


Third Time's a Charm

by Accident, TWDrew



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, Jolto, Joltolock, M/M, Oral Sex, all the sex, just a lot of sex, mystrade, sherlto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 136,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: John and Sherlock expand their relationship to include a one James Sholto.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said I would be posting this and I'm finally getting around to it. This work as a transcript of an RP from tumblr by me and the amazing wonderful brilliant patient kind sweet genius Drew (did I mention he is like ridiculously handsome?).  
> Anyway, this RP is long and has been going on for months and months. I'm not really sure how to explain it. So you'll just have to take a chance. Hopefully you like it. Any errors or mistakes are mine because I can't proofread for shit. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!-Jay

Sherlock sits across from John one afternoon at Baker Street. He glances up to look him over, noticing small indications of boredom. They hadn’t been out since their last case and if John was bored before Sherlock, that was something indeed.  
“We should go to the pub tonight.” Sherlock hums, breaking the silence.

"Mm brilliant idea." John praises and smiles.

He smiled softly. “We’ll leave around 7.”

"Sounds good." He smiles and nods.

He smiles and glances at his watch, raising a brow when he realizes what day it was. “Perhaps the club instead.”

"Oh? Alright."

“Mm, yes. We’ll get in for free tonight if we’re there before 6.”

"For free? Any reason why?"

“I know the bouncer that’s working tonight. We should get ready.”

"Mm alright." John hums and goes to get ready.

Sherlock goes to his room to get ready, taking a quick shower and pulling on his tight Levi’s and a navy blue deep v-neck. He tousles his hair and looks over himself in the mirror before nodding in satisfaction.

"Mm looking like that should be illegal." John looks at Sherlock and licks his lips as he leans against the door frame. He's wearing faded blue jeans and a tight white tee shirt.

He blushes and smiles as he turns to face him. “Mm, you’re not so bad yourself.” He crosses the room to him, leaning down to kiss him softly.

He chuckles softly against his lips and kisses him back as his hands go to Sherlock's hips.

Sherlock smirks against his lips, pressing closer. He rolls his hips a bit, his arms coming to rest around John’s neck.

"Mm you're a bad man, Sherlock Holmes. A very bad man." John growls softly and nips at his jaw as his hips rock against Sherlock's. He pulls him closer and nibbles on his neck.

Sherlock hums appreciatively, his mind starting to swim. He smirks as he pulls away. “Mm, best get going.”

"Bloody tease." John chuckles and swats Sherlock's arse as he walks away down the hall.

Sherlock grins and pulls his shoes on. “You can punish me later.”

"Mm I'll hold you to it." John smirks as he puts his wallet and keys into his pockets.

Sherlock smirks. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He runs his fingers through his hair again. “Come on, now.”

"After you, gorgeous." John smiles and holds open the door for him.

“Mm, and they say chivalry is dead.” He goes out the door and down the steps to the street.

He laughs and he follows him.

He takes his hand as he hails a cab.

He smiles and squeezes his hand happily as they get into the cab.

He smiles and leans against him in the cab.

John smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and hums softly.

He raises his hand and kisses each of Sherlock knuckles.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back as they arrive at the club.

John pays the cabbie and follows Sherlock out of the cab.

Sherlock walks to the front of the line, smiling at the bouncer.

The bouncer smiles back and let's them in immediately.

Sherlock smiles and takes John’s hand, leading him into the club.

John smiles and follows happily.

Sherlock takes him to the bar.

John wraps his arm around Sherlock's waist possessively and rubs his hip as they wait for their drinks.

Sherlock hums and presses back against him, noticing how many men were eyeing him.

John smirks and kisses his neck. "Mm how's disappointing it must be for them since you're all mine."

He blushes and lets his eyes fall closed, tipping his head back against John’s shoulder. “Mm, they’re jealous.”

"They should be. Look at you. Sex on legs." He nibbles at his neck and rocks his hips against him.

He gasps softly and rocks back against him. “Mm, you’re one to talk.”

He chuckles and let's his hands roam over his chest, fingers brushing his nipples over his shirt.

He gasps and moans quietly, squirming a bit.

He smirks and pulls back, taking a sip of his drink.

Sherlock blushes brightly, wobbling a bit before steadying himself and taking his drink.

John chuckles softly and holds Sherlock up right.

Sherlock blushes and takes a sip of his drink.

John smiles and leans in to kiss his blush.

Sherlock blushes brighter and smiles.

"Mm beautiful." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and drinks more.

He drinks as watches the crowded dance floor move and sway with the beat of the music.

Sherlock’s hips sway a bit with the music as he drinks.

John smirks and rubs his hands over Sherlock's hips. "Come dance with me." He purrs and nips at Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip. “Yes, sir.”

"Mm good boy." John kisses him and leads him to the dance floor by hand.

He blushes, his mind swimming from the alcohol.

He giggles starting to feel drunk and pulls Sherlock close as he dances with him.

Sherlock hums and rolls his hips against John’s to the beat.

John holds Sherlock's hips and moves with him, pressed against his back.

Sherlock hums and turns so his arse is against John’s front.

John moans softly and grinds against him.

Sherlock gasps and arches, his hips swaying to the music.

John kisses his neck and back as he dances with him.

He hums and turns to face him again. “Mm, I think we need another drink.”

"Mm yeah." He nods and follows him back to the bar.

Sherlock orders a few shots and a pint.

John hums and sits at the bar.

He smiles and sits next to him as their shots come.

He smiles and picks up his shot.

Sherlock picks up his as well.

John smirks and does his shot.

Sherlock hums and does his as well.

John grimaces and sips his pint.

Sherlock grins. “Can’t take the shots?”

"Shut up." He giggles.

He smiles and hums, raising his second shot.

John smiles and picks up another shot as well.

He smirks and takes his shot.

He hums and takes the shot as well.

Sherlock groans as he feels it go down, shivering a bit.

John glares at a few on lookers who seem a bit to interested in Sherlock.

Sherlock sways a bit, too far gone to notice. “Drink up, John.”

John hums and does another shot.

Sherlock grins and does another one as well. “Mm, I’m going to dance. Join me when you want.” He smiles and goes to the dance floor.

John does his last shot and follows him out onto the floor.

A few men were watching Sherlock dance with hungry eyes.

John pulls Sherlock close and kisses him deeply in an obvious show of dominance.

Sherlock moans against his lips, melting into the kiss.

John nips at his lips and smirks.

He presses against him with a whine. “John..”

"Mm need something?" He holds him against himself.

He whimpers a bit and rocks his hips.

He kisses Sherlock's neck and squeezes his arse as he grinds against him.

He gasps and holds onto him, still trying to dance. “I’ve always wanted to come in public..” He blushes as he mumbles into John’s ear.

"Mm are you going to make a mess in your pants just by grinding against me?" He smirks and nips at his jaw.

He blushes brightly and whimpers a bit. “Please..”

He rolls his hips against him and squeezes his arse. "Look at you. Acting like a little needy slut right here in the middle of all these people. All they'd have to do is look at you to know how desperately you need to come. Tell me how badly you want to come."

He lets out a breathy moan, rocking his hips. “I.. I need it so much, John.. Please.. I need you to let me come.. Need your permission.. Please..” He begs, his mind going into overdrive.

"Do it. Come for me. I've got you." He rocks against him and kisses him deeply.

His moans are swallowed by the kiss as he comes hard into his pants.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses him.

He gasps and kisses him back, his mind blissfully blank.

John holds him and kisses his neck.

“Mm.. What’s something you’ve always wanted?”

He blushes and bites his lip, mumbling to quietly to hear over the music.

He nuzzles him. “Can’t hear you.”

"Sholto.. I've always wanted you and James.." He blushes brightly and holds onto Sherlock afraid he'll leave.

Sherlock blushes brightly and feels a bit jealous. He knows that that was hard for John to admit, and he doesn’t want him to feel bad for wanting that. He leans in and kisses his neck, deciding to go along with it for now to get more information. “Yeah? What would we do?”

John moans softly as Sherlock kisses his neck, relieved he didn't walk away. He still holds onto him and tips his head back for him as his eyes slip closed. "I don't know.. So much.. So many things. I want to make you feel good and make him watch. I want both of you to do whatever you want to me. I want to watch him and you together."

Sherlock can feel himself getting aroused, much to his surprise. He nips at his neck, pulling him closer. “Would you two have me at once? Ordering me around? You both were in the army..” He blushes at the thought of the two soldiers taking control of him.

"Yes yes. God, yes. We'd have you anyway we want. We'd make you feel so good. We'd help you let go. You'd be blissfully blank. I know you love that feel. So quiet in your head and the only thing you can think about is how good it feels." John whines softly and grinds against him, drunk and needy.

Sherlock feels himself getting hard again and whimpers, pressing his head against John’s shoulder as he tries to control his breathing. “Christ, john..”

John kisses head and holds him close. He rubs his back and cards his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. "We'd take such good care of you.."

He rocks his hips a bit, wrapping his arms around John’s neck. “Please..” Part of him wondered if John would remember this the next morning.

"Let me take you home. I want you spread out underneath me in our bed." He kisses him and grinds against him.

He whimpers and nods, kissing him back. “Please..”

John wastes no time leading Sherlock out of the club and getting them a cab home.

He blushes as he follows John out. He leans against him in the cab, resisting the urge to touch himself.

"Such a good boy." He mumbles as he kisses his head and rubs his hand over his thigh.

Sherlock blushes, his legs falling open a bit. “Thank you, sir..”

John rubs his hand high met up his thigh and over the bulge in his trousers. "Mm so hard for me."

He blushes and whimpers quietly, his eyes slipping shut.

He rubs him over his trousers and kisses his neck.

He gasps and bucks his hips a bit. “John..”

John smirks and pulls away as they get home. He pays the cabbie and pulls Sherlock out of the cab.

Sherlock whimpers and follows him out.

John takes his hand and leads them to their bedroom.

Sherlock follows him, squirming a bit.

John finally get him to the bedroom and pulls him close, kissing him deeply.

Sherlock moans loudly and kisses him back hard. “Please.”

He pushes him onto the bed and bites at his neck as he strips him.

He gasps and moans, arching into him. “Please.. I need you.”

He strips himself and kisses down Sherlock's body.

He squirms under him. “Sir..”

"Good boy.." He nuzzles his cock and rubs lubed fingers against his fluttering hole.

Sherlock gasps and spreads his legs more for John. “Thank you, sir..”

John licks at the leaking slit of Sherlock's cock as he eases a finger into him.

He moans and presses back against him.

He sucks the tip and pumps his finger in and out of him slowly.

He moans loudly and bucks his hips. “John!”

He takes him further into his mouth as he adds a second finger.

He gasps and pulls at John’s hair.

He bobs his head around him and rubs against his prostate as he thrusts three fingers in and out of him.

He moans loudly, arching off the bed. “John! Please!”

John pulls off his cock with a wet pop. He smirks and rubs his prostate before pulling his fingers out of him.

Sherlock whimpers at the emptiness. “Please.. I need you..”

"I know. I've got you." John kisses him deeply and pushes into him slowly.

He whimpers breathily as John pushes into him.

He kisses his neck and chest letting him adjust.

He nods once he’s ready. “Please..”

He holds his hips and starts to move.

He gasps and moans breathily. “Thank you, Captain..” He whimpers and arches.

John groans and fucks Sherlock harder as he uses rank.

He moans loudly and pulls John down to kiss him hard.

He pulls his hair and takes what he wants from his mouth as he pounds him into the mattress, angling his thrusts to hit his prostate.

Sherlock cries out, his body trembling as he gets closer.

John moans and sucks on his neck as he strokes Sherlock in time with his thrust. "That's it. Come for me. Be a good boy and come for me."

He gasps and arches off the bed as he comes hard on command.

He bites his neck and comes hard into him.

He moans and whimpers as he feels John fill him.

He kisses his neck and chest.

He hums softly and closes his eyes. “Thank you..”

"Mm for what?" He mumbles and nuzzles him sleepily.

“Being honest with me and taking care of me.”

"Always." He holds him close and kisses his head softly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him

He hums and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses him softly before relaxing, his eyes slipping closed.

He holds him close and falls asleep.

Sherlock falls asleep against him.

John wakes up with a nasty hangover the next morning.

Sherlock had already set out water and pills for him. He was out in the sitting room, his thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button.

John takes the pills and mushed his face into the pillow waiting for his head to stop pounding. He feels around on Sherlock's side of the bed and whines when he doesn't feel him there.

Sherlock looks over the text again, rereading it. It was a text to James, inquiring about a potential meet up to discuss what John had told him last night. He takes a breath and presses send.

John shuffles out of their bedroom and leans over the back of Sherlock's chair, pressing his face to Sherlock's neck. "'M never drinkin again.." He mumbles softly so noise doesn't hurt his head and his memory of the night before is fuzzy.

Sherlock hums softly, putting his phone away. “You always say that.”

"Shaddap.." He mumbles and kisses his neck. "You weren't in bed.." He nuzzles him as Sherlock's phone vibrates in Sherlock's with James' text saying that he wants to meet with Sherlock to talk about John.

“Mm, yes, I’m sorry. Had a bit of business to attend to. Go back to bed, I’ll be in a minute.” He tips his head back to kiss him.

"Mm okay.." He kisses him back and shuffles back to bed.

Sherlock picks up his phone, sending James the address of a pub.  
**7:00.–SH**

**See you there.-JS**

Sherlock puts his phone down before going back to the bedroom. He smiles softly and curls up next to John.

John hums happily and pulls him close.

Sherlock smiles and kisses his chest.

He smiles and kisses his curls.

He blushes and smiles.

"Mm I love your curls." He smiles and cards his fingers through his hair.

He blushes and nuzzles his hand. “Mm..”

He chuckles and kisses the tip of his nose.

“I love you..”

"Mm I love you, too." He kisses his lips softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

“Mm, I’m going to go out tonight.”

"Oh? Why?"

“Meeting up with somebody.” He hums softly and nuzzles him.

"Who? Is it for a case?" He nuzzles him back.

“Might lead to interesting developments.” He hums. “Don’t worry, I shouldn’t be gone long.”

"Mm alright." He kisses his neck.

He blushes and tips his head back.

He kisses and suck on his throat teasingly.

He gasps and bites his lip. “Oh..”

He moves on top of him and continues to tease his neck.

He whimpers a bit and his hands go to John’s hair.

"Mm I don't know why you wear clothes." He mumbles as he pushes Sherlock's shirt up and plays with his nipples.

He blushes and arches. “Can’t be naked all the time.”

"That's a sin. Or crime. Or something." He kisses and nibbles at his body. "So bloody gorgeous."

He gasps and moans. “Take it up with the government, then.”

"Like hell I'd say anything to Mycroft." He laughs and strips Sherlock of his shirt.

He chuckles and pulls him down to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and deepens the kiss.

He moans into his mouth and grind against him.

He gasps and moans, arching under him.

He kisses down his body and strips him of his trousers.

He whimpers and lifts his hips to help him.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his inner thighs.

He blushes at the praise. “Please..”

He smirks and takes the waist band of Sherlock pants between his teeth, pulling his pants off him.

He blushes as he watches him. “John..”

He smirks and kisses up his thighs.

His legs fall apart for him, whimpering a bit.

"I'm going to fuck you but you're not allowed to come. After I fill you up I'm going to suck you off then you can come down my throat." He nuzzles his cock.

He whimpers and nods. “Please.. I need it so much..”

He grabs the lube and slicks his fingers.

He smirks a bit as he moves onto his hands and knees. He moans and spreads his legs wider, wiggling his arse.

"God, you're absolutely perfect." He nips at his back as he slips a lubed finger into him.

He gasps and presses back against his finger. “More, John..”

He smirks and adds a second finger, thrusting them in and out of him.

He moans and rocks against him. “Christ..”

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you are right now." He adds a third finger and rubs his prostate.

He gasps and moans loudly. “Tell me, then..”

"You look so fuckable and you sound like a slut. Your arse is sucking my fingers in deeper and deeper. Your body need me inside you. Needs me to fuck you."

He whimpers breathily and squirms. “Yes.. Please, I need you..”

He pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock.

He grips the sheets as he waits, pushing his arse back for him.

John holds his hips and pushes into him.

Sherlock moans loudly and arches. “Yes!”

"Such a loud slut." John groans and rolls his hips.

He whimpers and moans. “Harder..”

He bites at his neck and fucks him harder.

He cries out and bares his neck.

He marks him as he comes hard into him, making sure Sherlock doesn't come.

Sherlock whimpers as he’s denied his orgasm.

John kisses his back and pulls out of him gently. He moves so Sherlock is straddling his chest. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

He moans and grips his hair tightly as he pushes into his mouth.

He moans around him and pushes two fingers into his cum slick hole.

He moans loudly as he starts to thrust into his mouth, rocking against his fingers.

He sucks his cock and rubs his fingers against his prostate.

He pulls on his hair and moans loudly as he comes hard into his mouth.

He whimpers and swallows everything, licking Sherlock clean.

Sherlock whimpers, his body trembling.

John pulls him to lay down and holds him close. He kisses his head and rubs his back.

He nuzzles him and presses closer.

"I love you so much.."

“I love you too.. More than anything.”

He smiles and kisses him softly.

“Mm..” He curls up against him.

He holds him and rubs his back. "Nap.."

He hums and nods, quickly falling asleep.

He falls asleep soon after and holds him close.

Sherlock wakes to his alarm going off. He hums and silences his phone, stretching.

John mumbles and nuzzles him in his sleep.

Sherlock hums softly and kisses his head before slipping out of bed.

He relaxes and pulls Sherlock's pillow to his chest as he sleeps.

He smiles and starts to get ready, pulling on a button up and trousers.

John hums and stretches as he wakes slowly.

Sherlock is just finishing getting ready, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Mm so handsome." He hums and kisses the back of his neck. "Should I be jealous of who you're going to see?"

He blushes and tips his head back a bit. “No reason for you to be jealous.”

"Mm if you say so.." He nibbles on his neck making noticeable love bites.

He blushes brighter and smiles. “John, now I’ll have to wear my scarf.”

"Don't you dare." He smirks and nuzzles him behind his ear.

He blushes. “Yes, sir..”

"Mm good boy." He kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back. “I’ll be back later, alright?”

"Alright. Still not going to tell me who you're going to see?" He asks knowing Sherlock won't spill.

“Mm. No. It’s a surprise.” He kisses him again.

"Fine. Just be careful." He kisses him back deeply.

“I will. I love you.” He smiles as he pulls away.

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles.

“I’ve got to go or I’ll be late.”

"Get going then." He chuckles and swats his arse.

He jumps a bit and laughs. “Cheeky bastard.” He smiles and goes to put his shoes on.

"You love it." He laughs and goes to make himself tea.

“Of course I do.” He chuckles and stands, grabbing his phone and keys. “Well, I’m off.”

"Alright. Be careful." He goes and kisses him again. "I love you."

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you too.” He smiles as he leaves the flat and hails a cab.

James hums and sips his pint as he waits for Sherlock in the pub.

Sherlock enters the pub and glances around, finally seeing James.

James smiles and nods when he sees Sherlock come in.

Sherlock sits with him, eyes roaming over him. He’s a bit overwhelmed by the man and he can see why John likes him. He smiles. “I assume you’re James.”

"You're assumption is correct." James smiles back.

He smiles and nods. “Right, so I wanted to speak with you about John Watson.”

"Alright. How is he?" He hums and sips his pint.

“He’s alright. He did bring up and interesting idea last night.”

"Oh? How interesting?"

“It seems that he would be rather interested in being intimate with you again.”

"I.. Really?" He sounds surprised, nearly choking on his drink.

“Yes, he had brought it up last night while we were out.” He bites his lip and blushes. “I.. would not be opposed it either.”

"So let me see if I understand this. He told you that he wants to be intimate with me and you're okay with that." He hums and smirks a bit.

He blushes. “Well, he said he wanted you to join us.”

"And do you want that as well? Want me as well?"

He blushes brighter, looking down at the table. “Y-Yes..”

He smirks and finished his pint. "I take it John doesn't know about this little rendezvous."

“No. I’m not entirely sure he remembers telling me last night. I wanted to make sure you were alright with it before I told him.”

"If your alright with it and so is he then I definitely am." He smiles and nods.

He blushes and nods. “Brilliant.”

"Good." James smiles.

He bites his lip. “I’m not sure how to bring this up to John..”

"Remind him of what he said." He hums. “Or I could go with your I talk to him about it."

He nods. “I think it would be helpful to have you there.”

"Okay." He smiles and nods.

He smiles and bites his lip. “When are you free?”

"Umm.. I don't have anything else going on today. So I'm free now." He nods and smiles.

He blushes and smiles, nodding. “Alright. I’ll tell him I’m on my way.” He pulls out his phone and sends a text to John.  
**Be home soon. Bringing someone as well. –SH**

"Good." James smiles.   
**Okay. I'm making dinner. Who are you bringing?--JW**

He bites his lip, a bit hesitant to tell John.  
**James. –SH**

John stares at the text for a few seconds.  
**James. As in James Sholto?--JW**

Sherlock starts to get nervous.  
**Yes. You had talked to me last night about him joining us in the bedroom. –SH**

John smiles and feels nervous.   
**Alright good. I forgot I said it out loud. Come home and we can talk about it.--JW**

Sherlock lets out a sigh of relief. “He wants to talk when we get there.”

"Alright. That's good." James smiles.

He smiles and stands. “We should get going, then.”

He stands and follows him, holding the door opens for him.

He blushes a bit and smiles, going to hail a cab.

"How do you do that?" James chuckles as a cab appears out of seemingly nowhere.

He shrugs. “It’s just always happened.” They get into the cab and he gives the cabbie his address.

James hums and smiles.

They soon get to Baker Street. He pays the cabbie and gets out, leading James up and I to the flat.

James follows Sherlock up and John is in the kitchen making tea.

“John, I’m home.” He smiles a bit nervously as he shuts the door.

John comes out of the kitchen and smiles. "Welcome home."

Sherlock smiles and leans in for a kiss. “I’ve brought someone.”

"Mm I see that." He hums and kisses him back. He nuzzles Sherlock before pulling back. "Hello, James." He smiles. "Hello, John." James smiles back.

Sherlock bites his lip and smiles as he watches them. “I’ll pour us some tea.”

"Yeah good. I just made it." John nods and smiles.

He smiles and goes into the kitchen, leaving John and James alone.

John smiles at James. "How are umm things?"

James smiles softly. “I’ve been good. How have you been?”

"Yeah good. Great." He blushes a bit and smiles happily.

He smiles. “You look brilliant, John..”

He blushes and smiles, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously. "So do you. You look fantastic."

James blushes a bit and chuckles softly. “Thank you, but I don’t quite look like how I used to..”

"Well you still look pretty damn brilliant to me." John smiles.

He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “Thank you.”

"Of course." He smiles. "It's so good to see you." He blushes.

He bites his lip and smiles. “Yeah, it’s great to see you. Even better given the circumstances.”

"Yeah the circumstances." He chuckles softly and blushes.

“We should talk about this.” He smiles softly as Sherlock comes in with tea.

"Yes we need to talk about it." He hums and smiles.

They go to sit, James on the couch and John and Sherlock in their respective chairs.

"So.." John hums not sure how to start.

James smiles softly. “Let’s start with what your intent is.”

"I want you and Sherlock.. Intimately."

“Is it just a one time thing or something more?”

"I.. I don't know.. It depends on what you two want as well.."

“Ideally, what would you want, John?”

"Ideally.. Ideally I want to be with both of you in a relationship type kind of thing where we're all together." He shifts a bit and looks down at his hand feeling awkward and embarrassed for admitting what he wants.

“I would like that as well. Sherlock?” James smiles softly. “I’ll have to get to know you more, though.” Sherlock bites his lip and nods.

John smiles and feels a bit better.

James smiles softly. “We should lay down ground rules.”

"Like what?"

“Like who can be with who, if there are any restrictions. If public contact is alright.”

"I want both of you. I'm not sure about restrictions. What do you mean by public contact?"

“Like if I would be allowed to take you or Sherlock on a date.”

"I would be fine with that. What about you, love?" John looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and nods. “Yes, I’d like that.”

"Great." James smiles.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, biting his lip.

"I think we should all get tested before we do anything.. Explicit." John blushes a bit. "Whatever you want." James nods and smiles.

Sherlock licks his lips and nods. “Alright.

James hums and sips his tea. "So, Sherlock. Any restrictions?"

He blushes. “Just no one else besides the three of us.”

"Reasonable enough." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles softly and bites his lip.

He hums distractedly as he watches Sherlock's lips and licks his own.

Sherlock notices the change in his demeanor and blushes, shifting in his chair.

"Do you know you have gorgeous lips? John must have told you hundreds of times. He'd be an idiot not to and he is no idiot." He hums and smirks.

Sherlock blushes brighter and bites his lip. “I.. Thank you..”

"You're very welcome." James smiles.

He blushes and smiles, looking to John.

"He is right. You do have gorgeous lips." John hums and smiles.

He blushes and ducks his head, starting to get aroused by all the compliments

James goes and kneels in front of Sherlock's chair. "I want to know how those gorgeous lips feel. Will you let me know?" He hums and rubs his hands over his knees gently.

Sherlock blushes brighter and nods. “Y-Yes.. Please..”

He cups his cheek and leans in, kissing him softly.

He lets out a soft gasp, leaning into the kiss.

His hand goes from his cheek to the back of his head, his fingers tangling in Sherlock's hair as he deepens the kiss.

He gasps and moans softly, his arms going around his neck.

He presses closer and slips his tongue into Sherlock's mouth as he moans.

He whimpers a bit as he lets James take control of the kiss.

He gives him a few soft small kisses before breaking the kiss and pulling back a bit to look at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes brightly and licks his lips, opening his eyes, not quite remembering when he closed them.

"Alright?" James hums and smiles as he rubs Sherlock's legs gently.

He blushes and nods, biting his lip.

"Good." He smiles and kisses his forehead. "John you should probably breathe." He hums and smirks as he looks at John over his shoulder.

Sherlock blushes as he looks back at John, who looked incredibly aroused.

"Oh for god sakes." James pulls John in by his shirt collar and kisses him hard. John holds onto him and kisses him back hungrily. "Better?" James smirks as he pulls back. "Much." John nods.

Sherlock’s eyes widen and he blushes brightly, moving his hands to cover the bulge in his trousers.

"One of my restrictions, Sherlock. No hiding." James smirks and takes his hands, kissing his knuckles.

He blushes and nods. “S-Sorry, sir..”

"You don't have to apologize. It's all fine." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He gasps quietly and kisses him back.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He whines a bit, dipping his head to try to kiss him again.

"Needy thing, aren't you?" He chuckles softly and kisses him again.

He blushes and tries to deepen the kiss.

He hums and let's Sherlock control the kiss, wanting to see what he can do.

Sherlock pulls him closer and fists his hands in James’ shirt, the kiss quickly getting heated.

James moans and his arms go around his neck, hands sinking into Sherlock's hair. He straddles Sherlock in his chair and he gets lost in the kiss.

Sherlock whimpers and moans against his lips, nipping at them before sliding his tongue into James’ mouth.

James growls softly and sucks on his tongue as he tugs on his hair.

He moans breathily as James pulls his hair. He whimpers, releasing control to the older man.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his neck.

He moans and gasps at the praise and bares his neck, catching a glimpse of John as he tips his head back.

"He loves praise. The more you praise him the harder her gets." John smirks and stands behind Sherlock's chair. "Mm he is so good. And loud to. So much noise." James hums and kisses Sherlock's throat. "God, you should hear him when he's on his hands and knees with three fingers in his arse." John smirks and pulls Sherlock's hair. "Still a possessive bastard I see." James chuckles at John's love bites on Sherlock's neck and John blushes.

Sherlock blushes brightly at their banter, trying to rock his hips a bit to get friction. “Please..” He whimpers and closes his eyes.

"Mm is that what you need, gorgeous?" James smirks and grinds down against Sherlock as he straddles his lap.

He moans and bucks his hips against James’. “Ah! Please!” He grips James’ shirt tighter.

"God, look at you. Such a needy slut. Are you going to come in your pants?" He smirks and grinds against him harder and faster.

Sherlock gasps and goes rigid as he moans loudly, coming hard in his pants. He holds onto James as he comes down from his high.

"Good boy.. I've got you.." James hums soothingly and holds him, rubbing his back gently.

He blushes and holds onto him, pressing lazy kisses to his shirt.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles a bit and nuzzles his chest, breathing him in.

He hums happily and looks at John.

John smiles. “He always gets affectionate after he comes.”

"Mm I don't mind." James hums and smiles.

“Would you like to stay the night, James?” He smiles softly, cupping James’ face.

"If you want me to I'd love to." He hums softly and kisses his hand.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “I think we’d both like you to.”

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. "Then stay I shall."

He smiles and hums softly. “Can you carry him to bed?”

"Sure. Down the hall there?" He hums and scoops Sherlock up.

He smiles and nods. “Yes. I’ll be there in a moment.”

James smiles and nods, carrying Sherlock to bed.

John takes their mugs to the kitchen before following James to his bedroom.

James hums and sits Sherlock on the bed.

Sherlock mumbles softly and reaches for James. John smiles as he comes back in. “You need to get cleaned up before you sleep, Sherlock.”

James smiles and pets Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock mumbles and lays pliant as John starts to strip off Sherlock’s trousers and sticky pants. He wipes him down with a wet flannel and puts a fresh pair of pants on him.

Sherlock relaxes now that he's clean and James smiles.

John takes Sherlock’s shirt off before stripping himself down to his pants. Sherlock hums softly and pulls at James’ clothes a bit.

James chuckles softly and strips down to his pants.

Sherlock smiles and curls up between them.

They smile and snuggle him.

Sherlock smiles softly and mumbles quietly.

James hums and kisses Sherlock's head.

Sherlock smiles and falls asleep between them. John smiles and looks up at James.

James smiles and looks at John. "Hi.." He hums softly.

He blushes and smiles. “Hey..”

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles softly and kisses him back. “I think we need some release..”

"Mm what do you have in mind?" He hums and kisses his jaw.

He hums and tips his head. “Well, since we can’t really do much, since we need to get tested, handjobs are always an option.” He smirks a bit.

"Brilliant idea." He smirks and nips at his neck.

“Mm.. We might want to move so we don’t wake him.”

"You're right."

He stands carefully so he doesn’t wake Sherlock.

He gets out of bed careful not to wake Sherlock.

John smiles and takes him out to the sitting room, sitting on the couch.

James follows him out and sits with him.

John smiles and leans in to kiss him.

James hums happily and kisses him back.

He licks at his lips. “I missed you..”

"I missed you, too.." His lips part for him.

He licks his way into his mouth, moaning breathily.

He groans softly and pulls him closer.

He straddles his lap with a moan.

He rubs his hands over his thighs and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers a bit and opens his mouth for him.

James licks his way into John's mouth and squeezes his arse.

He moans and rocks against his hands.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his neck.

He groans at the praise and grinds against him. “Fuck, James..”

"God, I've thought about you for ages. Being with you. Doing this to you. I've missed having you like this. So needy and perfect in my lap." He nips at his jaw and rubs his hand over the large bulge in his pants.

He gasps and whimpers a bit, rocking up into his hand. “Christ.. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.. You’re still the only one who’s been inside me..”

"Fuck, John." He growls and kisses him hard. He sucks on his tongue and strokes him over his pants.

He whimpers and moans against him, kissing him back hungrily. “Yes.. Christ, please.”

He pushes down John's pants and strokes him. "God, I almost forgot how big you are. I miss how you used to fuck my face. Made me nearly choke on your perfect cock."

He groans and arches into his hand, gripping his shoulders tightly. “We have plenty of time for that now..”

"Good." He kisses him and strokes him.

He groans and kisses him back, bucking his hips.

He kisses him deeply and rubs his thumb over the leaking head of his cock.

He moans breathily and bucks his hips. “Please..” He gasps against his lips.

"That's it. Come for me. I know you can."

He tightens his grip on James’ shoulders as he comes hard into his hand.

"So good." He holds him and kisses his head.

He groans and kisses his chest. “Let me..” He rubs his fingers over his bulge.

"Please.." He moans breathily and rocks against him.

He pulls his cock out of his pants and groans, memories flooding back. “Christ..” He resists the urge to take him into his mouth, instead stroking him teasingly.

He kisses him and bucks into his hand. "Tell me what your thinking." He mumbles against his lips and nips at them.

He groans and kisses him back deeply. “I’m thinking about how much I want to wrap my lips around your cock..”

"Christ.." He moans and rocks into his hand. "The things you do to me, John."

“The minute we get tested, if we’re all clean, I’m going to suck you off.” He speeds up his hand.

"Fuck. Oh fuck." He groans and thrusts into his hand.

“Maybe I’ll let you come on my face.” He smirks and leans in to kiss his neck.

He moans and tips his head back as he gets closer. "Mm you would look so good with my cum on your face."

He bites at his neck, moaning breathily. “Come for me, James.”

He moans and arches as he comes hard into his hand.

He strokes him through his orgasm.

He groans and kisses his neck.

He groans softly and bares his neck.

He kisses and sucks on his throat.

He whimpers and moans breathily. “Christ, James..”

"Mm you have no idea how often I thought about you. Dreamed about you." He kisses him deeply.

He whimpers and kisses him back deeply. “Tell me..”

"I wanted you constantly. I swore I could see you, feel you, smell you everywhere. Drove me absolutely mad. God, I still have your red pants." He chuckles and licks at his lips.

He blushes and presses closer, rocking his hips. “I had to buy more of them, you git..”

"Mm I always did like your arse in red." He chuckles and squeezes his arse. "I'll make it up to you. Buy you all the pants you want under one condition. You model them all for me. I won't be responsible for what happens to them though." He smirks and nips at his lips.

He moans breathily and grinds back against his hands. “Deal.. Christ, deal..”

"Good." He pushes his hands into his pants and squeezes his bare arse in his hands. "Mm how I've missed this arse."

“I’ve missed your hands.. Your fingers.. Everything about you..” He whimpers.

"I'm here now. You have me now." He kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply and presses his arse back against James’ hands.

He kisses him hungrily and squeezes his arse.

He grinds against his hands and moans against his mouth.

James pushes him back against the couch and moves on top and him. He kisses and bites at his neck as he grinds against him.

John moans and wraps his arms around James, pulling him closer.

He presses close and grinds against him. He holds him and rocks his hips as he kisses him.

“James..” He moans breathily against his lips, bucking up against him.

"I've got you. Let go for me, John.." He kisses and ruts against him.

He whimpers and holds onto him as he comes hard.

He holds him and kisses him.

“Did.. Did you come?” He sounds breathless.

"Yes. Can't help myself when I watch you come." He kisses his neck and jaw.

He blushes and tips his head back. “Christ.. I missed this..”

"Me too.." He hums and sucks on h a throat.

He gasps and moans softly.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly, his body slowly relaxing.

He rests his head on John chest and listens to his heart beat.

He blushes and holds him close. “We should go back in to the bedroom.”

"Okay." He presses kisses to his chest before getting up. He scoops John up and carries him back to the bedroom.

He blushes and holds onto him.

He puts him in bed and gets in with him, careful not to wake Sherlock.

He smirked and curls up with both of them.

James smiles and snuggles him.

Sherlock mumbles in his sleep and nuzzles them.

They smile and hold him.

Sherlock hums before quieting down.

They snuggle him and fall asleep.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter starts where the last left off.

Sherlock wakes sandwiched between James and John.

James hums and kisses Sherlock's back.

Sherlock blushes and hums softly.

"Morning.." He mumbles into his skin.

He blushes and smiles. “Morning..”

He smiles and kisses his head.

He turns to face him, smiling softly.

He nuzzles him and hums happily.

He smiles and presses a kiss to his chest before gasping softly and running his hands over James’ chest.

"Mm?" He pulls him closer and kisses his neck.

He blushes and tips his head back. “I.. You’re just very fit..”

He chuckles softly and kisses him. "Touch as much as you'd like."

He blushes and nods, running his hands over his chest.

He smiles and let's Sherlock explore.

He smiles and brushes his fingers over James’ nipples.

He gasps softly and arches into his touch.

He blushes and leans in to kiss his chest.

He hums and rubs his back.

He looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back, his eyes slipping closed.

He pulls him closer and deepens the kiss.

He gasps softly and opens his mouth for him.

He smirks and pulls Sherlock on top of him as he kisses him.

He whimpers and rocks his hips a bit.

"You make the nicest sounds." He nips at his jaw and his hands roam down his back, squeezing his arse.

He gasps and mewls, pressing his arse back into his hands. “Thank you, sir..”

He smirks and kisses him. "Such a good boy."

He blushes at the praise and whimpers, rocking against him.

He squeezes his arse and grinds up against him.

He whimpers breathily. “Please..”

"I've got you." He slips his hand into his pants and strokes him.

He gasps and bucks his hips into his hand. “James..” He moans softly.

He smirks and strokes him. He kisses and nips at his neck. "You feel so nice."

He whimpers and tips his head back, thrusting into his hand.

"That's it. Take what you need." He nibbles at his throat and strokes him.

He moans loudly and presses his head into his shoulder.

"Such a loud slut." John chuckles and kisses Sherlock's back as James strokes Sherlock.

Sherlock’s eyes widen and he comes hard with a shout into James’ hand.

They cover him with kisses and mumble praise into his skin.

He whimpers a bit at the praise and nuzzles them.

James kisses his neck and chest as John kisses his back.

Sherlock blushes and spreads out against the bed for them.

They hum happily and worship his body with kisses.

He blushes brighter and arches a bit.

"We're going to ruin him, aren't we John?" James smirks. "Oh absolutely." John smirks back.

He blushes and whimpers. “Please..”

John kisses him. "First we're going to eat. Then we're going to go get tested. Finally we can really use you." He smirks against his lip.

He blushes and whimpers against his lips. “Y-Yes, sir..”

"Good. Go take a shower while I make breakfast." He kisses him.

He nods and kisses him back before standing and going to take a shower.

"Mm look at you so commanding and authoritative." James chuckles and smirks at John.

John smirks a bit. “Mm, it helps that Sherlock’s got a military kink.”

"What an advantage for us." He hums and licks his lips.

He hums and kisses him. “Mm.. Huge advantage.”

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nips at his lip.

He chuckles and nibbles at his jaw.

He tips his head back with a gasp.

James kisses and sucks on his neck.

He moans and whimpers.

"Mm what happened to making breakfast?" He chuckles and nips at his throat.

He groans. “You’re very distracting.”

"Good." He pins John's arms above his head and kisses him hard.

He gasps and whimpers, kissing him back deeply.

He rocks against him and sucks on his tongue.

John moans and bucks his hips, letting James control the kiss.

James let's go of his arms and holds his hips as he grinds against him. "How long has it been since you've given up control? How long has it been since you let someone else lead you along and not pushed them there? How long have you waited to have me back? How long have you waited to have me above you and leading you to the edge?"

He whimpers needy. “Oh god, it’s been so long.. Too long.. I need it, James.. Please..”

He smirks and grinds against him perfectly to get him off. "Come. Now." He orders

He moans loudly, arching into his body as he comes hard into his pants, his hands fumbling to pull James into a kiss.

James groans and kisses him back deeply.

John cups his face as he kisses him. “Christ, we need to get tested sooner rather than later.”

"Mm today. We'll do it today." James holds him close and nips at his lip.

“God, yes.. Please.” He presses against him, kissing him hard again.

He groans and kisses him back hard. "Always ready for another go." He chuckles and bites at his neck.

He groans and pulls him back to the bed, having James on top of him. “Mm.. Remember when you made me come nearly 6 times in one night?”

"Oh fuck yes." He moans and grinds against him. "Would have been seven if we didn't almost get caught."

He lets out a breathless chuckle, his nails dragging across James’ back. “That was a close one..”

"Surprisingly not the closest we've ever had." He chuckles and arches into his nails.

“Mm, no, there was that time on base.” He bucks his hips up against him. “In the alley.”

"God.." He groans and rocks against him. "You were always try big to get us in trouble. Couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to make sure the coast was clear." He chuckles breathily and nips at his lips.

“Not my fault.” He ruts against him, his breath quickening. “You’re so damn sexy.”

He groans and bites at his neck. "I can't even remember how many times I had to gag you to keep you quiet." He kisses him hard and grinds against him.

He moans loudly against him, rocking his hips. “You loved it. Seeing me bound and gagged just for you.” He groans at the thought, his movements becoming erratic as he neared the edge.

"I did. I love it. Having you wrapped up like a perfect desperate present for me to unwrap and use." He holds his wrists down above his head and grinds against him.

He whimpers and bucks his hips. “Please, I’m so close.”

"Fuck yes. Come. Come for me." He ruts against him needing to come.

He gasps and moans, his body shaking as he came on command.

He groans and presses his face to his neck as he comes hard.

He whimpers and his body shakes a bit.

He holds him and rubs his back.

He groans a bit and nuzzles him. “Now we really need to get going.”

He chuckles and kisses him before rolling off of him.

“Christ..” He groans at the sticky mess in his pants.

"Go get cleaned up with Sherlock. I'll make breakfast." James chuckles and gets up.

He hums and gets up, going into the bathroom and pulling off his pants and stepping in behind Sherlock. “Mm? Hello, love.”

"Hello." Sherlock turns and kisses him.

John smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and takes the soap, washing himself off.

He smiles and washed his hair.

He smiles. “Mm, James is cooking for us.”

"Mm good thing I'm hungry." He smiles.

He hums and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him.

“Let’s get clean and then tested.”

"Okay." He smiles and gets clean.

He smiles and they get out to dry off.

Sherlock smiles and kisses him.

John smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and goes to get dressed.

John does as well. “Mm, after we get the results, were gong to take you apart.”

Sherlock blushes brightly and bites back a whimper.

He smirks a bit. “And you’ll listen to everything we tell you to do, won’t you?”

"Y-yes, Sir." He gasps out softly.

“Mm, good boy.” He swats at his arse, smirking. “Let’s go, soldier.”

He blushes brightly and follows him out.

He smirks and they go out to the kitchen

James hums along to the radio and cooks breakfast.

John smiles and hums softly. “What’s cooking?”

"Mm omelets." James hums and smiles.

He smiles and sits with Sherlock. “Mm, good.”

He smiles and plates the omelets.

Sherlock smiles softly. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." James smiles and pour them tea before sitting down to eat.

Sherlock smiles and starts to eat.

"After we get tested how long will it take to get the results?" James asks John and sips his tea.

“1 to 2 days.” He hums softly. “So, a bit of a wait.”

"Alright." He hums and nods.

Sherlock smiles. “We should do something after we get tested.”

"Like what?" James hums.

He smiles. “I don’t know. Maybe lunch or something?”

"Yeah that sounds good." He smiles.

He smiles softly and finishes only a bit of his breakfast.

"You don't like it?" James frowns a bit and looks at his plate.

John chuckles a bit. “It has nothing to do with how well you cook. He just doesn’t eat much usually. It’s a miracle you got him to take a bite, honestly.”

"Mm we'll just have to work up his appetite then." James smirks and sips his tea.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip. John hums. “Mm, any suggestions?” He smirks back.

"Tease him for hours, order him around, and use him till he can't remember his own name." He hums.

Sherlock’s eyes widen and he lets out a small whimper.

James licks his lips and smirks at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes brightly and chews on his lip.

James chuckles and kisses Sherlock's head before picking up the dishes, taking them to the sink.

Sherlock squirms a bit in his seat as he looks to see John smirking at him as well.

John chuckles and smirks.

He bites his lip and looks down.

John pushes back his chair and pats his lap. "Come here, Sherlock."

Sherlock blushes and moves to sit in his lap.

"What are you thinking about?" He kisses his head and rubs his hands over his thighs.

He blushes. “I just wish we didn’t have to wait a few days.”

"It's just a day or two, love. It won't be to bad." He nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and leans up to kiss him. “I know.”

He kisses him back and smiles. "Good boy."

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you, sir.”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him again. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He kisses him back and smiles against his lips.

He smiles and pulls back to nuzzle him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back.

He hums. “Can we go now?”

"Sure. Go put your shoes on."

He smiles and goes to get his shoes on.

"What's a bloke got to do to get to sit in John Watson's lap?" James smirks and stands behind John, massaging John's shoulders gently.

John smirks a bit and looks back at him. “Mm, all you have to do is ask.”

"I'll remember that." He chuckles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Mm, good.”

He smiles and nuzzles him before straightening. "Let's go."

John hums and stands as well. “Mm, yeah, let’s go.”

"Lead the way, Captain." James smirks.

John blushes a bit and nods, leading them out of the flat.

They follow him out and go to get tested.

The nurse hums. “We’ll call you when the results are ready.”

"Thank you." James nods and they leave the office.

Sherlock smiles and takes John’s hand. “Can we go to lunch?”

"Sure, love." John smiles and squeezes his hand.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “Where?”

"Anywhere you want." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums. “Angelo’s?”

"Perfect." He smiles and nods.

He smiles and takes his hand, hesitating a bit before taking James’ hand as well.

James smiles softly and squeezes his hand reassuringly.

Sherlock smiles, feeling more at ease. “Do you want to get a cab or walk to Angelo’s?”

"A cab would be faster but it's nice out today if you want to walk." He hums and smiles.

He smiles. “Let’s walk.”

"Okay." He smiles and holds his hand as they walk.

Sherlock smiles as they all walk hand in hand.

James hums happily and John smiles as they walk.

They soon make it to Angelo’s.

"Ah! Sherlock! Come in come in!" Angelo beams and leads them to a table.

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, Angelo.”

"Of course of course. The usual?" Angelo smiles as they take their seats.

Sherlock smiles. “That would be lovely.”

"The usual for me as well." John smiles. "And what would you like?" Angelo asks James who answers in perfect Italian. "Ohh I like him." Angelo laughs and go to put their order in. "You speak Italian?" John gapes. "I've had a lot of free time as of late." James shrugs and blushes a bit.

Sherlock smiles and rubs his hand. “Angelo doesn’t get many Italian speakers."

"Oh." James chuckles and smiles happily, intertwining his and Sherlock's fingers.

Sherlock blushes and smiles.

James hums happily and smiles.

Sherlock smiles and looks to John, offering his hand.

John kisses his hand and holds it.

Sherlock blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles.

Angelo soon comes in with their food.

They let go of his hands so he can eat.

He smiles and starts to eat a bit, thankful that Angelo had remembered to give him a smaller portion.

John and James start to eat as well.

Sherlock feels right, like this was supposed to happen.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, looking at John.

John smiles softly and nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes brighter and smiles, nuzzling him back.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and smiles against his lips.

He pulls back with a blush.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and looks to James.

James smiles and nuzzles him.

Sherlock blushes and leans in to kiss him.

James smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

Sherlock smiles as he pulls away.

James hums and smiles.

He blushes and smiles as he starts to eat again.

He hums and eats.

He eats more than normal, despite the small portion.

"Good job, love." John smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles at the praise.

He hums and smiles.

He smiles and hums softly.

He smiles and kisses his hand.

Sherlock smiles and sits back.

James hums and smiles.

He smiles as Angelo comes to clear their plates.

"How was everything?" Angelo smiles.

Sherlock smiles. “Brilliant as always, Angelo.”

"I'm glad your dates enjoyed it as well." Angelo smiles and takes their empty plates away.

Sherlock blushes and smiles.

John chuckles and smiles.

He smiles shyly and chews on his lip, looking pleased.

"Mm you look like a cat who's got his cream." James hums and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him back.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. Angelo hums as he returns. “Would you like some dessert? Wine?”

"Mm dessert sounds good." James hums.

Angelo smiles brightly. “I’ll bring you something nice.”

"Thank you, Angelo."

“Of course.” He leaves to get them dessert and wine.

James hums and smiles.

Sherlock smiles and rubs his ankle against James’

James smiles and kisses his head.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. He moves his other ankle to John’s.

John smirks and rubs his ankle back against Sherlock's.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip.

John hums and kisses his neck. "Do you want dessert here or should we get it to go?"

He blushes and bites back a whimper. “T-To go.”

John nods at Angelo who gets everything ready to go.

They get their boxes to go and Sherlock pulls out his wallet to pay. Angelo pats his shoulder. “On the house.”

"Thank you, Angelo." John smiles and leads them out. James hails a cab to get them back to he flat quicker.

Sherlock holds their dessert as they get into the cab.

John and James press against either side of him in the cab.

Sherlock blushes as they press against him.

"What should we do to him, John?" James smirks. "Mm I don't know. Any thoughts, Sherlock?" John smirks.

He blushes and whimpers a bit. “I.. W-Whatever you want, sirs..”

"Mm whatever we want. That sounds perfect." John smirks and pays the cabbie as it stops at Baker Street.

Sherlock blushes as he’s led up to the flat.

"What to do. What to do." James hums as he and John circle Sherlock like sharks in the middle of the sitting room.

Sherlock blushes brightly, getting hard embarrassingly quickly.

"Have you ever just talked to him until he came?" James smirks. "Can't say that I have." John licks his lips.

Sherlock’s eyes widen and he whimpers softly, adjusting himself in his trousers.

"Strip. Do not touch yourself." James commands Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Y-Yes, sir.” He strips himself, whimpering as he frees his erection.

"Are you going to be a good boy or should I tie your hands behind your back?"

He whimpers. “I.. I’ll be a good boy, sir.”

"Good. Kneel." He smirks and drops a pillow to the floor for Sherlock to kneel on so he doesn't hurt his knees.

He blushes and kneels immediately, looking up at him.

James leans down and kisses him soundly before straightening again. "You're not allowed to touch yourself and we are not going to touch you. You're going to close your eyes and listen. If you're lucky maybe you'll come just from listening."

Sherlock gasps against his lip, his eyes falling closed. He whimpers a bit when he pulls away but listens to him. He nods. “Yes, sir..”

"Good boy." James praises softly.

He blushes and whimpers a bit at the praise.

"Look at you. We haven't even touched you and you're already so hard. So needy and desperate." John smirks.

Sherlock gasps softly at his words, biting his lip. He squirms a bit, moaning softly.

"You've fucked him haven't you, John?" James hums. "Yes, Sir. Quite a few times." John licks his lips.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip. “Please..”

"Tell me what it's like to fuck him, John." James smirks.

John smirks. “He’s loud. Deliciously loud. He moans like a damn slut before I can even get into him. And he’s always so tight, no matter how many times I fuck him.”

"Mm I wonder if we could fuck him at the same time." James licks his lips and Sherlock let's out a strangled moan.

“Oh, he would love that. He’s made me use a dildo on him while I fuck him before. He’s such a hungry cockslut. Isn’t that right, Sherlock? You’d love our cocks thrusting into you, hard and fast. He loves his hair being pulled and being chocked. He likes it rough.” John smirks and palms himself over his trousers.

"Please, Sirs!" Sherlock whimpers and his hips rock of their own accord as his cock leaks.

“Be a good boy and stay still.” He smirks and unzips his trousers. “You should feel his mouth on you, James. Now that’s fucking amazing. That brilliant mouth wrapped around my cock, greedily swallowing for more.”

Sherlock blushes and stills. "He sounds like the perfect cockslut." James smirks and palms himself over his trousers.

“Oh, he is. Absolutely brilliant. He’s fucking amazing on his knees. That talented mouth.” He lets out a soft grown as he pulls himself out of his pants. “Maybe I’ll let you watch us fuck, James. You can see first hand how big of a slut he is. Would you like that, Sherlock? Having an audience? I know how much you love to show off.”

"Yes! Yes, Sir! Please, Sir!" Sherlock begs and amazingly feels close to the edge without being touched.

“Show him how good of a boy I know you are. Come. Now.” John smirks, stroking himself as he watches Sherlock.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard untouched into the floor.

John groans as he watches, gripping the base of his cock so he doesn’t come. “Good boy.. Such a good boy.”

Sherlock blushes and whimpers as his body trembles from his powerful orgasm.

John drops to his knees and kisses him softly. “You did so well. Such a good boy. Do you want to show James what else you can do?”

 

Sherlock whimpers softly and kisses him back. "Mm what else can he do John?" James hums and rubs himself over his trousers.

“Mm, well, while you two can’t do anything, he and I can. I want you to watch him suck me off. You can finger him if he wants that too.”

"F-finger me." Sherlock blushes and nods needy. "Brilliant." James smirks.

John smirks and goes to sit in his chair. “Mm, come here, love.”

Sherlock whimpers softly and crawls to him.

He spreads his legs. “Be a good boy.”

He rubs his thighs and nuzzles his cock.

He sighs in relief and tips his head back. “Keep your arse up for James.”

Sherlock mewls and keeps his arse up as he takes John into his mouth. James squeezes Sherlock's arse and kisses his back making him moan around John.

John groans and threads his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, tugging a bit. “Oh fuck..”

Sherlock whimpers and bobs his head around John as James lubes his fingers.

John pulls his hair, rolling his hips a bit as James pushes a finger into Sherlock.

Sherlock arches and rocks back against James' finger as he moans like a slut around John's cock.

“Such a good boy..” John groans tipping his head back. James pushes in a second finger, his other hand wrapping around Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock pulls off John's cock to suck on his bollocks as he rocks his hips fucking himself on James' fingers and into his hand.

John gasps and cradles his head, looking down at him. “You’re so good, love.. Such a good boy..” He praises as he watches Sherlock fuck himself on James fingers.

Sherlock blushes brightly at the praise and licks the leaking tip of John's cock. He arches as James hits his prostate.

“I can’t wait to watch James fuck you. I’m sure you can’t wait either, to have his big cock in your arse. You’ll make the same delicious sounds you make for me.” John growls, tightening his grip in his hair.

Sherlock moans loudly around him beggingly. James smirks and adds a third finger into Sherlock. "He leaks so much." James smirks and uses Sherlock's own precum as lube to stroke him better.

John smirks and pulls Sherlock’s mouth back onto his cock. “He makes such a mess.”

"Such a messy slut aren't you, Sherlock?" James smirks and rubs Sherlock prostate as he fucks him with his fingers. Sherlock moans loudly and nods as he sucks John's cock.

“Are you going to come and make a mess? You can’t come until I do. Be a good boy and make me come.”

He moans and bobs his head quickly, taking John deeper.

John moans and pulls his hair, bucking his hips a bit. “Good boy.. Oh, good b- Ah!” He moans loudly as he comes down his throat.

Sherlock whimpers and swallows greedily.

James groans as he watches, returning to thrusting his fingers into Sherlock. “Make a mess for us, Sherlock.”

Sherlock cries out and comes hard on command, making a mess.

James smirks. “Good boy..” He pulls his fingers out slowly, rubbing his back.

Sherlock blushes and whimpers softly. He turns and nuzzles James. "Can I get you off, Sir? Please, Sir." He begs wanting to stroke James and make him come.

James groans a bit at the begging. “Christ, how can I say no to that?”

Sherlock presses small kisses to James' neck and starts to stroke him. "You're so hard for me, Sir."

James groans and bucks his hips a bit. “How could I not be? You looked incredible..”

"I can't wait for you to fuck me. To make me feel so full. Will you come inside me, Sir? I want to feel your cum inside me." Sherlock begs needy and presses against James as he strokes him faster.

His eyes close and he’s now rutting into Sherlock’s hand. “Only if you’re a good boy. Only good boys get rewards.” He pulls him into a harsh kiss, feeling himself getting closer.

He moans and kisses him back needy. "I'll be good. I'll be so good. I promise, Major." He mumbles against his lips and rubs his thumb over the sensitive leaking head of his cook.

He groans as Sherlock drops his rank. “Make me come, soldier.” He growls, his fingers tangling in Sherlock hair and pulling his head back, leaning in to bite and kiss at his neck.

Sherlock moans loudly and strokes James hard from base to tip. He uses his other hand to massage James' bollocks.

James moans loudly and bite his neck hard as he comes into his hand.

Sherlock whimpers and strokes him through his orgasm.

He groans and kisses up to his mouth. “You’re brilliant, Sherlock.”

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back a bit.

Sherlock hums softly and sighs contently, floating around a bit in subspace.

John smiles. “We should get him in bed.”

"Mm yeah." James smiles and scoops Sherlock up. Sherlock blushes and holds onto James as he's carried to bed.

John smiles and follows him.

James lays Sherlock on the bed and Sherlock pulls James into bed with him. Sherlock looks to John and reaches out to him.

John smiles and lets himself be pulled into bed.

Sherlock hums happily and curls up between them.

John smiles. “You did so well, love.”

Sherlock blushes and nuzzles him.

John smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily and kisses his chest.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back sleepily.

He smiles and hums. “Sleep, love..”

He nods and closes his eyes, falling sleep quickly. James hums and smiles softly.

John smiles back at him.

James leans in and kisses him softly.

John smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and smiles.

“I’m glad you’re back in my life, James..”

"So am I.." He nuzzles him.

John smiles and kisses him softly.

James hums and kisses him back.

He hums softly. “We should get some sleep..”

"Yeah.." He nods and relaxes.

He relaxes against him. “I love you..” He mutters as he falls asleep.

He stills for a moment in surprise and then pulls John close. "I love you, too.." He mumbles and falls asleep holding him.

Sherlock wakes early the next morning, carefully climbing out of bed and padding off into the kitchen.

James hums and nuzzles into his pillow.

Sherlock starts trying to make breakfast

James gets up and goes out to the kitchen.

Sherlock is a mess in the kitchen, wearing just an apron and hurrying around, trying but burning breakfast.

James hums softly and turns down the heat trying to help Sherlock salvage breakfast.

Sherlock blushes as he notices James turn down the heat. “I.. I wanted to make you both breakfast. But I’m terrible at cooking..”

"It's alright." James smiles softly and kisses his head. "What were you trying to make?"

“Pancakes..” He blushes at the burnt mess in the pan.

"Alright. We can try again if you want." He smiles.

He smiles softly and nods. “Yeah, I want to surprise John.”

"Okay." He smiles and helps him clean up before starting again.

Sherlock smiles as James helps him cook.

James smiles and stacks the pancakes.

Sherlock smiles and stretches up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." James smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles as he hears John shuffling about in their room.

James sets everything out on the table as John comes out rubbing his eye sleepily.

Sherlock bites his lip a bit nervously as he waits for John to notice the pancakes.

"Did you cook?" John smiles and holds Sherlock's hips.

He blushes and nods. “Well, I tried. I burnt the first batch, so James helped me..”

"Thank you for making breakfast." He smiles and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back. “Of course.”

"Let's eat."

He smiles and nods, sitting at the table.

John and James sits as well.

“I hope you like them.” Sherlock smiled softly.

John takes a bite and hums happily. "It's wonderful, love."

Sherlock blushes and smiles happily.

John smiles and kisses Sherlock's cheek.

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles happily and pulls back to eat.

He hums happily and eats.

Sherlock and James eat as well.

John smiles and eats everything.

Sherlock eats most of his plate.

"Good job, love." John smiles.

He blushes and smiles happily.

James smiles and kisses Sherlock's head.

He closes his eyes and hums softly

John and James do the dishes.

Sherlock smiles and gets up to try to help.

James smiles and hands him dishes to dry.

He smiles and dries them before putting them away.

They soon finish the dishes.

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you.”

"Of course." James smiles and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles, humming softly.

James smiles and hums happily

He looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and pulls back.

James hums happily and Sherlock's phone buzzes with a text from Lestrade.

Sherlock looks at his phone.

**Gotta case. Arm found in an alley. Just the arm. Will you come?--GL**

**Yes. I’ll have John plus one. –SH**

**Its a crime scene, Sherlock. Not a party.--GL**

**They’re coming or I’m not. –SH**

**Fine.--GL** Greg sighs and sends Sherlock the address.

Sherlock smirks. “We’ve got a case.”

"Brilliant." John smiles. "A case?" James asks.

He smiles. “I solve cases for the Scotland Yard.”

"That's amazing." James smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “Yeah?”

"Yeah. You solve cases the police can't. I'd say that's pretty amazing bordering on brilliant." He smiles.

He blushes brighter and smiles. “Oh.”

He smiles and kisses him. "Come on. Let go see what you can do." He nips at his lips before pulling away.

He kisses him back and whimpers a bit as he pulls back. “Yes, sir.”

"Good boy." He smirks and smiles.

He blushes brightly and whimpers.

"Get ready to go."

He blushes and nods. “Yes, sir.” He goes to their room to get ready.

James hums and smirks.

John hums. “He’s a good boy when he wants to be. He’s absolutely brilliant at crime scenes, but his attitude goes into overdrive. Hopefully now that both of us are here, we can keep him in line.” He smirks.

"We'll just have to give hums reason to be good." James smirks.

He licks his lips. “Mm, brilliant.”

He growls softly and leans in to kiss him hard. "The lip licking thing still drives me wild." He mumbles against his lips and nip at them.

John groans against his lips, pulling him closer. “Why do you think I still do it?” He smirks and moans.

"You're a bad man, John Watson. A very bad man." James smirks and presses him against the counter.

He smirks and wraps his arms around his neck. “Mm.. Gonna do something about it?”

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirks and grinds against him teasingly.

He gasps and tips his head back. “Oh Christ..”

He lifts John's legs and wraps them around his hips. He holds him up and presses him against the counter harder. He grinds against him and sucks on his neck hard.

John moans loudly and arches, his nails digging into his back. “James..” He whimpers a bit.

"Mm I want to bend you over everything and fuck you constantly. You said it had only ever been me inside you. Only me." He growls and bites at his throat as he grinds against him hard.

He rocks his hips against James frantically and shamelessly. “Yes. Christ, yes. Please. Only ever you.”

"Are you going to come? Make a mess in your pants? I'll make you go to the crime scene like that. Make you walk around knowing you couldn't control yourself. Making you walk around detectives and police if they're worth anything they'll know what you've done. What a mess you made. How I can control you. How you let me. So come for me, John. Make a mess in your pants. Come." James commands and bites his throat as he grinds against him hard.

John holds onto him tightly and cries out as he comes hard in his pants.

"Good boy." James praises and kisses him.

He blushes and his body trembles a bit as he kisses him back.

He holds him and rubs his back. "You did so good. I love you so much."

He presses a small kiss to his shoulder. “Love..”

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums and nuzzles him.

He blushes at the growing stickiness in his pants.

"Mm?" James hums and smirks.

He blushes and bites his lip. “Nothing, sir.”

He chuckles and let's John stand.

John blushes as he stands shakily.

James holds him close and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him back.

Sherlock soon comes out, dressed and ready.

"Ready?" James smiles.

He nods and smiles. “Yes.”

They follow Sherlock out.

Sherlock notices John walking stiffly and blushes brightly as he realizes what happened.

James smirks and hails them a cab.

Sherlock blushes as they get into the cab.

"Address?" The cabbie grumbles.

“The New Scotland Yard.”

James pays the cabbie as they pull up to the Yard.

Sherlock gets out and walks in with James and John in tow.

"Oh god. He's collecting them now." Donovan groans as she sees James and John following Sherlock.

Sherlock flinches a bit at the comment but does his best to ignore it.

James glares at Donovan and she takes a step back automatically. John sighs and leads them to Lestrade's office.

Sherlock follows John in, chewing on his lip.

"James." John snaps and James follows them into the office. "Sherlock. What took so long?" Lestrade hums.

“Had to wait for these two.”

Lestrade rolls his eyes and hands Sherlock the file and crime scene photos. Sherlock hums and looks at the case. "Who are you?" Lestrade looks at James.

“This is Major James Sholto.”

"Okay. Welcome Major Sholto." Lestrade nods still trying to figure out why James is there.

“He’s staying.” Sherlock hummed, not up for a debate.

"Of course." Lestrade sighs. "So this severed arm was found in an alley way. No other body parts were found. We're trying to identify who it belonged to by finger prints." He hums laying out the case.

“You called me in for an arm? There’s no body. You have finger print analysis, what do you need me for?”

"It's the third case with severed arms. Can't find the rest of the body."

“You didn’t think to call me after the second one?”

"Do you want the case or not?"

He huffs a bit. “Yes, alright.”

"Good." He nods and hands him the other files.

He looks over the files. “Three arms, no bodies?”

"No bodies." He nods.

He hums and grins a bit. “Brilliant.”

"We couldn't find fingerprint matches to the other two arms so I'm not so hopefully for the third."

“Why would they just leave the arms?” Sherlock thinks aloud, flipping through the file.

"What about the garbage can?" James hums as he looks at the file over Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock glances up at Greg, raising a brow questioningly.

"There was nothing in it." Greg hums. "No not the one right by the arm. The one down the next alley." James points to the other garbage can. "It looks like it's just been emptied. Maybe the arm was in there and fell out. When garbage trucks are to full it's easy for things to fall out especially if they're big and odd shaped. The next can right by the arm is still full so maybe whoever was operating the truck tried to empty it but the truck was to full. So arm fell out of the garbage truck." James hums.

Sherlock tries to hide his smile before turning to kiss James without thinking. “Brilliant.”

James hums happily and kisses him back as Greg looks shocked.

John hums softly, holding back a laugh at Greg’s expression.

"If we could get back to the case." Lestrade coughs awkwardly and blushes a bit.

Sherlock hums and blushes a bit as well as he pulls away. “Right. Erm, well, check in the dumpster as James said.”

"Sure thing." Greg nods.

“Check that and text me. If it’s not there, we need to think.”

"Will do."

Sherlock nods and looks to John and hands. “Shall we go?”

"Of course, love." John takes his hand and leads them out of the office leaving Greg thoroughly confused.

Sherlock smiles and takes James’ hand as well. His smile falters as he sees Anderson coming towards them.

James frown and squeezes Sherlock hand as he notices him tense.

He tenses further as he sees Anderson sneer at them, obviously having something to say.

"As if you couldn't become anymore of a freak." Anderson sneers at Sherlock.

Sherlock resumes his stone cold expression and personality. “What do you want?”

"Nothing from you lot. I wouldn't want to catch anything."

“I’d worry more about catching something from Donovan if I were you.”

James bites back a laugh and Anderson snarls.

“Might want to let your wife know before you get tested.” Sherlock smirks a bit.

"Why would I do that?" Anderson grinds his teeth.

“Then you could get tested together before she wises up and leaves.”

"Do you think she doesn't know? He sounds like an idiot. I doubt he hides it well." James chuckles.

“Of course she does. Not sure why she stays with him, obviously it’s not for the sex. He hardly satisfies Donovan.”

"So his wife is cheating on him and probably Donovan is as well."

Sherlock hums. “It would seem so.”

"Cheating cheaters cheat cheaters." James shakes his head.

Sherlock smirks a bit at Anderson’s gape. “Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.”

Anderson's mouth snaps shut with an audible click. "Fuck you." He snarls and stomps off. "Nasty little man." James hums.

“Yes, he’s always been like that.” Sherlock hums a bit.

"Let's go." John hums and James nods.

Sherlock nods and lets them lead him out.

"Where to, love?" John hums and holds Sherlock's hand.

He was still a bit standoffish from the interaction with Anderson. “I just want to go home.”

"Fine." John nods and hails a cab.

He chews on his lip as they get into the cab, turning to look out the window.

James frowns a bit and looks to John.

John frowns and puts a hand on Sherlock’s leg. Sherlock only flinches a bit, otherwise lost in thought.

James hums and frowns.

John bites his lip, used to Sherlock’s pouting mood more than James was. He gives James a reassuring look.

James bites his lip and nods.

He nods a bit as they get to Baker Street.

James pays the cabbie and follows them into the flat.

Sherlock lays on the couch wordlessly.

John goes to make tea and James stands in the sitting room not sure what to do.

Sherlock curls up on the couch, pouting a bit.

James sits on the couch and puts Sherlock's head in his lap. He hums softly and plays with Sherlock's hair, massaging his scalp.

Sherlock’s eyes close as he slowly relaxes into his touch.

He hums as he continues trying to relax him.

He hums softly, his mood improving.

John brings over tea with honey in Sherlock's.

Sherlock smells his tea and looks up, smiling a bit.

"Hello, love." John smiles softly.

“Thank you, John..” He smiles a bit shyly.

"Of course, love." He smiles.

He sits up a bit, just enough to drink his tea.

James hums and rubs his back.

Sherlock leans against him as he sips his tea.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles.

"Better?" John hums and sits next to Sherlock.

He blushes and nods. “Yeah..”

"Good." He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and closes his eyes, drinking more of his tea.

James smiles and looks at John.

John smiles and kisses James’ cheek. “Thank you.”

He hums and nods not sure what John is thanking him for.

He smiles and hums, nodding his head towards Sherlock, who was calm as he was leaning against him.

James smiles softly and nods happy that he could help.

He smiles and takes his hand.

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He smiles happily and kisses his hand.

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles happily.

Sherlock hums and relaxes between them.

John smiles softly. “Let’s take you to bed, hm?”

Sherlock hums and nods.

He smiles and puts his mug down. “James, could you carry him?”

"Sure." James nods and scoops Sherlock up.

He smiles and leads them to the bedroom.

He hums and carries Sherlock.

John strips down to his pants. “Just a bit of a nap until Lestrade calls.”

"Alright." James nods and strips Sherlock down to his pants before putting him in bed. "I'm going to have to go and bring some stuff here of I'm staying for longer." He hums and strips down to his pants as well before getting in bed.

He blushes and smiles. “Right, I should’ve thought about that.”

"It's alright. You can't think of everything." He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Mm, yeah. We can worry about that later.”

"Okay good." He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and gets into bed.

Sherlock hums and curls up between them.

They smile and sandwich him between them.

He blushes and relaxes between them.

"Sleep, love."

He nods and falls asleep quickly.

John smiles softly and holds onto him as he dozes a bit.

James hums softly and sleeps with them.

Sherlock’s phone goes off a few hours later.

John grumbles sleepily and feels around the bedside table trying to find Sherlock's phone.

Sherlock presses his pillow over his head, groaning.

James pulls the covers over him and Sherlock. "Hullo?" John mumbles as he answers the phone.

“We’ve got them, the bodies. Well, some of them.” Lestrade’s voice came through

"You do? What do you mean some of 'em?" John hums and stubs his hand over his face.

“We’re still missing one. We think it was the first body.”

"Where do you find the bodies?"

“The dumpsters.”

"And the first body is still missing?"

“Yes. We’re thinking it might be because it was the first one.”

"So whoever did this killed the first person and then the rest because they were trying to hide the importance of the first murder?"

“Possibly. That’s why we need Sherlock.”

"Alright. We'll meet you at the crime scene with the dumpsters so Sherlock can have a look."

“Brilliant. Thank you.”

"Of course. See you soon." John hums and hangs up.

Sherlock presses against James, still covering his head.

James mumbles and pulls him closer.

He nuzzles his chest, mumbling softly.

He hums and kisses his head.

He presses a kiss to his chest.

"We need to get up.." He mumbles into Sherlock's hair.

“Why..” He whines softly against him.

"They found some one the bodies." John hums and kisses Sherlock's back.

“How many?” He mumbles softly.

"All but one." He hums.

He perks up a bit. “Which one?"

"Greg thinks it's the first one that's still missing."

“Mm.. Interesting.”

"Greg wants you to go have a look." John nuzzles him.

“Mm.. Fine.”

John gets up and dressed.

Sherlock rolls out of bed to get dressed.

James hums and gets dressed as well.

They’re soon ready.

John leads them out and gets a cab.

Sherlock fixes his hair in the cab on their way.

"You look great." James hums and smiles.

He blushes a bit. “Thank you.”

He hums and smiles happily.

He leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles softly against his lips.

He hums and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He chuckles and kisses the top of his nose.

He blushes and smiles, relaxing a bit.

The cab soon pulls up to the crime scene.

They pay and get out of the cab.

John and James follow Sherlock.

He goes directly to Greg, actually changing his path to avoid Anderson.

Greg leads Sherlock to the bodies.

“Have you identified them?”

"Serena Belle, Todd McBride, and Lucas Hellmen. They match the arms we found earlier. We're still looking for another body to match the first arm." Greg hums.

“Right. Who’s the body missing?”

"Marques Rttenhouse."

“Mm. Alright. Anything significant about them?”

"Nothing but the severed arm. No connections between them."

“Thank you. Why can’t you find the other body?”

"It's nowhere around. We've looking in a ten block radius. Every skip and garbage can. Nothing."

“It’s obviously important if they didn’t want it found.”

"It looks like each victim in random at this point."

“They can’t be. There has to be something.”

Greg sighs and shrugs.

He frowns and looks to John and James. “One of you had an idea about why, what was it?”

"The first kill was probably the most important." James hums. "There others were to cover up the first." John nods.

Sherlock hums. “Figure out why the first kill was important. What did they do?”

"Auto mechanic." Greg looks at his little notebook.

“Get the records from the mechanic shop. I’m sure the killer was a customer there.”

"I'll get on it." Greg nods and goes to make the call.

“There has to be something more because right now this seems like a case they could solve without me.”

"We can go see Molly and find out if she has anything more on the arms." John hums.

He nods. “Alright, let’s go.” He seemed to be getting less interested.

They follow him and get a cab to the morgue.

Sherlock sits between them in the cab.

James puts his hand on Sherlock's thigh and rubs it slowly.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip, looking to James.

James smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He presses against him, smiling softly.

He chuckles softly and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him, putting his hand over James’.

He nuzzles him back and intertwines their fingers.

He smiles and brings his hand up to kiss it.

He blushes a bit and smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and chuckles happily.

Sherlock smiles and takes John’s hand as well, pulling him closer.

They cuddle him in the cab as they head to the morgue.

They soon arrive and pay before leaving the cab.

Molly is in the morgue working on the arms.

“Hello, Molly. What do you have?”

"Arms." Molly hums.

“Mm, yes, I know.” He crosses to the examination table. “Anything new you’ve found out about?”

"The point of severing is unclean. The cuts are hesitant and ragged. So untrained hands but they're also harsh which would indicate rage. You've got an angry idiot on your hands." She smiles.

“Brilliant. Those are my favorite.” He grins a bit.

She giggles. "Here at the top of the severing it looks like scaring. Each arm has it and it's nearly identical. It's only a bit but I think there would be more scaring on the rest of the arm."

He hums and looks over them. “What are they caused from? Just the scaring?”

"It sort of looks like tattoo removal scars. Just the end bit here have the same swoop before going back up into the arm. I'll have to have a closer look at the bodies when they come in. For right now it looks like all of these have people had matching tattoos." She frowns.

“So they must’ve known each other.” He hums, thinking out loud.

"Why get the tattoos removed? Left a group or something?" She sighs.

“May have been a cult of sorts.”

"What kind of cult would murder you and cut off your arm if you left?"

“Not sure. But this case is finally getting interesting.”

Molly hums and nods.

He hums and takes pictures of the arms. “Send me pictures of the bodies when they arrive. See if the tattoos are still visible. I’ll look into cults.”

"Okie dokie."

He looks to John and James. “We can go back home.”

"Alright." James smiles and John holds open the door.

He smiles as he leads them out to get a cab.

"I think we should get dinner." John hums as they wait for a cab.

“Mm. Not particularly hungry. But we can go so you two can eat.” His mind was already going into case mode, which meant he wouldn’t be eating or sleeping much without a lot of persuasion.

John tells the cabbie the address of Sherlock's favorite Thai restaurant.

Sherlock doesn’t notice where John is having them taken, instead scooting in between them.

James hums and wraps his arm around Sherlock's shoulders.

He makes a small hum, still lost in his mind.

James smiles softly and looks to John.

John hums softly, nodding a bit to James, silently telling him that they would need to make him eat and sleep.

James nods and hums understanding.

John puts a hand on Sherlock’s leg, rubbing softly.

Sherlock hums still in his head and his leg relaxes under John's hand.

James kisses his neck softly as John rubs his leg.

Sherlock's head tips back a bit and his legs open some as he tries to focus on his head but starting to fail.

“Relax.. Come back to us..” James mutters softly in his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

Sherlock gasps softly and his eyes flutter open.

“Good boy..” John praises, leaning in to kiss the other side of his neck.

Sherlock blushes at the praise and mewls.

“We’re almost there, and when we get there, you’re going to eat some for us, alright? If you can do that, we’ll take you home and reward you.”

"Y-yes, Sir."

“Good boy.” John smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back as they pull up to the restaurant.

They pay the cabbie and go inside.

Sherlock blushes as he sits at the table.

John and James sit with him.

Sherlock orders his usual.

They order as well.

Sherlock squirms a bit in his seat.

John and James rest a hand on either of Sherlock's thighs.

He blushes and stops squirming.

"Good boy." John praises and James kisses Sherlock's head.

He blushes at the praise and bites his lip.

Their food soon comes.

He looks at his food, still a bit against eating.

"Every bite you take is a thrust you get. The more bites the more pleasure." James whispers and kisses his neck.

Sherlock’s eyes widen and he bites back a whimper, sitting up to eat.

"Good boy." John praises and smirks.

He blushes at the praise and starts to eat.

That smile and eat as well.

Sherlock continues until his plate is empty.

"Brilliant job, love." John praises and smiles happily.

He blushes at the praise and smiles, leaning back against him.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

James and John finish eating.

Sherlock nuzzles John as they finish.

John smiles and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

“Can we go home?” He blushes.

"Mm yes." He smirks.

He blushes brighter and squirms a bit.

James pays the check and they go get a cab.

Sherlock sits between them in the cab.

They rub his thighs.

He blushes and gasps.

John's phone rings in his pocket. He pulls it out and answers it. "Thank you." He hums before hanging up. He smirks and kisses Sherlock. "We're all clean." He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and whimpers a bit as he kisses him back. “Christ..”

"Tell James." He nips at his lips and smirks.

He whimpers and turns to kiss James. “We’re all clean.”

"Mm perfect." James smirks against his lips and kisses him back deeply.

He moans against his lips, pressing closer.

He holds him closer and sucks on his bottom lip as his hand goes to his hair.

He gasps softly, opening his mouth for him.

He tugs on his hair and sucks on his tongue.

He whimpers and holds onto him.

"Oi! You're here." The cabbie snaps as he pulls up the the flat.

Sherlock blushes brightly and they hurry out of the cab after paying the cabbie.

John can't holds back his giggles as he unlocks the door.

Sherlock blushes and smiles, pushing them inside.

John pulls him close and kisses him hard as James closes the door.

Sherlock moans and presses against him, kissing him back deeply.

John takes Sherlock upstairs with James in tow.

Sherlock whimpers. “Please, John..”

"Tell us what you need." John presses against his front and James presses against his back.

He whimpered and rocked between them. “Need you.. Both of you..”

"What do you want us to do to you?" James grinds against his arse and nips at his neck.

He whines and presses back against him. “I want you to fuck me.. Please..”

James turns him around and kisses him hard.

He kisses him back desperately, whimpering.

He picks him up and carries him to the bedroom.

He blushes and holds onto him.

He stands him up in the bedroom and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply.

"You want me to fuck you.." He holds his hips and nips at his lips.

He whimpers and nods. “Please..”

He kisses him deeply.

He whimpers and kisses him back.

James starts to strip Sherlock with John's help.

Sherlock moans as they strip him, blushing.

They kiss and touch every bit of his skin they can reach as they strip him.

He whimpers and moans breathily.

James lays Sherlock back on the bed and strips.

He blushes as he watches him, biting his lip.

He moves and hovers over him, kisses him deeply.

He moans and wraps his arms around James’ neck, pulling him close as he kisses him back.

He presses him to the bed and kisses him hard.

He moans and arches against him. “Yes..”

He smirks and kisses down his body.

He whimpers and arches into his kisses. “James.. Please..”

"I want to taste you. Every bit." He sucks a dark mark into his hip.

He whimpers and rocks his hips a bit. “Yes.. Please, mark me, James.”

He marks his hips and down both of his inner thighs. He puts Sherlock's legs over his shoulders and nuzzles his cock.

He gasps and moans as James comes into contact with his cock. “James..” He sounds desperate.

James smirks and licks a swipe over his hole.

He moans loudly, fisting his hands in the sheets. “James!” He gasps, his hips rocking a bit.

He holds his hips and uses his tongue on him.

He whimpers and pushes back against his tongue. His gaze shifts from James to John.

John smirks and gets on the bed with him. "He's brilliant at it, isn't he? Where do you think I learned it from?" John kisses him as James pushes his tongue into him.

Sherlock gasps and moans, rocking back against his tongue. “Christ..” He kisses him back deeply.

John nips and sucks at his lip. "He's going to get you nice and relaxed with his tongue and then he's going to push slick fingers into you. Stretching you nice and open for him. God, it feels so good when he's inside you. He's the only person I've ever let take me."

Sherlock whimpers at the thought of James fucking John. He pulls him into a harsh kiss. “I want you to fuck me after he does.. Please..”

John groans and kisses him back hard. "You want both of us to fill you up don't you? You want to feel our cum leak out of your perfect arse." He nips at lips as James pushes two slick finger into him.

Sherlock whimpers and bucks his hips as James pushes in his fingers. “Yes.. Please.. I need it..”

"Soon, love. Soon." John kisses him as James adds a third finger and nuzzles his cock.

He whimpers and kisses him back needy as he rocks back against James’ fingers.

James eases his finger out and slicks his cock.

Sherlock whimpers at the emptiness and spreads his legs wider for James.

James kisses him softly and rubs his side gently. "Ready?"

He blushes and kisses him back, nodding. “Please, James..”

"Okay. I've got you." He holds him and pushes into him gently.

He gasps and moans breathily, arching his back. “Ah..”

He kisses his neck and chest letting him adjust.

He gasps and rocks his hips against him once he’s ready.

He kisses him and rocks with him slowly.

He moans breathily, kissing him back deeply.

"You feel so good.." He moans against his lips and holds him as he rocks.

He whimpers and nips at his lip. “You’re so big..”

He sucks on his lip and angles his hips to rub Sherlock's prostate.

He moans loudly as James hits his prostate, his nails digging into James’ back.

James moans as he fucks him hard and deep but keeps the pace slow.

Sherlock moans grow louder, becoming more desperate. “James! Please!” He whines, meeting him thrust for thrust. “I need you to come.”

"Come with me." James moans and his thrusts become erratic with the need to come.

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard, holding onto him tightly.

James moans loudly and comes hard, filling Sherlock.

He moans loudly as he feels James fill him.

He holds him and kisses him deeply.

He whimpers and kisses him back.

"You're perfect.." He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and whimpers against him.

He kisses him and rubs his sides as he slips out of him.

He mewls at the empty feeling. “John..”

"I've got you, love." John pulls him close.

He presses against his chest, blushing as he feels James’ cum leaking out of him.

"Mm do you want me to fill you up more?" He smirks and pushes two fingers into him.

Sherlock gasps and moans breathily, pushing back against his fingers. “John..”

"Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me to fuck you." John thrusts his fingers.

He whimpers and arches, rolling his hips. “I want you to fuck me, John. Please, I need it.”

He kisses him and pulls his fingers out of him, slicking his cock.

He whimpers and kisses him back deeply, rocking his hips.

He wraps Sherlock's legs around him and pushes into him.

He moans and holds onto him, pushing back against him.

"God, yes.. Always so tight for me." He rocks his hips slowly.

He gasps and moans breathily. “For you..”

John rolls them over so he's on his back. "Ride me."

He whimpers and puts his hands on his chest, starting to ride him.

"Fuck. Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises and holds his hips, guiding him.

He whimpers and blushes at the praise. “Thank you, sir.. Just for you.” He starts to ride him harder.

He pulls him down for a harsh kiss and bucks up into him.

He moans and kisses him back hard, holding onto him. “Harder.”

He holds him and thrusts harder.

He moans breathily and holds onto him. “Yes..”

He bites at his neck and fucks him harder.

He cries out as he comes hard without warning.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He gasps and moans as he feels John fill him.

He holds him and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly. “Thank you..”

He hums and nuzzles him.

He reaches and pulls James closer to them.

James and John snuggle him, coving him in kisses.

He blushes brightly as he relaxes between them. “Love..”

"Love you, too.." They both mumble.

He blushes and smiles, curling up with them.

They hold him and cuddle him.

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love." John kisses his head and James kisses his back.

He blushes brighter, goosebumps appearing on his skin.

They pull the covers up around them and snuggle him.

He starts to doze off, too exhausted to do anything else.

James smiles softly as Sherlock falls asleep.

John smiles fondly, pressing a kiss to his curls.

James hums happily and looks to John.

He smiles as he looks at James. He reaches over Sherlock silently to take James’ hand.

He holds his hand and kisses it softly.

He blushes and smiles.

"I love you.." He whispers softly with his lips pressed to John's hand.

He blushes and smiles softly. “I love you, too..”

"I've waited a long time to hear you say that." He chuckles softly.

He takes his hand and kisses each knuckle. “I’ve always loved you, James.”

"I.. I know. I've always love you, too. It just.. It's so good to hear you say it." He blushes brightly and bites his lip.

He blushes and smiles, pulling him into a kiss. “I know.. It’s good to hear you say it too.”

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He kisses him again softly.

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles happily.

He hums and smiles.

He smiles and blushes. “I missed this.”

"I missed, it too.." He hums and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles happily.

John smiles and hums softly.

James smiles softly and relaxes.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He hums and smiles.

He hums. “Sleep, love..”

He nods sleepily and falls asleep.

John smiles and falls asleep.

James sleeps with John and Sherlock.

John starts to shift during the night, a nightmare forming. He whimpers and squirms in his sleep.

"John?" James mumbles as he wakes feeling John move. He gets up and goes to John's side of the bed. "It's alright. Everything's alright. It's just a nightmare." He says soothingly and rubs John's back.

He wakes with a start, his eyes widening and he tries to scramble away from James in a panic, still not aware of his surroundings.

"It's me. It's me. It's James. You're safe. You're home. Home at Baker Street. Here with me and Sherlock. It's safe. Look around. You're in a room in a bed. Not in some god forsaken desert. You're home. You're safe." James says calmly and cups John's face making John focus on his face.

John’s eyes start to well up as he realizes where he was and who he was with. He holds onto James’ arms tightly, shaking as he started to cry.

"I've got you. I've got you." James holds him tight. "It's alright. You're safe. I'm here." He kisses his head and rubs his back.

He whimpers and presses against him, still shaking. His heart was racing and tears fall down his face as the images from his nightmare flashed across his eyes.

He holds him and rocks gently. "It's okay. Let it go. I've got you." He rubs his back and kisses his head.

He lets himself cry, holding onto James tightly.

James holds John and Sherlock watches at a loss for what to do to help John.

John sniffles when he eventually calms down, even more exhausted than he was before.

James kisses his head softly and rubs his back.

He sniffles and wipes his face. “’M sorry for waking you..”

"Don't apologize. It's alright." He hands him a tissue.

He wipes at his eyes and frowns. “Both of you were there..”

"I'm sorry, babe.." He frowns and kisses his head. "Both of us are here. Safe with you." He takes John's hand and Sherlock takes the other.

He was still shaking, pressing against both of them.

They press against him showing him they're all alive and okay.

He holds onto them, slowly calming down.

They kiss every bit of him they can reach and mumble worship into his skin.

He blushes and whimpers a bit.

Sherlock kisses his neck and chest as James kisses his back

He whimpers and rocks his hips a bit between them.

"What do you need, love?" Sherlock kisses him as he and James rock against John.

He whimpers and bites his lip. “You.. Both of you.. Please.”

"You have us." James nips at his neck. "What do you want us to do to you?" He smirks wanting to hear John say what he wants.

He blushes and whimpers. “I want you to fuck me..”

"Fuck yes." He growls and kisses him hard.

He moans breathily and kisses him back deeply.

He sucks on his tongue and grinds against him.

He whimpers and pulls him closer.

He presses against him and nibbles at his neck.

He moans breathily and arches

James lays John out on the bed and strips him. "So perfect. Isn't he Sherlock?"

John whimpers and blushes, biting his lip as he looks up at them. Sherlock smirks. “Mm, of course he is..”

"I think we should take turns fucking him until he can't remember his name." James smirks and licks his lips.

John blushed brighter and nods, whimpering desperately. “Please..”

"Good." Sherlock smirks. "Spread your legs for us." James reaches for the lube.

He whimpers and spreads his legs, biting his lip.

James slicks his fingers and kisses John's thighs as he gently rubs his fingers over his hole.

He whimpers and squirms a bit.

"Relax, babe. Breathe." He kisses his hips and gently rubs his fingers against his hold letting him get used to the feeling.

He breathes shakily and closes his eyes, nodding. “I-I’m okay..”

He kisses his thighs and eases a slick finger into him.

He gasps and arches. “Christ, it’s been long..”

"You're so tight.." He moves his finger slowly and nuzzles his cock.

He whimpers and moans softly. “Oh..”

He kisses his cock and adds a second finger as John relaxes.

He whimpers at the stretch and reaches to pull Sherlock down into a kiss.

Sherlock moans and kisses his back deeply. James takes his time slowly moving his fingers.

He whimpers and moans against his lips, soon pushing back against James’ fingers for more.

"Tell me how it feels." Sherlock nips at John's lips as James adds a third finger.

He gasps and arches. “I’m already so full.. He’s so big, Sherlock.. I still remember.. He feels brilliant..”

"I know he does." He smirks and kiss his neck as James tips his prostate.

He whimpers breathily and moans as James hits his prostate. “Please!”

James takes out his fingers and slicks his cock.

He whines at the emptiness, wiggling his arse a bit.

James leans in and kisses John as he wraps John's legs around him.

He tries to pull him closer with his legs, kissing him back hard.

He holds him and pushes into him slowly.

He gasps and arches, pushing back against him. “James..”

He kisses his neck and chest letting him relax.

He pulls him in for a kiss.

He kisses him back deeply.

He whimpers as he adjusts. “James..”

"I know, babe." He holds him and rocks his hips slowly.

He gasps and moans softly, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's been so long.." He kisses him as he slowly rocks into him.

He moans and rocks against him. “Too long..”

"You feel so good. Still feel perfect." He kisses his throat as they rock together.

He whimpers and tips his head back. “I love you..” He gasps out, pushing back against him.

"I love you, too.. So much.." He suck and bites at his neck marking him. He holds his hips tight and thrusts into him deep and hard but keeps the pace slow.

He moans loudly and pushes back. “Faster.”

He moans and fucks him faster. "John."

He moans as he picks up the pace. “James.” He begs, rolling his hips.

He kisses him hard and needy taking what he wants from John. "Missed you. Misses having you under me. Missed touching you and kissing you. Missed being inside you. I love you. God I love you." He moans as fucks him harder and faster.

John moans loudly, kissing him back desperately. “I love you too. Take what you need.”

James bites and sucks at his neck. He angles his thrusts to hit John's prostate hard as he fucks him faster.

He cries out, arching off the bed. He whimpers and moans. “Sherlock.. Sherlock..” He begs, pulling Sherlock down to kiss him.

Sherlock moans and kisses him back hard.

He pulls at Sherlock’s hair. “Stroke yourself for me.. I want you to come with me.”

Sherlock whimpers and strokes himself.

His moans grow needy as James thrusts into him. “Please.. Please, James..” He begs.

"Come. Come for me, baby." James kisses him deeply and fucks him hard, rubbing his prostate with each thrust.

He cries out as he comes hard, yanking at Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard as John pulls his hair. James moans loudly and comes hard into John as he clenches around him.

John mewls as he feels James fill him. He kisses Sherlock weakly.

Sherlock kisses him back and James slips out of John. Sherlock and James cuddle John between them.

He presses between them, slipping into subspace and feeling safe in their arms.

They hold him and cover him in kisses.

He hums softly and happily.

James smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him, kissing him back softly.

"I love you.."

“Mm.. Love..”

He holds him and kisses his brow softly as Sherlock kisses his back.

He hums softly, nuzzling between them.

They snuggle him.

He relaxes happily. “Mm..”

James hums and smiles softly.

He starts to fall asleep.

He rubs his back and smiles softly.

He falls asleep against them.

James smiles and looks to Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and smiles as he looks up at him. “I’ve never seen him so.. docile..”

James chuckles softly. "He has a hard time letting go of control."

He smiles softly. “I didn’t think he bottomed for anyone..”

"The first time was after a really really bad day. He just needed to get out of his head and I helped him do that." He hums.

He smiles and nuzzles John softly.

John mumbles in his sleep and snuggles between them.

He smiles and kisses his head.

James hums and smiles softly.

“I love you..” He mumbles softly, curling up.

"I love you, too.." He hums softly.

He smiles happily.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you I would have never had this." James blushes a bit and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “You don’t have to thank me.”

"I do. You got me here. You lead me back to him and to you. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

He bites his lip, that little bit of jealously coming back. “He obviously missed you.. He would’ve found you somehow.”

"No he wouldn't have. That part of his life that I was involved in was over for him. He wouldn't have tried to find me. It had to be you who would bring us all together."

He chews on his lip. “I suppose..”

"Besides if he did find me on his own he wouldn't have done anything without informing you. He wouldn't have kept it from you. He loves you to death, Sherlock. He wouldn't lie to you." He takes Sherlock's hand and kisses it.

He blushes a bit and nods. “I just get worried sometimes.. I know he has something with you that I could never get to..”

"What he and I have is something that was foraged on the battlefield. Same as you and him." He rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He bites his lip and nods, pressing against John a bit.

John mumbles in his sleep and pulls Sherlock closer.

He nuzzles him. “I know he loves you, too.”

"Love.." John mumbles as he sleep. "I love both of you.." James hums.

He blushes and smiles happily.

James leans in to kiss Sherlock softly.

He smiles and kisses him back softly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and relaxes with them.

He closes his eyes and relaxes.

He soon falls asleep.

James is the last to fall asleep and the first to wake. He gets up and makes breakfast.


	3. Three

Sherlock is still pressed against John when James makes breakfast.

John hums and holds Sherlock close, wrapped up in Sherlock's limbs.

He hums and nuzzles him in his sleep.

He wakes slowly and presses softly small kisses to his head.

He mumbles and presses closer to him.

He smiles softly and holds him closer.

He hides his face in his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He starts to wake, humming softly.

"Mm morning, beautiful.." He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm.. Shush..”

He chuckles softly and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. "James is making breakfast."

He hums. “Mm.. Smells good.”

"We should get up.." He hums.

“Mm, probably.”

He chuckles and kisses him before getting up.

He hums and kisses him back as he gets up.

James has eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, coffee, and tea made by the time they get up.

Sherlock hums as he gets into the kitchen. “Mm.. Smells delicious, James.”

"Good. I'm glad." James smiles.

He smiles and goes to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses hums back.

He smiles happily and pulls back. “Hungry.”

"Eat." He smiles and sets the food out on the table.

He smiles and sits at the table to eat.

James and John sit to eat as well.

He smiles and starts to eat.

They eat with him.

He hums, eating most of the food on his plate.

"Good job, love." John smiles.

He smiles happily.

Molly texts Sherlock telling him she's matched the bodies to the arms and they still haven't found the first body.

Sherlock looks at his phone and hums.  
**Brilliant, thank you. We’ll be there after breakfast. -SH**  
“Molly matched the bodies to the arms. No first body still.”

"What's so important about the first body?" John bites his toast. "We'll probably find out when we know what the removed tattoos were." James shrugs and sips his coffee.

Sherlock hums and sips his tea. “Hopefully Lestrade has gathered information.”

John hums and nods.

He smiles and takes another piece of toast.

"I have to work on bringing some things here." James hums and scoops some egg onto his toast before taking a bite.

Sherlock perks up a bit. “Are you moving in?”

"I.. Maybe."

Sherlock ducks his head at his hesitation. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have..”

"No no. It's just.. I didn't know if you'd both want me to stay here with you." James blushes and bites his lip.

Sherlock looks to John, then back to James. “I want you to.”

"As do I." John nods. "Then I'll move in since you both want me here." James smiles happily.

Sherlock smiles and hums, trying to contain his excitement.

James chuckles happily and leans in to kiss Sherlock.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and smiles before pulling away.

He smiles happily and looks to John.

John chuckles and smiles happily.

He blushes and smiles.

John smiles and kisses him happily.

Sherlock blushes and kisses him back. He’s not used to having people love him so much.

They smile happily at him.

He smiles and blushes, ducking his head.

James hums happily and smiles.

He leans against John.

John smiles and wraps his arm around Sherlock.

He relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He hums. “We should go see what Molly found.”

"Mm you're right." He hums and nods.

He gets up to get dressed.

"You two go to the morgue and I'll work on moving." James hums and smiles at John.

John smiles. “You sure you don’t need help?”

"I can handle it. It's not very much." James smiles.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him. “Alright. Call of you need anything.”

"Will do." He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and pulls back. “I’ve gotta go get ready.”

"Alright. You two be careful." He hums and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. “We will.”

He blushes a bit and smiles happily.

He smiles and hums. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles. "Go get ready." He swats his arse as he stands starting to clean up breakfast.

He blushes and grins, going back to his room to get ready.

James chuckles and smiles happily as he cleans.

John and Sherlock soon come out, ready to go.

"We should meet somewhere for dinner." James smiles.

“Sounds brilliant. 8 sound good?”

"Perfect. Where?"

“I’ll text you an address, yeah?” He hums, grabbing his keys.

"Great." He nods.

He smiles and hums. “Come along, Sherlock.”

Sherlock smiles and follows him out.

John leads him down to the street to get a cab.

Sherlock hails a cab and they go to the morgue.

John leads him into the morgue, greeting Molly.

"Hey. So I think I know what the tattoos are but I don't know what they mean." Molly hums and pulls out the bodies. "It looks like a snake coiled around the upper arm with the head on the shoulder."

John hums. “And they’re all the same?”

"The design looks the same but they look like they were different colors. Some of the pigmentation is still left behind."

“So obviously they’re connected in some way, right?” He looks to Sherlock.

"So find out where the tattoos come from find what group these people are all involved in." Sherlock nods.

He nods. “Sherlock, you should ask your homeless network.”

"Brilliant idea, John." Sherlock kisses him happily. "Molly, call me if you find anything else." Sherlock nods and sweeps out of the morgue.

He blushes and smiles, chuckling softly as he follows him out.

Sherlock smiles and takes John's hand as they walk.

He smiles and squeezes his hand. “You’re oddly affectionate today, love.”

He blushes and smiles. "I'm just happy. Very happy. I have you, James is moving in, and there's a case looking more interesting by the minute. Everything is superb."

He smiles softly and kisses him softly. “I love you so much, you mad man.”

"I love you, too." He kisses him back and smiles happily.

He smiles happily and pulls back to get in the cab.

Sherlock follows him into the cab and tells the cabbie an address.

John holds his hand, rubbing it. “Where do you want to eat tonight?”

"Mm dunno.. Whatever James likes.." Sherlock holds his hand and hums going into case mode.

He hums. “I’ll ask you again after we’re done today.”

"Mm.." He hums and nods.

He kisses his head. “Solve this one quick, yeah?”

"I don't think their dead. The last body we keep looking for. I think the person the arm belonged to is still alive. That's why we can't find the body." Sherlock hums thinking out loud.

“Why do you think that?”

"I think the group that these people were trying to leave is cutting pieces off the person they're trying to get information out of the first person. Molly's report said the first arm was frozen and thawed when the other arms were found. They needed time to murder the other people to disguise the fact that the first person is the most important."

“That’s brilliant, Sherlock, but how do we go about finding him?”

"We'll ask the homeless network what they know now, then have Lestrade find tattoo parlors who specialize in cult tattoos while we're at dinner with James."

He smiles. “Mm, brilliant, love.” He leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He smiles and hums as they arrive. “Come on, love.” He pays the cabbie.

He smiles and follows him out of the cab.

He smiles and leads him inside.

Sherlock smiles and let's John lead him.

“Alright. You know who to ask.”

Sherlock nods and goes to talk to a member of his homeless network. "We should have the information by the end of the day." He smiles as he goes back over to John.

He smiles. “Brilliant.”

"So where should we take James for dinner?" He hums and takes his hand as they leave.

“Mm, somewhere special. It will be our first night with him officially living with us.”

He hums and nods.

He smiles. “Maybe you could ask Mycroft for a recommendation?”

"Mm he would know of a nice place to go." Sherlock hums and texts Mycroft.  
**Where would be a good place to go for dinner to celebrate a special event?--SH**

**Go to The Delaunay. I’ll make you a reservation and have the restaurant bill me. How many seats do you need? –M**

**Three.--SH**

**Three? –M**

**Yes. Three.--SH**

**Very well. –M**

"Mycroft has made reservations." Sherlock hums.

“Brilliant. Where?”

"The Delaunay."

“Ooh fancy.” He smiles.

"Mm only the best for my soldiers." He chuckles and smiles.

He blushes and smiles. “Let’s go talk to Greg.”

Sherlock smiles and hails a cab to the yard.

He smiles and hums, getting in with Sherlock.

He takes his hand as they're driven to the yard.

He smiles and squeezes his hand.

He blushes and kisses his hand.

He smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums, pulling his phone out to text James.

Sherlock smiles and leans against him.

He hums. “He said he’ll meet us there when we’re done with Greg.”

"Good." He hums and smiles.

He smiles as they arrive at the Yard. He pays the cabbie and gets out.

Lestrade is on his office.

John leads Sherlock to his office.

"Hey. How's it going?" Greg hums.

John hums. “I’m good. Got a bit of news for the case.”

"Oh?" Greg looks hopeful. "Each victim had tattoos on their upper arm. Matching tattoos. So they belonged to a group and when they left said group they had the tattoos removed. Have you found the first body yet?" Sherlock asks. "No we haven't." Greg sighs. "They might still be alive." Sherlock hums. "Why? They cut off their arm! Why keep them alive? Molly said the other body's cuts were sloppy. How could this person still possibly be alive if the same person took their arm as all the others?" Greg sighs.

John bites his lip. “What if he’s the one who took their arms?” 

"That would account for the sloppy work." Sherlock nods. "So this person is missing an arm, killing people who leave their cult, and also taking their arms? Why do I always get the weird ones." Greg groans and rubs his hand over his face.

John hums. “We need you to look into tattoo shops. Bring an image of the tattoo, see if they recognize it.”

"Yeah sure. I'll get on it." Greg nods.

He smiles. “Brilliant, thank you.” He glances at his phone for the time. “We should be going, Sherlock.”

"Mm yes." Sherlock nods. "What's the rush? You two usually like running about connecting the dots yourselves." Greg looks suspicious.

“We’ve got plans.” He hums. “Dinner, actually.”

"Dinner?" He sounds surprised. "You're eating while there's a case on? Are you sick?" He frowns.

“No, we’ve just received a bit of good news.” He hums. “And we’re going to be late for our reservations.”

"Mm don't let me keep you then." He shrugs. "I'll let you know if we come up with anything."

“Thank you. I’ll keep my phone on.” He smiles before leading Sherlock out.

Sherlock smiles and follows him.

He smiles and hails a cab.

He gets in with him.

He hums as he texts James, telling him they’re leaving for the restaurant.

**I'll see you both there.--JS**

“Mm, James is on his way.”

"Good." Sherlock smiles.

He leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles against his lips.

He smiles and hums. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles. “Mm, you and your brilliant mind got us out of there pretty fast today.”

He blushes brighter and ducks his head.

He smiles and hums softly. “You’re adorable.”

Sherlock blushes and leans against him.

He smiles and puts an arm around him.

He smiles and snuggles against him.

He smiles and holds him.

They soon arrive at the restaurant.

They pay the cabbie and go inside to their table.

James soon arrives and goes to their table. "Hello, loves." He smiles.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. “Hello.”

"How are you?" James smiles as he sits with them.

He smiles. “Good. How did moving go?”

"Good. Easier than I thought." He smiles.

He smiles. “That’s good.”

He hums and smiles. "How's the case going?"

“We got new information, which is good.”

"Good." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

A waitress comes to take their order.

They all order.

"How did you get us in here on such short notice?" James hums.

He smiles. “I had Mycroft put us in.”

"Mycroft? Posh looking thing that with an umbrella on his arm?"

He looks surprised. “Yes?”

"He came by my flat as I was packing up."

His brow furrows. “What, why?”

"He wanted to know why I was moving in with you."

“Oh, what did you tell him?”

"Mm I told that I'm moving in so I could fuck you at every opportunity." James smirks and John barks out a laugh.

Sherlock blushes brightly. “James!”

"I'm kidding, honey." James chuckles.

He blushes and bites his lip. “Alright..”

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He blushes and smiles.

Their food soon comes.

Sherlock smiles. “Mycroft said this place is good.”

"Good." John smiles.

Sherlock smiles and starts to eat.

"He's right. It is good." James hums as he eats.

He smiles and hums. “I’m glad he was right about this.”

John hums and nods.

He smiles and eats more.

James smiles and eats.

Sherlock rubs their ankles together.

James hums and smirks.

He blushes and ducks his head.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He blushes and goes back to eating.

John and James soon finish eating.

Sherlock does as well.

"Good job, love." John smiles and kisses Sherlock's head.

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you.”

He hums and smiles happily.

He smiles and leans against him.

He wraps his arm around him and kisses his head.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He leans in and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums, rubbing his foot against James’ ankle.

James hums and smirks. "I think it's about time we head home."

Sherlock blushes and nods.

James stands and offers Sherlock his hand.

He takes his hand and stands.

He leads Sherlock and John out to a cab.

He follows him, blushing.

He rests his hand on Sherlock's thigh as the cab takes them home.

He blushes and leans against him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums happily.

"You're so gorgeous.."

He blushes brightly and smiles softly.

He smiles adoringly at him and nuzzles him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

The cab soon stops at Baker Street.

James pays and leads them out of the cab up to the flat.

Sherlock smiles as he follows James, taking John’s hand in his.

John smiles and kisses his hand.

He smiles. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles happily.

He smiles as they walk into their flat.

"Home sweet home." James smiles.

He smiles. “I’m glad you moved in.”

"So am I." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He pulls him close and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles. “Dinner was nice.”

"Very nice." He hums and smiles.

He smiles and dips down to kiss him.

He presses against him and kisses him back.

He blushes and gasps softly, holding onto his jumper.

"Mm need something, love?" John smirks against Sherlock's lips.

He whimpers. “John.. Please..”

"Use your words, honey." James smirks and presses against Sherlock back as John presses against his front.

Sherlock gasps and whimpers. “I need you both.. Please..”

"What do you need?" James grinds against his arse and John rubs his thumb over Sherlock nipples through his shirt.

He moans and rocks his hips back against James. He blushes, arching against John’s hand. “Need you..”

"Mm I think we should strip him down and tease him for ages." James smirks. "Oh he'll love that." John smirks.

He blushes and rocks between them. “Please..”

They take him to the bedroom and circle him.

He adjusts himself in his trousers.

James pulls Sherlock close by his belt and kisses him hard.

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back.

James opens his belt and trousers. He snakes his hands into Sherlock's pants and strokes him teasingly slowly.

He whimpers and bucks his hips into his hand. “James..”

"Mm you know what. I don't think we should tease you. I think we should see how many times we can make you come." He smirks and let's Sherlock fuck his fist.

He gasps and moans, gripping James’ shirt as he fucks his hand. “Please.”

"Mm what do you want? Do you want to keep fucking my fist or do you want to fuck me?" He nips and sucks at his neck.

He blushes and his eyes widen. “I.. I just need..” He whimpers, his hips rocking. “This first. See how many times I can come, remember?”

"Mm we're going to milk you dry." He smirks and strokes him.

He whimpers. “Please..”

"Come."

He gasps and moans, thrusting into his hand as he comes.

James strokes him through his orgasm and kisses him hard.

He gasps and moans against his lips, holding onto his shirt tightly.

"Good boy." He praises and holds him.

He blushes at the praise. “Thank you, Major..”

He smirks and kisses him.

He moans and kisses him back.

He nips at his lips and strips him with John's help.

He whimpers and arches against him when they finally strip him.

"So gorgeous." John praises and kisses his back. "Absolutely perfect." James kisses his neck.

He blushes at the praise. “Please, sirs..”

"Tell us what you want." John smirks and squeezes his arse.

He whimpers and presses back against his hands. “I.. I want you to fuck me..”

"Yeah? You want it deep and hard?" He bites at his neck and grinds against him.

He moans and rocks back against him. “Yes.. Please..”

"You want me to bend you over and fuck you?" He sucks on his neck and teases his hole with slick fingers.

He whimpers and tries to push back against his finger, moaning breathily. “Yes, sir..”

"Good boy." He praises and pushes a lubed finger into him.

He gasps and moans in relief, pushing against his finger.

He kisses his neck and back as he slowly moves his finger while James kisses his chest.

He whimpers and moans. “Yes.. Yes, please..”

John adds a second finger.

He moans and rocks against him.

He smirks and thrust his fingers slowly.

He whines. “Captain.. Please.. More.”

He adds a third finger and rubs his prostate.

He moans loudly, his legs trembling as he tries to keep himself up.

John takes out his fingers and James lays Sherlock on the bed as John strips.

Sherlock blushes as he watches John strip.

John smirks and crawls over Sherlock, kissing him.

He holds onto him and moans breathily against his lips.

He kisses him deeply and wraps Sherlock's legs around him.

He moans and holds onto him.

He holds his hips and pushes into him.

He moans loudly and arches. “Yes..”

He moans and rocks his hips.

He moans breathily and arches. “John.”

"You feel so good." He groans and kisses his neck.

He moans and tried to press back against him. “Please, Captain..”

He moans and strokes Sherlock with his thrusts.

He gasps and arches against the bed. “John.. Close, please.”

"Come. Come for me."

He body stiffens as he comes hard.

He groans and comes hard into him.

He gasps and moans as he feels him fill him.

He kisses his neck and chest.

He moans and bares his neck for him.

He nips and sucks at his throat.

He moans and drags his nails down his back.

"God, you are insatiable."

He whimpers and kisses him back deeply. “Please..”

"Mm you should ride James." He smirks.

He blushes and moans. “Please.. Yes god yes.”

James pulls Sherlock to him and kisses him hard.

He moans and kisses him back desperately. “Please, sir.”

"Ride me." He smirks and pulls Sherlock into his lap.

He whimpers and sinks down on him.

"Fuck yes." He moans and holds his hips.

He moans and starts to ride him.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praise and strokes him.

He moans at the praise. “Thank you, sir.” He rides him harder.

"You love being a slut for us, don't you?" He smirks and thrusts up into him.

He gasps and moans, arching against him. “Yes! I love it, sir!”

"Such a loud slut." He holds his hips and thrusts up into him as he comes down.

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly.

He moans and comes hard into him.

He gasps and moans, arching against him before slumping onto his chest.

He holds him close and kisses his head.

He blushes and presses against him, exhausted.

He nuzzles him and rubs his back. "You did so good, honey. You took it so well."

He blushes and smiles at the praise.

John and James cuddle him.

Sherlock blushes and curls up with them.

They press kisses to him and hold him.

He smiles happily and closes his eyes.

They hums happily and snuggle him.

He smiles. “Love..”

"Love you, too.." They smile and nuzzle him.

He curls up and soon falls asleep.

James smiles softly and looks to John.

John smiles, stroking Sherlock’s hair.

"This is nice.." James hums softly.

He smiles and nods. “It’s brilliant..”

He smiles happily and relaxes.

He smiles and hums. “I love you, James.”

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles.

He smiles, reaching for his hand.

He takes his hand and kisses it.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles softly.

He nuzzles him and relaxes.

He hums. “We should sleep..”

"Yeah.." He nods yawning.

He hums and smiles, closing his eyes.

He smiles softly and falls asleep.

He soon falls asleep as well.

James sleeps peacefully with them.

Sherlock wakes during the night.

James mumbles and holds him closer in his sleep.

He blushes and smiles, any thoughts of getting out of bed leaving his mind.

He hums softly and relaxes pressed against Sherlock.

He settles back down with him.

He nuzzles him softly and holds him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"Love you..' He mumbles.

He hums softly. “I love you too..”

He smiles softly and presses kisses to his collarbone.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm..”

"What are you doing awake?" He mumbles against his neck.

“Mm.. Don’t know..”

He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He hums softly and snuggles him.

He starts to doze off again.

He smiles softly and holds him as he falls back asleep.

He relaxes in his arms, curled up against him.

He hum softly and relaxes.

He sleeps peacefully for the rest of the night.

James wakes early and showers before going to make breakfast.

Sherlock rolls over to press against John as he wakes a bit after James.

John mumbles and pulls Sherlock closer.

He hums. “James ’s gone..”

"Mm.. He's making breakfast.." He hums.

He nuzzles him. “We should shower.”

"But you're so comfortable.." He mumbles and snuggles against him.

He smiles and hums, pressing against him. “Mm..”

He smiles softly and presses against him.

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

“Mm. I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much."

He nuzzles him happily.

"God, you're so beautiful." He sounds awed and nuzzles him back.

He blushes brightly and hides his face.

He smiles softly and peppers him with kisses.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He hums. “We should get up, though.”

"You're right." He hums and stretches.

He sits up and smiles, his back popping as he stretches.

John chuckles and smiles as he gets up, going to start the shower for them.

Sherlock smiles and follows him into the bathroom.

John smiles and pulls him into the shower.

Sherlock hums and leans in to kiss him, reaching behind him to get the shampoo.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“Mm.. You are brilliant, John.”

"You are the brilliant one, my love."

He hums. “Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much."

He smiles and pulls back to wash his hair.

John hums and washes Sherlock's body.

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you, love.”

"Of course." He hums and smiles.

He smiles and rinses his hair.

John smiles and starts to wash himself.

Sherlock leans in to kiss his shoulder before pulling back to wash John’s hair.

John blushes and relaxes under his hand.

“I love you so much.”

"I love you, too.." He leans in and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He rinses John’s hair. “Mm, we should probably get out.”

"Yeah." He hums and nods, a bit distracted watching the water run down Sherlock's body.

Sherlock notices and blushes a bit, leaning in to kiss him. “Am I distracting you?”

"Mm you always distract me, gorgeous. And I don't mind one bit." John smirks against his lips and kisses him back.

He blushes brighter and moans softly against his lips.

He presses him against the shower wall and kisses him senseless before pulling back smirking.

He whines as he pulls away, gasping softly. “John..”

"Need something, sexy?" He smirks and licks his lips.

He blushes and whimpers. “You..”

"What do you need from me?" He presses against him and kisses his neck.

He groans. “Your mouth.. Please..” He reaches down to stroke himself.

"Mm want to fuck my face?" He smirks and kneels in front of him.

He moans as he looks down at him. “Fuck, yes, please.”

He smirks and moves Sherlock's hand, taking his cock into his mouth.

He groans and grips John’s hair, rocking his hips into his mouth.

He moans around him and relaxes, letting Sherlock use him.

He moans and starts to thrust harder into his mouth. “So good.”

He moans and swallows around him.

He pulls his hair, his moans growing. “John.. John..”

He groans and massages his bollocks.

He gasps as he comes hard into his mouth.

He moans and swallows.

He moans breathily.

He rubs his thighs and kisses his hips.

He gasps softly. “Christ..”

He chuckles and stands.

He pulls him into a kiss.

He presses against him and kisses him back.

He reaches down to stroke John.

He moans and kisses his neck.

He moans and tips his head back a bit. “Let me suck you off..”

"God, yes." He moans and bites at his throat.

He moans before pulling back with a grin, dropping to his knees.

"Fuck. You're so fucking sexy like this." He groans and his hand as he goes to his hair as he looks down at him.

He flashes a grin up at him as he strokes him. He leans in to lick the head.

He moans and his head makes a thunk sounds as against the wall as he holds Sherlock's hair.

He smirks before taking more of him into his mouth.

"You're mouth. Oh god, your mouth." He moans and rocks into his mouth a bit.

He moans around him, bobbing his head encouragingly.

He holds his hair tighter and rocks into his mouth.

He moans and closes his eyes, letting John thrust into his mouth.

"Close." He moans and his muscles start to twitch.

He moans and closes his eyes, letting John thrust into his mouth.

John gasps and comes hard into Sherlock's mouth.

He moans loudly as he swallows around him.

He pulls him up and kisses him hard.

He moans and kisses him back deeply.

"God, I love you." He mumbles against his lips and and nips at him.

“I love you so much.” He gasps softly.

He holds him and nuzzles him.

“Mm. You’re quite the distraction yourself.”

He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. “We should get out.”

"Mm you're right." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and turns off the water.

He gets out and wraps Sherlock in a towel before drying himself.

He smiles and dries off, holding the towel.

John smiles and stretches up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and nuzzle him before pulling away. "Dressed and breakfast."

He smiles and hums. “Mm, sounds perfect.”

He smiles and goes to get dressed.

Sherlock follows him and gets dressed.

"Breakfast is ready." James calls out.

Sherlock hums. “Come along, John.” He smiles and goes out to the kitchen.

John smiles and follows him out to the kitchen.

Sherlock hums and goes up to James, leaning in to kiss him.

"Morning, honey." James smiles happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Morning.”

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums. “What are you making?”

"Pancakes." He chuckles and smiles.

He hums and kisses his neck. “Mm.. Sounds good.”

He hold his hips and tips his head back a bit.

He smiles and nips at his neck a bit.

He groans softly and his holds on Sherlock's hips tighten a bit.

He kisses up to his jaw before pulling away, smirking.

"Tease." He hums sounding a bit hazy.

He smirks. “Gonna do something about it?”

He presses Sherlock against the fridge and hovers his lips just over Sherlock's, teasingly. "Maybe."

Sherlock gasps at the force and moans breathily.

James smirks and glides his lips over his jaw, not kissing just sliding his lips over his skin. He presses against Sherlock more pinning him to the fridge with his body and takes his wrists, immobilizing them above his head.

He whimpers, trying to arch against James’ body to get friction.

"Need something?" He hums and drags his lips across Sherlock's sharp cheekbone.

He gasps and moans softly. “James..”

He smirks and finally kisses him.

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

"Mm if you're a good boy and eat your breakfast without complaint I'll fuck those big beautiful brains of yours out after." He smirks and grinds against him.

He gasps and moans, bucking his hips. “Y-Yes, sir..”

"Good boy." He smirks and moves always.

He blushes and bites his lip, reminding himself not to complain.

James smiles and kisses his head before sitting to eat.

He sits with him to eat.

John and James start to eat.

Sherlock starts to eat as well, trying to be good for James.

"Good boy." James smiles and rubs his back.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and eats.

He leans against him as he eats.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

He smiles happily and relaxes.

He hums and smiles

He smiles and continues to eat.

He smirks and rubs his thigh.

He blushes brightly and keeps eating.

He squeezes his thigh and kisses his neck.

He blushes and gasps a bit, intent on finishing his food.

John smirks and kisses ones side of his neck as James sucks on the other.

He bites back a moan. “Ah..” His hand shakes as he takes another bite.

"Just one more bite." John nibbles at his jaw. "You can do it." James rubs over the bulge in his trousers.

He moans breathily and nods, taking one last bite.

"Good boy." James strokes him and John kisses him.

He gasps and moans, arching into his touch.

"Need something?" James smirks.

He whimpers. “P-Please..”

"You want us to take you to bed and fuck you till you can't remover your name?" He smirks and strokes him over his trousers.

He whimpers and bucks into his hands. “Yes, sir..”

"Go to the bedroom, strip, and wait for us."

“Yes, sir.” He blushes and gets up, quickly going into the bedroom. He strips and sits on the bed.

"Mm he's so obedient." James hums and smirks at John.

John smirks and licks his lips. “Mm, he is.”

James pulls him closer as he leans in and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply. “Mm, we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

He smirks and follows John to the bedroom.

Sherlock whimpers as they come in, squirming on the bed.

"Such a good boy. You followed the directions so well." James praises and tips Sherlock's chin up, kissing him softly.

Sherlock gasps at the praise and kisses him back, still squirming a bit. “Thank you, sir..”

He runs his hands over Sherlock's thighs. "Am I going to have to tie you down to keep you from squirming?"

He blushes and tries to stop squirming, biting his lip.

He rubs his hands up over his hips and stomach, teasing his nipples.

He gasps and moans, arching into his hands.

He kisses him and continues to play with his nipples.

He moans against his lips and squirms a bit again.

He pushes Sherlock back against the bed and starts kissing down his body.

He moans and whimpers, arching against him. “James..”

He kisses his hips and nuzzles his cock.

He gasps and moans, rolling his hips.

He smirks and kisses lower down to his twitching hole.

Sherlock’s eyes widen and he cries out, nearly coming as he feels his mouth on him.

James smirks as he rubs his thighs soothingly as he presses soft kisses and licks over his hole.

He grips the sheets tightly, pushing back against his tongue.

"You're doing so good, love." John praises and kisses Sherlock as James pushes his tongue into him with slow thrusts.

Sherlock moans breathily and kisses him back, rocking his hips. “John..” He whines a bit, desperate for more.

"Need more don't you?" John mumbles against his lips as James pushes two fingers into him along with his tongue. "Like that?" John smirks against his lips as James fucks Sherlock with his fingers and tongue.

Sherlock gasps and moans loudly, arching off the bed. “Yes! Please, sirs!”

James adds a third finger and kisses Sherlock's cock.

“James, please. I need you.” He whines, pressing back against him.

James strips quickly and positions himself between Sherlock's legs. He leans in and kisses him softly as he lubes his cock.

He whimpers and kisses him back, spreading his legs wider.

He holds him and pushes into him slowly.

He gasps and moans. “Yes..”

He kisses his neck and jaw, rocks his hips slowly.

He whimpers, trying to push back against him.

He smirks as he thrusts harder and faster.

He gasps and moans loudly. “Yes!”

He leans in and kisses him hard as he fucks him.

He kisses him back desperately as his orgasm builds.

"You need to come, don't you? You need it so bad. You're absolutely desperate for me to let you come." He smirks and bites at his throats as he hits his prostate. "Come for me, slut."

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard, holding onto him tightly.

James groans and comes hard into him.

Sherlock moans as he feels James fill him.

James kisses his neck and jaw.

He mewls and tips his head back.

He nibbles and sucks on his throat.

He gasps and arches. “James..”

"Mm?" He smirks and kisses his chin.

He blushes and closes his eyes, tipping his head back.

He smiles and presses kisses all along his jaw.

He gasps and whimpers. “James..”

"Mm?" He smirks.

He whines and pulls him in for a kiss.

His hand sinks into his hair and kisses him back deeply.

He moans breathily and rocks against him.

"Such a needy slut." He pulls his hair and nips at his lips.

He moans sharply at the hair pulling, opening his mouth.

"Look at John. Look how desperately he wants you." James smirks and John bites back a whine.

Sherlock whimpers as he looks to John. “Please..”

John pulls him close and kisses him deeply.

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

He wraps his legs around his hips and pushes into him slowly.

He moans loudly and holds onto him tightly, rocking against him.

He kisses him deeply and rocks with him.

He kisses him back hard, grinding down against him. “John.” He begs, whimpering.

He bites and sucks at his neck as his thrusts pick up.

He moans, his nails digging into his back. “Yes. Please, sir.”

"You're so good. You feel so good." He groans and fucks him harder.

He feels his orgasm building. “Please. Close.” He moans, holding onto him tightly.

"That's it. Come for me." He strokes him and angles his thrusts to hit his prostate.

He cries out and arches as he comes hard into his hand, his body clenching around John.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He gasps as he feels John filling him.

He holds him and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back, whimpering softly.

"Good boy. You did so good. You took it so well." He holds him and rubs his back.

He holds onto him, kissing his chest. “Thank you, sir..” His voice is breathily.

John and James cuddle him.

Sherlock curls up to them. “I love you both..”

"Love you, too." They hums and cover him in kisses.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling them.

They hum happily and cuddle him.

He hums, starting to fall asleep.

John closes his eyes and relaxes.

Sherlock falls asleep between them.

John smiles softly and looks at James.

James smiles as he looks back at John.

"I love you."

“I love you too. So much.” He smiles fondly.

He leans in and kisses him softly. "So very much." He mumbles against his lips and smiles lovingly at him.

He smiles as he kisses him back. “I’m so glad Sherlock brought me here.. To both of you.”

"So am I." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and rubs his side. “You lot saved me.”

"Purely for selfish reasons I assure you." He smiles softly and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back. “Still.”

"I know.." He he smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. “We should get some sleep.”

"Yeah." He yawns and relaxes.

He closes his eyes and soon falls asleep.

John falls asleep with him.


	4. Four

Sherlock wakes up early in the morning and sneaks out of bed, being careful not to wake either of the sleeping men. He goes to sit at his microscope.

James hums and pulls John closer.

John curls up against him, mumbling softly.

James hums and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

“Mm.. Where’s Sherlock?”

"Mm kitchen I think.." He hums and listens to Sherlock using his microscope.

“What time is it?” He grumbles, pressing his face against James’ chest.

"Feels early.." He mumbles and cuddles him tighter.

“Too early, damn it..” He groans.

"Go back to sleep." He pulls the blanket up around them, cocooning them.

He presses against them and nods, soon falling asleep.

James smiles softly and dozes with him.

Sherlock stays out in the kitchen, working on a new experiment.

James finally gets up when his bladder won't let him stay in bed any longer. "Morning, honey." He hums and kisses Sherlock's head as he makes his way to the kettle.

Sherlock lets out a small grunt, acknowledging him as he continues to work.

James smiles and goes about making breakfast.

John soon comes out to the kitchen, smiling when he sees James making breakfast as Sherlock works.

James smiles as he makes John a plate of toast and eggs.

He smiles and and hums. “Thank you, love.”

"Mm of course." He smiles and kisses him before handing him his plate.

He smiles and kisses him back as he takes his plate.

He hums happily and sits a plate near Sherlock.

Sherlock hums and continues working, refocusing his microscope.

James chuckles softly and sits with John to eat.

John leans against James as he eats.

James rubs John's back as they eat.

He smiles and relaxes.

He smiles and kisses his head.

John hums. “Has he eaten today?” He nods at Sherlock.

"No I don't think so." James hums.

He hums. “Sherlock. Eat.” Sherlock mutters incoherently, not really listening.

"Sherlock Holmes, eat your breakfast." James says in a commanding tone he hasn't used since he was a Major.

Sherlock feels a rush through him and he blushes brightly, looking up from his microscope.

"Be a good boy and eat your breakfast." James orders.

He blushes and bites his lip, his mouth going dry. “I.. Yes, sir.” He shifts a bit, moving to start eating.

James smirks and looks at John.

John smirks back at him. “Mm.. Sometimes he’s good.”

James chuckles and kisses John.

He hums and kisses him back.

He hums and nibbles at his lips.

John shifts closer, nipping at his lip.

James groans softly as his hand goes up holding the the nape of John's neck.

He moans breathily, deepening the kiss.

He pulls him into his lap and rubs his hands over his thighs as he kisses him back.

He moans and rocks his hips against James’, whimpering a bit.

"So needy." He sucks on his neck and rubs his hand over his tented trousers.

He gasps, his control slipping. He tips his head back, rocking into his hand.

"Look at you. Just a mess in my lap, aren't you? I've barely touched you and you're already slipping." He growls and bites at his throat.

He gasps and whimpers, trembling a bit in his lap. “James..”

"What do you want, babe? What do you need?" He rubs him over his trousers and marks his neck. "Are you going to come in your pants? Or do you want me to take you over the kitchen table?" He smirks and strokes him teasingly over his trousers.

He whines a bit, rocking into his hand. “I.. I want you to take me..” He blushes, pressing his face into James’ neck.

"You want me to fuck your right here in the kitchen where anyone could walk in and see what a slut you are for my cock?" He smirks and squeezes his arse.

He moans and nods, pressing back against his hands. “Please.. Yes..”

James stands and starts to strip John. "Mm I should just fuck you over ever surface in the flat." He smirks and kisses him hard.

He whimpers as he kisses him back deeply, pressing against him. “Please, sir. Anything you want.”

He smirks and bends John over the table supported by his elbows. "Stay like this." He smirks and goes to get lube.

He blushes and bites his lip, turning his head to look at Sherlock as he waits for James, staying still like he said.

Sherlock blushes and squirms in his seat, all of his breakfast eaten.

John licks his lips. “Good boy.” He blushes a bit.

Sherlock whimpers and leans in to kiss John unable to help himself.

John moans as he kisses Sherlock back, his hand snaking down to stroke himself without thinking.

"Mm I'm gone for two second and you can't keep your hands off yourself." James hums as he comes back.

He blushes and whimpers, stilling his hand. “S-Sorry, sir..”

"Don't touch yourself again or I'll have to punish you. Understand?" He squeezes his arse.

He whimpers and drops his hand, pushing against his hands. “Yes, sir.”

"Good boy." He praises and slicks his fingers, teasing John's hole.

He gasps and tries to push back onto his finger.

He smirks and pushes a finger into him.

He moans and rocks back against his fingers. “James.”

He nips and sucks on his neck as he adds a second finger.

He moans breathily, arching against the table.

He smirks and thrusts his fingers, rubbing his prostate.

His eyes widen and he cries out, writhing against the table.

He adds a third finger and stretches him more.

His hand drops down to stroke himself again, forgetting what James had said.

James takes his fingers out and spanks him. "Keep your hands off your cock or else you won't be allowed to come." He orders.

John yelps as he’s spanked and whimpers, releases his cock. “S-Sorry, sir!”

James takes off his belt and secures John's hands behinds his back. "That's better."

He blushes brightly and whimpers, testing the restraints.

"Mm you look so pretty tied up like this. Doesn't he, Sherlock?" James smirks and squeezes John's arse as he looks at Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and licks his lips, nodding. “Yes, sir. He does.” John whimpers and presses back against James’ hands.

James smirks as pushes down his trousers and pants.

John whimpers. “Please.. James..” He presses his arse back against him.

"God, such a slut for me." James holds his hips and pushes into him.

He gasps and moans, arching against the bed.

"Mm should I take it slow and tease you?" He hums and thrusts torturously slow. "Or should I take what I want?" He growls as he thrusts fast and deep.

He moans breathily and desperately, rocking his hips. “Whatever you want, sir. Please.”

He leans in and bites his neck. He thrusts slow but keeps it hard and deep.

He moans loudly, arching and letting James take what he wants.

He groans and fucks him hard, angling his thrusts to hit his prostate.

John cries out, being pushed to the edge. “Please, sir! I need to come!”

James bites at his neck and strokes him as he fucks him. "Come. Come for me."

He cries out, clenching around him as he comes hard.

He cries out, clenching around him as he comes hard.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He gasps and moans loudly as James fills him.

James kisses and nips at his neck.

He gasps softly, his legs shaking a bit.

He holds him and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back softly. “Was I good?”

"You were so good. You did such a good job. My good boy." He nuzzles him and rubs his sides.

He blushes and smiles softly at the praise. “Thank you, sir.. Can you untie me?”

"Of course." He smiles softly and unties him. He massages his back and shoulders.

He blushes and leans into his touch. “I love you..” He mumbles softly, drifting in subspace and needing a bit of after care.

"I love you, too. So much." He holds him and nuzzles him. "You're always so good for me. You're perfect. Absolutely perfect." He runs his hands over his body and presses soft kisses to his skin.

He smiles softly and relaxes under his touch. “Mm.. I’m going to go lay down..” He pulls him in for a soft, tired kiss. “Take care of Sherlock and then you two can come join me.”

"Alright." He kisses him back softly and watches him go to bed before turning to Sherlock, smirking.

Sherlock blushes, still achingly hard and leaking against his trousers. He bites his lip and squirms a bit.

James smirks and opens Sherlock's legs. He stands between his legs and kisses him.

Sherlock gasps and moans, pulling him in closer as he kisses him back.

"How did you like the show?" He runs his over his trousers and nips at his lips.

He blushes and gasps. “I.. I’ve never seen him like that.. So needy.” He rocks into his hand.

"Mm you just need to play with him until he melts in the palm of your hand." He opens his trousers and strokes him over his pants. "But you. God, I just have to look at you and you start to melt for me."

He whimpers a bit and grinds against his hand. “Please, James..” He blushes brightly.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need me to do to you."

He makes a strangled moan. “I.. I want you to suck me off.. Please..”

He smirks and kneels between his legs, pulling his pants down.

He lets his legs fall apart, whimpering breathily.

He nuzzles his cock and kisses it.

He moans and arches a bit. “James..”

He strokes him and laves his tongue over the tip.

He gasps and moans breathily, bucking into his hand and mouth.

He takes him in further and let's him use his mouth.

He moans and starts to thrust into his mouth.

He moans around him and puts his hands into his hair as he looks up at him while letting him fuck his willing mouth.

Sherlock moans as he looks down at James, tightening his hands in his hair as he fucks his mouth.

James whimpers loving being used for Sherlock's pleasure. He swallows around him and rubs his fingers over his hole teasingly.

He gasp and rocks against his finger and into James’ mouth. He whimpers, pulling his hair as he gets closer.

He groans and eases a finger into him, rubbing his prostate as he sucks his cock.

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard into his mouth.

James moans and swallows before pulling off. He kisses Sherlock's thighs and hips.

Sherlock blushes as he looks down at him.

James smiles and stands, leaning into kiss him.

He blushes and kisses him back, moaning softly as he tastes himself.

"Mm you taste brilliant." He mumbles and nips at his lips.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

"And you make the sweetest little noises." He hums and nibbles on his neck as he holds his hips.

He gasps softly, tipping his head back. “James..”

"And you're just so perfectly needy for me." He growls softly and bites marks into his neck.

He whines and closes his eyes. “Please..”

"Please what? Please take me James. Please let me suck you off. Please push me against the wall and fuck me until I can't remember my name. Please please." He taunts and teases him as he plays with his nipple.

He gasps and whimpers. “Please use me..” He blushes brightly, biting his lip.

"Now that. That's exactly what I like to hear." He smirks and kisses him hard.

He moans breathily and kisses him back desperately.

"Mm I really should just push you up against the wall and have my way with you." He growls and sucks on his tongue.

He moans and whimpers. “Please! Please, sir!”

"Mm if you want my cock so bad stretch yourself for me." He nips at his lips and presses a bottle of line to his hand.

He whimpers as he takes the lube, slicking his fingers and shifting so he can stretch himself.

"Such a good boy." He praises and pulls Sherlock's hair teasingly.

Sherlock gasps and moans breathily at the praise and as James pulls his hair. He whimpers, pushing in a second finger.

"That's it. Get yourself nice and open for me."

He whimpers softly and adds a third finger.

He strokes him and kisses him deeply.

He moans and kisses him back desperately, bucking into his hand.

He takes his fingers out and presses him back against the wall. He lifts him up and wraps his legs around his waist. "You're gonna want to hold on." He smirks and pushes into him.

He moans loudly as he wraps his legs and arms around him, holding on tightly. He moans breathily as James pushes into him.

He moans as he thrusts hard and fast into him, taking what he wants.

He gasps and moans, holding onto him tightly. He tips his head back, resting it against the wall as he lets James use him.

He bites and sucks at his neck, marking him as he fucks him mercilessly.

He moans and whimpers against him, crying out as he comes hard suddenly as James hits his prostate.

He moans loudly and fucks him hard through his orgasm. He bites his neck and comes hard into him.

He moans as he feels James fill him, his hold on him loosening as he relaxes.

He holds him and kisses him. "You're so perfect. Such a good boy." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him deeply.

He blushes and smiles against his lips. “Thank you..”

"Mm?" He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “Thank you, sir.”

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly.

He hums happily and carries him to bed.

He smiles and curls up in his arms, nuzzling him.

He smiles and gets into bed with him and John.

John hums and curls up to them. “Mm. Welcome back.”

James smiles and pulls them both to his sides.

Sherlock and John curl up to him, both of them sleepy.

"Sleep." James kisses both of their foreheads and holds them close.

They nod and fall asleep against him.

He smiles softly and dozes.


	5. Five

Sherlock doesn’t wake again until his phone starts to go off.

"Phone." James grumbles and curls around John.

Sherlock groans as he reaches for his phone, answering it and laying it by his head. “What do you want, Graham?” He grumbles, his voice heavy with sleep.

"We've got more arms, Sherlock." Greg sounds exhausted. "They were sent directly to the fucking Yard."

“Someone drop them off or did they arrive in a box?” He rubs his face.

“Do you think if someone drop off the arms I'd be talkin to them instead of you?" Greg snaps not having slept in days and basically living off coffee.

He glares at his phone a bit. “I believe it would be a wise decision not to yell at the one trying to help.”

He groans and scrubs his hand over his face. "Just.. If you can spare five minutes come down and have a look. Lord knows we're completely lost with out you." He admits and hangs up.

Sherlock sighs a bit as he sits up, moving his phone to the side table.

James wraps his arm around him and pulls him down into bed.

He groans a bit and blushes as he’s pulled back down. “James..”

"Shh.." He wraps his arms and legs around him effectively trapping him.

He blushes brighter and opens his mouth to argue.

"He can wait. If he wants your help he'll earn it. You're worth more than a snippy phone call." He hums and kisses his neck.

He blushes and bites his lip. “I.. He’s just stressed..” He tries to rationalize it.

"He is a professional who snapped at another professional. In any other area of work your business together would have stopped then and there. However, he is also your friend. You are doing him a favor. He needs to know that you are a person and not a dog to jump at his beck and call." He holds him and rubs his back.

He bites his lip, hesitating. “He saved my life, James. I owe him.”

"He needs to understand that you deserve respect. No matter what he's done for you. You are a grown man who deserves respect."

He frowns a bit, finally curling against him.

"You are brilliant. You deserve to have that brilliance nurtured and not ordered like room service." He kisses his head softly and holds him.

He hides his face in James’ chest.

"I know you love the Work. I know you need the Work. But I can't watch the them hurt you when you try to help them."

He bites his lip and nods, not up to argue anymore.

"If you want to go right now we will go right now. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

He hesitates before shaking his head, not wanting to leave anymore.

He sighs and presses his forehead to Sherlock. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have opens my big dumb mouth."

He frowns. “You’re not dumb..”

"I shouldn't have said anything. It's your Work and it's not my place to say anything." He frowns.

“No, you’re right.. I shouldn’t put up with what I do, but I do because I need it.”

"Then we'll talk to Greg. We'll lay down rules."

He bites his lip and nods.

He kisses his head.

He presses closer to him.

He holds him closer, tighter.

He tries to make himself fall asleep again, clenching his eyes shut.

"Easy.. Just relax. Listen to my voice. Don't shut your eyes so hard. Just let them close softly. Listen to me. Focus on my voice."

He sniffles a bit as he lets himself relax, listening to James.

"All I want you to do is breath in and out with me. That's it. Just in and out."

He takes slow, deep breathes with him, relaxing his eyes.

"That's it. Close your eyes. They just feel so heavy. You can close them. You don't need to have them open. Just close your eyes and listen to me as you keep your breathing steady."

He starts to doze a bit, still holding back a bit.

"Drift off, honey. I'm right here. You can sleep now." He says softly.

He nods slightly, finally letting himself fall asleep.

James sighs softly and holds him.

John waits for Sherlock to fall asleep before speaking up. “His work is a touchy subject.”

"They have to treat him with respect. He deserves it." James frowns a bit.

He nods. “I know, trust me. But Greg is usually very respectful. He probably hasn’t slept so that’s why he was snippy.”

He bites his lip and nods.

“He’ll be okay, James. Greg’s probably kicking himself right now because of how he acted.”

"Okay.." He hums and nods.

He nuzzles him. “It’s okay.”

"If you say so." He nuzzles him back and relaxes.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He hums and kisses his chest.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He hums softly and kisses over to his shoulder, over his scar. "I can't believe that almost took you from me.." He says quietly.

He bites his lip and frowns slightly. “I know..” He cups his face, rubbing his cheek. “I thought I’d lost you..”

"Never. I'm yours, John Watson. Forever." He kisses his hands.

He smiles softly and kisses him softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He presses closer to him. “I missed you..”

"I missed you, too.. I was just.. I was afraid. I wanted to find you. I was just so scared that it wouldn't be how it was. That you wouldn't want me anymore. I couldn't take loosing you a second time." He holds onto him tighter and hides his face in his chest.

He frowns and puts his finger under James’ chin, making him look up. “You never lost me.. I love you so much.”

"I love you, too. So so much." He kisses hands.

He smiles softly, leaning in to kiss him.

He hums softly as he kisses him back tenderly.

He nuzzles him softly.

He nuzzles him back gently.

He smiles softly. “Let’s go back to sleep, love.”

"Okay.." He nods tiredly and relaxes against him.

He rubs his back, holding him close.

He holds onto him, slowly falling asleep.

John curls up with him, soon falling asleep.

James holds him close all night.

Sherlock wakes before the other two again, looking up at the ceiling blankly.

James feels Sherlock move and turns toward him.

He stiffens a bit before turning his head to look at James.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks softly.

He frowns a bit, not used to talking about how he’s feeling. “I.. I’m going to go shower..”

"Oh.. Alright.." He nods.

He bites his lip. “I’m not upset with you, I just..” He frowns, trying to explain himself.

"It's alright. Take your shower. Think about what you want to say. Showers always help me think." He smiles softly and kisses his hand.

He nods and leans in to kiss him softly before getting up, padding off to the bathroom.

James kisses him back and smiles as he watches him go before turning back around to cuddle John.

John mumbles in his sleep as he curls up with him.

James smiles softly and holds him.

Sherlock starts the shower, staring at himself in the mirror.

James listens to the shower start but he doesn't hear Sherlock get in.

Sherlock holds the edge of the sink as he listens to the water running.

James gets up and goes into the bathroom. "Sherlock?" He asks and leans against the wall looking at him.

He jumps a bit, wiping his face before turning to face him. “I.. I was just.. Just getting ready to shower, I just..”

"You're upset." He frowns and holds his hips.

He frowns and bites his lip. “N-No, I just..”

"Yes you are upset. Just tell me what your thinking. I don't care what it is or if you think it's not important or doesn't make sense. Just start talking to me."

He sniffles a bit. “I.. I need the cases. I don’t care what it takes to get them, I just need them.. I know that you think I deserve better but I.. I owe Greg so much. I would be in a gutter if he hadn’t helped me.” He frowns, looking down. He was starting to feel worthless again. “No one would need me if I wasn’t a genius.”

"Hey. Hey look at me." He cups his cheeks looking him in the eye. "You deserve respect no matter what. I don't care who has done what for you. You are a person and you deserve respect. I know you owe Greg. I know you feel like your in his debt. He is your friend. He doesn't see your friendship as checks and balances. I'm sure he's just happy you are around. He gives you cases because he knows they keep you sane and happy. That's what friends do. They make sure we're sane and happy. Everyone needs you Sherlock. John needs you. I need you. Greg needs you. Molly needs you. Mycroft need you. You are needed by so many people. They don't care if you're a genius or not. They need you because you are they're friend. Your brains don't change a thing. They love you. We love you. No matter what. No conditions or restraint. We love you."

Sherlock feels tears roll down his cheeks, not realizing he was crying until it became hard to breathe. He presses himself into James’ arms, crying into his chest.

James holds him tight. "It's alright. I'm right here. It's okay. Let it go. It's okay." He kisses his head and rubs his back.

He cries into his chest, huddling against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back. "I love you. I love you so much. No matter what. Nothing will ever change that."

His knees start to give out, whimpering. “I love you. So much.”

He holds him and sinks to the floor still keeping him close. He kisses his head and rubs his back.

He curls up tightly in his arms, shaking a bit.

He holds him closer and rocks him a bit. "It's okay. Just breathe for me."

He takes shaky breaths, closing his eyes.

"That's it. Good boy. In and out. Just like that. You're doing so good." He praises softly and rubs his back.

He stays huddled against him, hiding his face as he calms down.

He holds him and kisses his head softly.

He sniffles softly as he stops crying. “I.. Thank you..”

"Of course, honey." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

His smile is a bit wobbly. “I still need to get clean but I think I’d rather take a bath now..”

"Okay. Do you want me to get it started for you?" He rubs his back.

He bites his lip and nods. “Please..”

He smiles softly and scoops him up, sitting him on the counter. He kisses his forehead before turning to start the bath.

He lets out a small smile as he waits.

"Do you want bubbles?" He asks and smiles softly.

He bites his lip and nods.

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses him gently before turning to pour some bubble bath into the water.

He smiles softly as he kisses him back. He watches him, a bit tired as he watches.

James shuts the water off when the bath is full. He turns to Sherlock and smiles softly. "Ready, honey?"

He smiles softly and nods.

He scoops him up and eases him into the bath.

He blushes a bit as James lowers him into the bath.

"Okay?" He asks and kneels by the bath.

He smiles softly and nods a bit. “Yeah.”

"Good." He smiles softly and pets his hair.

He smiles softly and leans into his hand.

"Let me wash your hair?"

He blushes and smiles. “Please.”

He smiles and wets Sherlock's hair. He gets the shampoo and starts to lather it into Sherlock's hair. He hums softly and massages his scalp.

He closes his eyes as he relaxes, smiling softly.

He hums happily and washes his hair. He tips Sherlock's head back and rinses his hair carefully.

He smiles and hums softly. “Mm..”

He smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and hums, opening his eyes to look at him.

"Hi.." He smiles softly and rubs Sherlock's cheek with his thumb.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Hi..”

"You're so beautiful.."

He blushes brighter. “O-Oh..”

"So beautiful and absolutely brilliant.." He nuzzles him and kisses his blush.

He blushes and smiles, tipping his head to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.."

He sighs contently.

He smiles softly.

He smiles and closes his eyes again.

He hums softly and washes him tenderly.

He smiles and relaxes. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome, honey."

“I didn’t wake John, did I?” He bites his lip.

"No I don't think so. He's usually a light sleeper but he's always out of it after sex." He hums softly.

He nods. “Okay, good.. I don’t want to worry him.”

"He worries about you regardless." He smoothed his hair.

He frowns a bit. “I know..”

"It's alright he worries. He cares about you. Of course he'll worry."

“I don’t want to worry him..”

"He's the worrying sort. He's a doctor. They worry."

He bites his lip. “I know..”

"It's alright. I promise." He nods.

“Okay.. I.. I trust you.”

"Thank you." He smiles softly.

He nods. “Of course.”

He nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and relaxes.

He smiles and leans against the tub.

He smiles softly, sinking lower into the bubbles.

He hums and relaxes.

“I love you.” He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too." He smiles softly.

He smiles softly, tipping his head to look at him.

"What?" He hums and smiles.

He smiles and shakes his head. “Nothing.”

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and hums. “Can we just relax today?”

"Sure. Whatever you want." He smiles and nods as he hears John getting up.

He smiles softly and nods. “Thank you..”

"Of course." James smiles as John comes in. "Everyone hanging out in the bathroom then?" John chuckles and smiles.

Sherlock smiles a bit as he looks up at John.

"Hello, love." John smiles and leans in to kiss Sherlock's head.

He smiles and tips his head to kiss him. “Hi..”

He hums softly and kisses him back.

He smiles softly as they pull away.

"How are you?"

He bites his lip. “Better now.”

"Good." He nods and smiles softly.

He smiles softly. “We’re just going to stay home today.”

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and tips his head up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He relaxes and smiles softly.

"I'll go make us some lunch. What do you want?" He smiles softly.

He bites his lip. “Just some sandwiches.”

"Okay." He nods and goes to make them lunch.

He blushes and smiles as he watches him go.

James hums and smiles softly.

He bites his lip. “The water’s getting a bit cold.”

"I can refill it with warm water. Or do you want to get out?"

“I want to get out.”

"Okay." He stands and holds up Sherlock's towel for him.

He smiles softly as he gets out of the tub, letting James wrap the towel around him.

James holds him and dries him.

He smiles and hums. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, honey." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Let's get you dressed and fed, mm?"

“I’ll just wear my robe.”

He nods and follows him to the bedroom.

Sherlock drops his towel to put his robe on.

James is on him in an instant, running his hands over Sherlock's skin and pressing kisses to him. "You should be illegal."

Sherlock gasps and blushes, closing his eyes and tipping his head back against him. “James..”

"You're absolutely obscene. I don't know how you function. You're just to much." He rubs his finger over his nipple as he nibbles on his neck.

He whimpers and presses against him, arching into his touch. “James..” He moans softly, dropping his robe.

"Now I want you to listen carefully. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?" He rubs his hands down Sherlock's thighs close to his cock as he deepens the marks he left on his neck.

Sherlock whimpers, rocking his hips a bit. “Y-Yes, sir.” He blushes, biting his lip.

James smirks and strokes him twice teasingly before putting his Han back on his hip. "You're going to go out there and eat your lunch. As much as you can possibly eat. Then when you've finished you can have whatever you want. You can ask for something you never thought we'd want to do to you or want." He nips at his neck and strokes him again with three quick light strokes before taking his hand away again.

Sherlock bites his lip, rutting into his hand. He whines a bit as he pulls it away. “Y-Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

"Good boy." James kisses his neck softly and rubs his sides soothingly. He picks up Sherlock's robe and slips it on him, tying it around him.

He blushes, willing his erection away so he could focus.

He rubs his hands over him relaxingly and nuzzles him. "Good?"

He blushes and nods as he relaxes.

"Ready to eat?"

He smiles softly and nods.

"Good." He kisses his head and smiles before taking his hand, leading him out the the kitchen.

He blushes and smiles as he follows him.

John hums and smiles as he makes sandwiches.

Sherlock smiles. “Can we eat on the couch?”

"Sure, love." John kisses his head and smiles.

He smiles and goes to sit on the couch.

John and James bring out lunch.

Sherlock smiles softly. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, love." John smiles and kisses his head as he and James sit on either side of Sherlock.

He blushes and smiles, tucking his legs under him as he starts to eat.

They kiss either of his cheeks and start to eat.

He blushes brighter and smiles as he eats.

John hums happily and eats with Sherlock and James.

He smiles and leans back against the couch as he eats.

They relax as they eat.

Sherlock eats everything but the crusts of the sandwich.

"Mm good job, love." James praises and kisses his neck.

He blushes and tips his head back. “Thank you, sir.”

"What do you want for your reward?" He smirks and nibbles on his throat.

He blushes and whimpers. “I.. I want you to tie me up and.. and use me for your pleasure. Put a cock ring on me, don’t let me come until you’re both satisfied.”

"I think we can manage that. Right John?" James smirks. "Oh I think so." John smirks and pulls Sherlock into a kiss.

Sherlock blushes and moans into the kiss, pressing against him.

John pulls him into his lap and squeezes his arse as he kisses him hard.

He moans and rocks against his hips, kissing him back desperately.

He picks him up and carries him to bed as he sucks on his lip.

He holds onto him, whimpering against his lips.

He strips him of his robe and and lays him out on the bed, crawling over him. "So beautiful."

He blushes and pulls him down for a kiss. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." He he kisses him back deeply and rocks against him.

He moans and whimpers a bit, spreading his legs for him.

He slicks his fingers and teases his hole.

He whimpers. “N-No, wait, I.. I want you to tie me up..” He blushes brightly.

"Mm such a needy slut." James smirks and takes the tie from Sherlock's robe to tie his hands to the bed frame.

He blushes and whimpers. “Yes, sir..” He tests the ties and blushes once he was satisfied. “Should we have a safe word?”

"If you want. Pick a word, honey." James runs his hand over his chest and leans in to suck on his nipple.

He gasps and moans. “H-Honey.”

"Good boy." He praises and switches nipples to tease as John eases a slick finger into him.

He blushes and whimpers, arching into James’ mouth and pushing back against John’s finger.

John nuzzles Sherlock's cock as he adds a second finger and scissors them. James sucks and bites at Sherlock's neck, marking him.

He whimpers and tugs at the ties. “Yes.. Oh god..” He bites his lip and arches. “More..”

John strokes him and licks the head of his cock as he rubs his prostate. "Such a good slut for us." James smirks and kisses him.

He whimpers and moans. “Your slut..”

"That's right. Our slut." James nips at his lip and sucks on his tongue. John adds a third finger and bobs his head around his cock.

He gasps and moans loudly against James’ mouth, his hips rocking into John’s mouth.

John kisses the tip of his cock as he pulls his fingers out of Sherlock.

He whimpers. “Please..” He bites his lip, whining at the emptiness.

"I know, love. I've got you." John kisses him and pushes into him.

He gasps and whimpers, kissing him back as he presses back against him.

He kisses his neck and throat over the marks James made as he rocks into him.

He whines and moaning. “Harder..”

James kisses him hard as John's thrusts harder.

He moans breathily against his lips. “Close..” He gasps, arching against him.

"That's it. Come. Come for us." James sucks and nips at his lips while John hits his prostate each thrust.

Sherlock cries out against James’ lips as he comes hard against his stomach.

John slips out of Sherlock with a groan and James pulls Sherlock on top of him. "You're such a good boy." James praises and kisses Sherlock.

He blushes and whimpers softly, kissing him back. “Thank you, sir.”

He runs his hands over his back and squeezes his arse as he kisses the marks on his neck.

He gasps and presses back against his hand. “James..”

"Mm need something, love?" He smirks and pushes two fingers into him.

He gasps and grinds back against his fingers. “You.. Please..”

"Ride me. Take what you want." He smirks and takes his fingers out.

He whimpers and straddles his hips, sinking down onto him.

He groans and arches, holding his hips.

He moans and gasps softly. “James..”

"So good." He rocks up into him as he holds him.

He moans and whimpers. “Yes..”

He kisses him deeply as he rolls his hips.

He holds onto him, whimpering against his lips. “More..”

James rolls them over so Sherlock is under him. He kisses him hard and pins Sherlock's to the bed, thrusting harder and fast.

Sherlock cries out at the sudden change of pace, pushing back against him with every thrust. “Yes!”

"You love being taken, don't you? You love the feeling of me pressing you down into the bed. Holding you down and fucking you. Using you. Taking what I want from you."

He blushes and whimpers, arching against him. “Y-Yes, sir.. I love it.”

"Such a perfect, slut." He kisses him hard and pounds into him, holds his hips to angle his thrusts to hit Sherlock's prostate.

Sherlock cries out, barely holding off his orgasm. “Please! Can I come, sir?” He begs, his body shaking.

"Come." He orders and strokes him.

His body tightens around him as he comes hard into his hand.

He groans and comes hard into him.

He moans and whimpers as he feels James fill him.

He holds him and kisses him.

He kisses him back. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much." He nuzzles him and rubs his back.

He nuzzles him back. He blushes and looks to John, smiling softly.

John smiles and cuddles him with James, kissing him softly.

He smiles and blushes, kissing him back. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and curls up between them.

They press kisses to him and cuddle him.

He blushes and smiles. “I love you both..”

"We love you, too."

He smiles happily.

John smiles and nuzzles him as James presses kisses to his back.

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes.

They smile and relax with him.

“Nap?”

"Nap." James nods and kisses his head.

He smiles and soon falls asleep.

James smiles softly and looks at John.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Hey..”

"Hi.." He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles happily, taking his hand.

He hums happily, kissing his hand.

He smiles and blushes. “It seems we’ve found a way to make him eat and sleep.”

"Mm seems like it." He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “Mm.. It’s because you’re so brilliant.”

"You're brilliant." He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles softly.

"And strong. And handsome. And perfect. And mine. Finally mine." He says softly and smiles at him tenderly.

He blushes, feeling his heart flutter at James’ words. “James..”

"I'm yours too you know. From the first time I saw you. I knew we were meant to be. Maybe not then or there but someday." He says quietly nearly a whisper and nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes and smiles softly, pulling him into a kiss. “I’ve always been yours..”

"Good.." He smiles softly and kisses him back tenderly.

He smiles fondly and nuzzles him. “Always.. I just needed to know how to bring you here.. And then he found you..” He smiles.

"Mm he's brilliant." He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles happily. “I know, he’s amazing.. So brilliant and beautiful..”

He hums and nods. "We're lucky. So so lucky."

He smiles. “So lucky..”

He smiles and nods.

He smiles and cuddles closer to both of them.

"Mm sleep, love.."

He smiles and nods, taking his hand and closing his eyes.

He kisses his hand softly and falls asleep holding it.

He smiles as he falls asleep.

James sleeps peacefully with them.


	6. Six

Sherlock wakes again a few hours later.

James hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles a bit and hums.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily.

He turns to face him, smiling softly.

"Morning, honey." He hums and smiles gently.

He smiles and hums. “It’s still morning?”

"Mm I think so." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and presses closer. “Mm..”

He nuzzles him back and holds him.

He smiles and closes his eyes again.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses his chest again as he relaxes.

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He smiles and hums. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him and grins.

He blushes and smiles happily.

John mumbles and presses against Sherlock's other side.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm..”

They snuggle him between them.

He blushes and relaxes, feeling safe and loved.

John hums and kisses his neck as James kisses his head.

He blushes and opens his eyes, tipping his head up to look at James.

James smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and kisses his chest again.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He hums as he relaxes further.

John smiles and kisses his back.

He smiles softly. “Mm.. Morning, John..”

He smiles and hums happily. "Morning, love."

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He smiles happily.

He hums happily.

He smiles and hums, shifting to face John now.

John smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles happily

He grins and nuzzles him.

“Mm.. I’m so lucky..” He mumbles.

"I'm the lucky one." He hums.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He closes his eyes as he relaxes.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and hums, starting to doze again.

John smiles softly and rubs his back.

Sherlock smiles and relaxes, slowly falling asleep.

John kisses his head softly and looks over at James.

James smiles as he looks back at him.

He hums softly and smiles happily.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles happily. “You’re so beautiful..”

He blushes bright and hides his face in the pillow. "Oh god, James.."

He smiles fondly, reaching for his hand. “John, look at me, love..”

John looks at him a bit shyly and still blushes as he takes James' hand. He still can't believe that James can make him feel like a dopey blushing teenager.

He smiles softly at him. “You are so incredibly handsome, sometimes I can’t believe it. This all feels like such a wonderful dream.”

"Shush.." He blushes and kisses him to shut him up.

He chuckles against his lips as he kisses him back.

He hums happily and smiles against his lips.

“Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too."

James smiles and rubs his hand.

John hums happily and kisses his knuckles.

He smiles adoringly at him, his expression soft. “I’m so lucky..”

"I am the lucky one." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him softly. “Mm.. We’re both lucky.”

"Very lucky." He kisses him back and smiles.

He smiles and hums. “So incredibly lucky..”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back affectionately.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back softly. “We should get to sleep..”

"Yeah. You're right." He hums and nods.

He smiles and closes his eyes, humming as he relaxes.

He stays close to him as they fall asleep.

James hums as he falls asleep with him.

John mumbles softly as he sleeps.

James pulls him closer as he sleeps.

John presses against him, falling into a deeper sleep.

Sherlock stays asleep for a few more hours, his body not used to getting this much sleep.

James wakes early from a nightmare and gets up quietly, going to take a shower alone.

Sherlock wakes when he feels the bed move as James gets up. He reaches for James, frowning when he finds his side empty. He bites his lip, realizing he must’ve had a nightmare. He doesn’t know quite how to help, so he turns to John, nudging him lightly. “John..”

"Mm?" John hums as he wakes.

“I think James had a nightmare.. I.. I only know what to do..”

He sighs and nods. "Alright. I'm going to go make tea. Maybe some violin? It usually helps me." He gets up and dressed.

He bites his lip and nods, getting up and dressed before grabbing his violin.

John goes out and starts making tea. James soon finishes his shower and gets dressed.

Sherlock stands in the sitting room, playing a soft song on his violin.

James takes his tea from John and goes to sit on the couch quietly.

Sherlock glances at him as he plays his violin.

James is quiet as he sips his, just staring into the cup.

Sherlock frowns a bit, looking to John.

John shakes his head, knowing its best just to be around if James needs them but not smothering him.

He bites his lip and nods, continuing to play the violin.

James relaxes a bit into the couch as he listens to Sherlock play, still lost in his head.

Sherlock closes his eyes as he plays, slipping into his mind palace.

James looks over at Sherlock and watches him play as they both zone out.

Sherlock starts to hum a bit to the music.

James goes over to Sherlock and kisses his head softly. "I'll be back." He says quietly and slips on his coat before leaving the flat to take a walk.

Sherlock frowns a bit, lowering his violin after James leaves. He bites his lip, looking to John.

"He's going to walk it out then." John sighs.

He frowns and nods. “Alright..”

"He'll be back in an hour or so. If not I know where to find him." He nods.

He bites his lip and nods.

"It'll be alright." He rubs his back.

He nods. “Alright..”

He nods and squeezes his hand softly.

He frowns a bit, still worried about James.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

He bites his lip and nods. “Okay.. I trust you.”

"I should hope so." He chuckles softly and smiles reassuringly.

He smiles a bit, taking his hand.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He leans into his side.

He rubs his back and hums softly.

He smiles a bit. “Can we sit on the couch?”

"Of course." He smiles softly and leads him over to the couch.

He curls up on the couch with him.

He holds him and pets his hair.

He blushes a bit and nuzzles into his hand.

"I love you."

“I love you, too.” He shifts to put his head in John’s lap.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and hums. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." He hums and smiles softly.

He smiles. “So much..”

"So very very much.." He smiles.

He smiles and closes his eyes, thankful that John hadn’t brought up the morning’s events.

He hums softly and pets his hair.

He smiles and relaxes.

James soon comes back and smiles at them when he sees them on the couch.

Sherlock has dozed off while James was gone.

"Hi." James says softly, looking better.

John smiles softly, looking up to see him. “Hello, love.”

"I'm sorry." He looks embarrassed.

“Come here, love.” He pats the spot next to him, opposite of Sherlock.

He goes over and sits.

He smiles softly and takes his hand. “I love you, so much. You don’t need to apologize for something like that. You know that.”

"I.. I know." He nods and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He smiles softly. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

He bites his lip and nods, leaning against him.

He brings his hand up to kiss it, trying to reassure him.

He smiles a bit and squeezes his hand.

He smiles and hums. “Would you like to go lay down?”

"Yeah.." He hums and nods.

He smiles softly and nods, carefully picking up Sherlock, making sure not to wake him.

James follows him to bed.

John pulls him closer as they lay in bed with Sherlock between them.

James hums softly, relaxing.

“I love you, James..”

"I love you, too.."

He smiles softly and kisses his hand.

He blushes a bit and smiles softly, squeezing his hand gently.

He smiles fondly. “Sherlock loves you, too.”

"I know. I love him, too." He blushes and nods. "I didn't know he played so beautifully."

He smiles softly. “Mm, he plays brilliantly.”

He smiles softly and nods.

He rubs his hand, smiling. “Try to get some sleep, yeah? I’ll be here if you need me.”

He nods and closes his eyes.

John stays awake for a bit, making sure he falls asleep.

James relaxes and finally falls asleep.

He smiles and lets himself fall asleep.

He hums softly and sleeps.

Sherlock wakes early again, pressed against James.

James is already awake, pulling him closer.

Sherlock blushes a bit and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

He blushes and smiles. “Morning..” He mumbles softly, pressing a kiss to his chest.

He smiles and rubs his back. "Morning.." He hums softly and kisses his head.

He smiles happily and looks up to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“I love you..” He mumbles against his lips.

"I love you, too.." He hums and smiles against his lips.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He chuckles softly and kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Mm.. What are you doing awake?”

"I always wake up early whether or not I want to." He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums softly and kisses his chest against. “Mm.. I understand that..”

He hums and rubs his back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. He hums softly. “How’d I get into bed?”

"John carried you in after I came home.." He hums and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and nods. “Mm. Okay.”

He smiles softly and kisses his forehead.

“You’re feeling better?”

"Much." He hums and nods.

He smiles softly and nods. “Good.”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He hums and nuzzles him. “What time is it?”

"Mm early." He nuzzles him back.

He frowns a bit as he hears his phone buzz on the night stand.

James hands him the phone.

He bites his lip when he sees it’s from Greg, a bit nervous about what it would say.

**I'm sorry I snapped the other day. I was tired and I know that's not an excuse. There was a finger print on the tape on the box that the arms came in. We got the guy.--GL**

He smiles a bit, having not expected an apology. **Your apology is greatly appreciated. I was not in the mindset to work after your outburst, though I am glad to see that you have solved it on your own.–SH**

**Well I've learned from the best.--GL**

He blushes a bit. **It seems you have.–SH**

**That doesn't mean I don't need you around to help me out.--GL**

He smiles softly. **Of course not.–SH**

**Good.--GL**

He smiles and sets his phone down, relaxing against James.

"Everything okay?" James smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and nods. “Lestrade apologized. They solved the case. And while I’m glad they did, that means no case for me.”

"That's good they solved it and bad you don't have a case." He hums and kisses his head.

He curls up against him and hums.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him, blushing when he feels John pressing against his back.

John smiles as he kisses his neck and shoulder while James nuzzles him back.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm..”

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and relaxes. “Mm.. I can get used to waking up like this..”

"Sounds good to me." John smiles and James nods.

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes again.

They smile and cuddle him.

“Mm.. I love you both..”

"Love you, too.." They both hum.

He smiles softly and nuzzles James.

James smiles and nuzzles him back.

“I don’t wanna get up..”

"Mm how about breakfast in bed?"

He smiles happily. “Mm. Breakfast in bed sounds delightful.”

"Good. I'll be right back." James smiles and gets up, going to make breakfast.

He smiles and turns over to cuddle up to John.

John hums happily and snuggles him.

He hums and smiles.

"I love you."

He smiles softly. “I love you too.”

He hums and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

“Mm. Morning..”

"Morning, love.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He grins and nuzzles him back.

“Mm. Graham texted me today.”

"Oh? What did he say?"

“He apologized and said they solved the case.” Admittedly, he felt a bit upset about that, perhaps this would mean he would be needed less.

"I'm sure it was dumb luck. The killer probably made a stupid mistake. I'm sure the next case will be worth your while." John hums and kisses his head.

He bites his lip a bit and nods, trusting John.

"As long as there is the great Sherlock Holmes cases will come." He smiles and nuzzles him

He blushes and smiles softly, nuzzling him back.

He hums happily and snuggles him as James comes in carrying breakfast.

He smiles happily and hums when he smells breakfast. “Mm..”

James smiles and sets them up to beat breakfast in bed.

“Smell’s delicious, James.”

"Good. I'm glad." James smiles.

He smiles as he starts to eat.

John and James smile, eating as well.

Sherlock snuggles between them as he eats.

They smile and kiss either of his cheeks.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling them.

They smile and nuzzle him back.

He smiles happily, curling against them.

They hum happily and eat.

Sherlock decides he’s done, closing his eyes.

James smiles and kisses his head softly.

He blushes and smiles.

James smiles and hums happily as John takes the things out to the kitchen after they've finished eating.

Sherlock hums softly and smiles, relaxing against him.

James smiles softly and rubs his back.

He smiles and nuzzles his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him and kisses his chest.

He nuzzles him back and rubs his back.

He smiles and relaxes. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He hums softly and smiles.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He hums happily and snuggles him as John comes back.

Sherlock is curled up around James when John comes back.

John smiles and gets back into bed, sandwiching Sherlock between him and James.

He smiles softly and closes his eyes, relaxing.

James kisses his head and John kisses his back.

He smiles and blushes. “Mm..”

"Love you.."

He smiles softly. “I love you too..”

They hum happily and snuggle him.

He smiles happily. “Thank you for helping me out..”

"Of course, love."

He smiles and blushes. “I don’t deserve you two..”

"Yes you do." John hums. "Of course you do." James nods.

He blushes a bit more and bites his lip.

They pepper him with kisses.

He smiles softly and relaxed under them.

They cuddle him between them.

He blushes and smiles, comforted by their warmth.

James smiles and nuzzles him affectionately.

He blushes and hums happily as he nuzzles him back. “We should go out to dinner tonight.”

"Yeah? Where do you want to go?" He hums and smiles.

“Mm. I don’t know. Just anywhere. Or we could go to the club or a pub.”

"I haven't been to a club in ages.." He hums.

He blushes and smiles. “We should go. There’s a good one close by.”

"Alright." He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “You’ll love it.”

"Mm I'm sure I will." He chuckles and smiles.

He blushes and kisses his cheek.

He hums happily and kisses him.

He smiles happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “What are we going to do until then?”

"Mm whatever you want." He smiles.

He smiles and blushes. “Let’s at least get out of bed. We should wash the sheets."

"You're right." He smiles as he stands and stretches.

Sherlock stands as well, humming as he stretches.

James pulls off the sheets when John gets up.

Sherlock hums as he goes to get a robe.

John takes the sheets to wash as James goes to make tea.

Sherlock goes to sit on the couch.

James brings him tea and sits with him. "Yoo-hoo! Boys! I've made some biscuits." Mrs. Hudson smiles as she comes up with a plate of biscuits.

Sherlock hums. “We could use some more sugar as well.” He curls up next to James.

"Not your housekeeper, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson hums and sits the plate down before going to get herself some tea. James smiles softly and holds Sherlock.

Sherlock hums softly. “Thank you.”

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson." John smiles as he comes in. "Hello, dear. Biscuits are on the table." She smiles.

“Bring me one, John?” Sherlock tips his head back over the couch.

"Alright, you git." John chuckles and brings over the biscuits.

He smiles and hums. “Mm, thank you, love.”

"You're welcome." He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles. “Come sit.”

He smiles and sits with them.

He smiles as he relaxes.

"Look at you boys. So cozy." Mrs. Hudson coos and smiles.

Sherlock blushes, opening his mouth for a snarky reply.

She looks at him expectantly as James nudges him.

He bites his lip, swallowing any reply he had.

James smiles and kisses his head. "Mm I like him." Mrs. Hudson smiles at James.

Sherlock blushes and huddles against James. John chuckles. “Mm, yeah? I suppose we’ll have to keep him.” He teases.

"That would be good I think." She smiles and James holds Sherlock.

Sherlock nuzzles against James, no longer paying attention.

James hums happily and nuzzles him back as John and Mrs Hudson chat.

Sherlock nibbles at a bit of biscuit as he relaxes.

James smiles softly and rubs his back.

He closes his eyes and smiles.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him happily.

"You're so gorgeous." He whispers as he nuzzles him back.

He blushes brightly and ducks his head down, hiding it in James’ chest.

He chuckles softly and holds him. "Mm I can't wait to see you dance at the club later."

He blushes and smiles softly. “Yeah?”

"Yeah. You're already absolutely gorgeous and I can't even imagine what you look like there dancing. I'll have to beat other men off you with a stick." He smirks and kisses him.

He blushes brighter as he kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "Mm you know John gets terribly jealous. He's so good when he feels like he need to claim you." He smirks.

He blushes and bites back a whimper. “Y-Yes, sir, I know that..” He mutters, just so James could hear.

"Even if you look at another bloke John will have you pressed up against the wall and snogging you like your life depends on it for at least five minutes." He says lowly and nips at his jaw.

Sherlock felt his heart speed up, his body reacting to the thought. “I’ll keep that in mind, sir.”

"Good. You should also know that I can be possessive as well." James hums and smirks.

He bites his lip, blushing and rocking his hips a bit. “Yeah?”

"Oh yeah." He smirks and kisses his neck.

He tips his head back a bit for him. “Oh..”

He smirks and nips at his neck.

He bites his lip, closing his eyes as he tries to stay in control of himself.

James hums and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back, still vaguely aware that Mrs. Hudson was still talking to John.

He hums and nuzzles him.

He blushes and hums, pressing closer.

He kisses his cheek and snuggles him.

He curls up against him, resting his head in James’ lap.

James smiles and runs his fingers through his hair.

He blushes and nuzzles against him.

He smiles and hums happily. "Well I best be going. I have bridge with the girls tonight." Mrs. Hudson smiles and stands.

John smiles. “Have fun. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

"There's no telling what'll happen when the girls get together, dear." She smiles and goes down to her flat.

He chuckles softly as he sits back down on the couch. Sherlock smiles softly as he feels the couch dip.

John smiles and rubs Sherlock's back.

He smiles happily and closes his eyes

James smiles and plays with his hair.

He blushes and pushes his head into his hands.

He hums happily and massages his scalp.

He hums, stretching so his feet are in John’s lap.

John chuckles and rubs his feet.

He hums as he relaxes, melting under their touch.

They smile and massage him.

He smiles softly. “Mm.. Thank you.”

"I love you."

“I love you too.. So much.”

"Do you want to get ready to go out?" James hums and kisses his head.

He blushes and nods. “Yeah. I’ve got to shower first.”

"Okay." He smiles.

He smiles and stands, stretching. “Mm.. You two can join me if you’d like.” He hums as he walks to the bathroom.

They smile and follow him.

He hums as he turns on the shower, dropping his robe.

"Mm you should be illegal." John hums as he and James get undressed.

Sherlock blushes brightly before turning, smiling. “Mm.. Too bad you’re not an officer.”

"Mm no but I think a captain is better." John smirks.

He blushes and bites his lip. “Yeah?”

"Oh yeah." He smirks and pulls him into a kiss.

He gasps softly as he kisses him back.

He smirks and pulls him into the shower with James.

He moans a bit as he follows them in.

John presses against his front and James presses against his back.

Sherlock whimpers and rocks against them. “Please..”

"Please what?" James hums as John kisses his neck.

He blushes and whimpers. “A-Anything, sir..”

"Mm how about this. When we get home from the club, if you've been good, we'll give you what ever we want."

He bites his lip. “And if I’ve been bad, sir?”

"We'll punish you accordingly." He smirks.

He blushes. “What would warrant a punishment?”

"Mm what would you say would warrant punishment, John?" James smirks.

“Mm. I think if he went and acted like a little slut tonight at the club.” John smirks, licking his lips.

"Mm that sounds about right." James smirks.

Sherlock blushes and whimpers.

James smirks and nibbles Sherlock's neck as he starts to wash him.

He blushes and tips his head back, giving John more room.

"Absolutely gorgeous." John praises and washes Sherlock's chest.

He gasps and whimpers a bit at the praise. “Thank you, sir..”

He smirks and presses against him as he washes his hair while James lets his hands roam over his body.

He moans, his hips rocking against John a bit. “Ah.. Please..” He whimpers and begs, even though he knows they won’t let him get off.

"You'll have to wait until later." John smirks and rinses him off.

He whines. “Y-Yes, sir..”

"Good boy." He praises and smirks.

He blushes and whimpers, squirming a bit.

"Shh.." He soothes and kisses him softly.

He gasps softly as he kisses him back, surprised by the soft kiss.

He runs his hands over him gently and kisses his neck softly.

He blushes at the sudden change of pace, sighing contently.

James kisses his back as John kisses his chest.

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes.

They soon finish up showering.

Sherlock smiles softly as they go get dried off.

James smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and blushes, holding the towel around himself.

"Let's go get dressed, yeah?" He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums and nods. “Yeah. Let’s go.” He smiles and goes to his room to get dressed.

They smile and follows him to get dressed.

Sherlock pulls on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a slim v-neck, his usual club going attire.

"Gorgeous." James pulls him close and kisses him after getting dressed.

He blushes and smiles as he kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He hums and nuzzles him back.

"Ready to go?" He smiles.

“Mm. Yeah.”

"Ready, John?"

“Mm, yeah, I’m ready.” John hums as he slips on his shoes.

James smiles and leads them downstairs to a cab.

He smiles and follows them down. Sherlock smiles as they get into the cab.

James smiles and kisses his head.

Sherlock hums and smiles. “Mm. You’ll love this club.”

"Mm I'm sure I will." He hums and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles happily against his lips as he kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

The cab soon stops at the club and John pays the cabbie before they all get out.

James follows John and Sherlock inside.

Sherlock smiles and goes to greet the bartender, obviously familiar with him.

John and James follow him to the bar.

Sherlock hums as the bartender places three drinks before them. “These are on me.”

"Thank you."

The bartender hums. “Anything for friends of Sherlock.”

"Boyfriends." John hums and takes a drink.

The bartender hums and looks to Sherlock. “Good for you, Sherlock.”

"Very good for me." Sherlock smirks and takes a sip of his drink.

“Haven’t seen you out here for a while.” The bartender hums.

"I've been busy." He hums and smirks.

He chuckles. “I can imagine.”

"I bet you can."

He hums. “Anything you lot want tonight is on me.”

"Thank you."

“Of course.” He smiles and turns to John and James. “I’m Craig, and you are?”

"James." James smiles.

He smiles. “James.” He looks to John. “And you?”

"John." John smiles and drinks.

Craig smiles. “Brilliant to meet you two.”

"You too."

He hums as he pour a drink for someone. “You lot have fun tonight.”

"We'll try."

Sherlock hums as he finishes his drink.

James smirks and wraps his arm around Sherlock's waist. "Wanna dance?"

He blushes a bit before grinning. “I’d love to.”

"Lead the way, gorgeous."

He blushes and grins, dragging him to the dance floor.

He laughs and follows him.

He pulls him close with a hum, holding his hips.

He leans in and kisses him.

He kisses him back, nipping at his lips.

He groans softly and rocks his hips with him to the music.

He smirks and turns so his arse is against him, swaying to the music.

He grinds against his arse and kisses his neck.

He lets out a small moan, grinding back against him.

He holds his hips and moves with him.

He smirks and pulls back from him, still swaying.

He licks his lips and watches him.

He smirks and goes to bring John to the dance floor.

John smiles and follows him.

He hums and smirks a bit as he starts to dance against him.

John dances with him and James licks his lips.

Sherlock glances over at James and smirks, putting his arms around John’s neck as he grinds against him.

James grinds against Sherlock's arse as John grinds against his front, sandwiching Sherlock between them.

Sherlock’s eyes widen and he hums deep in his throat, rocking between them.

They kiss his neck, back, and chest as they dance with him.

He gasps. “So good..”

John smirks and pulls him in for a kiss.

He blushes and kisses him back deeply, his hips still rocking.

They rock and grind against him.

He whimpers softly between them, rocking back against them. “Ah..”

James grinds against him, biting his neck.

He moans breathily and closes his eyes, whimpering.

"Need something?" He smirks and nibbles at his neck.

He blushes and whimpers. “I.. Please..” He closes his eyes, baring his neck.

"Use your words, gorgeous." John smirks and bites one side of his neck as James bites the other.

Sherlock gasps and bucks his hips. “D-Don’t be a prick, John.” He blushes, challenging him.

"Don't be a slut, Sherlock." John smirks and kisses him hard.

He moans and kisses him back deeply. “Why don’t you make me?” He nips at his lips.

"Give me a reason to." He growls, nipping at his jaw.

He smirks as he pulls back from him, his eyes dark. He flashes John a cheeky grin as he heads for the bar.

"What is he doing?" James asks John.

John growls softly. “Showing us how he can be a slut.” He watches as Sherlock accepts a drink from a man, obviously flirting with him. “He wants us to stay here and watch while he whores himself around.”

James licks his lips as he watches.

Sherlock smiles flirtatiously as he takes a sip of his drink, putting his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Mm, thank you for the drink.”

"Of course. You looked.. Parched." The man smirks, holding Sherlock's hip.

He licks his lips a bit, humming. “Mm, yeah?”

"Oh yeah." He smirks and nods.

He smirks a bit as he finishes his drink, glancing at John and James before back to the man. “Dance?”

"How could I say no?" He licks his lips, looking at Sherlock's body.

He flashes a grin as he follows the man to the dance floor, making sure he was in full view of James and John.

The man presses close and holds onto him.

He smirks as he starts to sway his hips to the music, pressing against the other man.

"You're so fucking sexy." He smirks, grinding against him.

He grins, grinding against him, keeping eye contact with John.

John growls as he watches.

He licks his lips when he sees how jealous John was becoming, knowing he was going to be in trouble.

The man runs his hands over Sherlock's body, moving with him to the music.

Sherlock smirks as the man’s hand moves down to his arse, his arousal growing with the knowledge that James and John were watching him.

"How far should we let this go?" James asks John.

John licks his lips. “Just a bit more. I want to see the look on the man’s face when we take Sherlock from him.”

He hums and nods.

Sherlock is still grinding against the man, wondering how far John would let this go.

The man smirks and grinds against Sherlock's arse.

He bites his lip, looking back at James and John as the man grinds against him. John smirks back at him. “I think he wants to be rescued.”

"Shall we?" James smirks.

“Mm, I think we shall.” John smirks back.

James smirks and follows him.

John taps the man on his shoulder. “Seems like you’ve got something of ours.”

"What are you talking about?" The man shrugs John off.

“The man you’re dancing with. He’s ours.”

"Yours?" He looks shocked and very jealous.

“I suggest you remove yourself from your current position.” John’s voice drops to his ‘Captain John Watson’ tone.

The man steps back. "He came on to me, mate."

“That’s because he wanted to act like a slut in public.” Sherlock blushes at his words, dropping his head.

"Mm you're better men than me. I'd never be able to let him do that." The man hums and walks away.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip, not looking at John or James.

"Such a slut." James smirks.

He blushes brighter. “Yes, sir..”

"Mm should we take you home and show you what we do to sluts?"

He blushes and bites his lip, adjusting himself in his pants. “Yes, sir.”

James and al a his hand and leads him out of the club with John in tow.

Sherlock blushes brightly as he follows James, wondering if he had gone too far.

John hails a cab and they get in, headed home.

Sherlock sits between them, not daring to raise his head.

John and James lean in, kissing Sherlock's neck.

He blushes and lets out a small gasp, shifting in his seat.

"We're going to ruin you for anyone else." John chuckles as James bites Sherlock's neck.

He blushes brighter and whimpers. “Th-Thank you, sirs..”

The cab soon pulls up to the flat.

They pay and Sherlock is led out of the cab.

James kisses him hard as he leads him to their room.

He whimpers and moans against his lips, a bit confused.

James and John start to strip him. "Such a naughty slut. Whoring yourself out to anyone who would buy you a drink." John hums. "How should we punish him?" James smirks.

Sherlock blushes and whimpers, rocking his hips between them as he tries to get friction. “John challenged me.” He bites his lip, still not backing down.

"Ohh John challenged you, did he? Good for him." James chuckles and bites at his throat.

He whimpers a bit, tipping his head back. “A-Ah..”

They sucks and bite, marking him.

He moans as he falls back against the bed, whimpering. “Please..”

"Mm I think we should tie you down and make you come as much as possible. Completely ruin you for anyone else. What do you think John?" James smirks.

John licks his lips and smirks. “I think that’s a brilliant idea. We should remind him who he belongs to.” Sherlock whimpers and squirms a bit on the bed.

"Perfect." James smirks.

Sherlock bites his lip. “P-Please..”

"Hands up near the headboard." John smirks and gets something to tie his wrists with.

He blushes and submits, putting his hands up by the headboard.

John smirks and ties him down.

He tests the ties, blushing brightly.

"Such a pretty slut." James smirks.

He bucks his hips and whines a bit. “James..”

"Spread your legs, baby." He smirks and slicks his fingers.

He blushes and spreads his legs. “Yes, sir.”

He kisses him deeply and eases a lubed finger into him.

He gasps and moans breathily. “Ah.. Please!” He tries to press back against him.

He hums and moves his finger teasingly slow.

He whimpers and rocks his hips. “J-James..”

"Shh.." He kisses his hips and pushes another finger into him.

He blushes and whimpers, surprised at how gentle James was being with him.

John bites and sucks his neck as James rubs his prostate.

Sherlock gasps and arches, tugging at the ties.

James adds a third finger as John kisses him deeply.

He grinds back against his fingers as he kisses John back desperately.

James smirks and rubs his prostate.

Sherlock bucks his hips desperately. “James, please!”

James smirks and takes his fingers out, lubing his cock.

He whimpers at the emptiness, spreading his legs wider.

He leans in and kisses him as he pushes into him.

He gasps as James pushes into him, kissing him back deeply.

He holds his hips and rocks into him.

He gasps and moans, rocking with him. “Yes..”

He bites at his throat as he thrusts harder.

He moans loudly, having not expected the sudden change in pace.

James fucks him hard and deep. "Mine." He growls lowly.

Sherlock closes his eyes, letting himself feel and whimpering with each thrust. “Y-Yours..”

He kisses him hard, taking what he wants from his mouth as he fucks him hard and steady.

He moans loudly, gripping at the headboard tightly as he’s fucked hard.

He kisses him deeply and strokes him in time with his thrusts as he aims for his prostate.

He cries out against his mouth as he comes hard suddenly.

He groans and comes hard into him, filling him.

He gasps as he feels James filling him.

He hums and kisses him deeply.

He moans breathily as he kisses him back.

He nips at his lips as he pulls out of him.

He whimpers, blushing at John’s smirk.

"Need something, slut?" John hums and smirks.

He blushes and bites his lip. “P-Please..”

"Please what?" He strokes himself, teasing them both.

He whimpers softly. “F-Fuck me..”

He smirks and kisses him deeply.

He moans and kisses him back, spreading his legs.

He groans and pushes into him

He gasps and moans, arching with him.

"God, you feel so good."

He blushes and whimper. “Thank you, sir..”

He thrusts slow and hard, nudging Sherlock's prostate with each thrust.

He moans loudly with each thrust, rocking back against him.

He bites and sucks on his neck marking him has he fucks him.

He cries out as he’s pounded into, baring his neck for him.

He moans and marks his neck, stroking him as he pounds into him mercilessly.

He cries out as he comes hard, clenching around him.

He groans and comes hard into him.

He whimpers as he feels John come into him before pulling out of him. He closes his eyes, turning his face away as he feels tears start to prickle at his eyes as his guilt from the night’s events finally hits him.

"Hey? Hey, love. Look at me." John unties him and holds him close.

He whimpers softly, shaking his head. “I-I’m sorry.. I’m sorry..” He feels the tears spilling over now.

"Why are you sorry? Don't be sorry. Everything is okay. Everything is fine." John kisses his head and James holds him as well, sandwiching Sherlock between them.

“I.. I was horrid tonight.. I shouldn’t have – I’m sorry..” He sniffles. “Y-You both seemed upset with me.. I’m sorry.”

"Tell me where you are. Right now in this moment. Where are you?"

“I.. I’m in bed with you and James.”

"Exactly. You're in bed with me and James. You're not in anyone else's bed. No one else is in bed with you but us. You came home with us. You're with us. That's all that matters."

He bites his lip and nods. “S-So you’re not upset with me?”

"No, love. Not at all. I would have told you right away if anything was wrong. Same with James. Right?" John looks at James. "Right. We'll talk you if something is wrong. And we want you to do the same, okay?" James kisses his back.

He blushes a bit and nods. “Yeah.. Yeah, alright.. I promise..”

"Good boy." John praises and kisses his forehead.

He smiles a bit. “"Maybe we don’t go that hard for a while?”

"Okay. That's fine." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nods and presses closer. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love. Whatever you need." He snuggles him.

He blushes as he feels their cum leaking out of him. He bites his lip. “I want a bath..”

"I'll go start it." James kisses his head and gets up to start the bath.

Sherlock snuggles against John while he waits. “I’m not.. I’m not a whore, right?” He asks softly, resting his hand on his chest.

"No, love. You're not a whore. You're a good boy." John holds him and rubs his back.

He nods against him. “Thank you..”

"You know we don't really think those thinks about you, right? We just say them because it gets you hot and bothered which gets us excited."

He blushes a bit and nods. “Yeah.. I know.. I just.. After what I did at the club, I just..” He sighs. “I usually like it when you call me stuff like that.. But tonight it was too much.”

"That's okay. You just let us know when it's to much and we'll back off, okay?"

He nods and kisses his chest.

He rubs his back and kisses his head.

“I love you, John..”

"I love you, too, Sherlock.."

He nods, seemingly needing that confirmation.

"I do love you, Sherlock. So much."

He nods, pressing closer. “And James?”

"He loves you, too. Very much." He holds him close.

He nods against his chest. “Okay.. I love him too..” He bites his lip. “Can I take my bath now?”

"Yeah of course." He stands and scoops Sherlock up, carrying him into the bathroom.

He holds onto him, blushing a bit as he’s carried.

He stands him up in the bathroom next to the tub that James has ready.

Sherlock blushes and smiles a bit shyly before getting into the tub.

"Is it okay?" James asks.

He smiles softly. “It’s perfect.. Thank you.”

"Good." He smiles.

He smiles and blushes a bit. “I love you, James..”

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles softly and pets his hair.

He smiles a bit and nuzzles his hand.

He hums and smiles.

He closes his eyes and smiles.

He smiles softly and starts to wash his hair.

He smiles softly and relaxes.

He hums softly and massages his scalp.

“I love you, so much.” Sherlock mumbles softly.

"I love you, too. So much." James smiles softly and rinses Sherlock's hair carefully.

He tips his head back as he rinses his hair.

"Good boy.."

He blushes softly. “Thank you..”

He smiles and kisses his forehead.

He smiles and opens his eyes to look at him.

"You're so beautiful.."

He smiles, his eyes shining bright.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums softly, feeling a bit better.

James smiles and relaxes against the side of the tub, John had gone to make tea.

“I’m sorry I’m a bit of a hassle. Thank you for staying and helping.”

"You're not a hassle."

“It’s okay if I am.”

"You are no hassle to me."

He smiles softly and nods a bit. “Alright.”

"Good." He smiles and hums.

He smiles and reaches for his hand.

He smiles softly and gives him his hand.

He takes his hand and squeezes it lightly. “Can I get out of the tub?”

"Of course." He nods and grabs Sherlock fluffy towel.

He lets James help him out, humming as he wraps the towel around himself.

James smiles softly and dries Sherlock off.

He relaxes and smiles. “Thank you.”

"Of course, love. Are you hungry?" He smiles.

“A bit, I suppose.”

"What do you want?"

He holds the towel around him, shrugging a bit.

"No ideas what so ever?" He smiles softly.

“I don’t know, just something small..”

"How about some cinnamon sugar toast?"

He nods a bit.

"Okay. Do you want to get dressed and come out? Or do you want to relax in bed?"

He bites his lip. “I’ll come out..”

"Okay." He smiles softly and nods.

He nods and wraps the towel tighter around him.

"Let's get you dressed." He smiles softly and takes him into the bedroom.

He smiles softly and nods, following him.

James smiles softly and helps him get dressed.

He blushes softly as he lets him help.

"So handsome.." He whispers.

He blushes brighter and smiles. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love." He smiles softly and kisses his forehead.

He tips up to kiss him softly.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles softly and pulls him into a hug. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He hugs him, kissing his head.

He smiles softly as he holds onto him.

He holds him close, smiling softly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly. “Can we go eat?”

"Of course." He smiles and follows him out to the kitchen.

He sits up at the counter, smiling shyly at John.

"Hello, love." John smiles.

He bites his lip. “Hello.”

"Hungry?"

“A bit, yes.”

"I'll make you some toast." James hums and starts to make him toast.

“Thank you.” He smiles softly.

"You're welcome, love." He smiles softly.

Sherlock hums softly as he watches him cook.

John smiles and hands Sherlock a cups of tea with honey.

He smiles softly. “Thank you, love.”

"You're welcome." He smile and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and takes a sip, humming softly.

James hums and sits Sherlock's toast next to him.

He smiles and takes a bite. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, love." He smiles and kisses Sherlock's head.

He nuzzles him affectionately.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and starts to eat.

James hand John his plate and they eat with Sherlock.

He soon finishes and sips his tea.

"I have work tomorrow." John hums.

Sherlock frowns a bit. “Alright.”

"It's only till noon. Just a few hours." John squeezes his knee.

He bites his lip and nods.

"Besides, you'll probably be sleeping. You won't even notice I'm gone." He smiles.

“Alright..” He nods a bit.

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses his cheek.

He smiles softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He hums happily.

He leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles against his lips.

He grins and nuzzles him affectionately.

“I’ll figure out something to do.”

"Good. James will be around as well."

He smiles softly. “I know.”

"Okay." He smiles.

He smiles and nods.

"Good." He smiles and sips his tea.

He smiles and finishes his tea.

He hums and smiles.

He sits back and smiles.

"Let's go see a movie or something." James hums.

He smiles and nods. “Okay.”

"What do you want to see?"

He shrugs. “Whatever you want.”

"Alright." He chuckles and nods.

He leans up to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back, nipping at his lip teasingly.

He blushes a bit and opens his mouth.

He smirks and deepens the kiss.

He whimpers softly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He hums softly, pressing closer to Sherlock and holding him close as he kisses him.

He holds onto him, letting his fingers tangle in his hair.

"Mm good boy.."

He blushes and whimpers. “I.. I’m a good boy?”

"Such a good boy." He nuzzles him, kissing him softly.

He blushes and smiles softly, kissing him back.

He smiles and kisses him happily.

“I like being your good boy..” He blushes brightly.

"Yeah? What do you like it?" He smirks and nibbles at his jaw.

He blushes and tips his head back. “Because you reward me and you treat me well. I.. I like knowing that I’ve done a good job and that you love me..”

He smirks and kisses his neck.

He whimpers softly and closes his eyes. “I.. I like knowing how much I mean to you..”

"You mean so much to me. I love you so much."

He blushes and smiles softly. “I love you, too.”

He smiles and kisses him softly. "My good boy."

He blushes and kisses him back. “Your good boy.”

"That's right." He hums, sucking on his bottom lip.

He blushes and opens his mouth.

He deepens the kiss and let's his fingers tangle in his hair.

He moans softly and whimpers, pressing closer to him.

He holds him closer and plays with his hair as he kisses him.

He blushes and nuzzles into his hand.

He smiles and kisses from his cheek to his jaw.

He blushes brighter and tips his head back. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much.." He mumbles as he kisses his throat, rubbing his hands over his sides.

He melts under his touch, mewling softly.

"Mm putty in my hands.." He hums and kisses him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back. “I want you..”

"Yeah? What do you want from me, gorgeous?" He mumbles and smirks against his lips.

He blushes brighter, biting his lip. “I want you to fuck me. B-But softly."

"Okay." He kisses him softly and scoops him up and carries him to bed.

He smiles softly, holding onto him.

He lays him on the bed and crawls over him, pressing kisses all over his body.

He gasps and whimpers, arching a bit.

"You're so beautiful. Such a good boy." He whispers as he holds him, kissing him gently.

He blushes and whimpers, kissing him back. “Thank you..”

"Spread you legs for me, baby.."

He bites his lip and nods, spreading his legs for James.

He kisses his hips and thighs softly as he lubes his fingers.

He blushes, keeping his legs spread wide for him.

He nuzzles his cock as he teases his hole with slick fingers.

He whimpers. “Please..” He begs softly, already getting overwhelmed.

"Shh.. I've got you.." He kisses his cock and eases a finger into him.

He whimpers at James’ gentle tone, his body relaxing automatically.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises and slowly rocks his finger.

He gasps and blushes at the praise. “I’m your good boy..” He mumbles, rocking his hips a bit.

"That's right. My good boy.." He adds a second finger and kisses the leaking tip of his cock.

He whimpers. “I’m a good boy..” He repeats, like he’s trying to convince himself.

"Such a good boy. The best. You're absolutely perfect." He praises, thrusting his fingers slowly and rubs his prostate gently.

He gasps and moans breathily as James rubs his prostate. “So good..” He whimpers.

He adds a third finger, still moving them slowly and rubbing his prostate.

He gasps and whimpers. “James.. I need you..”

He eases his fingers out and slicks his cock.

He whimpers at the emptiness, looking up at James and begging silently.

He holds his hips and kisses him softly, pushing into him slowly.

He gasps and moans breathily. “Yes..” He mumbles against his lips.

He kisses his neck and chest as he rocks his hips slowly.

He blushes and pulls him into a kiss. “I love you. I love you.”

"I love you, too. I love you so much." He kisses him deeply, moving with him slowly.

He rocks his hips with him slowly, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"I love you. You're perfect. You feel so good. Such a good boy." He kisses his neck and jaw, rocking with him.

He blushes and holds him close, pressing back against him. “I love you. So much. I love you.”

He rocks into him keeping the pace slow and deep. "I love you, too.."

“You.. So good..” He whimpers breathily, getting close.

"Come for me, gorgeous. I've got you." He strokes him as he rocks into him.

He lets out a strangled cry, holding onto him tightly as he comes hard into his hand.

He moans and comes hard into him.

He gasps and pulls him down to kiss him deeply.

He holds him and kisses him back deeply.

He whimpers softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much." He holds him close, rubbing his back

He stays close to him, kissing his chest softly.

He cuddles him, kissing his head softly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles his chest. “Thank you..”

"Anything for you, love.." He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He grins and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"I love you."

“I love you, too..”

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He cuddles up with him.

He holds him close, rubbing his back.

“Where’s John?” He mumbles against him.

"I dunno.. Around I think.."

He nuzzles him and nods.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and closes his eyes.

He smiles softly and holds him.

He nuzzles him happily, already drifting off.

He dozes with him.

He sleeps with his head on his chest.

He holds him close as they sleep.

He hums as he wakes a bit as the bed dips.

John smiles softly and kisses his forehead. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

He hums and pulls him closer. “Mm.. Missed you..”

"Missed you, too. I had to go help Mrs. Hudson unclog her kitchen sink." He hums and cuddles him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles his chest. “Mm..”

He smiles and hums happily, rubbing his back.

He presses a kiss to his chest. “Love you..”

"Love you, too.." He kisses his head.

He blushes and hums, closing his eyes.

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

He curls up against him as he falls asleep.

He sleeps with him, holding him close.

He sleeps soundly.

John and James cuddle him as they sleep.

He wakes slowly, humming as he feels their warmth.

John hums and kisses his back as James kisses his chest.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm..”

They smile and snuggle him.

He blushes and hums, cuddling up to them.

James smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums and smiles, kissing him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He opens his eyes to look at him, smiling.

"So beautiful.."

He blushes brightly and pushes at his chest. “Shut up..”

"Absolutely gorgeous."

He closes his eyes, pushing at him.

He smiles and peppers him with kisses.

He blushes brightly. “James..”

"What?" He smiles.

He blushes and pushes at him.

He chuckles and presses closer.

He kisses his chest.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He grins and nuzzles him back.

He hums softly as he turns to face John.

John smiles and kisses his forehead.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles happily.

He hums softly as he hears his phone ring.

"Where is it?" John mumbles and gets up looking for Sherlock's phone.

“In my trousers..” He grumbles and puts his pillow over his head.

He picks up his trousers and pulls his phone out.

“Make it stop, John.” He grumbles.

"I know." John walks out of the room. "Hello?" He hums as he answers the phone.

There was an unfamiliar voice on the other end. “Hello, Johnny.”

"Sorry, who is this?" John asks and frowns a bit.

“You don’t know me, but I know plenty about you.”

"Really who is this?" His frown deepens.

“You’ll know soon enough. I must say, I was a bit disappointed to find that detective inspector instead of Sherlock, but now I can have a bit of fun with him. Ta ta.” He hung up.

He frowns and walks back into the bedroom. "Sherlock."

Sherlock mumbles from under his pillow. “What?”

"Some weirdo just called your phone. Wouldn't give his name. Said he was disappointed to find Greg instead of you but he'll have fun with Greg anyway." John frowns and hands him his phone.

Sherlock frowns as he sits up. “Call Greg. If he doesn’t answer, call Mycroft.”

"Alright." John nods and calls Greg. "What's going on?" James asks Sherlock.

Sherlock frowns. “Someone called and said they have Greg.”

"Oh." James frowns. "He's not answering." John frowns and hangs up after trying to call Greg three times. "Answering machine each go. I'm calling Mycroft." He sighs and calls Mycroft.

Sherlock frowns, getting out of bed together dressed.

John tells Mycroft the situation as James gets dressed with Sherlock. "What do we do?" John asks Mycroft.

“I’m tracking Gregory’s phone. I do not want Sherlock going after this man, it is too dangerous.”

"They're going to ditch Greg's phone soon. You need to have someone find him now."

“I refuse to send Sherlock. He could get taken.”

"Fine. I'll go. Send me the address and have some of your people meet me there. James will stay with Sherlock here."

There’s a pause before Mycroft sighs, sending the address to John. “Be careful. I’m sending some of my men.”

"Thank you." John nods and hangs up.

Sherlock and James come out to where John is. “John?”

"I'm doing to find Greg with some of Mycroft's people. You two are staying here. Whoever this is wants Sherlock so it's to dangerous for Sherlock to be out." John puts in his jacket.

Sherlock frowns. “John..”

"It'll be fine. You'll stay here and stay safe with James, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." John kisses his hands.

He frowns but nods, leaning in to kiss him. “Be careful. Please.”

"I will. I promise." He kisses him back and holds him tight for a moment before pulling back. He look at James and James nods, watching John leave quickly.

Sherlock frowns a bit and looks back at James.

"He'll be fine." James nods and rubs Sherlock's back.

He bites his lip and nods.

"Let's make sure everything is locked." James goes around with Sherlock making sure every window and door is secure.

Sherlock follows him around, trying to suppress his worry.

"He'll be fine. You know how I know he'll be fine? Because I didn't kiss him. So he'll be fine." James smiles softly and makes Sherlock some tea with honey.

He bites his lip. “Why does that mean he’ll be fine?”

He blushes a bit and smiles softly. "When we were in the army and one of us had to go out on a mission we'd share a look. A silent promise. We'd come back fine and we get our kiss. It was like a reward to fight like hell if we needed to for that fucking kiss. So we always came back for the kiss and for each other."

He blushes and smiles a bit, feeling a bit better. “Then he’ll come back..”

"Yes he will.." He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He nods and leans in to kiss him.

He holds him close and kisses him back.

“I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly and sits at the kitchen table.

He hums and sits with him, sipping his tea.

He takes a sip of his tea, looking down into it.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

He leans against James, closing his eyes.

He kisses his head softly and wraps his arm around him.

He smiles a bit. “I want to go back to bed..”

"Okay." He smiles softly and stands, offering him his hand.

He takes his hand, following him to the bedroom.

He lays down and pulls Sherlock into his arms.

He smiles a bit and curls up against him.

He smiles softly and holds him.

He nuzzles his chest.

He kisses his head softly.

He smiles a bit and closes his eyes.

He smiles softly and rubs his back.

“Mm.. I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much."

He nods and presses closer to him.

He holds him close and kisses his head.

He feels his body slowly relaxing.

He hums softly and rubs his back gently.

He slowly falls asleep against him.

James holds him and stays awake, keeping an eye on everything.

Sherlock wakes every now and then, frowning when he remembers that John isn’t there.

"He'll be back soon.." James says softly and kisses his head.

Sherlock frowns a bit and nods, curling up with him.

James rubs his back as John's foot steps come up the stairs.

Sherlock lifts his head as he hears them.

"Hi." John smiles softly as he comes in the bedroom.

Sherlock gets up and goes to hug him.

John hugs him tight and rubs his back. "Greg's alright. A few bumps and scrapes. Mycroft is handling everything."

He sniffles and holds onto him. “Are you okay?”

"I'm fine. Everything's okay." He kisses his head and holds him close.

“This was my fault.”

"No it's not. It's some mad mans fault. Not yours."

“He was after me, John.”

"And we're going to make sure he never gets anywhere near you."

He frowns. “Greg got hurt because of me.”

"He's going to be okay. Mycroft is handing things. It's going to be okay."

He bites his lip and nods.

"I've brought take away. I know you probably haven't eaten today."

He smiles a bit. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, love." John smiles softly. "Do I get my kiss now?" James hums and smiles at John.

John smiles softly and nods, going to kiss him. “It holds true.”

"So it does." James smiles softly against his lips and kisses him back.

He hums and takes his hand.

He smiles and kisses his hand, following him to the kitchen to eat.

Sherlock follows after them.

John takes Thai from Sherlock's favorite place out of the bags.

Sherlock lights up a bit. “Thank you, John."

"Of course, love." John smiles softly.

He smiles a bit and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

"So am I." He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He pulls away to start eating.

John and James eat with him.

He relaxes with them as he eats.

John hums softly and rubs his back.

Sherlock smiles and hums a bit.

He smiles softly and eats.

He soon finishes.

"Good job, love."

He blushes and smiles a bit.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and tips his head back to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

“I love you so much..”

"I love you, too. So much.."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles happily.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He relaxes, feeling better.

He hums softly and smiles.

He smiles and closes his eyes.

James smiles softly, putting away the left overs.

Sherlock moves to curl up against John.

John smiles and holds him.

He kisses him softly.

He kisses him back gently.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He hums and kisses his cheek.

"You're adorable."

He blushes. “Shush.”

"Never." He smiles and kisses his blush.

He presses his face in his chest.

He chuckles softly and rubs his back.

He kisses his chest.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He hums. “Tea?”

"Yeah." John nods. "I'll make some." James hums and goes to make tea.

Sherlock smiles softly and takes John’s hand.

John smiles and kisses his hand. "Let go have a cuddle on the couch, mm?"

He nods and smiles happily.

He smiles and leads him over to the couch.

Sherlock curls up with John on the couch, leaving room for James.

John holds him as James comes over with tea.

He smiles and hums, sitting up a bit to take his tea.

James smiles and hands him his tea, sitting next to him.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles, nuzzling him back and taking a sip of his tea.

He hums softly and sips his tea.

He hums happily, relaxing between them.

They smile softly and relax.

He smiles and kisses each of their cheeks.

They smile and kiss him back.

“I love you both. So much.”

"We love you, too."

He smiles and sips his tea.

James smiles and rubs his back.

Sherlock hums contently.

He hums softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and finishes his tea, setting the cup down.

He smiles softly and relaxes.

He curls up with the two of them, closing his eyes.

They smile and cuddle him.

He smiles happily and starts to doze.

"How did it go? Going to get Greg?" James asks John once Sherlock's asleep.

John frowns a bit. “It was rough. We didn’t have an exact signal for where to find him. There were a lot of men there, but Greg was locked in a room and tied to a chair. Whoever took him was long gone. Just some meatheads left who didn’t know anything.”

"You said he was okay though, right?"

He nods. “Whoever did this just cut him up a bit. He was shaken up when we found him.”

"Does Mycroft have any idea who's doing this?"

“If he does, he didn’t say..”

He sighs and nods. "I'm glad you're back okay.." He says quietly.

“I had to come back for my kiss.” He smiles softly, taking his hand.

"Good." He nods and smiles a bit, kissing his hand.

He smiles and shifts, wincing a bit.

"You arse. Where are you hurt?" He asks, frowning.

He smiles through his wince. “It’s alright, love. Just got a bit banged up. Might’ve bruised a rib or two.”

"Let me see." He kneels in front of him and starts opening his shirt.

He bites his lip as James reveals more cuts, these ones a bit deeper, as well as bruises near his chest.

"Jesus, John!" James frowns deeply, touching his chest gently. "Are you sure your ribs aren't broken?"

He recoils back a bit as he touches his chest. “I.. I don’t know, they could be. I didn’t want Sherlock more worried..”

"You should have said something." He frowns and gets up, going to get the first aid kit. "I think it would be best if you went and got checked out. I'm worried that your ribs are broken." He bites his lips, cleaning his cuts carefully.

He frowns a bit, wincing at the sting as James cleans his cuts.

"That's it. I'm calling Mycroft and have him send a car to take you to get looked at."

He sighs a bit, knowing better than to argue with James.

James nods and pulls out his phone, calling Mycroft.

Mycroft answers, sounding a bit tired. “Yes?”

"I need you to send a car to pick John up. He got hurt earlier getting Greg back. I think his ribs might be broken." James sighs.

Rustling can be heard on the other end as well as a bit of mumbling in the background from two voices before Mycroft responds. “I’m having one sent for him.”

"Thank you." James nods, wondering what that noise was.

“Of course. Is that all?”

"Yeah. Just keep us posted and what not."

“The car should be there momentarily. I’ll have them knock.” He sounds a bit muffled, like he’s lying in bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

“’S fine..” He mumbles into the phone.

"Go back to sleep. We'll let you know if anything is up." He smiles a bit at how oddly human Mycroft sounds compared to his usual business like manor.

Mycroft hums a bit, hanging up the phone and curling up next to Greg.

Greg curls up against Mycroft in his sleep, being careful of his bruises and cuts.

Mycroft mumbles softly in his sleep.

Greg stays close to Mycroft in his sleep, needing to feel safe.

John looks to James, his shirt hanging open. “Well?”

"He's sending a car. It'll be here soon." James hums.

“Honestly, I think you’re overreacting. I’m fine, James.” He hides his wince the best he can.

"Overreacting my arse. I think you're being to stubborn, John." He frowns as he sees him try to hide his wince.

He frowns and sighs in defeat.

"I just.. I want to know you're alright. I need to know your alright." He says quietly.

He frowns and takes his hand. “I know, I’m sorry.. I don’t like to worry you..”

"I worry more if you try to hide injuries from me." He kisses his hand.

He frowns and leans in to kiss him. “Okay.. I’m sorry.”

He nods and kisses him back. "I love you so much. Even though you can be a stubborn git." He smiles a bit against his lips.

He smiles softly and kisses him back. “I love you, too, especially since you put up with me being a stubborn git.”

James smiles softly and nuzzles him as someone knocks at the door. "That would be the car." He hums.

He bites his lip. “What about Sherlock? We can’t leave him here.”

"We'll take him with us."

He nods, standing shakily, the adrenaline that was keeping him steady before, now gone.

"Easy, love." James takes John downstairs and puts him in the car and goes back up to get Sherlock. "Sherlock, love. Wake up for me.." He says softly and scoops him up.

Sherlock mumbles and presses against him. “Mm? What is it?”

"We're going to get John checked out quick. He got a bit banged up when he went to go get Greg." James hums and takes him downstairs, getting into the car with John.

He frowns a bit as he holds onto him. “Is he okay?”

"He might have some broken ribs. We're going to get him looked at to make sure he's okay." James sits Sherlock in between him and John as the driver leaves.

Sherlock frowns and looks to John. “John..”

"I'm fine." John smiles softly and takes his hand.

He bites his lip and nods, rubbing his hand.

He kisses his hand, wincing as the go over a bump.

He frowns a bit and holds onto him gently.

"I-I'm fine." He nods and puts on a brave fave.

Sherlock frowns and kisses his hand.

John sighs as they pull up to the hospital.

Sherlock and James help him inside.

John is put in a wheelchair and take to get X-rayed.

Sherlock sits with James while he waits.

James hums softly and holds his hand.

He tries to relax, rubbing his hand.

"He'll be okay."

Sherlock nods a bit, trusting James.

John soon comes out bandaged and wrapped up. "Three. Three broken ribs." He sighs.

Sherlock frowns, looking worried. “John..”

"I'm fine. Just need some rest to heal. I'll be fine." John smiles softly. "Let's go home, yeah?"

He bites his lip, looking to James.

"Let's go home.." James nods.

He nods. “Okay..” He takes John’s hand in his.

John smiles softly and they go out to the car.

He smiles a bit and sits between John and James in the car.

They hold either of his hands.

He smiles softly, feeling a bit better.

John smiles softly and kisses his hand.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles softly.

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.."

He nuzzles him softly.

He nuzzles him back gently.

He smiles softly and rubs his hand.

He smiles softly as they pull up home.

They get out and go inside the flat.

John sits on the couch carefully.

Sherlock frowns a bit and goes to sit next to him, his movements unsure.

"I'm okay, love." He says softly and leans against him carefully.

He nods hesitantly and curls up against him.

He kisses his head softly and holds him as James makes them tea.

He smiles softly and relaxes against him.

He hums softly and rubs his back.

He rests his head in John’s lap.

He smiles softly and runs his fingers through his hair.

He smiles and closes his eyes, nuzzling his hand.

He hums happily as James comes over with their tea.

Sherlock is nearly asleep in John’s lap.

James smiles softly and sits their tea on the coffee table.

John continues to run his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

"How are you feeling, love?" James asks John.

“Sore and tired..” He smiles softly.

"Do you want to go to bed? Or maybe a hot bath?"

“A bath sounds lovely.” He sighs a bit.

"I'll go start it." He smiles softly and goes to the bathroom.

He smiles as he watches him go before looking down at Sherlock.

Sherlock fell asleep with his head in John's lap and his face pressed to his belly.

He smiles fondly down at him, running his hands through his hair.

He hums softly, pressing his head into his hand as he sleeps.

He smiles and hums quietly, bring careful not to wake him.

James comes back when John's bath is ready.

John smiles softly as he looks up. “Could you carry Sherlock to bed? I’ll make my way to the bath.”

"Alright. Be careful. I'll be there to help you in a minute." James hums softly and scoops Sherlock up gently, carrying him to bed.

John grunts a bit as he stands, carefully and slowly making his way to the bathroom.

James smiles softly and helps him get undressed once he's in the bathroom.

He smiles tiredly. “Thank you.."

"Of course, love." He smiles softly and helps him into the bath.

He eases into the water, sighing with relief.

"Better?" He smiles softly, sitting on the edge of the tub.

“Mm.. Perfect..” He smiles softly. “Thank you, love.”

"You're welcome." He smiles softly and kisses him gently. "Do you want me to wash your hair?"

He smiles softly against his lips. “Mm, yeah.”

He kisses him again softly and gets on his knees besides the tub. He wets John's hair carefully and gently starts to wash it. He hums softly as he massages his scalp.

John closes his eyes with a small, relaxed smile, tipping his head into his hand slightly.

James smiles softly, continuing to massage his head.

He smiles softly. “Mm.. I can’t remember the last time someone washed my hair for me.”

"I'll do it more often for you." He smiles softly.

He blushes a bit and smiles.

He hums softly and carefully rinses his hair.

He smiles and looks up at him.

"So handsome." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and blushes, kissing him back. “You always knew how to make me blush like a damn teenager.”

"One of my favorite talents." He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles. “Mm, yeah? What are your other favorite talents?”

"Hmm lets see.." He thinks. "Beings bake to flip a pancake in the pan. Remember how you take your tea no matter how many years later. Being able to make you come is probably my number one favorite though." He smiles.

He blushes, chewing on his lip. “That’s one of my favorite ones, too.. You could talk me up to an orgasm, I swear.”

"Mm I think I may have in the past." He smirks.

He blushes brighter as he remembers. “Christ, you did.. Back on base, fuck, you wouldn’t even let me touch myself.”

"You made such perfect noises. So needy and desperate." He smirks.

He bites his lip to hold back a whimper, starting to get hard.

"Remember how I made you show me what a mess you made in your pants?" He smiles and licks his lips.

He blushes and bites his lip. “Yes, sir.. Christ, I remember one time you made me go to dinner with the mess in my pants..”

"I wonder if anyone knew what you'd done. How I made you come so hard in your pants just by talking you into it." He smirks.

He blushes and whimpers. “God, I.. Fuck, I don’t know..”

"Getting hard, aren't you?"

He whimpers. “Y-Yes, sir..”

"Do you want me to talk you into coming?"

He blushes and nods. “Please..”

"Close your eyes and breathe slowly for me."

He blushes and does as he’s told, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing.

"You're so handsome. Absolutely gorgeous. I can't look away from you. Think about me kissing you. Softly. Teasingly."

John whimpers and bites his lip as he follows James’ instructions, his cock twitching with interest.

"Tell me how my lips feel against yours."

“Brilliant, James.. You take my breath away..”

"I'm kissing you deeper now, walking you back slowly until your back meets the wall, never breaking the kiss."

He whimpers. “Please.. James, please..”

"Please what, Soldier?"

He blushes and lets out a whiny moan at that. “P-Please, sir, talk to me. Make me come. I need more.”

"You're so hard, John. Your cock hasn't even been touched yet it's so needy to come. I don't know which I want more. To suck you off or fuck you senseless." He licks his lips, making sure John can hear the sound.

John rocks his hips a bit, whimpering. “Fuck me, sir. Please. I need it, need you, sir.” He feels so close, teetering on the edge.

"Come, John. Be a good boy and come for me."

John moans loudly as he comes hard into the water.

"Good boy." James praises. "You can open your eyes now, love."

His breathing is shaky as he opens his eyes.

"Okay?" He asks softly and brushes his hair back.

He blushes and nods, smiling softly. “That was brilliant..”

"Good." He smiles softly and kisses him.

He smiles softly and kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles, biting his lip. “Do you need to get off?”

He blushes a bit and bites his lip. "Just talk to me." He groans softly and palms himself.

“You’re so bloody sexy, James.. I love it when you take control over me, make me submit. I can’t wait until I’m physically better so you can fuck me..”

"God, yes." He moans.

“God, I crave your cock. It’s brilliant, utterly brilliant. You fill me up so nicely.” He bites his lip and whimpers softly. “I love it when you come into me..”

He moans needy and strokes himself faster, getting close.

John licks his lips as he watches him. “James, I want you to come onto my face.. Please.. Can you do that for me?” He blushes, whimpering a bit.

"Yes yes." James whines and moves. He looks at John and moans loudly as he comes hard on John's face.

John moans and whimpers, closing his eyes as James comes on his face. He licks his lips, keeping his eyes closed.

James groans and kisses him.

He moans breathily and kisses him back.

"I love you so much. So so much." He mumbles against his lips.

He whimpers softly. “I love you so much.”

He nuzzles hums and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back.

"Do you want to get out of the tub now?" He asks and smiles softly.

He blushes and nods.

James nods and helps him out carefully.

He smiles softly. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, love." He smiles softly and helps him dry carefully. "How are you feeling?"

“Tired.” He smiles softly. “My ribs still hurt, if that’s what you’re asking.”

"Do you want some thing for the pain?" He smiles softly, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. "It'll help you relax so you can sleep."

He smiles and hums tiredly. “Yeah, that’d be good.”

"Okay. Go get in bed and I'll bring it to you." He kisses his head and goes to get him pain meds.

He slowly makes his way into bed, groaning a bit as he relaxes.

Sherlock mumbles and curls up against him in his sleep. James comes in with the pain meds and a glass of water.

John smiles softly as James comes in. “Thank you, love.” He hums softly, trying not to wake Sherlock.

"Of course." James hums softly and hands him the meds with the glass of water.

He smiles and takes the meds. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." He smiles softly and gets into bed with him.

He smiles and closes his eyes, thankful that the meds work quickly.

He smiles softly sand kisses his head gently.

He blushes a bit and hums softly.

"Sleep, love.." He hums softly.

He nods, quickly falling asleep.

James smiles softly, slowly falling asleep.

John sleeps through the night, thanks to the pills.


	7. Seven

James wakes early with John and Sherlock presses to either side of him.

John was snoring softly and Sherlock was already awake, drawing shapes on James’ chest with his finger.

"Hi.." James hums softly so he doesn't wake John and nuzzles Sherlock.

He smiles softly, nuzzling him back. “Hey..”

"When did you wake up?" He smiles softly.

“A bit ago. I didn’t want to wake you two..”

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily. “How is John?”

"Still sleeping. The pain meds will be wearing off any time now though." He hums.

He nods, cuddling up to him.

He smiles softly, holding him.

“I love you..” He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too.." He hums softly.

“I’m glad John has you here..”

"He has you as well.." He nuzzles him.

“I know, but I don’t always know how to make him better. You two have a different connection that what I have with him. He needs you in different ways.”

He hums and nods. "He needs you in different ways too."

He nods and rests his head on James’ chest. “I know..”

He rubs his back gently, kissing his head softly.

He kisses his chest softly.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily.

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily.

James hums and smiles happily.

He smiles and relaxes.

John grumbles softly as he wakes, ribs hurting.

Sherlock lifts his head when he hears him move.

John sighs softly, opening his eyes.

"John?"

"Mm yes, love?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine.."

He bites his lip, looking up at James.

"I'll go make breakfast and get you some pain meds." James hums and kisses both of their heads before getting up. "I don't need them." John grumbles. "I wasn't asking." James hums and goes out to the kitchen. John rolls his eyes but smiles a bit.

Sherlock scoots closer to John.

John smiles softly and nuzzles him. "Morning, love.."

He nuzzles him back gently. “Morning.”

"You okay?"

He nods. “Just worried about you.”

"I'm fine, love."

He bites his lip and nods.

"I promise."

“Okay..” He nods and curls against him.

He hums him and kisses his head as James comes in with his meds and breakfast.

Sherlock smiles softly and pulls back a bit so they can eat.

James gives John his meds and John takes them.

John smiles a bit. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, love." James smiles softly.

He smiles and hums. “What have you made for us?”

"Just some simple eggs and toast." He hums and sits the tray on the bed before getting in with them.

“Mm, it looks delicious.”

"Good." He smiles. "Eat."

He smiles and starts to eat, leaning against him.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He smiles and hums. “I give this 5 stars.”

"You're ridiculous." He chuckles softly, blushing.

He hums and smiles. “Mm, not my fault I’ve got a boyfriend who cooks on the level of a chef.” He chuckles.

"Mm well only the best things should pass your lips, my love." He hums and smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his blush.

He smiles and blushes brighter.

He chuckles and smiles.

“You git.” He smiles.

"You love it." He grins.

"Mm, I love you.."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He hums happily and pulls back to keep eating.

He chuckles and smiles. "You need to eat as well, Sherlock."

Sherlock huffs a bit. “Not hungry.”

"Just a slice of toast. Please." James begs.

“Half a slice.” He tries to negotiate.

"Whole slice now and I'll let you skip lunch but you'll need to eat dinner. Half slice now, half lunch, and a whole dinner. My final offer." He hums with his counter offer.

He chews on his lip as he thinks. “Fine, a whole slice now.”

"Good boy." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles softly and smiles. "Eat."

He leans against against him as he starts to eat.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He blushes and smiles.

He hums softly and smiles, finish his food.

He smiles and soon finishes his tea.

He smiles softly, relaxing between them.

He leans against him.

He hums softly, wrapping his arm around him.

He blushes and leans up to kiss him.

He smiles softly against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums happily.

He chuckles and smiles.

He hums and stretches.

James smiles softly and turns to kiss John's head.

John hums and smiles softly. “Mm, hello, love.”

"Hey.." He hums and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles against his lips, kissing him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“Sherlock, love, have you heard anything from Mycroft about how Greg is doing?”

"He's alright. Banged up but Mycroft is keeping an eye on him." Sherlock hums.

“And how is Mycroft doing?”

"Better now that he has Greg back even if he won't admit it."

“I didn’t realize there was anything between them.”

"Really? Hmm."

“Though, I suppose I’m not the most observant.”

"Mycroft isn't a very open person. Greg is still getting used to it."

He hums. “Mm, alright.”

He hums, finish his one slice of toast.

“Good job, love.”

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles fondly. “Mm, I think I’m going to try to take a bath.”

"Let me fill it up for you." James hums and kisses his head.

He smiles softly. “Mm, thank you. There are some bath bubbles in the cabinet, could you put some in?”

"Of course." He smiles softly and kisses his head before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Sherlock cuddles up to John. “I need more honey soap.”

"We'll get you some." John holds him, kissing his head.

He smiles happily, nuzzling him. “Mm, and bath bombs.”

"Of course." He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums and curls up against him.

He smiles and holds him.

He nuzzles him. “’M glad you’re okay..”

"So am I.." He nuzzles him back.

“Do you want me to help you take your bandages off?”

"If you wouldn't mind."

“Of course I don’t mind.”

He smiles softly and stands, letting Sherlock help him.

Sherlock carefully takes the bandages off of John’s torso.

John stays still, wincing a bit.

He frowns a bit as he sets the bandages down. “You okay, love?”

"'M okay." He nods.

“Let me help you to the bathroom.”

"I'm fine." John mumbles. "Let him help you, John." James says from the bathroom. "Fine." John sighs and let's Sherlock help him.

Sherlock frowns a bit as he helps John to the bathroom.

John gets into the bath with Sherlock's help. "Thank you, love.." He hums as he starts to relax

He smiles softly. “Of course.”

He smiles softly, surrounded by warm water and bubbles.

Sherlock sits on the bathroom floor.

James sits with him as John's eyes closed as he relaxes.

Sherlock leans against James, closing his eyes.

James wraps his arm around him, kissing his head softly.

He curls up against him. “Mm..”

He hums softly, holding him close.

He smiles. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles.

He smiles softly and leans up to kiss him.

He smiles softly against his lips, kissing him back.

He smiles against him and hums.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He relaxes against him.

He hums softly, smiling.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He smiles and holds him as they relax.

He tries to be quiet so John can relax.

He hums and let's his hands roam over him.

He blushes and bites his lip, arching under his hands.

He smirks and pulls Sherlock's back to his chest letting him relax between his legs. He kisses his neck as his hands rubs his thighs.

He gasps softly and spreads his legs a bit for him.

He nibbles at his neck and squeezes his thighs.

He whimpers softly, tipping his head back for him. “James..” He gasps.

"Mm?"

He blushes. “P-Please..”

He slips his hand into his pants as he kisses his neck.

He gasps and rocks against his hand, whimpering softly.

He strokes him slowly, teasing him.

He whimpers and bucks his hips. “Please..”

"What do you want, love?"

He whimpers. “Y-You..”

"What do you want from me?"

He blushes and rocks against him. “Your hands.. Your fingers.. Please..”

"Do you want me to finger you until you come? I won't touch your cock though. You'll have to come from just my fingers." He smirks, nibbling his neck.

He blushes and whimpers, squirming in his lap. “Yes.. Please..”

"Good boy." He hums and pushes Sherlock's pants off.

He blushes as he helps him, rocking his hips against him when he’s done.

He sits Sherlock in his lap, facing him. He hums and kisses him deeply.

He moans and kisses him back desperately. “Please..”

He smirks and teases him by rubbing slick fingers over his hole.

He gasps and moans, lifting his arse for him and showing off a bit for John.

"Mm good boy." James hums and eases a finger into him. John watches and licks his lips.

He moans and presses against his finger. “Thank you, sir..”

He kisses him deeply and slowly moves his finger.

He gasps and rocks his hips. “Yes..”

He kisses his neck and shoulders, slowly adding another finger.

He whimpers and moans. “More.. Please..”

He moves his fingers faster and rubs his prostate.

He moans loudly and rocks against him. “Yes! Yes, God, please.”

He smirks and adds a third finger, fucking him harder and faster, hitting his prostate each go.

He moans, kissing him desperately. He gasps, feeling himself get close.

He kisses him back deeply. "Come for me, baby. Give it to me."

He cries out as he comes hard, rocking against his fingers.

James holds him and kisses his head.

He gasps and shakes a bit. “Christ..”

"Okay?" He asks and kisses his neck softly.

He blushes and nods, holding onto him.

"Good." He smiles softly and holds him close.

He blushes and smiles, pressing against him.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and blushes. “I.. Do you need to come?”

"I'm fine." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and nods. “Okay..”

He smiles softly and kisses him.

He kisses him back. “Mm, I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles against his lips.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He hums happily, relaxing against him.

He smiles happily, holding him close.

He starts to doze against him again.

James smiles softly and rubs his back, looking at John in the bath.

John blushes and smiles at him. “That was incredibly hot..”

James chuckles and smiles.

He licks his lips a bit. “He always gets so needy..”

"Mm he does. Absolutely desperate." He smirks, trailing his fingertips over Sherlock's back as he sleeps.

Sherlock presses against him in his sleep.

James hums softly, holding Sherlock close.

John licks his lips. “You should see him when we’re in public.”

"Tell me.."

He smirks a bit. “He loves to show off, he loves the prospect of getting caught. He becomes such a desperate slut, begging me to fuck him in the loo.”

"Have you? Fucked in in the loo?" He licks his lips.

He smirks. “Mm, yeah, got kicked out of the pub for it.”

"Christ." He chuckles.

He licks his lips. “It was brilliant..”

"You always liked the thrill of nearly getting caught." He smirks.

He blushes and bites his lip. “It got me off..”

"It did more than that. It sent a shiver down your spine. It made your head swim. It made you so hard you could barely stand it. You loved the nagging danger in the back of your head telling you 'any second now we could get caught someone could see us'. You loved it. You thrive off it. It does so much more than get you off." He smirks.

He blushes and whimpers a bit. “God, yes.. I love it, so much..”

"Just thinking about it is getting you hard, isn't it?" He licks his lips.

He whimpers and nods. “Yes, sir..”

"Mm do you want to get out of the bath so I can suck you off?" He smirks.

He blushes and moans softly. “Christ, yes.. Please.”

James puts Sherlock to bed and comes back. He helps John out of the tub and dries him carefully.

He blushes and smiles as James dries him, being careful of his side.

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back, smiling against his lips.

"Mm I love kissing you.." He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and smiles. “I love kissing you too.. You feel so good..”

"Mm so do you.." He smiles and kisses him again.

He kisses him back, nipping at his lips.

He groans softly, pressing closer.

He holds onto him, kissing him deeply.

He kisses his jaw and neck. "I want to suck you off.. Please.."

He blushes and whimpers. “Please.. Yes..”

He takes him to bed and lays him down, kissing down his body gently.

He blushes and arches a bit.

"Don't move to much. You'll hurt yourself.." He mumbles, kissing his hips.

He blushes and whimpers. “Y-Yes, sir.”

"Good boy." He praises and nuzzles his cock.

He grips the sheets tightly, trying not to rock his hips.

He holds his hips and kisses his cock.

He rocks his hips a bit. “Yes..”

He strokes him slowly as he sucks the tip teasingly.

He whimpers breathily. “Please.. James, please.”

He takes him in further, bobbing his head as John's cock rubs the back of his throat.

John moans and rocks his hips. “So good. Love it, love you.”

James moans around him and swallows.

He moans loudly. “James, please..” He whimpers, bucking his hips.

He eases a lubed finger into him and rubs his prostate as he sucks his cock.

He gasps and moans loudly, arching off the bed with a groan. “James, James, please, I’m so close, I’m-” He breaks off with a moan.

"Come, John. He wants it. He wants a mouth full of your cum so bad. Give it to him." Sherlock purrs and kisses John's neck. James moans around him and bobs his head faster, fucking him with two fingers.

He gasps and cries out as he comes hard into James’ mouth. He arches off the bed, ignoring the pain in his side in favor of the intense pleasure he was feeling.

James moans loudly and swallows greedily. Sherlock kisses John's neck and rubs his chest softly.

He gasps and moans breathily. “Yes..”

James crawls up and cuddles to one of John's sides as Sherlock cuddles the other.

John blushes and cuddles between them.

They smile and cover him in kisses.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"Love you.." They mumble against his skin.

“Love you too, so much..”

Sherlock kisses his best as James kisses his back.

He blushes and smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly. “Love you..”

"Love you, too.." He smiles softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” He mumbles softly.

"Mm I don't mind." He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses his blush.

“I love you..”

“I love you, too..”

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. He presses back against James. “I love you.”

"Mm I love you, too." James smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles. “I’d turn over but I’m not sure if I could.”

"Mm you're fine. I'm enjoying the view." He smiles and kisses his back.

He blushes and smiles softly.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock nuzzles him.

“A bit sore.”

"The meds are probably wearing off. Do you want some more and we can wrap you back up him the bandages?"

“Mm.. Please..”

James goes to get the meds and Sherlock wraps John back up.

He groans softly and lays back.

"Take these, love." James hands him the meds and a glass of water.

He smiles softly and takes them. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome. Do you need anything?" He smiles softly.

He hums, setting his water down. “I’m alright, love. Just going to take a bit of a nap.”

"Okay." He nods and kisses his head softly.

He hums and smiles softly, closing his eyes as he relaxes.

James smiles and follows Sherlock out when John is asleep.

Sherlock smiles, holding his hand.

James hums happily, kissing his hand.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

Sherlock smiles happily and pulls him to the couch.

James chuckles softly and follows him.

He smiles and curls up against him.

He hums happily and snuggles him.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He chuckles softly and peppers his face with kisses.

He blushes and smiles happily. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back and smiles.

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and rubs his back.

He smiles and moves to lay his head in James’ lap.

He smiles softly and rubs his fingers through his hair. "You have great hair.."

He blushes and looks up at him. “Yeah?”

"Yeah. It's amazing." He smiles.

He hums and closes his eyes.

He smiles softly and runs his fingers through his hair.

He nuzzles his stomach happily.

He hums happily and smiles.

He kisses his stomach softly.

He blushes a bit and rubs his back.

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He relaxes against him.

He hums softly, cuddling him.

He smiles and curls up against him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles and holds him close.

He closes his eyes, humming softly.

He rubs his back soothingly, smiling softly.

He smiles and hums softly.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He nuzzles him happily. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles happily, nuzzling him back.

He shifts to lean up to kiss him.

He hums softly and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips. “I like kissing you..”

"Mm I like being kissed by you." He hums happily, smiling against his lips.

He blushes and smiles. “It’s different than when I kiss John.”

"Yeah? How so?" He nuzzles him and smiles.

“I’m not quite sure yet.. Need more data.” He leans in to kiss him again.

"Well if it's for science.." He chuckles softly and kisses him back.

He hums and deepens the kiss. “Mm.. Good..”

He presses a bit closer as they kiss. "Very good.."

He straddles his lap and nips at his lips.

He groans softly and rubs his hands over his thighs.

He blushes and whimpers, rocking his hips.

He smirks and rubs his hand over his crotch teasingly.

He gasps and whimpers. “A-Ah..”

"Mm I love the way you sound." He nips at his jaw.

He blushes and mewls, pressing against him.

"Need something, gorgeous?" He smirks.

He blushes and whimpers. “James..”

"Use your words, baby." He brushes his lips against Sherlock's.

He whimpers and grinds against him. “Need you.. Please..”

He presses him back against the couch and grinds against him as he kisses his neck.

He gasps and arches, rocking with him and baring his neck.

"Is this what you need? To feel me pressed against you. Rocking against you. Worshipping you." He mumbles against his neck as he sucks and bites at it.

He gasps and moans, wrapping his arms around him. “Yes.. Yes, I need this..”

He grinds against him and kisses him deeply. "I want to see you. I need to see you." He nips at his lips before stripping off his shirt. He groans softly as he looks at him before kissing ever inch of his chest, rolling his tongue over his nipples.

Sherlock moans loudly and arches, dragging his nails down James’ back.

James strips off his own shirt and kisses Sherlock as he rocks against him, chest to chest.

He mewls at the contact, pressing closer. “James..”

"Mm?" He hums as he nibbles on his jaw.

He rocks his hips. “You feel so good..”

"So do you.." He kisses him teasingly as he rocks with him.

He whimpers and leans up to kiss him.

He holds him close and kisses him back deeply.

He grinds against him, whimpering.

He pushes down Sherlock's pants and strokes him slowly. "That's better, isn't it?"

He gasps and rolls his hips. “Yes!” He moans loudly.

He pushes down his pants and lubes his hand, he bites at his neck as he strokes them together.

He gasps and thrusts into his hand, whimpering.

"That's it, baby. Take what you need." He praises as he moves with him.

He whimpers and moans softly, holding onto him and thrusting faster.

He holds him and strokes them faster with his tight slick fist.

He gasps, his body tightening as he gets closer.

"Come, baby. Let go. I've got you."

He lets out a sharp cry as he comes hard into his hand.

He groans and comes hard as begets Sherlock come.

Sherlock gasps and holds onto him tightly.

James holds him close, rubbing his sides soothingly.

He blushes and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back. "Okay?"

He blushes and nods. “Brilliant..”

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and nuzzles him back happily.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He rubs his back, smiling softly.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He hums happily and holds him close.

He nuzzles him happily.

"You're adorable." He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He blushes and smiles shyly. “Shush..”

"Nope." He smiles and kisses the tip of his nose.

He blushes brighter and giggles.

He grins and peppers him with kisses.

He pushes at his face, laughing.

He smiles and kisses his hands.

He laughs and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

“Mm. I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He nuzzles him happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He curls up against his chest.

He holds him and rubs his back.

He hums, trying to stay awake.

"Rest, love.." He pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around them.

He hums, curling up against his lap. “Mm..” He soon falls asleep.

He smiles softly and holds him close.

He stays curled up against his chest.

He hums softly and dozes with him.


	8. Eight

John wakes a few hours later, alone in bed. He frowns a bit as he struggles to get up.

"What are you doing?" James comes in as he dries his hands from getting dinner started.

“Baking a cake. What does it look like I’m doing?” He hates feeling like he can’t do anything, especially when he’s injured.

"Come out and have some tea." James hums and goes to help him up, unfazed by his moodiness.

He grumbles softly and lets James help him.

"None of that, you grumpy sod." He smiles softly and kisses his head, leading him out to his chair in the living room as Sherlock types away at his computer.

He huffs softly as he sits in his chair, grumbling a bit about his side.

He goes and comes back with John's tea. "Take these." He hands him some pain meds.

He sighs as he takes them.

"You're a fast healer. You won't have to put up with this for long." James hums and smiles softly.

“I just hate sitting around and doing nothing.”

"I know. It's only for a bit. Just relax and you'll feel better." He kisses his head and goes to check on dinner.

He sighs as he sips his tea.

Sherlock goes to the window as he starts to play his violin, one of John's favorite pieces.

John visibly relaxes, letting his eyes slip closed.

Sherlock watches John out of the corner of his eye and smiles softly as he sees him relax while he plays.

He smiles softly as he relaxes, humming softly along with Sherlock’s playing.

He closes his eyes as he falls deeper into playing, keeping it soft and light.

He smiles and sips his tea as he listens.

He hums softly as he finishes the piece.

He hums and smiles as he sinks into his chair.

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses him.

John hums as he kisses him back.

"I love you." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles softly against his lips. “I love you too.”

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." He hums and smiles.

He nuzzles him happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles as he pulls Sherlock down into the chair with him.

Sherlock blushes a bit and curls up with him in his chair.

John hums and wraps his arm around him, keeping Sherlock on his good side.

Sherlock smiles softly and presses kisses to where he can reach.

He smiles happily and kisses his head.

He hums and nuzzles him affectionately.

“I love you, Sherlock..”

"I love you, too, John.."

He smiles softly. “Even when I’m being a grumpy sod?”

"Yes. That is when you need extra love." He blushes a bit and smiles shyly.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him softly. “Thank you..”

"Of course." He smiles against his lips, kissing him back.

"What did I do to deserve you?“

He blushes and presses his face to his neck.

He smiles and hums softly. “You’re so beautiful and brilliant.”

"Shush.." He blushes harder and kisses his neck.

He smiles and closes his eyes, tipping his head back. “Mm, but it’s true.”

He smiles softly and kisses his jaw.

He rubs Sherlock’s back. “Mm..”

He hums and cuddles against him, relaxing.

He smiles happily. “You’re perfect..”

"Hardly.." He mumbles, blushing. "You're perfect.."

He leans in to kiss him. “Mm.. You are.”

"You are.." He kisses him back.

He nips at his lips. “Mm. Prove it.”

"Mm how?" He whispers softly.

“Anyway you’d like.” He hums against him.

"Anyway I'd like?" He nibbles at his neck and straddles his lap.

He groans softly and tips his head back.

He nips and sucks at the sensitive spots on his neck.

He gasps and closes his eyes. “Mm..”

"Let me show you how perfect you are. Let me please you and pleasure you." He begs, rocking his hips and grinding down against him.

He moans and arches a bit. “Show me.. Please..”

He sinks down between John's legs and nuzzles his cock through his pants as he eases his legs a bit wider.

He gasps as he lets his legs fall open for Sherlock, looking down at him. “Please..”

"Relax.. I'll take care of you.." He looks up at him through his lashes as he mouthes at his cock through his pants.

He whimpers and mewls, gripping the arms of his chair tightly.

"Easy, love. He'll take care of you." James hums softly and rubs John's shoulders as he kisses his neck. Sherlock pulls John's pants down and kisses his cock.

John gasps and tips his head back, rocking his hips a bit. “Yes..” He moans softly, still holding back, not quite letting himself go to Sherlock.

"Let go, love. We've got you." James nibbles his neck as Sherlock strokes him slowly and kisses the tip.

He rolls his hips into Sherlock’s hand. “Yes, sir..” He moans breathily, feeling himself slip into submission.

"Good boy. Just relax. Sherlock is going to make you feel so good." James praises softly and kisses his head as Sherlock takes him further into his mouth slowly.

His moans steadily grow, his mind going blissfully blank.

Sherlock moans around him, bobbing his head slowly. "Tell me how it feels." James hums and kisses John's neck as his hands roam his chest gently.

“S-So good, sir.. So hot and wet and perfect..” He moans softly, loving the slow pace.

"Good." James smiles and Sherlock's keeps his slow pace.

John loses himself in the sensation and rocks his hips subconsciously.

"That's it. Just feel." James nips at his neck.

He tips his head back, moaning loudly as his body gets closer to release.

Sherlock bobs his head faster, moaning around.

John grasps for purchase on anything, crying out as he comes hard into Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock moans and swallows greedily.

John gasps and groans softly, his body still twitching from the stimulation.

Sherlock kisses his thighs and James kisses his neck.

John moans breathily.

"Good?" James hums.

“So good..”

He hums and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back softly.

Sherlock whimpers softly from where he kneels on the floor between John's legs as he watches them.

John looks down at him and licks his lips. “Come up here, love.”

Sherlock blushes, moving up to straddle John's lap.

He rubs his hips, leaning in to kiss him. “Tell us what you need..”

"Both of you." He mewls needy as he kisses him back. "Just touch me. Talk to me. Please." He begs.

John smirks and looks up at James. “Let’s take him to bed.” He hums, watching as James comes to pick Sherlock up.

Sherlock blushes and holds onto James as he's carried.

John carefully gets out of the chair, following them to the bedroom.

Sherlock blushes and whimpers as he looks at them from the bed.

“Mm.. How about James fucks you?” John hums. “He can fuck you and I’ll suck you off.”

"Please." Sherlock begs, hips rocking of their own accord.

He kneels between his legs, spreading them. “Relax for us, love.”

He whimpers and relaxes, his legs falling open for him.

He kisses his thighs, hoisting his legs up over his shoulders. “I’m going to open you up, alright?”

"Yes please." He blushes and nods.

He rubs his thighs as he leans in to open him with his tongue.

He moans softly, pushing back against his tongue.

He moans against him, thrusting his tongue into him.

He arches and rocks his hips.

He eases in a finger next to his tongue

He gasps and moans, looking to James.

James smirks and leans in to kiss him deeply. “You’re so beautiful..”

Sherlock blushes and mewls, kissing him back needy.

He nips at his lips, his hand roaming over his body.

He gasps and arches into James' touch, rocking his hips against John's face.

James runs his fingers over Sherlock’s nipples, smirking. John is now up to three fingers.

Sherlock nearly writhes between them, moaning loudly all the while.

John pulls back and smirks, rubbing his thighs. “He’s ready for you, James.”

Sherlock whimpers and opens his legs wider.

James goes between his legs, lubing himself up.

"James.. Please." He begs, mewling at the emptiness.

He rubs his hips. “I’ve got you. Relax.” He soothes as he pushes into him.

He blushes and moans, relaxing under him.

He smirks a bit as John moves on the bed to kiss down Sherlock’s chest. “You’re so beautiful..”

Sherlock gasps and blushes more, arching.

James moans as he starts to thrust into him. “So good.. I love you..” John kisses down to his cock, nuzzling it.

Sherlock moans loudly, moving his hips with James and trying to get more friction from John.

James groans and starts an even rhythm. John takes just the head into his mouth.

"Yes.. God, yes.." He gasps and moans.

James groans as he watches John take Sherlock into his mouth. “Look at how well you take everything..”

Sherlock blushes and moans loudly at the praise.

James starts to pick up to pace, John keeping his slow pace, letting his hands roam up his chest.

Sherlock moans louder and louder with each thrust. He arches and fists John's hair as James fucks him.

James groans, gripping his hips as he gets closer. “Sherlock, I’m close.”

"Please. I need it. Please." Sherlock begs, teetering on the edge.

John swallows around him as James thrusts harder into him, moaning loudly as he comes hard into him.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard into John's mouth as he feels James come into him.

John moans as he swallows everything greedily.

Sherlock whimpers and collapses against the bed.

James and John rub him soothingly.

He blushes and relaxes between them.

They pepper him in kisses.

He blushes brighter and squirms, giggling a bit.

They mumble praise into his skin.

He blushes and relaxes, letting their words wash over him.

“We love you so much..” They mumble.

"Love you, too.. Both of you.. So much.." He mumbles sleepily.

“Sleep, love.” James smiles softly.

Sherlock hums softly, falling asleep quickly.

John smiles and looks up at James.

James smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back.

"I love you.." He mumbles against his lips.

“I love you too. So much.”

He hums softly, putting their foreheads together.

He smiles and hums, kissing his nose.

He blushes, chuckling softly.

He smiles and closes his eyes. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles softly and relaxes.

He nuzzles him happily, humming softly.

He nuzzles him back, rubbing his back.

“Mm..” He hums as he starts to doze.

He smiles softly, falling asleep.


	9. Nine

Mycroft mumbles as he nuzzles Greg.

Greg hums softly and pulls Mycroft closer.

“Mm..” He hums against him.

He sighs contently, snuggling closer.

He kisses his chest softly. “Feeling okay?” He mumbles.

"Yeah.." He blushes a bit and smiles softly. "You didn't have to stay. I know you're busy.." He mumbles.

Mycroft bites his lip, realizing his place. “I.. Believe we should talk about this, whatever this is now.”

"You're probably right.." Greg nods, curling in on himself a bit, thinking about how it was only ever supposed to be sex, how he wasn't supposed to feel more.

Mycroft frowns a bit, upset with himself for letting himself feel anything for the other man. “So, what do we have now?”

"Something.. Different.. Maybe.. Maybe more?" Greg blushes embarrassed, feeling stupid for even hoping Mycroft feels something more for him.

He looks up at him. “Do you want to be something more?”

"I.. I just want you. Anyway I can have you." He whispers and turns away, just waiting for rejection.

Mycroft blushes as he processes. He moves closer to Greg, hesitantly pressing against him. “Do you want to be something more?”

"Yes.." Greg relaxes back against him, still not facing him.

He blushes and relaxes a bit. “Turn back around.”

He blushes and turns around, not looking at him.

He tips Greg’s head up so he can look at him. “I want to be more..”

He whimpers and kisses him without a second thought.

He kisses him back, cupping his face.

He holds onto him, kissing him deeply.

He pulls him closer.

He mewls and presses closer.

He nips at his lips lightly.

His hips rock needy as his lips part for Mycroft.

“I didn’t think you wanted more.. That I was allowed to want more..” He mumbles against his lips.

"I always wanted more.. I was just happy to get whatever I could from you.. I wanted you to want more. I wanted you to want me like I want you. I want you so much. I want so much more with you." He mumbles against his lips, babbling.

Mycroft pulls him so Greg is on top. “You have more with me. Anything. All of it.”

"You have me. All of me. Everything." Greg presses him into the bed and kisses his neck.

He moans breathily and arches, trying to be careful of Greg’s injuries.

"Touch me. God, please touch me. I don't care if it hurts. I need to feel you." He begs desperately.

He whimpers and runs his hands over his back. “Gregory.. Please..” He begs quietly.

"Anything.. Anything you want.. Please just tell me." He mewls, arching into his touch.

“I.. I need you inside of me.. Please..” He blushes and whimpers.

"Yes yes." He kisses him deeply and holds him, reaching for the lube.

He whimpers and rocks against him, kissing him back deeply.

"Spread your legs for me, gorgeous." He mumbles against his lips and slicks his fingers.

He blushes and spreads his legs. “Gregory, please..”

"I've waited so long to call you that. To tell your your gorgeous and perfect. Now I can." He kisses him softly and massages his hole with slick fingers. "Now I can." He mumbles against his lips, easing a finger into him.

He gasps as he feels Greg push a finger into him, pushing back against him. “Now you can..” He moans breathily.

"Now I can." He kisses and sucks on his neck possessively.

He gasps and whimpers, arching. “Please..”

He pumps his finger slowly, kissing him deeply.

He moans breathily against his lips, rocking back against him desperately.

He nips at his jaw as he eases a second finger into him.

He tips his head back as he lets out a low moan. “Gregory.” He gasps.

"That's it. Just feel." He nibbles on his neck and moves his fingers slowly.

He rocks with him. “Please..” He whimpers, wrapping his arms around him.

"I've got you. I'm right here." He holds him and eases a third finger into him, gently rubbing his prostate.

He gasps and his body shakes with the new stimulation. “O-Oh..”

"Good?" He asks softly, kissing him tenderly.

He moans softly against his lips. “So good..”

"You're perfect." He kisses his neck, easing his fingers out, slicking his cock.

He whines at the emptiness, pulling him into a kiss.

He kisses him deeply and holds him close.

He whimpers softly. “Please, I need you..”

"I'm right here." He wraps Mycroft's legs around him and pushes into him slowly.

He gasps and groans, pulling him closer.

"I've got you. I'm not going anywhere." He holds him close, kissing him softly as he lets him adjust.

He kisses him back deeply, holding onto him. He nods when he adjusts.

He kisses his neck and holds his hips, rocking into him slowly.

He moans breathily and rocks with him. “Yes..”

"You're gorgeous. So perfect. You feel so good." He groans softly, continuing the slow pace.

He whimpers and blushes at the praise, pulling him in for a kiss. “Please, Gregory..”

"Tell me what you want. I'll give you whatever you want." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He rocks his hips. “Harder, please..”

He bites at his throat, thrusting his hips faster, angling to rub Mycroft's prostate.

Mycroft’s moans grow, pulling Greg closer.

"You're mine now. All mine. Say it. Tell me you're mine. I'm yours. All yours. Tell me your mine." Greg holds him close as he thrusts deep and hard.

Mycroft moans loudly, meeting him thrust for thrust. “I’m yours! All yours!”

Greg strokes him in time with his thrusts. "Come. Make a mess." He bites at his neck and marks him, claiming him.

He cries out as he comes hard into his hand.

He thrusts a few more times and moans loudly as he comes hard into Mycroft as he clenches around him.

Mycroft whimpers as he feels Greg fill him.

Greg holds him close, softly kissing the marks he left on his neck.

He holds onto him, his body shaking a bit.

"I've got you. I'm right here. I'm never letting you go." He whispers and holds him, rubbing his back soothingly.

He presses against him, resting his face in Greg’s chest.

He smiles softly and kisses his head.

He kisses his chest softly.

He holds him close, humming softly.

He nuzzles him, falling asleep already.

He kisses his forehead softly, falling asleep with him.


	10. Ten

Sherlock stretches between John and James as he wakes.

They cuddle to either of his sides.

He hums and presses against them.

They smile and pepper him with kisses.

He blushes and smiles happily.

"How'd you sleep, love?" John smiles.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums. “You?”

"Same." He smiles, relaxing against him.

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Good..”

He chuckles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums. “James?”

"Mm yes, love?" James smiles.

“How did you sleep?”

"Brilliantly."

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Good.”

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He hums and relaxes between them. “How are you feeling, John?”

"Alright. Better than yesterday." He hums, ribs feeling a bit better.

He rolls over to face him, his hair a mess from sleeping. “Good.”

"You are gorgeous." He smiles, running his fingers through his hair.

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling his hand.

He grins and kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums happily and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and stretches. “Mm, I suppose I’ll be home more often. No cases without Graham.”

"We should call and check on him." John hums, kissing Sherlock's back.

“Mm.. You call..” He presses against him.

"You know I can't say no to you." He chuckles softly and calls Greg.

He hums and presses closer. “Mm.. Good..” Greg reaches for his phone as it rings. “Hello?”

John kisses Sherlock forehead and smiles. "Hey, mate." He hums as Greg answers the phone.

He chuckles tiredly. “John.” He keeps his voice low, not wanting to wake Mycroft.

"How are you doing?" He asks, wondering why he's whispering.

“Good, yeah. Better.” He glances down at the man huddled against his chest. “How are you doing, John? I know you got pretty beat up.”

"Just a few broken ribs. I'll be right as rain soon enough." He chuckles softly. "I heard Mycroft was going to check in on you. Did he ever come around?"

He blushes a bit. “Yeah, he uh, he did.”

"Good." He hums. "Why are you whispering?"

He blushes brighter. “I.. Because he’s sleeping..” He admits, biting his lip.

"He finally stayed the night, huh?" He asks softly, knowing about Greg and Mycroft the entire time even tough Greg never said anything to him.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Yeah, uh.. We had a talk about what happens now.”

"Good. That's good." He smiles softly. "If you ever need to grab a pint you know where to find me, yeah?"

He smiles. “Yeah, I think when I’m all healed, I’ll have to take you up on that offer.”

"Good. I'm going to need it. Sherlock and James have me under house arrest." He chuckles.

“I’m not surprised.” He smiles and hums quietly.

"So how are things there?" He smiles.

He smiles softly. “They’re getting there.”

"Good." He chuckles.

“Yeah, I uh.. I think I may actually be dating again..”

"How does that feel?"

“Honestly? Brilliant.”

"That's good." He chuckles and smiles.

He smiles and hums happily. “Mm, yeah. How is everything on your end?”

"Good. Really good." He smiles, looking at James and Sherlock sleep on either of his sides.

Greg looks down at Mycroft, rubbing his back softly. “How’s Sherlock holding up without cases?”

"Okay. We're keeping him distracted." John hums. "He's worried about you. Even if he doesn't say it. I could tell he was worried."

He blushes a bit, smiling softly. “Tell him I’m fine. Mycroft’s making sure of that.”

"I think the Mycroft bit might make him gag." He chuckles and smiles.

He hums. “Might make him stop wanting to ask.”

"Yeah maybe." He smiles.

He chuckles softly. “Thank you for checking up on me.”

"Yeah of course." He hums.

He smiles blushes as Mycroft starts to shift against him. “I should go, but I’ll call you later, yeah?”

"Sure. Have fun." He chuckles and hangs up.

Mycroft mumbles and presses against him as he wakes.

Greg smiles softly and rubs his back.

“Time?” He mumbles against his chest.

"Around noon.." He hums, tracing patterns in his skin.

“Mm..” He hums as he relaxes against his chest.

He smiles softly, relaxing with him.

“Phone call?” He asks muffled.

"John. He was just checking up on me." He hums. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

“Mm, you should make it up to me..” He kisses his chest softly.

"Yeah? How?" He chuckles.

He hums as he kisses his chest. “I think you can think of something.”

"Mm how about I let you do whatever you want?" He smirks.

He blushes. “Yeah? Whatever I want?”

"Whatever you want." He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back deeply.

He presses closer and smiles against his lips. "So tell me, gorgeous. What are you going to to do?"

He blushes and nips at his lip. “Mm.. I think I want you to make me come as many times as you can.”

"You are a bad man. A brilliantly gorgeous bad man." He groans, submitting to him.

He licks his lips. “How many times do you think I can come? I want you to follow my orders, use me exactly how I say.”

"I'll come as many times as I can. I'll do exactly as you say, Sir." He whimpers softly.

He smirks. “Good boy..” He rubs his sides. “Give me your safe word, gorgeous.”

"P-peaches, Sir." He blushes, arching into his touch.

Mycroft leans in to kiss his neck. “Good boy.” He nips at his neck before pulling back. “Strip.”

Greg blushes and does as he's told, striping for Mycroft.

He lays back on the bed. “Strip me.”

He nods and strips him.

“I want you to prepare me.”

He whimpers softly and reaches for the lube.

He spreads his legs for Greg.

He slicks his fingers and kisses his hips as he eases a finger into him.

He moans and presses back against his finger. “Yes..”

He slowly moves his finger, kissing his inner thighs.

“More..” He gasps, arching.

He adds a second finger, rubbing his prostate.

He moans and rocks against his fingers.

"You're gorgeous. So perfect." He praises, slowly moving his fingers.

He groans, shaking his head a bit. “I want it hard..”

He adds a third finger, thrusting them as he nips at his hips.

He moans and tips his head back, rocking with his fingers.

"Such a loud slut." He smirks, rubbing his prostate.

He gasps in approval, thrusting his hips. “Fuck yes..”

"You want me to fuck you over and over don't you? Fill you up until your dripping." He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock.

He spreads his legs wider. “Use me like a cheap whore. Mark me with your cum.”

"That's right. My whore." He kisses him hard and holds his hips, pushing into him.

He arches off the bed with a moan. “Yes! Your whore! Fill me over and over. Use me. Ruin me.”

"You acted so in charge but look at you. Begging and writhing under me. You just need a cock to fill you up don't you? You just need my cock." He bites at his throat and sets a steady pace.

He whimpers and holds onto him, any authority he had before dropping away. “N-Need your cock.. Always..”

"Good boy." He holds him, fucking him deep and hard but keeping it slow.

Mycroft holds onto him, letting Greg use him how he wants.

"You're so gorgeous. You feel so good." Greg kisses and licks at his neck, wrapping Mycroft's legs around him to get a better angle to rub his prostate.

He moans loudly, rocking with him. He grips at his back, whimpering. “Close.. Please..”

"Come for me, baby. Give it to me. I want you to come." He orders, making sure each thrusts rubs his prostate as he strokes his cock.

He cries out as he comes hard on command, digging his nails into his back.

He gasps and moans as he comes hard into Mycroft, still thrusting and pumping his come deep into him as he feels his nails digging into his back.

He moans breathily, holding onto him tightly and rocking with him.

He kisses his neck and chest as he holds him, moving with him softly.

He groans and holds onto him, pulling him into a kiss.

He kisses him deeply, pressing closer.

He moans, rocking his hips desperately.

"Need more?" He smirks and nips at his lips.

He blushes and whimpers. “Please..”

"Your wish is my command.." He kisses him, rolling his hips.

He gasps and lets out a low moan. “Yes..”

"God, the noises you make are so perfect. They make me feel drunk." He kisses his neck, thrusting slowly.

He blushes and whimpers. “You feel so good.. So so good..”

"You love it when I fill you up, don't you?" He nips at his jaw as he nearly pulls all the way out of him before sinking slowly back into him.

His moans are drawn out with each thrust. “Yes.. Yes, I love it.. So much..”

"You need this. You need me to fill you. To claim you. You can't function without it." He kisses his chest, flicking his tongue over his nipple.

He moans loudly and arches into his mouth. “Yes! I can’t handle being empty, being without you.”

"You have me. Always." He kisses him deeply, starting to pick up the pace.

He moans breathily against his lips, thrusting back against him.

He pulls out of him and puts him on his hands and knees. He kisses his back and holds his hips as he pushes back into him.

He whimpers at the brief emptiness before moaning breathily and in relief when Greg pushes back in.

"You feel perfect in any position." He groans and mouthes at the back of his neck as he rocks his hips.

Mycroft moans and bares his neck. “So good.. Always..”

Greg bites at his neck, marking him as he fucks him.

“Yes.. Mark me.. Please.” He begs, rocking his hips.

He growls softly and marks him, fucking him harder.

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly.

He groans and fucks him as he clenches around him.

He moans loudly as Greg continues to fuck him.

Greg slowly his thrusts, kissing his back softly.

He gasps and moans breathily. “Gregory..”

"Mm?" He hums and kisses his neck.

“Please.. I need you to come..”

He groans and bites at his neck, coming hard into him.

He whimpers as he feels Greg fill him.

He holds him and kisses his back.

He blushes and whimpers softly.

He pulls out of him gently and turns him over to kiss him softly.

He blushes and kisses him back softly.

He holds him close and rubs his back.

He curls up against him. “Was I good?” He asks softly.

"You were so good. Such a good boy. My good boy." He praises and kisses his forehead as he holds him close.

He blushes at the praise and nuzzles him. “Thank you..”

"Of course, love." He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums happily, tracing his fingers over Mycroft's back.

He kisses his chest softly.

"I.. I want to take you out on a proper date.." He says quietly.

Mycroft blushes a bit. “Yeah? I’d like that..”

"Good." Greg smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and presses against him, nuzzling him sleepily.

He holds him close and kisses his forehead softly. "Sleep, love.."

He blushes and smiles, relaxing against him and slowly falling asleep.

He cuddles him and falls asleep with him.


	11. Eleven

Sherlock hums and nuzzles John. “Mm..”

John smiles and nuzzles him back.

“How’s Graham?”

"Good. Your brother is taking care of him."

Sherlock makes a face and groans.

John laughs and smiles. "I knew you'd make that face!"

“I don’t exactly want to think about my brother ‘taking care’ of Graham.”

"Stop. You're making my ribs hurt!" John laughs harder.

He groans and pushes at John. “You’re being ridiculous.”

He chuckles and grins.

“You arse.” He can’t hide the smile in his voice.

"You love my arse." He smiles and kisses him.

He rolls his eyes and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back. “Prick.”

"Mm you love that too." He grins cheekily.

He blushes and pushes at him. “Shush..”

"Never." He chuckles and presses against him.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him. “Mm.. Where’s James?”

"Making breakfast." He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums. “Mm.. Lucky us.”

"Very lucky." He smiles and nods.

He sits up and stretches.

"You're gorgeous."

He blushes and smiles. “Shush.”

"Never." He grins.

He blushes and gets up to get dressed.

John smiles and shuffles out to the kitchen in his pajamas.

Sherlock just pulls on his pants and a t-shirt before following him out.

"Morning." James smiles.

Sherlock hums and leans up to kiss him. “Morning.”

James smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles. “What’s for breakfast?”

"Toast and fruit." He hums.

He hums. “Mm. Sounds good.”

He hums and smiles, making up plates.

Sherlock sits at the table.

John sits with him as James sets their plates down.

He smiles and leans against him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and hums, nuzzling him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and rubs his hand.

He kisses his hand and smiles.

He smiles softly and blushes.

He hums happily and starts to eat.

Sherlock nibbles at his toast.

James sits and eats with them.

He starts to eat some of the strawberries on the table.

John hums and sips his tea.

Sherlock smiles as he eats.

"Good?" James smiles.

He blushes and smiles, nodding. “I like strawberries.”

He chuckles softly and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and turns to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

“What are we doing today?”

"I was thinking of going to the shops to pick up some things we need." James hums.

“What do we need?” Sherlock hums.

"Groceries mostly." James hums.

Sherlock makes a face.

"What's with the face?"

“I find grocery shopping tedious.”

"That's why I'm going to do it." James chuckles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back. “Mm, brilliant.”

He smiles against his lips and kisses him again.

He blushes and smiles, nipping at his lips.

"Mm cheeky.." He mumbles and presses closer.

He blushes and hums against him. “You love it.”

"I really do." He smirks and kisses his neck.

He gasps softly and tips his head back.

"God, your neck is gorgeous." He mumbles against his neck as he nibbles at his throat.

He blushes and moans softly. “James..”

"Mm?" He hums as he sucks little marks into his neck.

He whimpers breathily. “Ah..”

He smirks and moves to sit in Sherlock's lap, kissing him deeply.

He gasps and kisses him back deeply. “James..” He moans against him.

"What?" James rocks against him and cards his fingers in his hair as he kisses him.

He bucks his lips and whimpers. “Please..”

"Mm tell me what you want." He nips at his lips.

“You.. Please..”

"How do you want me?"

“Any way.. I just.. I need you..”

"Mm should I just grind against you until you name a mess in your pants?"

He gasps and whimpers. “Yes..”

He kisses him deeply and grins against him.

He moans against his lips, bucking his hips.

"Good boy. Such a good boy. You're gorgeous. So perfect for me."

He gasps and whimpers. “Please.. Need..” He begs.

"Tell me. Tell me what you need." He rocks against him and nips at his lips.

He bucks up against him. “More.. Want more.. You.. Please.. Make me come in my pants..”

"Come. I want you to make a mess." He grinds against him and bites at his neck. "You're so gorgeous. You're so perfect."

He gasps and whimpers, rocking his hips harder. He moans sharply as he comes hard into his pants.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He praises and kisses him softly.

He gasps and kisses him back breathily.

He holds him and rubs his back.

Sherlock holds onto him.

James smiles softly and kisses his head.

He nuzzles against him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him back.

He smiles happily and relaxes.

"You're so gorgeous."

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He grins and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and relaxes in his chair. “You’re heavy.”

"Sorry." He blushes and moves to get up.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles happily, relaxing further.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “Groceries?”

"Yup." He smiles and gets up, stretching.

He smiles softly as he watches him.

"What do you need from the shops?" He smiles.

“Milk, honey, whatever John wants.”

"Okay." He smiles and goes to ask John what he needs.

John gives him a list. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come?”

"I'm perfect capable of picking up some groceries." James chuckles. "You need to rest. You're still healing." He kisses John's head.

He smiles softly. “Yeah, alright. Why don’t you take Sherlock with you?” He offers.

"He says grocery shopping is tedious." He chuckles.

“Yes, I know, but he needs to get out of the flat.”

"What about that mad man that's still out there looking for Sherlock?" He bites his lip.

“I trust you to keep him safe. He’ll go mad if he has to stay here.”

"Alright. You convince him to go and I'll go get dressed."

John hums as he gets up slowly, going to talk to Sherlock.

"John. You need to be careful." Sherlock tuts as he makes John sit in his chair in the living room.

He rolls his eyes and smiles. “I’m fine. You should go with James.”

"James can do the shopping. It's boring." He pouts.

“You need to get out, love.”

"I know.." He sighs. "I suppose I'll go.."

“You can deduce the other shoppers.”

"Mm alright.." He mumbles trying not to smile.

He leans in to kiss him. “Deduce them all for me and come tell me the best.”

"Okay." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums. “Good boy.”

He blushes and hums.

He grins a bit. “Go impress James. If you’re good, I’ll let you pick your reward.” He rubs his hips.

He whimpers softly and nods, blushing.

He smirks and squeezes his hips. “Go get dressed.”

"Yes, Sir." He blushes and goes to get dressed.

He chuckles to himself and relaxes in his chair.

"You convinced him." James chuckles as he comes out to John as Sherlock goes to get dressed.

John hums. “Mm, yes. I said if he was good, he could pick his reward.”

"Mm brilliant." James smirks.

He leans in to kiss him. “Just make sure he’s a good boy.”

"Yes, Sir." He smirks and kisses him back.

He hums. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Are you ready to go, Sherlock?" James calls out.

Sherlock smiles as he comes out. “Yeah.”

"Good." James smiles.

“Let’s go.”

James smiles and follows him out.

Sherlock hails a cab.

James hums and rubs Sherlock's thigh.

He blushes and looks up at him.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums happily.

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and leans against him in the cab.

He wraps his arm around him and rubs his back.

He smiles and takes his hand.

He hums happily and kisses his hand.

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He hums and relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and kisses his head as the cab stops.

Sherlock takes his hand after they get out.

James smiles and leads him into the shop after paying the cabbie.

Sherlock looks around at the other people in the shop.

"See anything good?" James chuckles as he shops.

“A couple who’s obviously failing due to lack of trust.”

"Brutal." He hums as he looks at the veg.

“It’s boring..” He huffs.

"What about him?" James hums, looking at a shop boy stocking the shelves.

“The shop boy?” Sherlock studies him. “Hiding from his over attentive and borderline abusive boss.”

"How can you tell?"

“The slight twitch when he hears a noise behind him, he is constantly glancing over his shoulder, trying to be subtle while on the look out.”

"Good boy." James praises and kisses Sherlock.

He blushes at the praise and kisses him back.

"Do another." He smiles.

He bites his lip and looks around. “Pick one out.”

"Mm her." He picks an older woman who's trying to recapture her youth.

He studies her for a moment. “She’s trying to stay in touch with her younger self. Look at how she’s dressed, typically what a woman in her 40s would wear.”

"Why? What's her reason?"

“Her husband left her for a younger woman.”

He hums and nods. "Who has the most ridiculous secret here?"

He nods over to the man by the produce. “He does drag on Saturdays at the club where his partner frequents, but his partner doesn’t know.”

James chuckles and smiles. "You're brilliant." He mumbles against Sherlock's lips before kissing him.

He blushes and smiles happily against his lips.

He nuzzles him and smiles before pulling back to grab some milk.

He smiles proudly.

"Pick another. This is getting good." James chuckles.

“There’s a woman over there, with the pearl necklace. She’s a kleptomaniac. She stole the necklace from her coworker.”

"How can you tell?"

“She keeps fiddling with it while eyeing your watch.”

"Huh." He nods.

“She only takes small items.”

"Do you think she'll progress to bigger things?"

He nods. “Yes, we all do.”

He hums and leads Sherlock to the isle where they keep the honey.

He smiles and follows him.

"What do you want?" He smiles.

He goes up to the aisle and looks at the jars. “This one.” He picks out one.

"Okay." He smiles.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

“What else do we need to get?”

"Umm I think this is everything." He hums as he looks at the list John gave him.

He nods and smiles. “Okay.”

James smiles and they go to the check out.

He smiles and follows him, grabbing some chocolate as he follows him.

He chuckles and smiles.

He puts it in the basket.

They go to check out.

Sherlock stays close to him.

James takes his hand and kisses it as they wait their turn.

He smiles and blushes, rubbing his hand. It’s soon their turn to check out.

James pays and they leave the shop with the bags.

Sherlock hails them a cab and they drive home.

James pays the cabbie and they carry the bags up.

Sherlock helps James carry them inside.

"John. We're back." James hums as they take the bags to the kitchen.

John hums from his chair. “Welcome back, loves.”

"Sherlock was very good." James smirks as he put the groceries away.

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip, looking up at him. John smirks. “Oh? Is that so?”

"Yes. He deduced a lot of people and behaved himself so well." James hums, smirking.

“Well, I did say that if he was good, he could pick a reward.”

"Mm have you picked a reward, Sherlock?"

Sherlock blushes and bites his lip. “I.. I want you two to order me around for the rest of the day.. I can only wear a cock ring and the vibrating plug.”

"I think that's a brilliant reward." James kisses Sherlock. "What do you think, John?"

John smirks. “I think so too.” Sherlock blushes and whimpers softly. “And I.. I can only call you both Sir and I can’t speak out of turn.” He blushes brightly.

"Let's see if you can really be a good boy." James smirks. "Go to the bedroom and strip. Bring out the vibrating plug and cock ring to me. I'll put them on you."

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Yes, sir.” He goes to their bedroom and strips, coming out with the plug and the cock ring.

James kisses him deeply and slips the cock ring on him. "Bend over." He mumbles against his lips and has him bend over so he's face to face with John who's smirking in his chair.

Sherlock blushes as he leans over, his blush growing when he sees John’s expression.

"Being a good boy so far." John praises and leans in to kiss him as James eases a slick finger into him.

He blushes and whimpers against his lips. “Thank you, sir.” He tries to keep his hips still.

"You love this, don't you? Not having to think. Letting us take control." He smirks and nips at his lips as James slowly moves his finger.

Sherlock moans breathily. “Yes, sir. I love it..”

"Tell me about the people you deduced from the shop." John kisses his jaw as James adds a second finger.

He gasps and spreads his legs. “There was a k-kleptomaniac, a drag queen, an elderly woman trying to recapture her youth and a young man avoiding his abusive boss, sir..”

"Mm it does take all kinds." John chuckles as James rubs his prostate as he thrusts his fingers slowly.

He whimpers and rocks his hips a bit. “O-Oh..”

"Tell me how it feels." John kisses him as James eases in a third finger.

“L-Like I’m full but not enough, sir..” He whimpers against his lips.

"Mm you need to be stretched by the plug, don't you?" John nips at his lips as James rocks his fingers, rubbing Sherlock's prostate.

He whimpers breathily. “Yes.. Please. I need it, sir. I want to be filled, sir..”

James smirks and takes his fingers out only to push the plug into Sherlock slowly.

He gasps and pushes back against the plug.

He turns on the vibration and rocks the plug, knowing Sherlock can't come because of the cock ring.

He whimpers and moans breathily at the vibrations. “Oh..”

"Such a good boy." John praises and strokes his cock teasingly.

He moans and rocks into his hand. “Thank you, sir..”

"Feeling full?" James hums and nips at Sherlock's back.

He blushes and whimpers. “Yes, sir.”

"Mm good boy." John praises, still stroking him teasingly.

He whimpers and rocks his hips a bit into his hand. “Thank you, sir..”

"Tell me what you got from the store." He hums and kisses him softly, knowing Sherlock's mind is getting pleasantly fuzzy.

He blushes and kisses him back softly, wanting more. “I.. W-We bought milk, honey, chocolate, w-whatever you wanted, sir..”

"Very good, love." He praises and kisses him again, keeping it teasing and light.

He whimpers softly. “Thank you, sir..”

James kisses and nips his back as he moves the vibrating plug, gently rubbing his prostate.

He lets out a yelp. “Oh!”

"Mm you're leaking despite the cock ring." John smirks as he watches Sherlock's cock drip.

He whimpers. “I can’t help it, sir..”

"I know. That's why it's so gorgeous." He kisses him.

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smirks and nips at his lips.

He whimpers and opens his mouth for him.

He tangles his fingers in his hair and kisses him deeply.

He gasps and moans breathily. “Ah..”

"Mm a noisy slut.." He mumbles against his lips, hands roaming his chest to play with his nipples as James rocks the vibrating plug.

He whimpers and rocks his hips back against the plug, trying to get more. “Yes, sir..”

"How does it feel to have James fuck you with the plug?" John smirks.

Sherlock whimpers and moans. “So good, sir.. Not full enough, though..”

"Do you want a bigger plug?" He nips at his jaw.

He whimpers and nods. “Please, sir..”

James smirks and goes to get a bigger plug.

Sherlock shifts on his knees, starting to get sore from his position.

"Come here." John pulls him into his lap, making Sherlock straddle him. "Better?" He smirks, stroking him teasingly as he kisses his neck and chest.

He blushes and whimpers, rocking his hips. “B-Better.. Thank you, sir.”

"Such a good boy." He kisses him as James comes back with the plug.

He kisses him back. “Thank you, sir..”

"Ready for the next one?" James kisses Sherlock's neck and back as he fucks him slowly with the vibrating plug as he holds the bigger one.

He whimpers and pushes his arse back against his hand.

He pulls out the vibrating plug gently and slowly pushes the bigger one in.

He gasps and rocks his hips. “Yes..”

He bites at his neck as he eases it all the way into him.

He whimpers and reaches down to stroke himself.

"Desperate to come?" John smirks, running his finger over the cock ring.

He whimpers. “Y-Yes, sir.. But I don’t want to come yet..”

"No not yet." He mumbles against his lips as he strokes him teasingly and plays with his heavy full balls.

He whimpers and bucks his hips into his hand.

John has Sherlock stand up and leans in to lick his leaking cock greedily as James nips at his neck as he slowly rocks the plug.

He gasps and moans desperately between them. “Oh god.. Yes..”

"Feels good doesn't it?" James purrs and nips at his neck while John bobs his head around him.

He whimpers and arches. “Please, sir.. It feels so good..”

"Mm you like being a good boy, don't you?" He smirks.

“Yes, sir.. I.. I like being a good boy for you..”

"You are a good boy. Such a good boy."

He whimpers and rocks his hips, blushing at the praise.

"So gorgeous." He kisses his blush.

He moves to kiss him. “Thank you, sir..”

He tugs his hair and kisses him deeply.

He moans breathily and kisses him back desperately.

"Such a good boy." He praises and nips at his lips.

He whimpers and opens his mouth. “Thank you, sir..”

James deepens the kiss as John kisses his hips and squeezes his arse.

He moans whorishly against his lips, pressing his arse back against John’s hands.

John rocks the plug and rubs his prostate as James sucks on his bottom lip.

He whines and presses back against the plug, his cock straining against the cock ring.

"Mm you taste so good." John praises as he kisses Sherlock's cock.

He whimpers and his hips twitch. “Th-Thank you, sir!”

"You want to come so badly, don't you?" John smirks, trailing a single finger up his cock teasingly.

He whimpers, bucking his hips. “Please, sir!”

"Beg. Beg us to let you come."

He whimpers. “Let me come! Please! I need it so much.”

James fucks him with the plug as John takes off the cock ring.

Sherlock moans loudly as he comes hard almost immediately.

John smirks and licks him clean.

He whimpers and moans breathily.

"Good boy." James praises and kisses his back.

He blushes and whimpers softly. “Thank you, sir..”

He sits and pulls Sherlock into his lap, kissing him softly.

He mewls softly and nuzzles against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back gently.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Love..”

"I love you, too." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He relaxes against him, exhausted.

"Nap?"

He nods against him.

He smiles softly and carries him to bed. "Do you want me to take the plug out of you?" He asks softly as he lays him down.

He blushes and nods. “Please..”

He kisses him softly and eases it out of him.

He blushes and presses against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles softly.

He smiles and hums contently.

"Gorgeous.." He smiles and rubs his back.

He blushes. “Thank you..”

He hums happily and holds him.

He smiles softly, biting his lip. “Was I good?”

"You were so good. Such a good boy."

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles softly and kisses him lovingly.

He kisses him happily. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." He grins.

He blushes and smiles. “Sleep?”

"Mm sleep.." He hums and cuddles him.

He relaxes and smiles, nearly falling asleep immediately.

James smiles softly and falls asleep.

John curls up with them and falls asleep as well.

They curl up together and sleep.


	12. Twelve

Mycroft hums, nosing at Greg’s neck as he wakes.

Greg mumbles, pulling Mycroft closer.

Mycroft hums and nuzzles him. “Mm..”

Greg nuzzles him back, smiling softly as he keeps his eyes closed.

“How are you feeling?” He mumbles softly.

"Mm better.." He hums softly.

He smiles softly and noses against his neck. “Good..”

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him back.

"Mm..

"Mm?"

He opens his eyes and smiles up at him

"Gorgeous.."

He blushes and blinks in surprise.

He smiles softly and kisses his blush.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

He kisses his chest softly.

He blushes and rubs his back.

He smiles and hums against his chest.

Greg smiles and relaxes.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling happily.

He hums. “Shall we try to leave bed today?”

"Mm that sounds challenging." He hums, snuggling him.

He chuckles and nuzzles him. “Yeah? Don’t think we can do it?”

"I dunno. Depends on what we're gonna do when we get out of bed cause being in bed with you is one of my favorite things so it's gonna be hard to beat." He smiles, nuzzling him back.

He blushes and smiles softly. “Well, what would you want to do?”

"Mm.." He thinks for a minute. "Take me on a date."

He blinks in surprise and blushes. “A date?” He smiles softly. “Yes, alright. I’ll have Anthea get us reservations.”

"Good." He smiles and kisses him. "But first a shower." He hums and rolls out of bed. "Wine and dine me. Who knows. I might even go to bed with you." He chuckles and winks before disappearing into the bathroom.

Mycroft chuckles softly as he gets out of bed. He follows Greg to the bathroom. “Think you’ll let me join you for a shower before our date?”

"Mm I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles and pulls him into the shower, kissing him.

He chuckles against his lips as he’s pulled in.

"You really are so gorgeous. It's very distracting." He smiles against his lips.

He blushes and chuckles softly. “You’ve gone all domestic.”

"Mm not necessarily. I've always thought you were gorgeous.." He smiles softly, blushing.

He tips his head in to kiss him. “Mm, but now you’re vocalizing it.”

"It's your fault." He mumbles against his lips. "You're making me soft." He kisses him back.

“Mm, soon I’ll have you making me breakfast.” He chuckles against him

"Mm if I get to wake up with you then that's not to bad at all." He smiles happily.

He blushes. “I suppose I could have you move in.” He smiles shyly.

"Mm you suppose?" He teases. "I practically live here already." He chuckles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back. “Mm, but we could make it official.”

"I think I'd like that." He blushes a bit and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly. “Yeah?”

"Official is good. Nice. Really nice." He smiles, nodding.

He smiles and kisses him. “Mm.. Then I suppose we are officially dating?”

"Yeah. I think so." He smiles and kisses him back happily.

He smiles and hums. “Mm, brilliant.”

He hums happily and nuzzles him affectionately.

He nuzzles him back happily. “Mm, shower.”

He smiles and grabs the soap, starting to wash Mycroft.

He blushes and smiles, humming softly.

He smiles and washes his chest, down to his stomach, and over his thighs teasingly.

He blushes a bit and gasps softly.

He smirks and kisses his neck softly as he washes his sides.

He closes his eyes, his breathing shaking a bit.

"Mm I love it when you get like this. Shaking just a bit and breathing shallow. Waiting for what I'll do next."

He sucks in a breath. “You do this to me.. Reduce me to a puddle.. Christ..”

"I've barely done anything and you're already so hard for me." He praises and drags a finger over his cock teasingly.

He gasps and his hips buck a bit under his finger. “G-Gregory..”

"Mm I want to suck you off. I want your cock in my mouth. Please please." He begs, kneeling in front of him.

“God yes, please. I need it. Need your brilliant mouth.” He threads his fingers through his hair.

He kisses his cock and strokes it before wrapping his lips around the head, looking up at him as he takes him into his mouth.

He groans and grips his hair, licking his lips as he looks down at him. “Good boy..”

He moans around him and bobs his head slowly, eyes still locked with Mycroft's.

He moans, tugging his hand a bit. “So good, love.. So gorgeous..”

He blushes and whimpers softly, taking him in deeper.

He rocks his hips a bit. “Such a good boy..”

He blushes and relaxes his throat, wanting Mycroft to use him.

He grips his hair tighter, starting to thrust into his mouth. “So good.”

He moans loudly, loving being used.

He slowly picks up the pace, soon fucking his face.

He mewls, swallowing around him.

He groans as he gets closer, looking down at him. “Let me come on your face.” He begs, thrusting harder.

He moans and pulls off his cock, stroking him quickly and aiming for his face.

Mycroft tightens his hold on Greg’s hair as he comes hard onto his face.

Greg moans as he feels Mycroft come on his face.

He smooths down his hair. “You’re so perfect..”

He blushes and whimpers softly.

He brings him up to kiss him deeply.

He presses against him and kisses him back desperately.

He smirks and rocks against him. “Mm, need something?” He teases.

"Y-yes. You." He whines, grinds against his hip.

He smirks and presses him against the wall, sinking to his knees.

"My.." He mewls and watches him.

He kisses his thighs and rubs his hips. He leans in to nuzzle his cock.

He whimpers and his hips rock a bit.

He lets the head of his cock slide into his mouth.

He groans and arches.

He moans teasingly around him.

He whines and rocks his hips, hands going to Mycroft's hair.

He slowly takes him into his mouth, relaxing his throat and looking up at him.

"Y-you really are going to be the death of me.." He moans lowly, hands tightening in his hair.

He moans around him, slowly bobbing his head.

He moans, rocking into his mouth.

He moans and closes his eyes, wanting Greg to use him.

He groans and starts to thrust slowly into his mouth.

He moans around him, letting Greg use his mouth.

"You're perfect. You look so gorgeous." He praises, speeding up his thrusts as he gets close.

He moans loudly at the praise and opens his eyes to look up at him.

He comes hard into his mouth as he looks into his eyes, moaning loudly.

He moans loudly as Greg fills his mouth and throat, swallowing around him.

He gasps and groans, pulling Mycroft up to kiss him deeply.

He groans as he kisses him back.

He holds onto him, pressing close.

He rubs his sides. “You’re perfect..”

"You're perfect." He nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He hums. “Mm, I believe we got distracted.”

"You're very distracting." He nuzzles him.

He blushes. “My apologies.”

"I'm really not complaining." He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips, kissing him back.

He hums happily before pulling back a bit. “Now we should actually shower so we can get ready for our date.”

"Mm yes date." He hums and smiles.

He chuckles softly as he starts to wash him.

He blushes a bit and relaxes, letting Mycroft wash him.

He smiles softly and hums as he rinses him off.

He blushes and smiles softly, stretching up a bit to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and starts to wash Mycroft's hair.

He tips his head and hums, relaxing as he lets Greg wash his hair.

He smiles softly and massages his scalp.

He closes his eyes, a small smile spreading onto his face.

He rinses his hair carefully and smiles softly. "So handsome."

He blushes and smiles softly, leaning in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He hums against his lips. “You’re gorgeous.”

"Hush.. You're the gorgeous one." He mumbles against his lips, blushing.

He smiles softly and hums. “I disagree.”

"I don't care." He smiles against his lips.

He smiles happily. “I know.”

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “Let’s get out.”

"Okay." He nods and smiles, turning of the shower.

He smiles as they dry off.

He hums happily and goes to get dressed. "Where are we going on our date?" He asks, wanting to know how he should dress.

“Just dress casual, that should be fine.”

He nods and smiles, getting dressed.

Mycroft gets dressed as well, making sure Anthea had sent a car.

Greg hums happily and follows Mycroft out to the car.

He opens the car door for him.

"Thank you." He blushes and gets in, scooting over to make room for Mycroft.

He smiles and gets in beside him.

He hums happily and leans against him.

He smiles and takes his hand as the car starts to drive.

He smiles softly and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He hums happily and brings his hand up to kiss it.

He blushes a bit and smiles.

“I do hope you enjoy yourself tonight..”

"I enjoy myself whenever I'm with you.."

He blushes. “You’ve never been with me aside from a sexual sense..”

"True but I've liked all of those. And I like you as a person. So now the only thing to do is spend time together in a non sexual sense." He smiles.

He smiles softly and rubs his hand.

He hums and relaxes.

They soon pull up to a small restaurant.

Greg smiles and follows Mycroft out of the car.

Mycroft smiles as he takes Greg inside.

Greg hums happily and follows him into the restaurant.

They are seated at their table.

Greg smiles and looks at the menu.

Mycroft bites his lip as he looks over the menu, having already selected a bottle of wine for their table.

"You're biting your lip." Greg hums, not even having to look up from the menu.

Mycroft blushes, trying to will his nervousness away. “Oh, I..”

Greg looks at him and smiles softly. "Just breathe, love. There's nothing to feel nervous about. Okay?"

He blushes and smiles softly. “Right, I know.”

"Good." He smiles softly and nods.

He smiles softly, feelings a bit better.

"What are you think of ordering?" He hums, smiles at him adoringly.

“I’m not sure yet.” He blushes.

"I think I'll get the pot roast. It sounds really good." He smiles.

He smiles softly. “I may get the roast beef.”

"Good." He nods, smiling.

He smiles as their waiter comes to take their order.

They order and the waiter goes to put the order in.

Mycroft smiles softly as he sips his wine.

Greg takes a sip, humming happily.

“Is this place okay for our first date?”

"It's perfect." He nods, smiling.

He blushes and nods. “Good, I’m glad. Anthea had said that you would like it.”

He chuckles and nods.

He smiles softly. “You have a brilliant laugh..”

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Thank you.."

He smiles fondly at him.

He blushes softly and smiles happily.

He bites his lip. “What do people normally do on first dates?”

"Mm talking mostly. Not usually about anything to deep. Mostly how their day was, their likes and dislikes, mostly casual stuff." He hums. "Is.. Is this the first date you've ever been on?" He asks softly.

Mycroft feels his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “I.. Perhaps..”

"Then I am very honored." Greg smiles softly.

He blushes and blinks in surprise. “You don’t find that embarrassing?”

"Not at all." He shakes his head. "Everyone does different things at different times. This just so happens to be when you have your first date and I'm really happy it's with me." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles softly. “I’m glad it’s you as well..”

"Good." He blushes a bit and smiles

Mycroft takes another sip of his wine, still unsure how to proceed with the date.

"Is there anything you haven't been able to deduce about me?" Greg asks, sipping his wine.

“Why you’ve chosen me.”

"Really?" He tilts his head. "I thought that was a bit obvious."

His brow furrows as he tries to think of what he had missed.

"I like you. A lot. I think you're attractive. Very handsome in fact. I think you're interesting. I like spending time with you. You.. You make me happy." He blushes, sipping his wine.

Mycroft blushes, having only expected the answer of him being a good shag. “I.. Oh..”

"Sorry. That was probably to much." Greg blushes, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously.

“N-No, I just.. I wasn’t expecting that..” He admits quietly.

"If I make you uncomfortable you can just tell me to knock it off. It's just.. I get stupidly honest sometimes." He chuckles a bit embarrassed.

He blushes but smiles fondly. “No, I.. I liked it. It’s nice to hear things like that.”

"Good good." He smiles shyly as their food comes.

Mycroft smiles softly as he starts eating.

"This is really good." Greg hums after a few bites, smiling.

Mycroft hums in agreement. “I hadn’t expected it to be this good.”

"Anthea has good taste." He chuckles softly.

“I’ll have to thank her.” He smiles.

"Good." He smiles and sips his wine.

He smiles as he eats with Greg.

He hums happily as he eats with Mycroft.

“Is there anything you’d like to know about me?”

"I want to know everything about you." He chuckles softly. "Let's start with something simple. What's your favorite color?" He gives him a boyish grin.

He arches a brow but plays along. “I’m rather fond of deep blue colo rs.”

"I thought so." He smiles.

“What about you?”

"I've always liked dark greens."

He smiles softly. “Yeah?”

"Yeah. My gran used to have this big forest green couch when I was little. Thinking back on it the couch was a bit hideous but I loved the color." He smiles.

He smiles fondly and hums. “That sounds nice.”

"Yeah it was." He chuckles softly, smiling.

He sips his wine, feeling more relaxed.

He hums contently, soon finishing his food.

Mycroft does as well and their plates are cleared. “Would you like dessert?”

"Something small. We could share something if you'd like." Greg smiles.

He blushes a bit. “I suppose I could have a bit.”

"Alright. Pick something." He smiles.

Mycroft orders a slice of chocolate cake.

Greg smiles as the waiter goes to get their cake.

He smiles softly as he looks back to Greg.

He blushes a bit and smiles back at him adoringly.

He smiles softly and takes his hand.

He hums happily and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

He smiles and hums happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He blushes and smiles, squeezing his hand a bit.

He smiles and kisses his hand as their cake comes.

He blushes and smiles happily, pulling back a bit to eat.

"Chocolate is my favorite of all cakes." He hums as he eats.

He hums as he takes a bite. “It’s mine as well.”

He smiles and hums happily as he eats a bite of cake.

He takes a forkful and offers it to Greg, blushing a bit.

He blushes and smiles softly, taking the bite Mycroft offers him.

Mycroft blushes and smiles. “Good?”

"Very good." Greg nods, smiling happily.

He smiles fondly and nods. “Good, I’m glad.”

He smiles and leans against him. "This is the best first date I've ever been on."

He blushes and smiles, honestly a bit surprised. “Really?”

"Really really." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles against his lips as he kisses him back.

"Mm you taste like chocolate." He mumbles against his lips, smiling.

He blushes and hums. “Mm, yeah?”

"Yeah. I like it." He hums happily, kissing him again.

He chuckles and kisses him back. “Mm, good..”

He smiles against his lips and nuzzles him affectionately.

He smiles and hums happily. The waiter ones with their bill and Mycroft pulls his wallet out to pay.

"Let me pay." Greg hums and kisses his neck.

“I’ve got it.”

"I suggested the date. Who ever suggests the date should pay."

He hesitates before handing him the bill.

He smiles and pays. "You can pay on our next date."

He smiles softly and nods. “I will hold you to that.” He teases.

"Mm I'd rather hold you against me but I'll take it." He winks cheekily.

He blushes and bites his lip. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

"Oh really? Aren't I lucky." He purrs.

He blushes brighter and licks his lips

"Mm would it be to bold of me on our first date to ask you if I could go home with you?" He hums, kissing his jaw.

He hums softly. “Mm, I suppose I could allow it.”

"You're really are to kind to me." He purrs, leaning against him.

He chuckles and kisses his head.

He hums happily, pressing kisses to his jaw.

He hums low in his throat. “Perhaps we should go home.”

"You really are a genius." He purrs, sounding a bit needy.

“Mm, is that so?” He smirks a bit.

"Yes. Very very smart." He presses closer.

He leans in to kiss him, nipping at his lips a bit. “The car’s outside.”

He whimpers against his lips as he kisses him back needy. "Please."

He chuckles lowly as he stands with Greg.

He blushes as he follows him out to the car.

He hums as they get into the car.

Greg squirms a some, hips rocking a bit.

Mycroft smirks as he looks over at him.

"You can't look at me like that because it makes me think dirty things and that is not helping." Greg whines.

He smirks and hums. “What kind of things?”

"Mm like how I want to crawl between your legs and suck you off in this car." He mewls.

Mycroft takes a shaky breath, biting his lip. “Christ, Gregory..”

"I know." Greg whines needy.

He bites his lip and hesitates. “Do it.”

He's on his knees in an instant, pressing his face to Mycroft's tented trousers.

Mycroft groans softly, his hands into Greg’s hair.

Greg opens Mycroft's trousers and pulls them down, mouthing at his cock.

He grips his hair and rocks his hips a bit.

He relaxes his throat and moans around him, wanting Mycroft to take what he needs.

He groans as he starts to thrust into his mouth, thankful that there was a separator in the car.

He moans like a whore, loving being used.

He thrusts harder, moaning breathily and pulling his hair.

He relaxes, falling into a subspace and enjoys Mycroft fucking his face.

Mycroft has to stop himself from crying out as he comes hard into his mouth.

Greg moans loudly and swallows greedily.

He smooths Greg’s hair from where he had pulled it.

He blushes, nuzzling his hands.

He smiles fondly down at him. “Gorgeous..”

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly.

He pulls him up into his lap, kissing him deeply.

He moans against his lips, kissing him back deeply.

He grips his arse, pulling him closer.

He whimpers, pushing back against his hands and grinding against him.

He rocks up against him, pulling him in to kiss him hard.

He moans against his lips as he kisses him back desperately, grinding his hips needy.

“I want you to come in your pants for me.” He growls against his lips.

"Y-yes, Sir." He whimpers and nods, already so close.

Mycroft smirks and bucks his hips up against Greg’s, his hands tightening on his hips.

Greg arches and comes hard into his pants like Mycroft wanted, moaning all the while.

He bites his neck and holds him as he comes. “Good boy..”

He whimpers softly, melting against him.

He kisses the mark he had made, rubbing his hips.

He blushes, relaxing in his lap as they pull up to the flat.

He fixes their appearances before getting out.

Greg gets out, following him into the flat.

Mycroft leads him up to his room. “Well, that was rather eventful.”

"Mm yeah." Greg blushes, smiling.

“I think we should get you out of those soiled pants.”

"Please.." He blushes, nodding.

He smirks a bit. “Still needy?” He licks his lips.

He blushes brighter and bites his lip, nodding. "I'm always needy for you."

“Mm.. What shall I do?”

"Whatever you want."

He smirks and pulls him closer. “Mm.. Strip.”

He mewls and strips, pressing closer.

He smirks and lays back against the bed, pulling Greg with him.

He blushes, going down with him.

“You’re so bloody sexy, do you realize that?”

"Myc.." He mewls, blushing.

“Seeing you between my knees in the car.. Christ..”

"I love it. I love looking up at you."

“I should’ve come on your face.. Made you leave the cab like that.”

"Please." He whimpers and blushes brightly.

“You’d look so delicious, covered in my cum.” He licks his lips, his hands ghosting over Greg.

"Please please." He begs, hips rocking needy.

“I don’t think I’ll let you come right now. I think I’ll edge you for a bit. Tie you up and tease you.”

"Yes please yes."

“On your back, arms up near the bed frame.”

He blushes and does as he's told.

Mycroft moves to tie him to the bed frame.

Greg pulls on the ties, blushing.

“Good?” He asks softly.

"Very good." He nods.

“You can safe word at any time.”

"Yes, Sir."

He rubs his sides teasingly. “Good boy.”

He whimpers, arching into his touch.

He smirks and brushes his fingers over Greg’s cock.

He whines and rocks his hips.

“Keep your hips still.” He warns, keeping his touches light and teasing.

He whimpers and does as he's told.

He strokes him teasingly, smoothing his hand over his chest.

He pulls at the ties, mewling.

“You’re so beautiful..” He praises.

"My.." He whines, blushing.

He leans in to kiss his chest. “So beautiful.. Strong, handsome..” He mumbles against him.

He blushes brighter, moaning softly.

He speeds his hand up a bit, rubbing his thumb over the head of Greg’s cock.

"Please please please." He gasps, panting.

He nips at his neck and smirks as he pulls his hand away.

"You're gonna kill me." He whines and pulling on the ties, cock straining.

Mycroft smirks and hums, letting his fingers catch on one of Greg’s nipples as he rubs his chest. “Mm, can’t have you coming too soon.”

Greg gasps and arches. "Mm I'll come when you fuck me."

“Mm, then you’ll have to wait.” He bites at his neck. “I’m going to take my time with you.”

He moans and tips his head back, letting Mycroft mark him.

He marks his neck before pulling back to grab the lube.

He groans, spreading his legs for him.

He teases his hole with a lubed finger.

He whines and tries to push his hips down, forgetting Mycroft told him not to move his hips.

He moves his finger away and holds his hips down. “Do I need to punish you?”

He bucks his hips disobediently.

He smirks. “Bad boy.”

"What are you gonna do about it?"

He smirks and pulls away to get a few things.

He blushes and whimpers as he waits.

He comes back with a plug, a cock ring and nipple clamps.

He whimpers as he sees the things.

“You can’t disobey without a punishment.” He smirks.

"Yes, Sir." He blushes.

He hums and strokes him teasingly before putting on the cock ring.

He whimpers as he cock leaks.

He smirks and strokes him quickly.

He lets out a high pitched whine and a frustrated groan as the cock ring stops him from coming.

Mycroft hums and pulls his hand away to grab the lube.

"Can you.. Can you kiss me? I need it. Please." Greg pleads quietly.

“Can you be good enough for it?”

"I'll be good. I promise." He nods, feeling a bit overwhelmed suddenly, just needing Mycroft to kiss him so he can calm down.

Mycroft picks up on his change and leans in to kiss him softly. “You okay?” He mumbles against his lips.

"'M okay.." Greg mumbles and kisses him back softly, letting the tension drain from his body.

He nuzzles him softly. “You sure? We can slow down, just relax?”

He blushes and bites his lip, looking away. He doesn't want to disappoint Mycroft.

Mycroft frowns. “Gregory..” He slips the cock ring off of him and leans up to untie him.

"No no! I can't do it. I promise. I can do it. I can be good." Greg promises, not realizing he's tearing up, afraid that he's mess up.

Mycroft’s frown deepens and he pulls Greg in close to him. “Shh.. Just relax.. Talk to me, please.”

"I.." Greg frowns, blushing as he presses against Mycroft, hiding his face in his chest. "I just got overwhelmed suddenly. I couldn't come back from that. I'm sorry. It wasn't you. You're perfect. What's so perfect. I messed up. I'm sorry." He whispers.

He frowns and rubs his back. “We have a safe word for a reason. You’re always allowed to change your mind. You can always stop us. Even if you’re just feeing overwhelmed, you can say something. Don’t ever feel like you need to continue. This is just as much for you as it is for me.” He presses a small kiss to his head. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

"I know.." He nods. "It just happen so quick I thought I could handle it. I wanted you so much. I wanted it." He blushes embarrassed, never having gotten overwhelmed before no matter what they did together.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve realized it sooner.” He rubs his back softly.

"It's not your fault. I should have said something." He mumbles, pressing kisses to his chest. "The night was going so well and I ruined it.." He whispers.

“You didn’t ruin anything.. We had a lovely first date, I’d say. Even if we had come back here and we had just laid in bed together, I’d be fine with that.”

He blushes and nods, feeling a bit better.

He rubs his back softly.

He relaxes, pressing kisses to his chest.

“You alright?”

"Yeah. Better."

He kisses his head softly.

He tips his head up, looking for a kiss.

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles softly against his lips, kissing him back.

“You’re so perfect..”

"Hush.." He blushes. "You're perfect."

He kisses him again.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums softly. “You’re gorgeous.”

"Myc.." He blushes.

“Mm, yes?” He hums softly.

He presses closer and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back, holding onto him.

He hums happily, continuing to kiss him.

He pulls him closer, rubbing his back.

He holds onto him, pressing their foreheads together.

He smiles happily against him.

He smiles, cuddling close.

He relaxes against him.

His eyes slip closed as he relaxes with him.

He smiles and nuzzles him softly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He starts to doze a bit.

He falls asleep, pressed against him.

Mycroft holds him close while they sleep

Greg stays close as they sleep.


	13. Thirteen

Sherlock shifts between John and James, mumbling softly.

They cuddle to either side of him.

He hums and smiles.

James smiles and kisses his back as John kisses his chest.

He blushes and nuzzles John.

John leans in and kisses him softly.

He hums as he kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"You're so gorgeous." He mumbles, voice deep and rough from sleep.

He blushes at both the compliment and his voice.

"Mm you like the sound of my voice, don't you?" He smirks.

He blushes brighter and nods.

"You'd like it even more if I said naughty things to you, wouldn't you?" He purrs, nipping at his jaw.

He whimpers and bites his lip, tipping his head back. “Yes, sir..”

"Mm good boy." He praises, leaving little marks in his neck. "You love to be surrounded by us don't you? You love how we cover every bit of you. How we invade all of your senses. All you can see is us. All you can hear is us. Everywhere everything is just us. You're getting hard just listening to me, aren't you?"

He whimpers and rocks his hips a bit. “Yes, sir.. Yes.. All you..”

"You're such a good slut." James praises, squeezing Sherlock's arse. "A loud slut." John purrs, palming Sherlock's cock teasingly.

Sherlock gasps and whines, rocking between them. “Please!”

"Please what?"

He whimpers. “P-Please use me..”

"Mm I think we can do what. What do you think, James?" John smirks. "I think we can." James smirks.

Sherlock blushes and whimpers, rocking his hips.

"What should we do with him?" John hums. "Mm I think I should fuck him as he sucks you off." James smirks. "Brilliant." John purrs.

He blushes brighter and bites back a moan. “Please, sirs.”

"We're going to use you up." John smirks and kisses Sherlock as James gets the lube.

Sherlock kisses him back desperately. “Use me..”

"We will." John nips at his lips. James rubs Sherlock's hip and teases his hole with slick fingers.

He moans and pushes back against his fingers.

He smirks and eases a finger into him slowly.

He gasps and moans breathily, rocking his hips.

"That's a good boy." He praises, rocking his finger.

He moans at the praise and pushes back to meet his thrusts.

He adds a second finger, sucking on his neck as John strokes him teasingly.

Sherlock whimpers and rocks his hips between their hands.

"So gorgeous." John praises as James rocks his fingers.

He blushes and moans at the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

John kisses his jaw and strokes him.

He gasps and moans, rocking into his hand. “Please!”

"Just a bit more." James kisses his back, adds a third finger.

He whimpers and pushes back against him, moaning and whining.

James moves his fingers slowly, nudging his prostate.

He gasps and moans loudly as his fingers brush his prostate.

"Ready?" He smirks.

“Please, James!” He begs.

James takes his fingers out of him and puts him on his hands and knees. He slicks his cock and teases him with the tip against his hole.

Sherlock whines and tries to push back against him. “James!”

James smirks and holds his hips, pushing into him slowly.

He gasps and moans at the slow pace, his head lifting to look at John.

John smirks and kisses him as James rocks his hips slowly.

He moans against his lips as he rocks his hips.

"Good boy." John nips at his lips as James starts to move faster.

He whimpers and moans at the praise. “Let me suck you off..”

"God, yes.." He moans.

He kisses him deeply again before pulling back and opening his mouth for him.

He groans as he pushes into his mouth while James angles his thrusts to rub Sherlock's prostate.

Sherlock moans loudly around John as he pushes back against James’ thrusts.

They moan and rock into him.

Sherlock relaxes as he lets them use him

John's hands go to his hair. James strokes him as he thrusts into him harder.

He moans loudly around John and bucks into his hand, getting closer.

"Come. Come for us." James groans, as he gets close.

He cries out as he comes hard.

They groan and come hard, filling him.

He moans as he swallows around John greedily.

John gasps and mewls.

He licks his lips as he pulls off of him.

He pulls him up and kisses him deeply.

He moans breathily as he kisses him back.

"You're perfect." John praises against his lips. "Such a good boy." James kisses his back.

He blushes at the praise and smiles softly.

They smile and cuddle him.

He relaxes between them.

They hum softly and pepper him with kisses.

He blushes and smiles happily. “I love you.."

"Love you, too.." The mumble, snuggling him.

He relaxes between them and closes his eyes.

John smiles and kisses his head softly.

He blushes and smiles, tipping his head up to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He blushes and smiles against his lips.

"Gorgeous.."

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, smiling happily.

He hums. “Love..”

"I love you, too." He kisses his forehead softly.

He smiles lazily.

He chuckles softly, smiling fondly at him.

He blushes and smiles happily.

He hums softly, brushing Sherlock's hair back tenderly.

He blushes brighter and smiles warmly at him.

He smiles and takes his hand, kissing each of his knuckles softly as James kisses his shoulders gently.

Sherlock relaxes between them, feeling a bit floaty.

They cuddle him, holding him close.

Sherlock is vaguely aware that he’s in subspace, curled up between them.

James smiles softly, looking to John.

John smiles softly and hums quietly, rubbing Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock hums softly, totally relaxes.

“How about we take a bath?” John hums softly.

Sherlock smiles softly and nods, cuddling into him.

He smiles and kisses his head. “We’ll carry you.”

"Okay.." He hums, smiling softly.

He smiles and gets out of bed with James. He scoops up Sherlock and hums

"Your ribs.." He mumbles, not wanting John to hurt himself by carrying him.

He smiles softly, hiding his winces. “It’s okay.” James rolls his eyes and takes Sherlock from John.

Sherlock hums and holds onto James.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, you git.” James hums to John as they go to the bathroom.

"'M fine.." John hums, starting the bath.

“Fine my arse.” He sets Sherlock down.

"Well your arse is really is quite fine." He smiles cheekily.

He smirks and rolls his eyes. “Shush.”

"Mm no." He smirks.

He grips his arse and pulls him into a kiss.

He groans and kisses him back, pushing back against his hands.

“Cheeky bastard.” He nips at his lips.

"You love it." He whines.

He smirks and pulls him closer.

He presses closer, rocking against him.

“You’re damn right I love it.”

He moans needy, stretching up to kiss him.

He kisses him back deeply. “Mm, what happened to a nice relaxing bath?”

"You happened.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smirks and pulls him closer.

He blushes a bit and presses closer.

He grips his arse. “Good boy.”

"James.." He whines, rocks against his hand.

He smirks. “Mm, need something?"

"Need you."

“Gonna need you to be more clear, Captain.”

"I need your cock."

He smirks and grinds against him. “Mm.. Do you want me to fuck you? Want me to show Sherlock how much of a slut you can be?”

"Yes yes." He moans and grinds against him.

He smirks and looks to Sherlock. “The bath will have to wait.”

Sherlock licks his lips and nods.

He smirks and leads them to the bedroom.

John whines and bites his lip.

“Mm, on the bed.”

He gets on the bed.

“Stretch yourself for me. Show us how desperate you are.”

He whimpers and starts to stretch himself.

He strokes himself and licks his lips as he watches.

He moans and fucks himself on two fingers.

He groans a bit as he watches him. “Good boy..”

He blushes at the praise, adding a third finger.

He smirks and strokes himself. “Just a little more.”

He whines, rocking his fingers.

He takes John’s fingers out and spreads his legs, taking the lube.

He bites his lip, holding his legs open.

He smirks and lubes himself up, pressing into him slowly.

He groans and arches, wrapping his legs around him.

He moans loudly and starts to thrust into him.

"Yes!" He moans like a slut, dragging his nails over his back.

He groans and leans in to bite his neck hard. “Such a good boy.”

"Yours. All yours." He mewls, tipping his head back to let James mark him.

James marks his neck, thrusting harder. “Mine. Good boy. Mine.”

"Yours. Yours." John moans loudly as James hits his prostate.

He’s now pounding into him, aiming for his prostate.

He cries out and comes hard suddenly, legs tightening around him so he'll keep going.

He groans and continues to thrust into him, marking his neck and chest.

He moans loudly and arches into him.

He holds his hips down, angling his hips to hit his prostate. “Such a good boy..”

"Oh god oh god." He moans, cock twitching.

He bites his neck hard as he comes hard into him.

He gasps and comes again as he feels James fill him.

He groans and leans in to kiss him. “So good..”

He mewls and kisses him back deeply.

“You were such a good boy. You did so well.” He praises.

He blushes and whimpers softly at the praise.

“You took everything so well.” He kisses his neck softly.

He mewls and arches a bit, melting against him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily, smiling contently.

He rubs his back. “How about that bath?”

"Mm yeah.."

He smiles softly.

Sherlock hums softly, waiting for them.

James helps John to the bathroom.

John winces a bit, his ribs still sore.

“I told you to take it easy.”

"I know.." He mumbles.

He smiles softly at him. “Let’s just get you two into the tub.”

He hums and nods.

He smiles as he fills the tub.

John smiles softly and leans against Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and hums. James smiles. “Alright, get in, you two.”

Sherlock gets in and had John lean back against his chest.

James smiles and sits by the tub. “Feel okay?”

"It's great." John smiles softly.

He smiles fondly. “Good, I’m glad.”

He smiles softly, relaxing back against Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and rubs his arms.

John hums contently, eyes slipping closed.

James gets the shampoo and starts to wash Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock hums softly, relaxing as James washes his hair.

He smiles and hums, rinsing him.

He hums and smiles at him.

“You’re so cute.”

"Shush.." He blushes.

He smiles and hums happily. “Mm, but it’s true.”

He blushes and pulls him in for a kiss.

He smiles and kisses him back.

"I love you.."

“I love you too.” He smiles happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles at him fondly and relaxes.

James hums and starts to wash John’s hair.

John hums softly, relaxing.

“You’re so handsome..”

"James.." He blushes softly.

He smiles softly as he washes his hair.

He hums softly, smiling contently.

He rinses his hair.

He relaxes against Sherlock.

James smiles as he relaxes.

"Mm we should get a bigger bath.. That way we can all fit." John mumbles, eyes closed.

“We’ll look.” James smiles softly.

"Good.." He hums softly.

He smiles and kisses his hand. “You two just relax for now.”

He smiles softly and nods.

He smiles as he relaxes.

Sherlock smiles softly, running his fingertips over John's chest.

John hums low in his throat.

He hums softly and kisses his neck gently.

He closes his eyes and hums.

He smiles softly and holds him.

He nuzzles him and hums.

He hums softly and nuzzles him back.

He tips his head back to kiss him.

He smiles softly against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums happily.

"I love you.." He smiles happily.

“I love you too. So much.”

He holds him and noses at his neck.

He tips his head for him.

He hums and kisses at his neck.

He closes his eyes with a small gasp.

Sherlock smirks a bit, nibbling gently at his pulse point.

He moans breathily and tips his head, giving him more room.

He hums, sucking and biting little marks into his neck. When he's done it looks like a necklace of love bites.

He moans breathily and tips his head, giving him more room.

He kisses and licks over the marks.

He gasps and mewls. “Sherlock..”

"Mm?"

He blushes and whimpers. “Please..”

"What do you want?" He teases the tops of his thighs with his fingertips.

He blushes and whimpers. “Please..”

"Do you want this?" He purrs and strokes him teasingly.

He gasps and his hips twitch a bit. “Y-Yes..”

He strokes him slowly, playing with his balls.

He gasps and moans breathily. “Oh Christ..”

He smirks and nips at his neck.

He whimpers and rocks his hips, the water sloshing a bit.

He strokes him faster, his thumb rubbing over the tip.

He moans and grips the size of the tub, getting closer.

"Come. Come for me."

He cries out as he comes into his hand.

He strokes him slowly and kisses his neck, letting him go before he gets to sensitive.

He mewls softly as he comes down from his high.

He holds him and kisses his head.

“Christ.. I love you..”

"I love you, too.."

He rocks back against him a bit. “Need to get off?”

"Yes." He mewls and rocks against him.

He grinds back against him, unable to stroke him from this angle.

He grinds against him, already close.

“Come for me, Sherlock. Please.”

He moans and comes hard against him.

He moans softly as he feels Sherlock come.

Sherlock mewls and kisses John's neck.

“I love you..” He groans softly.

"I love you, too.." He holds him.

He relaxes against him.

He hums softly and relaxes.

“Mm, the bath is a bit filthy now.” James hums, amused.

"Do you want to get out or should we drain the tub and refill it?" Sherlock kisses John's neck.

“Mm, we should refill it. I want to relax more.” John hums softly.

"Okay." Sherlock hums and James refills the tub.

John nuzzles Sherlock happily.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums softly and relaxes with him.

He closes his eyes, tipping his head back against his shoulder.

He kisses his head softly and wraps his arms around him.

He smiles and hums softly.

James smiles and relaxes against the tub.

Sherlock smiles softly. “Are you sure you don’t want to take a bath?”

"I'm good." James smiles softly.

He offers James his hand.

He takes his hand and kisses it.

He blushes and smiles softly.

He hums happily and smiles.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too."

He smiles happily and rubs his hand.

He hums happily and smiles.

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You're perfect.."

He blushes and smiles shyly. “Shush.”

"Nope." James chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles fondly at him. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He kisses him tenderly.

He kisses him back happily.

"Gorgeous." He smiles against his lips.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He hums softly.

He rubs his hand, smiling softly.

He smiles. “We can take things slow today, yeah?”

"Yeah. Taking it easy." He smiles softly.

He smiles and hums softly.

John hums and relaxes.

Sherlock kisses John’s shoulder, humming softly.

John blushes softly and sighs contently.

He smiles and rubs his hips. “I love you.”

"Mm I love you, too." He smiles, relaxing his head back against his shoulder.

He smiles happily. “The water’s getting cold. Want to get out?”

"Mm yeah.." He smiles and nods.

James smiles and helps them out, wrapping them in towels.

John hums softly, ribs feeling better.

“How are you feeling, love?” James hums.

"Mm better." John smiles softly.

He nuzzles him happily and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and hums happily.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

"Yeah.." He nods and follows him.

He helps him into bed.

"Thank you.." He smiles softly, relaxing in bed.

“Of course, love.” James smiles softly. “Are you two hungry?”

"Yeah." John hums and Sherlock grumbles.

“I’ll make you something. What do you want?”

"A sandwich is fine thank you."

“Sherlock, what do you want?”

"A sandwich I guess.." Sherlock hums and curls up against John.

He smiles softly and goes out to make their food.

Sherlock hums and relaxes against John, being careful of his ribs.

John smiles softly and hums. “How are you doing, Sherlock?”

"Good.. Surprisingly not bored." He hums.

He smiles and kisses him softly. “Good, I’m glad.”

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins.

He chuckles softly.

"You are mesmerizing." He hums contently.

He blushes. “Really?”

"Really." He smiles softly and kisses his blush.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back happily.

“What do you love most about me?”

"Mm your heart. It's big and perfect and it beats for me. You're so brave and strong. And you love completely without holding back."

He blushes and smiles softly. “What else do you love about me?”

"Your laugh. I love it when you chuckle at something I've said or done. It makes me feel so light and ridiculously happy I think I'm floating on air." He hums softly.

He smiles fondly and relaxes against him.

"What.. What do you love about me?" He asks quietly.

John lets out a quiet chuckle. “I love everything about you. Your eyes, they’re so beautiful and always a different colour. You hold so much emotion in them and they can calm me down and ground me when I need it.”

Sherlock blushes and kisses. "More.. Tell me more.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles happily against his lips. “I love your hair, even when it’s a mess. I love to play with it, run my fingers through it. I love the noises you make, in bed, in your sleep, when you’re thinking. All of them are so brilliant.”

He blushes brightly, hiding his face in his neck.

“I love your smile, even if it’s rare. I love that you save it for those who deserve it and I love that I’m one of those people.”

"John.." He blushes and presses kisses to his neck.

He closes his eyes, tipping his head back. “I love how shy you get when I compliment you. Just like this, like now. You go quiet and your voice pitches up when you talk.”

"It does not.." He nearly squeaks, blushing brightly as he presses closer.

He chuckles softly. “It’s cute. You’re cute.”

"Am not.." He pretends to pout, liking it when John calls him cute.

He smiles and leans in to kiss his pout. “Even cuter when you pout.”

He blushes and smiles against his lips, kissing him back.

“I love you. So much. Even when you fake your pouts.”

He blushes brightly having been caught.

He chuckles and kisses him again as James comes in with their food.

He hums happily and smiles.

James hums. "Well, look at you two."

Sherlock hums and smiles.

“Sit up a bit, I’ve got your food.”

Sherlock and John sit up.

James gives them their food.

They eat happily.

He smiles as he sits with them in bed.

"You didn't want a sandwich?" Sherlock asks.

“I’m alright, love.”

He frowns a bit but nods.

He smiles softly and rubs his back. “I’m fine.”

"But you haven't eaten." He pouts.

He chuckles softly. “You go days without eating but you’re upset if I skip on one meal?”

"Yes. I skip meals regularly but you do not." He frowns.

“I’m alright, love. Just not hungry.”

"Okay." He nods and leans against him.

James sighs softly, thankful that Sherlock dropped it.

John hums softly, not having said anything about James not eating.

James tries to relax against the bed.

John nuzzles him gently.

He lets out a small smile.

He tilts his head, wondering what's wrong.

He shakes his head a bit, the small smile still on his face.

He hums and leans against him.

He smiles softly. “I should go shower..” He hums quietly.

"Alright." He nods. "Are you sure your okay?" He hums.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.” He hums softly. “I’ll be back.” He gets up and goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He strips down and gets in, closing his eyes as he just stands under the spray.

He frowns as he watches James leave.

He sighs softly under the spray as his muscles relax.

John hums thinking about what could be bothering James.

Sherlock frowns a bit. “What’s wrong with James?”

"I don't know.." John sighs.

He frowns and curls up against John. “Did we do something?”

"No.. I don't think so.." He holds him, frowning a bit.

Sherlock hesitates before nodding against him.

"He just.. He gets like this sometimes. We just have to wait it out."

Sherlock frowns but nods. “Is there anything we can do?”

"Just be here for him."

He bites his lip and nods.

He hums and kisses his head.

He leans against him, rubbing his hand.

He smiles softly and kisses his hand.

“I love you..” He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too.." He hums.

He nuzzles him softly.

He nuzzles him back affectionately.

Sherlock curls up against him, being careful of his ribs.

John rubs his back and holds him.

James turns off the shower and sighs softly, wrapping a towel around his waist.

John listens to James get out of the shower.

He takes his time before finally leaving the bathroom.

Sherlock and John look up as James comes out.

James can feel how low his mood is, knowing that today was going to be a danger day. He gives John a look, one that he used to use when these days happened before.

John hums and stands. He rests his hands on James' hips and looks up at him. "You're safe. I'm here. It's all fine." He whispers softly, grounding James to him.

James stays quiet, nodding and resting his head on John’s shoulder.

John holds him close an rubs his back gently.

James presses closer to him, his hold on him tightening.

"I've got you." John whispers, holding him tight.

“I’m sorry..” James mumbles, hiding his face.

"You've nothing to apologize for. It's all fine. I promise." John hums softly, kissing his head gently.

He closes his eyes.

Sherlock watches as he sits on the bed, unsure of how to comfort James.

“Can we lay down?” He mumbles softly.

"Of course." John nods and takes him to bed.

He lays in bed with them, sighing softly.

They cuddle him.

He tries to relax.

Sherlock rubs his arm gently.

James smiles softly at him.

He smiles softly and presses a softly kiss to his cheek.

He rubs his hand softly. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome.." He smiles softly.

He squeezes his hand.

He kisses each of his knuckles.

He smiles softly, relaxing a bit.

He rubs his hand, smiling softly.

He smiles a bit and closes his eyes.

They cuddle him.

James tries to get himself out of his mind, trying to focus on how the two men feel against him.

John presses soft kisses to his chest.

James focuses on how John’s lips feel against his chest, humming low in his throat.

Sherlock rubs his side, letting his fingers dance over James' skin.

James lets out a small gasp.

Sherlock let's his hands roam further, over his hip and down his thigh.

James arches a bit, biting his lip.

"Good boy.." John murmurs as his and Sherlock's hands roams his body.

James blushes, whimpering softly, letting himself go to John and Sherlock.

They press softly kisses to his skin, worshipping him.

He arches. “I want you to make me stop thinking..”

"Mm your wish is our command." John purrs and kisses him.

James whimpers softly as he kisses him back.

John deepens the kiss as Sherlock kisses down James' body.

He mewls and arches a bit under Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock kisses his hips and rubs his thighs.

James moans breathily and whimpers.

He nuzzles his cock, kissing it teasingly.

He gasps and moans. “P-Please..”

He looks up at him as he licks up his cock, looking like a pretty slut.

He groans as he looks down at him, watching him intently.

"He looks so perfect like that. His lips wrapped around your cock." John purrs and nips at his jaw as Sherlock sucks the tip teasingly.

James whimpers and moans, tipping his head back. His mind stalls, unable to find the words to reply.

"Just feel. That's all you have to do." John rubs his hands over his chest as Sherlock takes more of him into his mouth.

James moans breathily as he gives himself over to the two men.

John kisses him softly as Sherlock bobs his head slowly.

He whimpers against his lips, slowly rolling his hips.

"Good boy. Let go and just feel." John praises and his fingers trail over his nipples.

He moans loudly and arches against his touch, his nipples always sensitive.

He kisses down his chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue.

He moans loudly, gripping the sheets.

John licks and sucks his nipples as Sherlock does the same to his cock.

He rocks his hips into Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock moans around him and relaxes his throat, letting him fuck his mouth.

James rocks into his mouth, moaning loudly.

John bites at his neck as he teases his nipples with his fingers. "Come. Fill his mouth with your cum. He's so greedy for it. Just look at him. Going mad with need for it." He purrs as Sherlock swallows around him needy.

James cries out as he comes hard into Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock mewls and swallows greedily.

He groans and breathes heavily.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." John kisses his jaw.

He whimpers breathily and tips his head to kiss him.

He cups his face and kisses him back deeply.

He moans against him. “John..”

"Mm?" He nips at his lips as Sherlock kisses his hips.

“John.. John, please.” He rocks his hips.

"Mm do you want me to fuck you?" He smirks and squeezes his arse.

He whimpers and moans. “Please.”

"Spread your legs for me, love." He kisses him and Sherlock hands him the lube.

He blushes and spreads his legs.

"Good boy." He praises and lubes his fingers. He kisses him and rubs his slick fingers over his hole teasingly.

He whimpers and rocks his hips, kissing him back desperately.

He nips at his lips and ease a finger into him.

He rocks back against his finger, moaning breathily.

He rocks his finger, kissing his neck.

“John..”

He adds a second finger and bites at his throat.

He whimpers and rocks his hips. “Fuck..” He gasps and mewls breathily.

He moves his fingers slowly, rubbing his prostate gently.

He gasps and moans breathily. “More, please..”

He adds a their finger, fucking him with his fingers slowly.

He moans and arches, rocking back against his fingers.

He kisses his chest and rubs his prostate.

He moans loudly and whimpers. “Please!”

He smirks and pulls out his fingers, slicking his cock.

He whimpers at the emptiness.

He kisses him and holds his hips, pushing into him slowly.

He gasps and moans breathily. “John..”

"Perfect.. You're so so perfect.." He kisses his jaw, rocking into him slowly.

He wraps his arms around him, pulling him in closer, his moans soft and breathy. “John..” he repeats, rocking slowly with him.

"I love you. I love you so much. You so perfect. You feel so good." He kisses him softly, rocking into him slowly.

He whimpers and kisses him back. “Love..”

He holds him and rocks with him.

He whines breathily and kisses him again.

He kisses him back deeply as he starts to pick up the pace.

He moans and whimpers, holding onto him and meeting him thrust for thrust.

He kisses and nips at his neck as the move.

He tips his head back so John can mark him.

He fucks him harder and bites his neck, marking him.

He moans loudly, dragging his nails down his back. “John, please!”

He strokes him and hits his prostate each thrust. "Come. Come for me now."

He cries out as he comes hard, clenching around him.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He moans as he feels John fill him.

He holds him and kisses him deeply.

He moans as he kisses him back desperately.

"Perfect. You're so perfect." He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him.

He whimpers and blushes as he kisses him. “I.. I want more..”

"Mm such a greedy little thing." He smirks and nips at his lips. "What do you want?"

He whimpers. “Sh-Sherlock..”

"What do you need?" Sherlock kisses him.

He blushes and whimpers against his lips. “You.. please..”

"What do you want from me?" He smirks.

He blushes brighter. “I.. Y-Your cock..”

"Yeah?" He blushes and licks his lips.

“Please.. I.. I want you..”

"What do you want me to do?" He blushes and nuzzles him.

He hesitates. “Fuck me.”

"Really?" He blushes brightly, blinking.

“Please.. I need you.”

"I.. I've.. I've never." He blushes brightly, biting his lips embarrassedly.

“John can show you.. You’ll be brilliant.. Please..” He whimpers softly.

He blushes and nods, looking to John.

John smiles softly. “I’ll help you, love. I’ll help you make James feel good..”

"Please." Sherlock blushes and nods.

John hands Sherlock the tube of lube. “You know how to stretch him. Just like you stretch yourself.”

Sherlock nods and starts to stretch James who's already been stretched by John.

“He won’t need much, just a bit.”

He nods, soon having James ready.

“Now take your fingers out and lube yourself up.” James spreads his legs for Sherlock.

He takes his fingers out and slicks his cock.

James whimpers breathily as he waits. “Please..”

Sherlock kisses him and pushes into him slowly, gasping as he holds back from coming to soon.

James moans breathily and kisses him back deeply. “So good. You feel so good.”

Sherlock presses their foreheads together and stays still, trying not to get overwhelmed by the sensations.

“Just breathe, love.” John soothes.

Sherlock nods and breathes, relaxing.

James groans a bit. “Take your time..” He grunts.

He kisses him and rubs his sides.

He whimpers. “Please..”

He holds his hips and rocks into him slowly.

He gasps and rocks back against him. “Oh, yes..”

He mewls and picks up the pace a bit.

He starts to moan with each thrust, pulling him down for a kiss.

He kisses him back desperately and moans as he fucks him.

He pushes back against him and whimpers. “Harder, please.”

He groans and fucks him harder, trying to angle his thrusts to hit his prostate.

He moans loudly, gripping the sheets.

"So good. You feel so good."

“So close, Sherlock. Please. Need you.”

"Let go. I've got you. Come. Please." He gasps as he fucks him hard and fast, quickly approaching the edge.

James cries out as he comes hard.

Sherlock moans loudly and comes hard into him, filling him.

He gasps as he feels Sherlock filling him.

He collapses on top of him, holding onto him.

James whimpers softly, leaning in to kiss him softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." Sherlock mumbles against his lips and kisses him back.

He kisses him happily. “You were perfect..”

"Yeah?" He blushes brightly.

“So perfect.. You felt so good..”

"So did you.." He blushes and hides his face in his neck.

He rubs his back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He mumbles into his neck, relaxing. "I suppose I'm not doing good at this but though.."

He chuckles softly. “You were perfect. Absolutely perfect. I loved it.”

"But I'm supposed to be comforting and cuddling you.." He mumbles.

“You’ve helped me so much, love. Just knowing you were willing to top for me, that you love me enough to step out of your comfort zone for me.”

He blushes and nods, pressing kisses to his chest. "I.. I kind of liked it.." He mumbles, blushing brighter.

He smiles softly. “I loved having you inside of me.” He blushes.

"Really?" He blushes brightly, smiling shyly.

He blushes and nods. “I loved it.. You felt amazing.”

"Maybe.. Maybe you'll let me do it again sometime. I do better. I promise." He blushes.

“Anytime you want to. You were already perfect.” He blushes and smiles softly.

"Okay." He blushes, smiling shyly.

He smiles happily and kisses him.

He kisses him back and hums happily.

James pulls him close.

Sherlock blushes and curls up against him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles shyly and nuzzles him back.

He smiles softly and hums.

He hums and relaxes.

He smiles sleepy and hums.

"Sleep.." He mumbles and cuddles against him.

He hums and nods, already dozing.

Sherlock curls up between James and John, falling asleep.


	14. Fourteen

Mycroft mumbles as he presses against Greg.

Greg smiles softly and trails his fingers over Mycroft's back as he looks down at his head resting on his chest.

He hums contently against him, still asleep.

He smiles at him lovingly and is chest swells with affection. He can't believe this gorgeous man could want him for more than friends with benefits.

He tightens his arms around him, pressing closer.

He blushes and cuddles him, kissing his head softly.

Mycroft mumbles softly as he starts to wake, nuzzling his chest.

Greg smiles softly, holding him close.

He smiles and tips his head up. “Mm.. Hi..”

"Morning, gorgeous.." He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He hums happily and smiles. "Anything going on today?"

“Mm.. I should go into work today.. Anthea has probably been worried.”

"Mm your mistress has been keeping you from your work wife." He chuckles.

He chuckles, amused. “But my mistress is so bloody distracting.” He traces shapes on his chest.

"Mm then I'm doing my job." He purrs and presses against him.

He grins a bit. “That you are.”

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back.

"Mm you should probably get dressed for work.." He mumbles against his lips as he kisses him.

He hums against him. “Probably. Join me for a shower?”

"I'd love to." He smiles against his lips.

He smiles and kisses him again. “Mm, let’s go then.”

He kisses him back and follows him to the shower.

He smiles and turns on the shower.

He hums happily and leans against the counter.

Mycroft smiles as he turns to him. “You’re bloody gorgeous in the morning.”

Greg blushes brightly and ducks his head slyly.

He smiles fondly at him and moves to kiss him. “Just thought you should know.”

"Thank you.." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back, smiling.

He smiles softly. “Come on. Shower.”

He smiles shyly and follows him into the shower.

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and washes Mycroft's hair.

He smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing.

He hums happily and massages his scalp before carefully rinsing his hair.

He hums as he looks at him fondly.

"You're gorgeous." He smiles at him adoringly.

He blushes and smiles a bit, not necessarily believing him but liking the compliment anyway.

He nuzzles him affectionately and smiles softly.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums happily. “Mm, what are you going to do today?”

"I was thinking it was about time for me to get back to work." He hums and washes himself, bruises nearly faded.

He hums softly. “You are looking better.”

"You helped me feel better." He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles. “I didn’t do anything..”

"You were there.. That's all I needed.." He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles. “I’m glad..”

He smiles and kisses his hand.

He leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

“You’re perfect..” He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and presses closer. "You're the perfect one." He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and hums against him, feeling his heart swell.

He wraps his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck.

He chuckles softly. “Let me wash your hair.”

"Mm okay.." He mumbles and kisses his neck.

He sucks in a breath as Greg kisses his neck.

"Mm like that do you?" He purrs and nibbles gently at that patch on his neck.

He closes his eyes with a soft whimper. “Yes..”

"You taste so good I could just eat you up." He mumbles and sucks a mark low on his collarbone because he knows Mycroft doesn't like it if people at work see his marked neck.

He bites his lip to hold back a moan. “Please..”

He smirks and drops to his knees, nuzzling his cock.

His hands go to Greg’s hair immediately and he looks down at him with a groan.

He mewls and kisses his cock.

“Gregory, please..” He blushes, determined that that will be the only amount of begging he will do.

"Such a pretty cock. So hard for me. You're already dripping." He opens his mouth and looks up at him, letting Mycroft leak into his mouth without actually touching his cock.

He whimpers softly, rocking his hips a bit to try to push into Greg’s mouth.

He moves his mouth away not letting Mycroft push in yet. He wants to hear Mycroft beg to fuck his mouth.

He lets out a low whine, knowing exactly what Greg wants. He bites his lip, hesitant. “Please.. Gregory, please..”

He smirks and lick his lips teasingly, wanting to hear more.

He whimpers. “Let me fuck your mouth. Please. I need it. Need you.”

He opens his mouth in invitation, wanting to be used.

He grips his hair tightly, pushing into his mouth and starting to rock his hips.

He moans loudly, relaxing for Mycroft to use him.

He moans and tugs his hair, thrusting harder.

He mewls and let's go, submitting to Mycroft easily.

His thrusts become erratic, getting closer.

He whimpers, wanting to be good and have Mycroft come in his mouth.

He pulls his hair as he groans, coming hard in his mouth.

He moans and swallows everything greedily.

“God, you’re so perfect."

He blushes brightly and kisses his thighs, in subspace.

He kneels down to kiss him softly. “Do you need to get off?”

He whimpers and kisses him back desperately. He nods and rocks his hips needy, beyond words at this point.

He nips at his lips. “Can you stand up?”

He whimpers and nods, standing shakily.

He leans in to nuzzle his cock.

He gasps and mewls, holding onto his shoulders to steady himself.

He leans in to take him into his mouth.

He moans and arches.

He looks up at him, rubs his hips

He whimpers and rocks into his mouth slowly.

He moans around him appreciatively.

He moans and holds the back of his head as he uses his mouth.

He moans loudly as he’s used.

He cries out as he comes in his mouth suddenly.

He groans as he swallows greedily.

He whimpers and pants.

He licks his lips as he pulls off of him.

He mewls as he looks down at him.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

He leans in and kisses him deeply.

He moans and kisses him back deeply.

He presses against him as they kiss.

He groans softly. “Christ, you know how to keep me from my work..”

He purrs and kisses his jaw.

He hums softly, closing his eyes.

He noses at his neck, nibbling it.

He groans. “No marks..”

He whines and sucks marks into his collarbone where nor one will see.

He moans breathily and closes his eyes.

"What happened to going to work?" He teases.

“You happened.” He sounds breathless.

"Mm shame." He kisses him deeply. "When you come back from work I'll let you have me however you want." He purrs.

He moans breathily. “Christ, yes."

He smirks and kisses him.

He groans and kisses him back deeply. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

"You love it." He mewls.

He blushes. “I do.”

He kisses him deeply.

He kisses him back deeply.

"Shower, work, then you can have me." He mumbles against his lips.

He blushes and nods. “Yeah.”

"Good." He smiles softly and nuzzles him before pulling away to finish showering.

He smiles softly as he washes himself.

He hums and stands under the water, rinsing off.

Mycroft hums and kisses his neck softly.

Greg blushes and presses closer, tipping his head back.

He nips at his neck. “Mm, I’d love to leave a little mark here..”

"Do it.." He mumbles, nearly begging.

He smirks. “You want me to mark you so you can show it off?”

"Yes please." He whimpers.

He hums and sucks a mark onto his neck, making sure it will be visible.

He moans deeply and his knees nearly give out.

He smirks and holds him by the hips, keeping him up.

He mewls and presses against him.

He pulls him close, marking him again.

He moans and holds onto him, trembling a bit.

“Mm, I best be getting to work.” He smirks.

He whines and pouts.

He smirks. “Mm, maybe one more mark..” He pulls him close again and bites his neck.

He moans and presses against him.

He smirks as he leaves another mark.

He whines and holds onto him.

“Mm.. Mine.”

"Yours.."

“Good boy..” He kisses the marks he made.

He whimpers softly and blushes brightly.

He smirks as he pulls back.

He blushes brightly and pants.

“Mm, don’t get off while I’m gone.” He strokes Greg teasingly.

He gasps and whines, rocking into his hand.

He smirks and pulls his hand away.

He mewls and pouts.

“Keep your hands off of yourself while I’m at work.”

"Yes, Sir." He blushes and nods.

He smirks and hums. “Good boy.”

He blushes and mewls.

He tips his head up to kiss him.

He whimpers softly, kissing him back.

“You’re so beautiful..”

He blushes brightly and hides his face in his neck.

He grins and hums softly. “Let’s get out of the shower, hm?”

"Yeah." He mumbles and nods, still blushing.

He smiles and hums as he turns off the shower.

Greg follows Mycroft out, drying off.

Mycroft dries off before going to get dressed.

Greg pulls on a pair of sweatpants, deciding not to go into work after all.

“Decided not to go?”

"Yeah.." He hums and stretches out on the bed.

He smiles softly and hums. “Alright.”

He smiles shyly and cuddles against Mycroft's pillow.

Mycroft smiles fondly as he gets dressed. “You look adorable. You make me want to call Anthea and tell her that I’m not coming in today.”

Greg blushes brightly and goes his face in the pillow, mumbling something into the pillow.

“What was that?”

He lift his head up a bit and peeks at him out of one eye. "You spoil me.."

He smiles and hums. “I suppose I do.”

He smiles and relaxes against Mycroft's pillow. "You're going to be late.." He hums and wiggles his arse.

Mycroft chuckles as he finishes getting dressed, swatting his arse as he passes him.

Greg yelps and mewls, swaying his hips in the air.

He smirks a bit. “Mm, sadly, I can’t stay and play.”

He pouts and flops down into the bed. "When you come back then.."

He smiles softly. “I promise.”

He smiles a bit and looks up for a kiss.

He leans in for a kiss. “Mm, I’ll be back.”

"Have a good day." He kisses him back.

He hums. “I’ll try.”

He nods. "I'll be around when you get back."

He smiles as he ties his tie.

He smiles as he watches him. "You're to good looking for you own good." He says surely.

He blushes and smiles. “Mm, is that so?”

"Mmhumm." He smiles and nods.

He smiles and hums, pulling on his shoes.

He hums happily and relaxes.

He smiles and hums. “I’ll see you later.” He pockets his phone.

"Okay." He smiles and nods.

He smiles and leaves the flat, going to the car waiting for him.

Greg hums and walks around the flat, cleaning up a bit.

Mycroft goes to work, greeted by Anthea.

"You seem chipper this morning, Sir." Anthea comments slyly as she hands him his coffee, knowing he's been taking care of Greg during the time he's been away.

He simply hums as he takes his coffee.

She smiles a bit, barely letting it show on her face. "Quite a full schedule today. I trust you're ready to work." She hands him a folder as they walk to his office.

“Of course I am.” He does let out a small sigh.

"Oh hush. I've already done to hard stuff." She tuts.

He hums. “I know. Thank you.”

"Mm it's what I'm here for." She smiles.

“Thank you, I was busy.” He hums as he sits at his desk.

"I know.." She hums. "When we got the call about the detective inspector being taken I've never seen you run so fast." She hums as she looks through emails on her phone.

Mycroft bites his lip and looks down at the files, not wanting to think about Greg being taken.

Anthea changes the subject, talking about the work that needs to be done before either of them can go home.

Mycroft continues to work diligently, wanting to get home to Greg quickly.

Greg works by email at Mycroft's flat and makes dinner.

Mycroft finally finishes for the day.

"Good job today. See you tomorrow." Anthea says as she sees him get ready to leave.

“Yes, thank you. See you tomorrow.” He hums as he leaves.

Greg sings and dances along to the radio in the kitchen as dinner cooks.

Mycroft sighs as he finally gets back to the flat, his mood instantly picking up as he hears Greg singing. He smiles and goes to the kitchen, leaning against the wall as he listens to Greg.

Greg sings happily and opens the oven to check the on the lasagna he made for dinner, not noticing Mycroft yet.

Mycroft hums quietly along with Greg. “You sound lovely.”

Greg jumps a bit when he hears Mycroft before smiling. "Welcome home."

He smiles and goes to kiss him. “Mm, thank you.”

He hums happily and kisses him back. "How was work?"

He hums. “Tiring.”

"Mm good thing dinner is ready." He smiles.

He smiles, looking a bit tired. “You didn’t need to make dinner.. But thank you.”

"You're welcome. Besides, you need to eat anyway. Go sit and I'll bring you a plate." He smiles softly.

He smiles softly and goes to sit at the table.

Greg brings them plates and drinks over.

He hums. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." He smiles and sits.

He hums as he starts to eat. “How was your day?”

"Good. Got some work done by email and made dinner. Mostly lazed about." He hums as he eats.

He smiles softly. “Sounds like a good day.”

"Better now that you're here." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles a bit.

He hums happily and smiles.

He leans in and kisses him.

He hums and kisses him back.

“Mm.. Thank you for everything, love.”

He blushes and smiles at the pet name. "You're welcome."

He sighs softly, his back aching a bit from sitting in his desk chair all day, hunched over working on files.

He gets up and stands behind Mycroft, rubbing his shoulders gently. "Go get comfortable while I put the leftovers away and I'll come give you a rub down, okay?" He says softly.

He blushes and smiles softly, not used to being taken care of. “You don’t have to, Gregory..”

"Mm who said anything about having to? I want to." He smiles softly and kisses his cheek. "Go get comfortable."

He blushes brighter and nods, going to his bedroom and stripping down to his pants. He lays on the bed on his stomach, closing his eyes, trying to ignore his sore back.

Greg comes in after after cleaning up the kitchen quickly. "Takes these." He offers him pain meds and a glass of water.

He hums as he shifts a bit to take them, laying back down afterwards, pressing his face into his pillow with a soft groan.

"Just breathe." He says softly and straddles his thighs. He starts with his shoulders and neck, kneading them gently.

He lets out a soft sigh as Greg starts to relax him.

He hums softly and works down his back, loosening knots.

He lets out a soft sigh as Greg starts to relax him.

He smiles softly and hums as he works him over.

He soon relaxes against the bed. “Christ..”

"Better?" Greg asks, smiling softly.

He blushes and hums. “So much better.”

"Good." He hums happily and kisses his back.

He blushes brighter and arches a bit against him.

He smiles and noses at his neck. "Cheeky.."

He blushes and whimpers a bit, closing his eyes.

"Need something?" He presses kisses along his neck and shoulders.

He lets out a soft moan. “G-Gregory..”

"Yes?" He purrs softly.

“Please..” He whimpers softly.

"Please what?" He nips at his neck a kneads his arse.

He presses his arse back against his hands, silently begging.

"Mm is this what you want?" He smirks and grinds against his arse.

He gasps and moans breathily, rutting against the bed.

He strips himself and then strips Mycroft of his pants. "Lube."

He blushes and whimpers. “D-Drawer..”

He kisses his neck as he reaches for it.

He gasps and moans softly, baring his neck.

"Mm now you want me to mark you?" He chuckles and smirks.

He blushes and whimpers. “D-Don’t care..”

He sucks his neck teasingly and slicks his fingers.

He gasps and arches a bit, raising his arse as he hears him slicking his fingers.

"Mm good boy." He praises and teases his hole with slick fingers.

He whines and tries to push back against his fingers.

He smirks and eases a finger into him as he bites his shoulder, still leaving marks in places that can be covered.

He gasps in relief and pushes back against him.

"Mm that's it." He purrs and rocks his finger.

He moans breathily and whines.

He kisses and nips at his shoulders as he adds a second finger.

He moans and rocks back against his fingers. “Mark me..”

He growls softly and marks his neck as he rubs his prostate.

He moans loudly and rocks his hips. “Please!”

"Almost." He soothes and kisses the mark as he adds a third finger, rocking them slowly.

He moans breathily and whimpers.

He takes his fingers out when Mycroft is ready and lubes his cock. "Do you want to be on your hands and knees or your back?"

He blushes and gets onto his hands and knees, lifting his arse for Greg.

"Good boy." He praises and holds his hips. He kisses his neck and pushes into him.

He moans breathily and pushes back as Greg enters him.

He groans and noses at his neck, giving him time to adjust.

He pushes back against him once he’s adjusted.

He holds his hips, rocking into him.

He gasps and moans breathily.

He groans and starts to pick up the pace.

He moans and rocks back against him. “Gregory..”

"Mm you feel perfect." He moans and angles his thrusts to hit his prostate.

He cries out and arches. “Mark me, please!”

He growls and bites his neck, marking him as he fucks him hard and fast.

He cries out as he comes hard against the bed.

He groans and comes hard into him.

He moans as he feels Greg fill him.

He kisses and nips at his back as he pulls out of him carefully.

He gasps and whimpers softly as he slumps against the bed.

He holds him close and kisses him softly.

He blushes and curls up against him.

He hums softly and rubs his back gently.

He nuzzles him. “Thank you..”

"You're very welcome.." He nuzzles him back.

He blushes and smiles, kissing his chest.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and holds him.

He falls asleep against him.

He cuddles him, falling asleep.


	15. Fifteen

Sherlock presses against John and James.

They cuddle to either side of him.

He mumbles and nuzzles against James’ chest.

James hums softly, pulling him close.

He curls up against him and hums.

He smiles softly and rubs his back gently.

He nuzzles him. “Mm..”

He nuzzles him back softly.

He smiles and looks up at him.

"Morning, beautiful." He murmurs, voice deep from sleep.

He blushes at his voice and smiles, nuzzling him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

“How did you sleep?”

"Brilliantly. You?"

He blushes and smiles. “The same.”

"Good." He smiles and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He hums happily.

"What do you want to do today?" He smiles softly, fingertips roaming over his back.

He shivers a bit, smiling. “We should go out.”

"Yeah?" He smiles.

“Mm, yeah. A proper date?”

"A proper date." He nods and kisses him happily.

He smiles against his lips as he kisses him back.

"Mm so what do you want to do on this proper date?" He chuckles.

He blushes and smiles. “How about we go have a day for ourselves?”

"Mm that sounds perfect." He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “We can each do something we want to.”

"Alright." He smiles. "What is it that you want to do?"

He blushes. “I.. I want to go to the spa..”

"Okay." He smiles softly.

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him. “What about you?”

"I.. I dunno." He hums and shrugs, kissing him back.

“There’s gotta be something.”

"A rugby match. I haven't been to one since before I was deployed."

Sherlock smiles and hums. “Then we’ll have to fix that.”

"I wonder what John will want to do." James smiles, hearing John in the shower.

Sherlock smiles and hums. “Mm, I’ve no idea.”

James hums and smiles as John comes out of the bathroom.

Sherlock smiles. “Speak of the devil.”

John grins cheekily and puts his fingers up on either side of his head like little devil horns.

Sherlock smiles and laughs. “Get over here, you git.”

John smiles and crawls up onto the bed, kissing him happily.

He kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. "What are you two up to?"

“Planning our day.”

"Oh yeah?"

“Mm, yes. We’re going to have a nice day.”

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles. “We’re gonna do things we’ve been wanting to.”

"Oh? Like what?" He smiles.

“I want to go to the spa and James wants to play rugby.”

"That sounds good." He smiles.

“What would you want to do?”

"Mm I'm not sure. I'll think about it."

He hums and smiles. “Alright.”

He smiles and nods.

He hums and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

“Mm, maybe we could lay in bed for a bit.”

"Alright.." He hums and cuddle him, ribs nearly all healed.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

“Are you feeling better?” He asks softly, touching his ribs carefully.

"Much better." He nods and smiles.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He hums happily and rubs his back.

He relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and holds him.

He nuzzles against his chest, humming softly.

He kisses his head softly and rubs his back.

He smiles happily against him before leaning up to kiss him.

John hums happily and kisses his as James kisses his back.

He blushes and smiles against John’s lips.

They pepper him in kisses.

He blushes brighter and smiles under them.

They cuddle him happily.

"I love you both.."

"Love you, too.."

He smiles softly and hums.

James smiles and kisses his back.

He blushes and arches a bit against him.

He rests his hand on his hip as he kisses his neck.

He mewls softly, tipping his head to give him more room.

James nips and sucks in his neck as John kisses his chest.

He gasps and whimpers, arching.

"Need something?" John smirks.

He blushes and whines. “J-John..”

"Yes?" He nips at his jaw.

“Please..” He whimpers.

"Tell us what you want." James sucks a mark into his neck as he teases his nipples.

He whimpers. “F-Fuck me..”

He smirks and grinds against his arse.

He gasps and moans, rocking back against him.

"You want to be full of our cocks, don't you?" James rocks against him as John strokes him teasingly.

He gasps and moans, whimpering. “Y-Yes..”

"Stretch yourself for us." John hands him the lube.

He whimpers and nods, moving to stretch himself.

John and James smirk as they watch him.

He whimpers and rocks his hips as he slowly stretches himself.

"Such a good boy." James praises.

He blushes and moans softly at the praise, adding a second finger.

"Look at you. Taking your fingers like you were made for it." John says awed. "Mm he was made for it." James purrs.

He blushes and whimpers, rocking against his fingers.

"So good." John kisses him, stroking him teasingly.

He gasps and rocks his hips, kissing him back desperately.

"Third finger now." He nips at his lip.

He whimpers as he adds a third finger.

"Good boy." James praises.

He blushes and moans at the praise. “P-Please..”

"Come here." He takes his fingers out of him and pulls him into his lap, kissing him deeply.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back desperately.

"Ride me." James smirks.

He blushes and nods, straddling his hips.

He kisses his neck and chest.

He blushes and sinks down onto his cock.

He groans and holds his hips.

He moans and rocks his hips.

He moans and kisses him, rocking with him.

He moans breathily and starts to ride him.

"Good boy." He moans.

He holds onto his shoulders to give himself leverage.

He moves with him, thrusting up into him.

He rides him harder, moaning breathily.

He groans and strokes him.

He gasps. “Please!”

"Come." He strokes him and fucks him harder.

He cries out as he comes hard.

He moans and comes hard into him.

He gasps and moans breathily as he’s filled.

He groans and kisses his neck.

He whimpers. “J-John.. F-Fuck me..”

John lays him out on the bed and kisses him.

He whimpers softly and kisses him back.

He wraps Sherlock's legs around him and pushes into him slowly.

He gasps and moans, arching off the bed.

He kisses and sucks on his neck as he rocks into him slowly.

He moans breathily and whimpers. “Yes..”

He groans and fucks him harder.

He moans loudly, already close again.

"Do it. Let go. Make a mess."

He cries out as he comes hard.

He moans loudly and comes hard into him.

He gasps as John fills him.

He pants and kisses him.

He kisses him back and whimpers.

They cuddle him, pressing kisses to him.

He blushes and curls up between them.

James smiles softly and kisses his head.

He hums softly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He smiles happily.

"So handsome."

He blushes and hums softly. “I know you are.”

"Hush." He blushes and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He hums and turns to John. “I love you.”

"Mm I love you, too." John smiles and nuzzles him.

He smiles happily and nuzzles him back.

He hums and cuddles him.

He relaxes against him.

They snuggle him.

Sherlock nuzzles them sleepily.

"Sleep, love."

He hums and nods, already falling asleep.

They nap with him.


	16. Sixteen

Mycroft nuzzles Greg softly.

Greg hums softly, pressing closer.

He mumbles against his chest.

He cuddles him, relaxing.

He hums happily. “Mm..”

He smiles and peeks an eye open.

“Feeling better?” He hums.

"Mm always better when I'm with you." He nuzzles him.

He blushes and chuckles shyly. “I meant your injuries.”

"Oh that. Yeah much better. Nearly good as new." He smiles, bruising nearly gone.

He smiles softly and kisses his chest. “Good.”

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He smiles happily and looks up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him back.

“Mm.. Got any plans?”

"Dunno. Do you?"

“I should probably go into work today for a bit, but that can wait.”

"Mm me too." He hums and cuddles against him.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily, smiling.

“Mm, perhaps we can get lunch.”

"That sounds good."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and grins.

He blushes and smiles against him.

"Mm I love you.." He mumbles and relaxes into him, not realizing what he said, thinking he said it in his head like he always has.

Mycroft blushes, surprised that Greg had said it before him. “I.. you do?”

"Do I what?" He hums, still not realizing he's said it.

He blushes brighter. “Do you really love me?”

He blushes brightly and nods shyly. "Yes."

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him. “I love you too.”

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back happily.

He smiles happily. “I’ve been wanting to say that..”

"Really?" He blushes and grins.

He blushes and nods. “Yes.. I didn’t want to say it too soon..”

"When did you know you felt this way?" He blushes.

He blushes. “I.. I’ve known for a while..”

"Me too.." He blushes.

He smiles shyly and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and blushes as he smiles shyly, cuddling closer.

“I love you..” He mumbles softly.

"I love you, too.." He nearly whispers.

He smiles and kisses him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

He smiles happily against him. “Mm.. So, lunch?”

"Mm yeah lunch." He smiles happily.

He smiles and kisses him. “Let’s go.”

He kisses him back and smiles, getting up to get dressed.

He gets up to get dressed, fixing his hair.

Greg hugs him from behind and kisses his neck. "So handsome."

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and takes his hand when they're ready to leave.

He smiles and leads him out.

He hums happily and follows him.

He smiles happily and they get into the car waiting for them.

"Mm always perfect timing." He smiles and leans against him in the car.

He hums. “The best for you.”

He blushes and kisses him.

He smiles and kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He takes his hand, rubbing it. “Where would you like to eat?”

"Anywhere you want." He smiles.

He hums and gives the driver an address.

Greg hums softly and leans against him.

Mycroft holds him close.

He smiles softly, cuddling into him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He hums happily and kisses his neck.

He blushes and bites his lip.

"Mm I can feel your blush.." He mumbles as he noses at his neck.

His blush spreads. “Gregory..”

He hums happily and kisses along his jaw.

He smiles shyly and tips his head back.

He kisses his neck and throat.

He blushes and lets out a small sigh.

He smiles and leans in to kiss his lip softly.

He smiles softly against his lips.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles as the car stops.

Mycroft leads them out to a small cafe.

Greg hums softly and follows him.

He holds the door open for Greg.

"Thank you." He blushes and smiles, going in.

He smiles and hums, following him in.

He smiles and they sit at a table.

A waiter comes by to hand them menus.

Greg hums as he looks at the menu.

He smiles. “Anything look good?”

"This steak sandwich." He smiles.

He smiles. “Good choice.”

"What do you want?" He smiles.

“Mm, I think the BLT.”

"Mm good."

He hums and smiles as they order.

Greg hums happily, smiling at Mycroft as the waiter goes to put their order in.

Mycroft hums. “I thought you may like this café.”

"Mm you always know what I like." Greg hums, smiling cheekily.

He blushes a bit. “I try.”

He smiles happily and takes his hand, rubbing his thumb over Mycroft's knuckles.

He blushes and smiles, squeezing his hand.

He kisses his hand, smiling.

He smiles shyly.

He hums happily.

“I’m glad you like it here..”

"Yeah. I really like it. It's nice."

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

“You look stunning today..”

"Myc.." He blushes.

He smiles softly. “I mean it.”

He smiles shyly and nuzzles him.

He smiles and hums, kissing his head.

He hums happily and smiles as their food arrives.

He smiles and pulls back to eat.

He hums and eats with Mycroft.

He hums happily as he eats.

He smiles and leans against him a bit.

He smiles softly and puts an arm around him.

He hums happily and cuddles into him.

He smiles happily and hums.

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He smiles and rubs his arm.

He hums softly, sighing contently.

“Mm, are you going into work today?”

"Yeah. I have a bunch of paperwork to catch up on."

“Mm, shall I pick you up as well?”

"Nah. I'll be alright."

“Are you certain?”

He bites his lip and thinks for a minute. "Pick me up after." He nods changing his mind, remembering the last time he left work he got kidnapped.

He smiles softly and nods. “Thank you..”

"Mm thank you." He kisses his cheek.

He smiles softly and turns to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles softly. “You’ve no need to thank me.”

"Yes I do." He chuckles.

He hums, shaking his head as he kisses him.

He kisses him back, smiling.

He smiles and hums happily.

"Mm you're so handsome." He grins.

He blushes brightly. “Shush.”

"Nope." He smiles.

He blushes.

He hums happily and kisses his blush softly.

He blushes brighter and bites his lip.

"We should get going. Don't want you to be to late for work." He chuckles.

He hums and nods. “Mm, yeah.”

He smiles and follows him out after they pay.

Mycroft opens the door for Greg.

"Thank you." Greg blushes and gets into the car.

He smiles and hums as he gets in beside him.

He smiles and leans into him.

He puts his arm around him.

Greg hums happily and relaxes as the at drives them to the yard to drop him off.

He smiles and hums as they pull up.

"I'll see you later." He smiles and kisses him softly.

He smiles and kisses him back. “I’ll pick you up.”

"Lookin forward to it." He grins and gets out.

He blushes and smiles.

He waves and go inside.

He blushes and smiles softly, telling he driver to take him to work.

"Hey, Greg. Where've you been?" Sally asks as she makes a cup of coffee.

“On leave.” Greg bites his lip, not wanting to say anything more.

"For what?" Sally asks, making him a cup as well.

“Personal reasons.” He waits for his coffee to be done.

"Alright alright." She backs off and hands him his mug.

He nods his thanks as he takes the mug.

She hums and sips her coffee.

He sighs as he takes a drink of his coffee.

"You okay?"

“Tired, but glad to be back.”

"I'm sure you were dying to get back to that mountain of paperwork." She chuckles.

He groans. “Christ, don’t remind me..”

"Maybe you'll pick a more opportune time to take a sex holiday." She smirks as she sees a mark on his neck. "How come you didn't tell me you had a new girl?" She seats his arm teasingly, grinning.

He blushes and brings a hand up to cover his neck. “I..”

"You dog!" She giggles. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

“I.. I-It was recent.” He bites his lip, remembering that he wasn’t out to anyone.

"We should get drinks and talk after work."

“I.. I’ll have to text my ride..” He trails off a bit.

"Oh my god, is she picking you up?" She nearly squeals. "They should come!"

He blushes brightly. “I.. I’ll ask them? They’re usually busy..”

"Alright good." Sally smiles and nods before going back to work.

He bites his lip and goes to his office. He sits and texts Mycroft. **So.. Sally wants me to go drinking with her after work. –GL**

**Oh.. Alright. -MH**

**She wants you to come along. –GL**

**She knows?-MH**

**I.. Not exactly. She saw the marks on my neck and assumed I was with a woman.. I.. I’m not out to anyone other than you.. –GL**

Mycroft frowns a bit, already having known Greg wasn't out. **I'm sorry about the marks. I wasn't thinking. You don't have to tell her. It's up to you. She's your friend and its your decision.--MH**

He frowns a bit. **Don’t apologized. I wanted you to leave them. I.. I need to tell them anyway. Come with us tonight. –GL**

**If you want me there I'll be there.-MH**

**I do.–GL**

**Then I'll see you there.-MH**  
Mycroft bites his lip.  
**I love you..--MH**

Greg smiles softly. **I love you, too. –GL**

Mycroft smiles softly, staring at his phone.

Greg smiles a bit, feeling a bit better about everything.

"Ready to go?" Sally asks as she stands in the door way of Greg's office when the work day ends.

Greg smiles a bit, nodding as he gets up. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Sally smiles and follows him out.

Greg texts Mycroft where they’re going.

**I see you there.-MH**

Greg smiles softly to himself as they go to the pub.

"So tell me about this mystery woman." Sally smiles as they sit at a table.

“I.. It’s not exactly..” He bites his lip as he sees Mycroft coming in.

"Not mysterious or a woman." Mycroft hums and sits next to Greg as Sally gapes. "Ha! Molly owes me ten pounds." Sally laughs.

Greg blushes. “You made a bet?”

"Just a little one." Sally smiles.

He chuckles softly. “Of course you did.”

She smiles as their drinks come.

“So you’re.. okay with this?”

"Of course, you dope." She says teasingly, smiling.

He blushes. “Oh..”

"Were you worried I wouldn't be?"

“A bit, honestly.”

She hums and nods, sipping her drink. Mycroft hums and rubs Greg's back, happy it turned out okay.

He blushes a bit, relaxing against Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft smiles softly.

He feels a lot better now that Sally knows.

"How long have you two been going? Like I think I noticed you were acting different a few months back." Sally's hums and sips her drink.

He blushes. “I.. We just starting actually dating very recently..”

"Really? Huh."

He smiles a bit shyly.

"I'm glad you're happy."

He blushes and smiles. “I am.”

"Good." She smiles. "Don't be an idiot." She says to Mycroft. "I try not to." Mycroft's chuckles softly.

Greg blushes. “Sally!”

Sally laughs and smiles.

He blushes. “You don’t need to warn him.”

"Yes I do. I'm your friend. It's my job." She smiles.

He rolls his eyes and blushes.

Mycroft just chuckles softly.

Greg smiles softly, glad that Sally accepted it so well. “So who bet on what?”

"Mm I bet you'd spill the beans after that sex holiday you just came back from." Sally smirks as Mycroft blushes. "Molly thought it would take longer. At first we actually thought it was Mycroft's assistant. The pretty woman but then we saw you getting into the car and we saw Mycroft smiling at you from the passenger seat before the door closed. Not exactly sneaky." She giggles.

Greg blushes brighter. “I.. We weren’t exactly trying to be sneaky. And it wasn’t a sex holiday.”

"What was it then?" Sally asks, sipping her drink.

He bites his lip, having a bit more courage because of the alcohol. “I was recovering.”

"What?" She frowns. "From what?"

He hesitates, looking down into his glass. “I.. When I left work that day I.. I was kidnapped.” He doesn’t look up, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Jesus, Greg." Sally gasps. "It's beating handled." Mycroft hums, rubbing Greg's back. "I really fuckin hope it is." Sally frowns.

He bites his lip and nods. “I.. I’m alright now. My ribs are still a bit bruised.”

"Greg.." She frowns.

He frowns a bit. “I’m better now.” He raises his glass to take a drink.

"If you say so." She nods, finishing her drink.

He finishes his drink. “I’ll go get us another round.” He excuses himself from the table, not wanting to talk about his kidnapping anymore.

"Have you found the person yet?" Sally asks Mycroft.

“We have a clear idea of who took him. We’re trying to track him down.”

"Good." She nods.

“I’ll make sure we find who took him.”

"You better."

“I know. That’s why I’ll be picking him up from work or sending a car.”

"Alright.." She bites her lip. "Just don't cuddle him to much. He gets cagey."

“He seems to be the one to start the cuddling.”

"I meant coddle. Whatever." She rolls her eyes. "Just don't baby him."

“Oh, I know. I would never.”

"Good." She nods.

He looks up as Greg comes back with their drinks and a round of shots.

"Drink up." Greg hums.

Mycroft hesitates before taking his drink.

Greg sits next to Mycroft, leaning against him a bit.

He rubs his back gently.

He hums softly and relaxes.

Mycroft sips his drink, glancing at the shots. “Did you want us to do these?”

"Yeah. I was thinking about it." Greg nods.

He hums. “I suppose that would be alright.”

He smiles and hands out shots.

Mycroft looks down into the small glass, humming softly.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Greg smiles softly.

“No, I think we should. Celebratory.” He smiles softly.

"Okay." He nods, smiling.

He hums, raising his shot glass.

Sally and Greg raise theirs, doing the shot with him.

Mycroft makes a face as he sets his glass down.

Greg chuckles and coughs a bit.

He groans a bit.

"Wimps." Sally giggles, hardly being affected by the shot.

“I don’t drink this usually.”

"Mm it is a bit common for a posh thing like you." Sally teases.

He blushes a bit. “I don’t have time normally.”

"You should come with Greg to quiz night. It's hilarious. You can see the Yard's finest make right arses out of themselves." She smiles.

He hums. “I think that would be rather interesting.”

Greg hums and smiles happily, glad that Sally and Mycroft are getting along.

He smiles softly as he drinks.

He smiles and relaxes as he drinks.

He hums. “How was work today?”

"Mm long. So much paperwork." He groans.

He chuckles a bit. “As did I.”

"Two peas in a pod." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles against his lips and hums happily.

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and sips his drink.

He hums as he finishes his drink.

"Want another?" Sally asks as she stands to get another drink for herself.

“Mm, why not?”

She smiles and nods, going to get their drinks.

Mycroft smiles as he looks to Greg.

Greg hums happily and smiles at him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. “I’m glad things worked out.”

"So am I." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back.

He smiles and hums against him.

He chuckles softly and smiles.

He smiles and takes his hand, feeling a bit more relaxed.

He hums happily and rubs his hand.

He hums, the alcohol relaxing him further.

Sally soon comes back with more drinks.

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." She smiles as she sits.

He hums as he takes a sip. “It is nice to unwind like this. I can see the appeal.”

"Good." Sally smiles and Greg hums in agreement as he sips his drink.

Mycroft smiles as he sips his drink.

Greg smiles and relaxes against him.

He puts an arm around Greg.

He hums happily and relaxes into him.

He smiles and kisses his head.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles and relaxes against him, sipping his drink.

He hums as he sips his drink.

He smiles softly and squeezes his knee affectionately.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He hums happily and smiles.

He leans against him a bit.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He hums, feeling warmly buzzed.

Sally hums and finishes her drink.

Mycroft smiles as he finishes his drink.

"Well I think I'm going to call it a night boys." Sally giggles, slurring a bit.

Mycroft chuckles. “Mm, might be good.”

Sally smiles and gets ready to go.

Mycroft hums. “Mm, we should be getting home soon.”

"Mm yeah." Greg nods and finishes his drink.

He smiles and relaxes in the booth.

"See you two later." Sally smiles and leaves, getting a cab home.

Mycroft hums. “Should we go?”

"Mm yeah.." Greg hums and nuzzles him.

He hums as he leaves money to pay before standing, a bit wobbly.

He chuckles softly and straightens Mycroft up, leading him to the car Mycroft had waiting for them.

Mycroft hums as they get in, not used to drinking that much.

Greg smiles softly, holding him close.

He relaxes against him. “Mm..”

He kisses his head softly as rubs his back.

He nuzzles him happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“Mm.. I love you.” His words are a bit slurred.

"Mm love you, too.." He mumbles against his lips.

He smiles against him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him.

He hums and nuzzles him back.

He smiles as the car stops.

Mycroft opens the door, swaying a bit as he gets out.

Greg giggles and helps Mycroft inside.

He chuckles softly as Greg helps him.

He smiles brightly and takes him to the sofa.

He smiles and leans against him.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums happily and cuddles him.

He relaxes against him. “Mm..”

"Bed?" He asks, kissing his head softly.

He nods and hums quietly.

He stands and takes him to bed.

He mumbles as he lays in the bed, still fully clothed.

Greg chuckles softly and strips him down to his pants before doing the same to himself, getting into bed with Mycroft.

Mycroft hums and rolls over to press against Greg.

Greg smiles softly and holds him close, cuddling him.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back.

He blushes and relaxes against his hand.

He hums happily and smiles.

He mumbles and relaxes against him.

He cuddles him, closing his eyes.

He falls asleep against him.

He holds him close as they sleep.

He stays pressed against him.


	17. Seventeen

James mumbles softly as he wakes with Sherlock pressed against him.

Sherlock stays pressed against him.

James smiles softly and cuddles him.

He mumbles and nuzzles him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back.

He kisses his chest as he wakes.

He hums happily and kisses his head.

He hums. “Mm..”

"Morning, sunshine.." He smiles softly.

He blushes. “Morning.”

He smiles and kisses his blush.

He blushes brighter and smiles.

He grins and peppers him with kisses.

He presses at his chest, giggling. “James!”

He chuckles and smiles happily, snuggling him.

He blushes and nuzzles against him.

"Did you want to go to that spa today?" He smiles and rubs his back.

He blushes and nods.

"Okay." He smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles.

He hums. “Where’s John?”

"Making breakfast I think." He hums.

He smiles and relaxes.

"You are obscenely gorgeous."

He blushes brightly and blinks.

He chuckles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"Come have breakfast." John says from the kitchen. 

Sherlock smiles. “Mm, come on.” He gets up and stretches.

James hums happily and follows him out to the kitchen. 

Sherlock hums as he goes to kiss John. “Good morning.”

"Morning, love." John smiles and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily. “What’s for breakfast?”

"Mm cinnamon sugar toast." He smiles. 

He smiles excitedly.

He chuckles and smiles. 

He goes to sit at the table.

John serves up breakfast. 

He smiles and starts to eat.

James sips his coffee and John drinks his tea. 

Sherlock sips his tea and hums.

John hums happily and eats his toast. 

“Mm, you make the best cinnamon sugar toast.”

"Has he ever made you fried dough?" James asks Sherlock. 

“Mm, no. Why?”

"Oh that's just cruel, John." James tuts. "Honestly I forgot about it." John chuckles. 

Sherlock’s brow furrows. “John?”

"It's just a simple thing. He's making it sound better than it is." John hums. "I am not. It's like tasting a piece of heaven. I dare say John Watson's fried dough is nearly as good as sex with said Watson." James smirks and John laughs. 

Sherlock pouts a bit. “Then why haven’t I had it?”

"I forgot about it." John shrugs. "I can make it for you whenever you want, love." He smiles softly. 

He nods. “I want some.”

"Now?" He chuckles softly. 

“Of course.”

"Alright." He chuckles and smiles, getting up to make the dough. 

He smiles as he finishes his tea.

He hums to himself as he makes the dough, getting more and more into it. 

Sherlock shifts to watch him.

John boils some oil and lays bits of dough into it, all different pulled shapes that don't look like much at all. 

Sherlock leans against the counter as he watches.

John uses forks to move the cooked dough from the pan to a paper towel to dry. 

“That’s it?”

"Not even close." James chuckles as John pulls out a paper bag, pouring some cinnamon and sugar into it. John puts a few pieces of cooked dough into the bag and shakes it. 

Sherlock chews his lip as he watches.

John takes the pieces out of the bag and puts them on a plate. He drizzles a third with chocolate, a third with honey, and a third with both. "Now that is it." James grins. 

He licks his lips. “Which one is mine?”

"Any one you want. Have some of each." John smiles. 

Sherlock smiles and starts with the honey one.

James hums and has a piece of the chocolate one. 

“These are delicious.”

"Told ya." 

He smiles and eats more.

John hums happily and smiles tea. 

He blushes and smiles as he finishes them.

"Did you like them?" He smiles. 

He smiles and nods.

"Good." He hums happily. 

He smiles happily before turning to James. “Should I go get dressed?”

"Sure. We can go to the spa whenever you want." James smiles. 

He smiles as he goes to get dressed.

"Ready to go to the spa?" James smiles and kisses John. 

John hums and kisses him back. “Mm, yeah.”

"How are your ribs feeling?"

He smiles softly. “Better.”

"Good." He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums, kissing his cheek.

He hums happily and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back. “Mm..”

He smiles against his lips and nips at them playfully. 

John chuckles against his lips and settles his hands on James’ hips.

James hums happily and presses against him some. 

He nips at his lips.

He whines a bit and blushes. 

He hums. “Mm, you’re usually so aggressive.” He smirks a bit.

"I can't hold out over you all the time." He nips at his lips. 

He rubs his hips. “Mm, I don’t mind.”

He hums, relaxing into him. 

He smiles against his lips. “Mm, we should get going before Sherlock changes his mind. We can finish here later.”

"Mm yes, Sir." He smiles. 

He chuckles softly and kisses him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

“Go get Sherlock.” He hums against him.

James smiles and nods, going to get Sherlock. 

Sherlock is fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Ready, gorgeous?" James smiles. 

He blushes and nods, turning to face him.

"Mm I don't know how we let you out of the flat looking so absolutely mouth watering like this." The licks his lips. 

He blushes brighter. “O-Oh..”

"Mm let go before I change my mind." He smirks and leads him back out to John. 

He blushes as he follows him out.

"Let's go." John smiles, leading them out of the flat.

He smiles as he follows closely behind John.

John smiles and holds Sherlock's hand in the cab on the was to the spa. 

He smiles and squeezes his hand, obviously excited about going.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily. "What do you want to do first?" James asks, never having been to a spa in his life. 

“We should get massages.”

"That sounds nice."

Sherlock smiles and squeezes his hand.

James smiles and kisses his hand. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. 

He leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily against him.

He grins and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back with a smile.

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles excitedly as they pull up to the spa.

James chuckles softly and smiles. 

"We can get a couples massage."

"Brilliant."

He smiles and takes their hands, leading them inside.

They smile and follow him happily. 

They go back to where the massage tables are.

They get ready for a massage. 

They all strip and lay on the tables.

They relax. 

The masseuses soon come in.

James tells the masseuse to be careful of John's shoulder and ribs. 

Sherlock closes his eyes as he relaxes.

They get their massage. 

The masseuses leave so they can get dressed.

"That was great." James smiles relaxedly. 

Sherlock hums in agreement.

John hums and smiles. 

He smiles. “We should get manicures.”

"Yeah?" James chuckles softly, smiling. 

He blushes a bit, realizing they might not like that. “I.. You two don’t have to if you don’t want to..”

"It sounds nice." James kisses his head. 

He blushes and looks up at him, smiling softly. “Really?”

"Really." He smiles softly. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss him. 

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles happily. “Let’s go.”

They smile and follow him. 

They all sit at the nail stations.

John hums happily, having had his nails done secretly in the past. 

Sherlock smiles as he looks at him.

John chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes as they start.

James hums, not used to having someone work on his hands. 

Sherlock glances over at James.

James smiles softly at him, relaxing. 

He smiles happily back at him.

"This was a brilliant idea, love." He praises. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. “I’m glad you like it. Tomorrow’s your day.”

He smiles and nods. "We're going to go see a rugby match."

He smiles, not wanting to ruin the surprise. “Mm.”

James hums happily, relaxing. 

He smiles and relaxes.

John smiles, humming softly. 

They soon finish getting their nails done.

John hums happily and kisses Sherlock. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles happily and hums. “Did you like it?”

"Yes. It was nice." He smiles. 

He smiles. “I’m glad.”

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and grins. 

He smiles happily, taking their hands. “James, did you like it?”

"Yeah. I liked it." James chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles happily. “Thank you both..”

"Thank you for suggesting it." James hums and John smiles. 

He blushes and nods.

They smile and kiss either of his cheeks. 

He blushes brighter and smiles happily.

They hum happily and smile. 

He smiles and nuzzles them.

They nuzzles him back, smiling happily. 

He smiles. “Are you both ready to leave?”

"Ready when you are." 

He smiles and nods. "Let's go." 

They follow him out. 

“Do you want to go home?”

"It's up to you, love." John hums and James nods, both enjoying spending time out and about. 

“We can stay out for a bit.” He smiles softly.

"Okay." James smiles and John nods. 

He smiles and squeezes their hands.

They smile and follow him. 

He smiles and leads them around.

They follow him happily, holding his hand. 

“We should get food.”

"Mm yeah." James hums. "What do you want?" John asks. 

He smiles. “Just something easy.”

"We can go to Angelo's."

He smiles and hums. “Sounds good.”

"Good." John smiles and they go to Angelo's. 

He smiles as they get a table.

James smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles at him adoringly. 

He blushes and leans in to kiss him again.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He hums and smiles at him lovingly. 

He blushes and smiles.

He grins and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums as Angelo comes over to take their order.

Angelo smiles and goes to put their order in. 

Sherlock relaxes between them.

They smile and kiss his cheeks. 

He blushes and smiles.

The hum happily as Angelo brings out their food. 

He smiles. “Thank you, Angelo.”

"Enjoy enjoy." Angelo smiles and leaves them to eat. 

Sherlock smiles as he sits up to eat.

John and James starts to eat as well. 

He hums happily as he eats with them.

James smiles and relaxes, enjoying his food. 

He relaxes between them, eating most of his food.

Angelo comes by and refills their glasses before leaving again. 

“Do you both like today?”

"Yeah. It was nice." John smiles and James nods happily. 

He smiles brightly. “Good, I’m glad.”

James smiles and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He sighs contently between them. 

They chuckle softly and smile. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

They pepper him with kisses. 

He blushes brighter and pushes at their faces, laughing.

They laugh and smile, kissing his hands. 

He blushes and smiles. “Guys!”

They chuckle and smile happily. 

He blushes brightly and smiles shyly.

They hum happily and smile. 

He smiles and takes their hands.

They kiss his hands and smile. 

He blushes and smiles.

"Love you." James smiles and kisses him. 

“I love you too.” He blushes.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

"So gorgeous."

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He hums happily and puts his arm around him. 

He leans against him happily.

He smiles and holds him close. 

He relaxes against him.

He hums softly and rubs his back. "Do you want to head home yet?"

He smiles and nods.

They get ready and head home. 

Sherlock flops onto the couch when they get home.

James chuckles and smiles. 

He mumbles against the couch.

"What was that?" 

He blushes and smiles. “Thank you for today.”

"You're welcome, love." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and pulls him in for a kiss.

He lays with him on the couch, kissing him back. 

He blushes and smiles as James lays with him.

He hums happily and cuddles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles. 

He hums. “This couch isn’t big enough.”

James turns them over with his back on the couch and with Sherlock laying on top of him. "Better?"

He blushes and nods. “Better.”

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He kisses his chest.

He hums softly and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles him and hums. “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

"Tomorrow?" He asks. "Oh yeah for the rugby match." He smiles. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily against his lips.

He holds him and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles and hums softly.

He hums and cuddles him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He kisses his head softly and smiles. 

He nuzzles him happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles, nuzzling him back. 

“Mm, we should go to bed so John can fit.”

"Alright." He smiles and scoops him up, carrying him to bed with John in tow. 

He blushes and smiles shyly, holding onto him.

He hums happily and lays him in bed, cuddling him with John. 

He smiles and curls up with them.

They smile and pepper him with kisses. 

He blushes and smiles.

James smiles and kisses him happily. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"You're so handsome."

He blushes and hides his face. “Shh..”

"Nope." James grins and peppers him with kisses. 

He blushes and presses his face into his chest.

He chuckles softly and holds him close. 

He kisses his chest.

He hums softly and kisses his head as he rubs his back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back happily and smiles. 

“Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles and rolls over to nuzzles John. “And I love you.”

"I love you, too." John nuzzles him back and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He kisses him back and smiles happily.

He relaxes between them.

They cuddle him happily. 

He blushes and relaxes.

They relax with him and hum happily. 

"Today was amazing."

"I'm glad you had fun. We did too." John smiles. 

He smiles happily.

"Thank you for suggesting it, love." 

He blushes and smiles. “Of course."

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him.

He kisses him back happily. 

He relaxes against him, nuzzling him.

He holds him close, nuzzling him affectionately. 

He smiles happily against him.

He grins and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nuzzles him back.

"Gorgeous."

He blushes brighter.

He grins and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses his jaw. 

He blushes and tips his head back.

He smirks and nips at his neck. 

He gasps and arches.

He kisses and sucks on his neck. 

He moans softly. “A-Ah..”

"Need something?" He smirks. 

He whimpers. “J-John, please..”

"Tell me what you need.."

“You.”

He pulls him close and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back.

He strips him slowly and kisses him as James kisses his back. 

He whimpers and arches between them. “Please.. need both of you..”

"We'll make you feel so good."

“Yes.. please!”

They get him naked, kissing and licking every part they can reach. 

He whimpers and arches under them.

"Mm we should take turns fucking you. Taking you apart."

He whines. “Yes. Please.”

James kisses him and reaches for the lube. 

He kisses him back desperately.

He lubes his fingers and teases his home with a slick finger. 

He whimpers and presses back against his finger. 

He kisses his neck and eases a finger into him slowly. 

He gasps and mewls, rocking his hips.

"Good boy." James praises and rocks his finger as John kisses his cock. 

He whimpers at the praise and moans. “Thank you, Sir..”

James kisses him deeply and adds a second finger. 

He kisses him back desperately, pushes back against him.

John bobs his head around his cock as James rocks his fingers. 

He whimpers and moans. “Please!!”

"Almost." James eases a third finger into him. 

He rocks his hips, already so needy.

John licks his leaking cock as James rocks his fingers. 

“John! James! Please!”

"Who do you want to fuck you first?" James kisses him as he pulls his fingers out. 

“I don’t care. Just someone fuck me.”

John smirks and pushes into him. 

He moans loudly and arches. “Yes!”

John grips his hips and starts to move. 

He moans and pushes back against him.

"So good." He praises, aiming for his prostate. 

He moans loudly and arches. “Yes!”

He fucks him hard and fast, nursing at his neck. 

He cries out as he comes hard suddenly.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps as he feels John fill him.

John holds him and kisses him. 

He kisses him back.

He nuzzles him and rubs his back. 

He blushes and nuzzles him back before looking to James.

James smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. 

He smiles against him and kisses him back.

"Mm hello, gorgeous." He mumbles against his lips, squeezing his arse cheekily. 

He blushes and presses his arse back against him.

"Mm I want to watch you ride me." He smirks and swats his arse playfully. 

He whimpers and nods. “Yes, sir.”

He pulls Sherlock into his lap and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply.

"Ride me." He nips at his jaw. 

He whimpers and nods, positioning himself and sinking down into him.

He groans and holds his hips. 

He rocks his hips against him, starting to ride him slowly.

He arches and holds his hips, guiding him. 

He moans and grinds against him.

He groans and rocks with him. 

He starts to ride him harder.

He thrusts up into him, moaning. 

He moans and leans down to kiss him deeply.

He kisses him back deeply and strokes his cock. 

He whimpers into his mouth and rides him harder. “Close. So close.”

"Come, baby. Let go." 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He moans and comes hard into him. 

 

Sherlock gasps as he fills him.

James groans and kisses his neck. 

He moans breathily. “James..”

"Mm?" He hums and rubs his sides. 

He nuzzles against him. “Love..”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him back, smiling softly. 

He smiles and relaxes with him.

He hums and rubs his back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, grinning. 

He smiles and blushes.

He hums happily and rubs his back. 

He relaxes against him.

He cuddles him happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Mm.. maybe we should make this a thing. After someone’s day, we come back and shag however they want. So tomorrow you get to choose.”

"Mm you are brilliant." He grins and nuzzles him back. 

He blushes and smiles, curling up with him.

He hums happily and cuddles him with John. 

He nuzzles both of them and smiles.

They hum happily and pepper him with kisses. 

He blushes and smiles happily. “Mm, can we sleep?”

"Mm yes.." They cuddle him. 

He hums and closes his eyes, already falling asleep.

They hold him as they sleep. 

He stays pressed between them during the night.


	18. Eighteen

James hums softly as he wakes.

Sherlock is still pressed close to him. John is already up and awake, making tea for himself.

James smiles softly and kisses Sherlock head. 

Sherlock mumbles in his sleep.

James smiles softly and gets up, careful not to wake Sherlock. "Morning, love." He smiles and kisses John's head as he comes out to the kitchen. 

John smiles and looks up for a kiss. “Morning. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

He smiles and kisses him. "No you didn't wake me." He mumbles against his lips. 

He smiles against his lips. “Good.”

He hums happily and kisses him again. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses him softly. “Tea?”

"Yes, please." He mumbles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles as he pulls away to pour the tea.

He hums happily and kisses his neck. 

He blushes. “James..”

"Mm?" He smirks and nips at his neck. 

He whimpers softly. “You’re going to make me spill the tea.”

"Mm that would be a shame." He purrs and presses closer against his back, hands roaming over his hips teasingly close to his cock. 

He gasps and jumping a bit before moaning softly. “James..”

"What?" He smirks, kissing his neck. 

He closes his eyes, setting down the tea. “I thought you wanted tea.” He tips his head a bit, giving James more room.

"Mm I'll always want you more than anything else." He mumbles and nips at his neck. 

He groans quietly. “You’ve always been so damn horny in the mornings.”

"That's because I've gone a whole night without you." He grinds against his arse and palms his cock over his sweatpants. 

He presses his arse back against James. “Christ..”

He moans softly and rocks against him. 

He groans and rocks into his hand. “Fine, you win.”

He chuckles and sucks on his neck, snaking his hand into his pants and strokes him. 

He gasps and rocks into his hand. “James..”

"Mm? You should fuck me like you’re fucking my fist." 

He groans. “Please. James, please.”

"Then take me. I'm yours." He moans. 

He turns to pull him close. “Mm, where, up against the wall?”

"Mm as long as your inside me I don't really give a fuck." He grinds against him needy. 

He grins and pushes him up against the wall. “Mm, are you already prepared?”

"Yes." He moans as John pushes him against the wall. 

“Of course you are. Good boy.” He smirks and strips himself, rocking his hips against him.

He blushes and whimpers needy, grinding back against him. 

He rubs his hips. “Spread your legs.”

He spreads his legs and pushes back against him. 

He nudges at his hole. “Do you have lube?”

"Pocket." He groans, looking down at his discarded sweatpants. 

He smirks and gets the lube. “Cheeky bastard.”

"You love it." He chuckles and wiggles his hips enticingly. 

He lubes himself up and smirks, gripping his hips. “I do.”

He groans and pushes back needy. 

He pushes into him slowly.

He gasps and sighs, arching back into him. 

He kisses and nips at his neck.

He mewls and rocks back against him. 

He rocks slowly into him. “Mm.. How do you want it?”

"More more." He groans. "Harder."

He smirks and snaps his hips into James roughly.

"Yes!" He cries out and moans loudly. 

He thrusts harder, gripping his hips tightly. “Such a good boy..”

"Yours. All yours." He moans and rocks back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

He bites his neck, marking him. “Mine.”

He moans and tips his head letting John mark him. 

He moans as he marks him. “Good boy. My good boy.”

He whimpers and moans. 

He thrusts harder into him.

"Close. Please please!"

He aims for his prostate. “Come for me.”

He cries out and comes hard. 

He groans and comes hard into him.

He gasps and moans as he feels John fill him. 

He kisses over the marks he had made.

He blushes and relaxes back against him. 

He smiles fondly and out of him gently.

He mewls softly and hums. 

“So beautiful..”

"John.." He blushes.

He kisses his back softly. “Gorgeous.”

He blushes and turns, leaning in to kiss him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

“Let’s get you back to bed. Sherlock’s still sleeping.”

He nods and follows him back to bed. 

He smiles and helps him into bed with Sherlock.

He blushes and curls up with them. 

He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and cuddles against him. 

He holds him close.

"I love you." 

“Mm, I love you too.”

He smiles and relaxes. 

He closes his eyes, humming softly.

He falls asleep, pressed against John. 

John soon falls asleep with him.


	19. Nineteen

Greg mumbles and feels around the empty bed for Mycroft. 

Mycroft hums in the shower as he washes his hair.

Greg gets up and shuffles into the bathroom. 

Mycroft signs softly as he showers, not hearing Greg.

Greg smiles softly, listening to him. 

“And I can’t help falling in love with you..” He sings softly.

He blushes brightly and smiles. 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too.” He hums the next line as he rinses his face.

"'Cause I can't help falling in love with you.." He sings back to him softly. 

Mycroft jumps in surprise and blushes. “I.. I.. Gregory, I didn’t realize you were awake..”

"Mm just got up." Greg smiles and gets into the shower with him. 

He blushes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

"Mm no. I woke up and you weren't there so I went to find you."

He smiles. “Sorry, I got up early this morning.”

"It's okay." He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums. “Glad you came to join me.”

"Yeah?" He blushes and smiles. 

He smiles as he reaches for the soap. “Mm, yeah.”

He smiles and kisses him again. 

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him, taking the soap and starts to wash Mycroft. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and washing him gently. 

He smiles and relaxes into his hand.

He smiles and rinses him off before washing his hair. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

He smiles happily. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He blushes and smiles brightly. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He leans in to kiss him.

He presses closer, kissing him back. 

He hums softly against his lips.

He rubs his hands over his hips and smiles against his lips. 

He blushes and wiggles his hips a bit.

He smirks and kisses his neck, hands roaming back to his arse. 

Mycroft whimpers softly, closing his eyes and tipping his head back for Greg.

"What do you need, gorgeous?" Greg purrs as he nips and sucks on Mycroft's neck. 

He gasps. “G-Gregory.. Please..”

"Mm? You get all tongue tied when you're not in charge, don't you?" He smirks and squeezes his arse. 

He whimpers and presses back against his hands. “Y-Yes..”

"How about I take over for a bit then?" He kisses him softly as his hands knead his area cheeks. 

He blushes and kisses him back, whimpering softly.

He deepens the kiss and holds him close. 

He moans against him, rocking his hips a bit.

He smirks and shuts off the shower, drying them quick before taking Mycroft to bed. 

He blushes as he follows Greg to the bed.

"Mm you're so gorgeous. It's really not fair."

He blushes and whimpers.

He lays him out on the bed and kisses every inch on him. 

He gasps and whimpers, arching against him.

"What do you need?" He smirks. 

He whimpers. “G-Gregory..”

"Mm?" He hums and kisses his thighs. 

He gasps and spreads his legs. “Please..”

He reaches for the lube as he nuzzles his cock. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips a bit.

He kisses his cock and lubes his fingers, easing one into him. 

He gasps and arches. “O-Oh..”

He rocks his finger slowly as he laves his tongue over his cock. 

He moans and rocks his hips.

He bobs his head around him as he adds a second finger. 

He moans and arches. “Gregory, please!”

He chuckles softly and kisses his hips as he rocks his fingers, adding a third. 

He whimpers and moans needy. “Please.. Please, Gregory.”

"Almost." He hums and rocks his fingers slowly. 

He moans and rocks back against his fingers.

"Good boy." 

He whimpers and blushes at the praise.

He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. 

He whines at the emptiness.

He kisses him and wraps Mycroft's legs around him, pushing I to him slowly. 

He gasps against his lips and arches against him.

He holds his hips and kisses his neck softly, staying still so he can adjust. 

He moans breathily and nods once he’s adjusted.

He rocks his hips slowly and groans softly. 

He moans softly and pulls him into a kiss.

He deepens the kiss and holds him close as he moves slowly. 

He rocks his hips with him, whimpering softly.

"So good. You're so good." He mumbles against his lips and angles his thrusts to rub his prostate. 

He moans loudly and arches. “Gregory!”

He smirks and thrusts faster, stroking Mycroft as he rubs his prostate. 

He lets out a strangled cry as he comes hard into his hand.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly as Greg fills him.

He kisses his neck and chest. 

He blushes, arching a bit.

He rubs his back and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly.

"I love you."

“I love you too. Christ, so much.”

He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

He smiles and kisses him happily. 

He kisses him back happily.

He hums against his lips and smiles, cuddling him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He nuzzles him and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles him back contently.

"Mm didn't you have to work?" He mumbles. 

He groans and cuddles further. “Don’t care..”

He chuckles softly and holds him close. 

He nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back softly and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back, yawning a bit.

"Sleep.." He mumbles, cuddling him. 

He nods and presses closer, closing his eyes.

He holds him close, falling asleep with him.


	20. Twenty

Sherlock wakes early in the morning.

John hums and presses closer to him in his sleep. 

He smiles softly, debating getting up.

He mumbles softly, deeply asleep. 

He carefully gets out of bed, making sure he doesn’t wake him before going to the sitting room.

"Morning, love.." James hums as he looks up from the paper. 

He smiles softly and goes to sit on the couch. “Morning..”

"How'd you sleep?" He smiles softly. 

“Good. How did you sleep?”

"Good." He hums. "Do you want some tea?"

"Please."

James nods and goes to make tea. 

Sherlock smiles and lays out on the couch.

James chuckles softly as he comes back with tea. 

He hums. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." He kisses his head and hands him his tea.

He smiles and hums happily.

He smiles and sits back down, skimming over the newspaper. 

“What are you doing up?”

"Mm nothing." He shrugs. "Nothing interesting going on either." He hums and folds the paper up. 

He hums. “Not much usually is at this hour.”

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes with his tea.

He hums softly and smiles. 

He smiles and closes his eyes.

John gets up a little whiles later and comes out. 

Sherlock is sipping his tea on the couch.

"Morning, gorgeous." John smiles and kisses his head as he sits neck to him. 

He blushes and smiles. “Morning.”

He hums happily and kisses him. 

He kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily. “How did you sleep?”

"Mm good." He hums and smiles. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles against his lips. 

He smiles. “Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too." He hums happily and smiles. 

He hums and sets his tea down.

He hums and relaxes with him. 

He relaxes and cuddles against him.

He holds him close and peppers him with kisses. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

He hums and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and kisses him happily.

He smiles and kisses him back. 

He hums as he pulls away.

He smiles softly and hums. 

He moves to lay his head in John’s lap.

John smiles softly, running his fingers though Sherlock's hair. 

He hums as he relaxes.

He hums and massages his scalp. 

He smiles softly and nuzzles his hand.

He smiles, leaning in to kiss him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

“Mm, I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles happily. 

He closes his eyes as he relaxes.

John smiles and looks at James. 

James smiles and hums softly.

John hums and smiles, relaxing. 

He hums. “You two are so cute.”

John chuckles and smiles as Sherlock blushes. 

He smiles and hums softly.

John smiles and rubs Sherlock's back. 

Sherlock blushes and nuzzles against him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

He shifts so he can kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily against his lips.

He hums happily and kisses him again. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He grins and peppers him with kisses. 

He blushes and giggles.

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and smiles against his lips. 

He hums. “Mm, isn’t it James’ day today?”

"I believe so." He smiles. 

He hums as he looks to James.

James chuckles and smiles. 

“When do you want to go?”

"Whenever." He smiles. 

He hums. “It’s your day.”

"The match starts in an hour so we should probably ready to go."

He hums and nods. “I’ve got to make a call before we go.”

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower." He smiles and stands, stretching. 

He hums. “I may come join you.”

"You're always welcome." He smiles and kisses him before heading to the bathroom. 

He blushes and smiles. He looks to John before grabbing his phone.

John smiles and kisses his head. 

He hums as he calls Mycroft.

"Mm hello?" Mycroft answers the phone. 

Sherlock hums. “Mycroft, I need a favor.”

"Oh? What kind of favor?" 

“We’re taking James to a rugby match. I know he wants to actually play rugby again. I know there is something you can do to help.”

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

“I want you to make a call for him to play with the team after the first half.”

"Consider it done." He smiles softly. 

He smiles and nods. “Thank you, Mycroft.”

"Of course, Sherlock. Have fun, yeah?" He chuckles softly. 

He smiles. “Will do.”

"Good. Bye, bee." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles a bit as he hangs up.

"Good?" John smiles. 

“Mm, good.”

He smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Keep it a secret.”

"My lips are sealed." He grins. 

He blushes and nods.

"Do you want to go join James in the shower?"

“Mm, yes.”

He smiles and stands, leading him to the shower. 

He blushes as he follows him.

James hums happily and smiles as they get into the shower with him. 

Sherlock hums and kisses his back. “Mm, hello.”

"Hi." He smiles and relaxes. 

He puts his hands on James’ hips.

He blushes a bit and wiggles his hips teasingly. 

“Mm.. so beautiful..”

He blushes more and presses back against him. 

“So strong.. handsome.. brilliant..” He kisses his back after each compliment.

"Sherlock.." He mewls softly, leaning into his kisses. 

“Just.. perfect..”

He turns and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily. 

“I hope you like today.”

"If you're there to spend it with me I'm sure I'll love it." 

He blushes and smiles.

He grins and kisses his blush. 

He leans up to kiss him. “You’ll like today.”

"I'm sure I will." He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back before getting the soap.

He smiles softly and washes Sherlock's hair. 

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes.

He hums softly, massaging his scalp.

He smiles and relaxes.

He smiles and rinses him carefully. 

He smiles up at him.

He smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

“Mm, let’s finish up. Don’t want to be late.”

"Mm yeah." 

He smiles and they finish their shower.

He hums happily as they get dried off. 

They go out to get dressed after.

James smiles and hums. 

Sherlock hums happily. “Ready?”

"Yup." James smiles and John nods. 

“Let’s go. Mycroft sent a car for us.”

They smile and follow him out. 

He smiles and leads them to the car.

They get in after him. 

He smiles and leans against them in the car.

They smile and cuddle him. 

He relaxes between them.

They smile and kiss his cheeks. 

He blushes and smiles.

They hum happily and nuzzle him. 

He blushes and smiles.

James hums happily and smiles as the car stops. 

He nuzzles him. “Ready?”

"Yes." He nuzzles him back and smiles. 

He smiles happily as they get out of the car.

He hums happily and follows him. 

Sherlock gets the tickets that Mycroft left for them from the driver.

James and John follow him. 

They go to their seats, which are close to the field.

"This is so great." James grins brightly. 

Sherlock smiles. “I’m glad you like it.”

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back and hums. “The game should start soon.”

He hums happily and nods. 

He smiles, sitting between the two men.

John smiles and rubs Sherlock's hand. 

He blushes and smiles, squeezing his hand.

He hums happily and kisses his hand. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles as the game starts.

James smiles and watches excitedly. 

Sherlock smiles happily and squeezes John’s hand.

John smiles and kisses his hand. 

He smiles happily.

He chuckles softly and smiles, watching the game. 

He smiles as the game goes on.

James claps and cheers happily. 

The first half is soon over and Sherlock starts to get more excited, waiting for the announcement.

James smiles happily and rubs Sherlock's hand, enjoying the game. 

He smiles and squeezes his hand. The announcer comes up on the speaker. “We have a special surprise for you all for the second half. If we could have Mr. James Sholto stand and come down to the field.”

James gasps and blinks, looking to Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles and squeezes his hand. “Surprise.”

James grins and pulls him into a kiss. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “Go on. They’ve got stuff for you down there.”

James chuckles and smiles, going down. 

The coach smiles. “Go into the locker room, we’ve got a uniform and gear for you.”

"Thank you so much." James smiles and nods, going to change. 

The rugby team is in the locker room as well.

"Hello." James smiles and gets changed. 

“Ready to play tonight?”

"I think so."

“You’ll do great.”

"I won't let you guys down."

The player chuckles. “Lets go.”

James smiles and follows them out. 

They assign him a position before the second half starts.

John smiles and squeezes Sherlock's hand as they watch James play. 

Sherlock smiles happily, moving closer to John.

John smiles and wraps his arm around him. 

He smiles, leaning up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

“He looks like he’s having fun.”

"Mm yeah. We used to play back in Afghanistan in between the madness to blow off steam."

He blushes. “I’d love to see you play sometime..”

"Oh yeah?" He smirks. 

He blushes and nods.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." He chuckles and smirks. 

He blushes brighter. “Yeah?”

"Oh yeah." He kisses him. 

He blushes as he kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles happily.

"Mm so gorgeous."

He blushes brightly.

He chuckles softly and smiles happily. 

He leans against him and smiles shyly.

He smiles and wraps his arm around him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back, grinning. 

He blushes and smiles.

The crowd cheers as James scores some points. 

Sherlock smiles and cheers for him.

John smiles and claps. 

He smiles happily.

The game soon ends, James' team having won. 

He smiles excitedly. “Let’s go down to see him!”

John smiles happily, following Sherlock to James. 

Sherlock smiles happily as he hugs James.

James grins and hugs him tight. 

“You were brilliant.”

"Thanks." He blushes. 

He smiles. “Did you enjoy it?”

"I did. It was amazing. It was a brilliant surprise. Thank you, love." He grins. 

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles happily. “I’m glad you liked it.”

"I really did." He blushes and smiles happily. 

He leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily.

He hums happily and smiles at John. 

John chuckles softly. “You looked great out there.”

"Oh yeah?" James blushes a bit as smiles. 

“Reminded me of old times.” He smiles.

"We should play around some time." He chuckles and smiles. 

“Mm, sounds like fun.” He chuckles, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

He chuckles and licks his lips. 

He grins cheekily. “How about we go home?”

"Mm yes please." 

He chuckles and nods, leading them out.

He smiles and follow him. 

He hums as he takes the to the car.

James and Sherlock get into the car with John. 

John hums softly, putting a hand on James’ leg.

James smirks a bit, legs falling open. 

“Mm, not going to give up that easily, are you?” He rubs his leg.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He feigns ignorance. 

“You better not, you know I like a fight.” He nips at his lips.

"Mm don't I know it." He purrs and nips back at his lips. 

He smirks and palms him through his trousers.

He groans and bucks up against his hand. "Mm you never play fair, do you?" He growls softly and bites at his neck. 

He chuckles and groans softly, tipping his head back a bit. “Never.”

He smirks and sucks a mark onto his neck as he strokes him over his trousers. 

He groans and bucks his hips a bit. “Christ..”

"Mm dirty thing you. Getting so riled up in the back of a car. Like a horny teenager." He chuckles. 

He whimpers softly, having always come undone when James talks dirty to him.

"There he is. My good little slut. Mm you love it when I talk to you like this. You get so excited when I talk to you like this." He purrs, voice deeper and breathier. "You can't decide what you want. If you want me to keep talking or to wrap my lips around your pretty cock." He smiles and licks up the side of John's neck. 

He gasps and whimpers. “J-James.. I..” He cuts himself off with a soft moan as James licks up his neck.

"Mm what was that?" James smirks as he blows cool air over the damp swipe of John's neck, causing goose bumps to rise. 

He gasps and moans breathily. “I-I’m your little slut, sir..”

"That's right. All mine." He smirks and kisses him teasingly, barely touching their lips together. 

He whimpers and tries to deepen the kiss.

"Mm no. You'll have to earn your kisses." He smirks. 

He whines softly. “Sir..” He begs softly, wanting to push his authority.

"I don't want to hear any complaints from you, Watson." He bites at his neck. "I'll do with you what I please. I'll kiss you when I want. I'll make you come when I want. Not a second before. Are we clear?" He asks, using his major voice. 

His cock twitches at his tone. “Sir, yes, sir.” He blushes, submitting fully.

"Good boy." He smirks and finally kisses him as a reward. 

He gasps and kisses him back eagerly.

He pulls him close and kisses him deeply. 

He whimpers and moans against him, kissing him back. He whines as the car pulls up to their flat.

James chuckles and takes them inside. 

John starts to get some of his dominance back, still blushing. He knows James will win in the end, but he still likes putting up a fight.

James pushes John back against the bedroom door once it's closed and kisses him deeply. 

He groans and kisses him back hard.

"Always putting up a fight." He chuckles and nips at his lips. 

He groans, whimpering softly. “Always.”

He kisses him hard and pulls his shirt off. 

He whimpers and nips at his lips.

He groans and grinds against him. "Mm I'll tell you what. You and I will take turns fucking Sherlock. He gets to come as much as he wants. But if either of us comes we get fucked by the other." He smirks. 

John groans and smirks. “God yes.”

James smirks and kisses John hard. "Sherlock, stretch yourself." He orders. 

Sherlock whimpers and nods, grabbing the lube and starting to stretch himself.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." James praises and kisses him deeply. 

He gasps and moans, kissing him back as he submits.

"That's it. So perfect." 

He blushes and whimpers.

"Second finger now."

“Yes, sir.” He pushes in a second finger.

"Good boy." He praises and strokes his cock as a reward. 

He gasps and rocks his hips. “Thank you, sir!”

"See, John. This is how a good boy acts." James smirks. 

John blushes a bit, biting his lip. “What if I want to be a bad boy?”

"Mm then you'll have to fight for your rewards." James licks his lips. 

“Is that so?” He smirks a bit.

"Oh yeah." He nips his lip. 

He nips his lip back.

"Third finger, Sherlock." He mumbles against John's lips as he kisses him hard. 

He whimpers and nods, pushing in a third finger.

"Mm good boy." He praises Sherlock as he bites at John's neck. 

He whimpers and blushes at the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

"Mm I think John will fuck you first." 

“Please. Please, sir.” Sherlock whimpers.

John pulls Sherlock close and kisses him deeply. 

Sherlock whimpers and kisses him back deeply.

"Open your legs for me, gorgeous."

He whimpers and spreads his legs.

"Good boy." He praises and pushes into him. 

He gasps and moans. “Yes..”

"So good." He kisses his neck, letting Sherlock adjust. 

He gasps and whimpers softly as he adjusts.

He kisses his neck and chest, rocking so slowly. 

He mewls and whimpers, trying to rock against him.

He kisses him hard and holds his hips, starting to move. 

He kisses him back desperately, his cock already leaking.

"Good boy. So good. You feel so good."

He whimpers and rocks his hips. “Please..”

He groans, fucking him harder and faster. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He gasps and bites his lip, holding back his orgasm. 

He whimpers and lifts his arse up as John pulls out of him.

"Mm you're so good. My good boy." James praises and kisses him, pulling him close. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply. “Your good boy.”

"Does my good boy want to be on his hands and knees or on his back?"

He blushes. “Hands and knees, sir.”

He smirks and helps Sherlock into position. "Mm so sexy." He mumbles into his skin as he kisses his spine. 

He gasps and whimpers. “Sir..”

"Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my cock."

He whines. “Please. I want your cock. Please, I need it.”

"Good boy." He praises and pushes into him. 

He gasps and moans, arching a bit.

He kisses his neck and rubs his sides. 

He rocks against him. “Please, James..”

He holds his hips and rocks into him. 

He gasps and moans, rocking with him.

"Good boy. So good."

He mewls. “Your good boy.”

"That's right. Mine." He groans, fucking him harder and faster, angling his thrusts to hit his prostate. 

He gasps and grips the sheets. “May I come, sir?”

"Yes. Come."

He cries out as he comes hard.

He groans, stopping himself from coming. 

He gasps and whimpers. “Please.”

James groans and pulls out of him. "Please what?" John smirks as he pulls Sherlock close. 

He whimpers. “Fuck me..”

He kisses him deeply and pushes into him. 

He moans and gasps breathily.

He kisses his neck as chest. 

He whimpers and moans. “Please..”

He starts to move, rocking slow and steady. 

He moans in relief, rocking back with him.

"Listen to you. So sexy. So desperate." 

He whimpers and mewls. “For you.”

"That's right. All mine." He thrusts faster as he kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply, rocking with him.

He groans and angles his thrusts to rub Sherlock's prostate. 

He cries out and comes again, clenching around John.

John moans loudly and comes hard into him, unable to hold back. 

He gasps and moans as he feels John fill him.

James chuckles and smirks. 

John blushes when he realizes that he lost.

"Looks like I'm the winner."

He blushes brighter, becoming more submissive.

He smirks and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

"Mm be a good boy and stretch yourself for me." He nips at his lips. 

He whimpers and nods, getting the lube.

James smirks and nuzzles Sherlock. "Mm what do you think, love? How should I take John? Should I drag it out? Making him beg? Or should I take him hard and fast? Leave him gasping?" He purrs and nips at Sherlock's jaw. 

Sherlock blushes and mewls. “Make him beg before you fuck him hard. Make him beg for you to fill him.”

"Good boy." James praises and kisses him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back.

He growls and nips at his lips. "Mm how about John sucks you off as I fuck him?" He smirks. 

He blushes and whimpers. “Please, sir.”

"Mm are you ready, Johnny boy?" James smirks. 

John whimpers. “Yes, sir.”

James pulls him close and kisses him deeply. "On your hands and knees for me, baby."

He kisses him back breathily. “Yes, sir.” He gets onto his hands and knees.

He kisses his back and rubs his sides as he moves behind him. 

He gasps and moans. “Please..”

He smirks and pushes into him slowly, teasing him. 

He gasps and moans breathily, trying to push back against him.

He holds his hips and rocks slowly. 

He whimpers. “James..”

He smirks and angles his thrusts to barely rub his prostate 

He gasps and whimpers. “Please!” He tries to push back against him.

"Suck Sherlock and I'll give you more."

He whimpers and nods, leaning in to lick up the length of Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock whimpers needy and James starts to move faster. 

He moans as he takes Sherlock into his mouth, rocking with each of James’ thrusts.

Sherlock moans and arches as James fucks John harder. 

He moans loudly around Sherlock, already close.

"Make Sherlock come." 

He whimpers and takes him deeper, groaning as he feels the tip at the back of his throat.

Sherlock cries out and comes hard. 

John moans as he swallows around him.

James growls, fucking John harder and faster. 

John moans loudly. “Can I please come, sir?”

"Do it. Come for me."

He cries out as he comes hard.

He moans loudly and finally comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans as James fills him.

He groans as kisses his neck and back. 

He blushes and whimpers softly.

He pulls out of him gently and cuddles him. 

He blushes and curls up with him.

"Good boy." He praises and kisses his forehead. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

“I love you..”

“I love you, too..”

He smiles softly, feeling floaty.

James chuckles softly and rubs John's back soothingly as he cuddles him with Sherlock. 

He relaxes with both of them.

They cuddle him and press kisses to him. "Do you know what you want to do for your day yet?" Sherlock mumbles as he kisses John's shoulders and neck. 

John blushes and nods a bit. “I.. I want to spend the day here with you two. But, I want you both to be the dominant ones. I want you two to order me around for the day, punish me when I’m bad and reward me when I’m good.” He blushes brighter.

"Yeah?" Sherlock blushes and James smirks. 

John blushes and nods. “I.. I want you both to use me tomorrow.. whenever and however you want. I’ll have a safe word if I need one. I don’t want you to hold back and then at the end of the day, you both will take care of me. A warm bath, a massage, and whatever else I want. Okay?”

"Okay." Sherlock nods and kisses John. "That sounds perfect." James kisses John too. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing them both back.

They hum happily and cuddle him. 

He smiles and relaxes with them.

"Love you."

“Love you too..” He mumbles sleepily.

"Sleep, love." James kisses his forehead. 

He hums and nods, curling up with them, quickly falling asleep.

James smiles softly, looking to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him back. 

He smiles happily. “Tomorrow ought to be fun. You’ll have to help me, though.”

"I will. You'll do great." He chuckles softly. 

He blushes and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “Mm, sleep..”

"Mm.." He nods and cuddles him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He soon falls asleep.

He falls asleep with him, holding them close. 

John stays cuddled between them.

That stay close to him as they sleep.


	21. Twenty One

Sherlock wakes early the next morning.

John mumbles and cuddles into him. 

He hums. “Mm..”

He relaxes into him, pressing his face to his chest. 

Sherlock leans in to kiss James.

James smiles softly against his lips and kisses him back. 

John stretches as he wakes.

James chuckles and nuzzles John. 

He nuzzles him back. “Mm..”

"Hello, love." He smiles softly. 

He blushes and smiles. “Morning..”

He smiles and kisses him. 

He hums as he kisses him back.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He hums as he sits up. “Mm.. I’m gonna take a shower before we start, okay?”

"Okay." He smiles softly and nods, giving John space. 

John smiles softly before going to shower, getting himself ready for the day.

James smiles and cuddles Sherlock. 

Sherlock hums and nuzzles him.

"Mm it's John's day." He mumbles as he kisses him. 

He hums and nods against his lips.

He smirks and nips at his lip. 

He blushes and whimpers softly, opening his mouth.

He growls softly and presses him back into the bed, laying on top of him as he kisses him deeply. 

He mewls and whimpers, arching against him. “James..”

"Mm.." He kisses him. "Make me submit to you. If you can make me submit them you'll definitely get John to."

He blushes and nods, closing his eyes to get into character.

James smirks, nuzzling into him. 

He opens his eyes, his mood changed. He smirks and rolls them over until he’s on top.

He gasps a bit at the change and squirms under him. 

He leans in to bite at his neck, pressing against him.

He groans and arches, squeezing his arse and not giving up that easily. 

He growls and pins his hands above his head, muttering against his neck. “Mine..”

He blushes and nearly whimpers, bucking up against him defiantly. 

He growls and grinds against him teasingly.

He mewls, melting under him. 

“Mm, good boy..” He praises and rocks against him as a reward.

He moans and spreads his legs, starting to submit slowly. 

He nips at his neck, moving up to his jaw. “My good boy..”

He blushes and whimpers. "D-Daddy.." He whispers. 

He smirks and leans in to kiss him. “Mm..”

He mewls and kisses him back desperately. 

He grinds against him, kissing him deeply.

He moans and opens his mouth, finally submitting to him. 

He grins and nips at his lips.

He whimpers needy, arching under him desperately. 

“Need something?”

"You."

“Mm, use your words, babe.” He smirks, teasing him.

He whimpers and rocks his hips needy. "Want you. Take me. Do what you want. Please."

“Mm, suck me off and I’ll help you.”

He mewls and squirms down his body. 

He grins as he rolls onto his back.

He holds his hips and kisses his thighs, working his mouth towards his cock. 

He groans. “Good boy..”

He gasps and whimpers at the praises, kissing his cock teasingly. 

He groans and grips his hair, pushing him down.

He moans and he takes his cock into his mouth, swallowing him down. 

“Christ, yes.. such a good boy for me..”

He blushes and whimpers as he bobs his head. 

He rocks his hips into his mouth, smirking down at him.

He moans around him, letting him fuck his face. 

He starts to fuck his face, groaning.

He mewls, swallowing around him. 

He moans as he comes hard into him.

He groans and swallows every drop. 

He groans. “Good boy..”

He pulls off his cock and kisses his thighs. 

He groans. “Good boy. My good boy.”

He blushes, mewling softly as he looks up at him. 

“Does my good boy need to get off?”

"Y-yes."

“On your back.”

He blushes and does as he's told. 

He kisses down his body and takes him into his mouth.

He moans and arches. 

He starts to bob his head, looking up at him.

He groans and cards his fingers through his hair. 

He moans and closes his eyes, taking him deeper.

"Please Daddy please."

He groans and deep throats him, moaning around him.

"Daddy!" He cries out and comes hard down his throat. 

He moans as he swallows eagerly.

He moans and whimpers. 

He kisses up his body.

He blushes and mewls. 

He leans in to kiss him. “Good boy..”

He whimpers softly and kisses him back. 

He pulls back and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and smiles a bit shyly. 

He blushes as he comes down from his high.

He smiles and cuddles into him. "You did brilliantly."

He blushes and nuzzles him. “Really?”

"Yes. John's going to love it."

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and nuzzles him as he listens to John in the shower. 

John turns off the shower and dries off.

James smirks as he and Sherlock wait for him. 

John comes out with a towel around his waist.

"Hello, handsome." 

He blushes and smiles. “Mm, hi.”

"How was your shower?" He smiles. 

He hums. “Relaxing.”

"Good." He licks his lips as he looks him up and down. 

He blushes, already feeling a bit submissive.

"Mm come here, love." He smirks and pats his lap as he sits up in bed. 

He blushes and nods, moving to sit on the bed.

He smiles softly and takes his hand, kissing each of his knuckles. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He hums softly, kissing his palm and down to his wrist. 

He closes his eyes as he relaxes, becoming more submissive.

He moves closer slowly, kissing up his arm gently and mailing his way to his neck slowly. 

He blushes and lets out small whimpers as he gets closer to his neck.

He smiles against his neck and kisses it so so softly to tease him. 

He mewls and whimpers. “James..”

"Mm?"

He blushes. “I need a safe word before we start.”

"Go ahead and pick one." He nuzzles him affectionately. 

He nuzzles him back. “Honey.”

"Good boy." He praises. "Did you hear that Sherlock?" 

He blushes at the praise and looks to Sherlock, who nods.

"Good." James smirks and kisses John's jaw. 

He blushes and gasps softly.

Sherlock kisses one side of John's neck as James kisses the other. 

He mewls softly. “A-Ah..”

They nibble and suck on his neck. 

He whimpers and bares his neck.

"What should we do with you?" Sherlock smirks, nipping at his neck. 

He blushes. “Order me around, sir..”

"Mm are you going to be a good boy?"

“Yes, sir. Please, sir.”

"Kiss me." He orders. 

He whimpers and nods, leaning in to kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock pulls him close and kisses him deeply. 

He gasps at the dominance and mewls against his lips.

"Mm good boy." He praises and nibbles at his lips. 

He blushes and opens his mouth.

Sherlock presses John back against the bed as James strips him of his towel. 

He moans breathily and blushes.

They lay him out and press kisses all over him. 

He squirms a bit. “Sir..”

"Mm?" Sherlock smirks and nips at his lips. 

He whimpers. “P-Please..”

"Please what?"

He blushes as he remembers that it’s his day. “Whatever you want, sir..”

"Mm on your hands and knees." James smirks. 

He blushes and nods, getting onto his hands and knees.

"Good boy. So sexy." James purrs and squeezes John's arse. 

He blushes and pushes back against his hands.

He chuckles softly and swat his arse lightly. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

"I love this arse." 

He whimpers and presses his arse back against his hands again.

"Mm what do you think, Sherlock? Should we make John's arse nice and pink for us before we use him properly?" James smirks as he kneads John's arse in his hands. 

Sherlock smirks as John whimpers. “Mm, I think that’s a brilliant idea.”

James smirks and ties John's wrists to the head board, keeping John on his hands and knees. "Look at you. A perfect little slut at our mercy. We're going to make you feel so good you won't even be able to remember your name let alone the number of times we make you come." He purrs in John's ear as he spanks him. 

He whimpers each time he gets spanked. “Yes, sir.. Your slut.”

"Good boy." He sucks on his neck and eases a slick finger into him. 

He gasps and moans breathily, pressing back against it. “Please..”

He rocks his finger slowly, avoiding his prostate. 

He whimpers as he tries to angle his hips.

He smirks and adds a second finger. 

He gasps and mewls. “Yes.. please.”

Sherlock kisses John as James rocks his fingers. 

He moans as he kisses Sherlock back desperately.

Sherlock nips at his lips and James adds a third finger. 

He whimpers. “Please.. Please.”

James nips at his neck and rocks his fingers, rubbing his prostate teasingly. 

He gasps and rocks his hips desperately, moaning loudly.

"Listen to you. Suck a noisy slut."

He gasps and whimpers. “D-Daddy..”

He smirks and takes out his fingers, untying his hands. He kisses John and pulls him into his lap. "Ride me."

He moans and whimpers, sliding down to take him, moaning as he does.

He kisses him deeply and holds his hips. 

He moans against his lips, rocking his hips.

He kisses his neck and moves with him. 

He moans and starts to ride him hard. “Am I allowed to come when I need to, sir?”

"Yes." He groans and arches. 

He cries out and comes hard.

He groans and comes hard into him.

Sherlock smirks and pulls john into his arms, kissing him deeply. “What do you want?”

“You. Please you.”

He lays John out on the bed and kisses him. He holds his hips and pushes into him. “Mine.”

“Yours. All yours.” He moans and arches. 

He fucks John slow and deeply.

“H-harder. More.” He moans, arching under him.

“Beg.”

“Fuck me harder. Use me. Please. I need it.”

He growls, fucking him hard and fast.

John cries out and comes hard suddenly from Sherlock’s dominance.

Sherlock groans and comes hard into him.

He moans breathily as he’s filled.

He holds him close and kisses him deeply.

He blushes and curls up between them.

They cuddle to either side of him.

He smiles shyly and blushes a bit.

They pepper in in kisses as they relax.

He smiles softly and melts between them.

They smile and hold him.

John blushes and his stomach grumbles.

“Hungry?” James smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He blushes and nods.

“Lets eat.”

John smiles and stands. 

“Crawl.” James smirks, looking down at John.

John blushes brightly and hesitates before getting down onto the ground. “Yes, sir..”

“Good boy.” James praises and pets John’s hair before walking out to the kitchen after pulling on sweatpants.

He blushes as he crawls after him.

He smirks and starts breakfast as Sherlock makes tea. “So obedient.” Sherlock smirks down at John.

John blushes as he looks up at Sherlock. 

“Mm and he likes it as well. He likes it a lot.” Sherlock licks his lips.

He blushes brighter and whimpers a bit, knowing Sherlock was right.

"Look at that. It's making him speechless."

He lowers his head to hide his blushes

“Don’t hide from us.” James warns.

He whimpers and nods, lifting his head again. “Yes, sir.”

"Good boy."

He blushes and smiles shyly at the praise.

He leans down and kisses him. 

He blushes and mewls against his lips.

He smirks and nips at them. 

He whimpers and opens his mouth.

He growls softly and deepens the kiss. 

He moans and submits to him.

"Good boy."

He blushes at the praise and whimpers softly.

He smirks and stands, finishing making breakfast. 

He blushes as he feels Sherlock’s cum leaking out of him.

Sherlock smirks as he looks down at John. 

John blushes brightly as he looks up at him.

"Mm?"

He blushes. “Sir?”

"I like you on your knees." He smirks 

He blushes brighter and whimpers.

He chuckles, rubbing the pad of his thumb over John's bottom lip. 

He opens his mouth for him.

He groans softly as John sucks on his thumb. 

He looks up at him as he swirls his tongue around Sherlock’s thumb.

"Good boy. So good."

He blushes and moans around his thumb.

"Want to suck on something else?" He smirks. 

He blushes and nods.

Sherlock smirks and goes to the living room and sits on the couch with James, watching as John crawls to them. 

John blushes brightly as he crawls over to them. “Please, sirs..”

"Want this?" Sherlock smirks as he strokes himself over his pants. 

He whimpers and nods. “Yes, sir.”

He smirks and takes himself out of his pants. 

John’s mouth waters at the sight of Sherlock’s cock.

"Come get it. Keep your hands behind your back."

He puts his hands behind his back and shuffles over to him.

"Good boy." He praises and cards his fingers through John's hair at the back of his head. 

He blushes at the praise and moans softly, nuzzling his cock.

He groans softly, biting his lip. 

He opens his mouth for him, looking up at him.

He smirks and pushes into his mouth. 

He moans around him, closing his eyes.

He moans breathily and rocks into his mouth. 

He pushes his head down further.

He groans and rocks his hips. 

He moans around him, looking up at him again.

"Fuck. Such a perfect slut." 

He whimpers and rocks forward, moaning as Sherlock hits the back of his throat.

He gasps and moans, getting close. 

He groans as he gags a bit, trying to take him deeper.

He moans and his hips stutter as he comes hard down John's thrust. 

He moans, his eyes tearing up at the force.

He groans and pulls out of his mouth. 

He moans and swallows his cum, coughing a bit.

Sherlock pulls John into his lap and kisses him deeply. 

He moans breathily against him.

He squeezes his arse and kisses his jaw. 

He gasp and mewls, rocking his hips.

James smirks and pulls John into his lap. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?" He nips at John's lips. 

He blushes and nods. “Y-Yes, sir!”

"Good." He smirks and kisses him. 

He mewls and kisses him back desperately.

He reaches into his pants and strokes him teasingly. 

He whimpers and rocks against his hand. “A-Ah..”

"Such a good boy." 

He blushes at the praise.

He kisses and sucks on his neck as he strokes him. 

He rocks into his hand and tips his head back. “Please, sir..”

"Will you be a good boy and come for me?" 

He whimpers and nods eagerly, thrusting into his hand before coming hard.

"There you go. That's my good boy."'

He whimpers at the praise and blushes.

He smirks and licks his hand clean. 

He blushes brighter as he watches.

Sherlock chuckles and kisses his neck. 

He closes his eyes and tips his head back.

"Such a good boy." 

“Thank you, sir..” He blushes.

He kisses him softly, holding him close. 

He blushes and relaxes in his lap, curling up a bit.

He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He nuzzles against him.

He cuddles him. 

He hums happily, relaxing against him.

"I love you." 

“Love..” He hums softly.

Sherlock smiles softly as he and James cuddle John. 

He hums quietly, happy and content.

They press kisses to him. 

He blushes and smiles, closing his eyes. 

They cuddle him. 

“Mm..” He hums softly.

James smiles and kisses his head. 

He relaxes with them.

Sherlock rubs his back. 

He looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He melts against his lips and smiles happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

"Mm so handsome."

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"Such a good boy." James smiles. "So perfect." Sherlock hums 

He blushes brighter at the praise, feeling himself start to get hard. 

"Mm he is always a perfect little slut for us." James purrs. "He's gorgeous when he's desperate." Sherlock smirks. 

He blushes and whimpers softly, biting his lip.

"Look at him. Getting so excited just listening to us." James smirks. "He so good. Always ready." Sherlock chuckles. 

He whines and blushes. “P-Please..”

"Please what?" 

“F-Fuck me..”

"You want my cock?" James smirks. 

He whimpers and nods desperately.

"Come here and ride me like a good boy. Show me how badly you want it."

He whimpers and crawls into his lap, rocking against him a bit. “Daddy..”

"Are you still stretched from earlier, baby?" He kisses his jaw as his hand squeezes John's arse. 

“Yes, sir. Please.” He whimpers softly.

He holds John's hips and lowers him down into his lap as he pushes up into him. 

He gasps and moan breathily. “Yes..”

"So perfect." He groans and kisses his neck, rubbing his thighs. 

He blushes and whimpers, rocking against him.

He kisses him and rocks up into him as he strokes his cock slowly. 

He gasps and whines softly, trying to ride him harder.

"That's it. Take what you need." 

He rides him hard, moaning loudly.

He groans and thrusts up into him. 

He leans in to kiss him deeply. “Please.”

He kisses him back and strokes him. 

He whimpers and rocks into his hand.

"Such a good boy. My good boy. Mine."

He gasps and he comes hard into his hand.

"Fuck." He groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans softly as he feel James fills him.

He holds him close and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He smiles softly and holds him. 

“Love..”

"I love you, too.."

He nuzzles against him.

He holds him close. 

He smiles softly.

Sherlock and hames cuddle James  
John. 

John hums softly between them.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock nuzzles him. 

"Mm.. good."

"Good." He smiles softly. 

He nuzzles him happily.

He nuzzles him back and smiles. 

He smiles and relaxes. “Bath?” He blushes a bit, worried they’ll think it’s too soon to be done.

"Sure, love. I'll go start it." James kisses him and smiles softly before going to start the bath. 

He smiles softly as he watches him go before curling up to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles softly and cuddles John. 

He nuzzles against him. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome, love." He hums softly. 

He smiles shyly. “Today was brilliant..”

"Yeah?" He blushes a bit. 

He blushes and nods.

"Good." He kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly.

"Ready?" James smiles as he comes out having gotten John's bath ready. 

He blushes and nods. “Yeah.”

He offers his him his hand 

He smiles as he takes it, standing.

He kisses him and leads him to the bath. 

He blushes as he follows him.

James smiles and kisses John's hand as steam rises above the bubbles in the bath, a few candles aflame as well. 

He blushes and smiles. “This looks brilliant..”

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He nuzzles him softly. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome, my love." He nuzzles him back gently. 

He blushes as he helps him get into the tub.

"How is it?"

He sighs as he relaxes. “Brilliant..”

"Good." He smiles. 

He relaxes into the bath, closing his eyes.

He sits in the floor next to the bath. 

He hums softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He smiles softly. 

He smiles and reaches for his hand.

He takes his hand, kissing his knuckles. 

He blushes and smiles softly. “Mm.. where’s Sherlock?”

"Sprawled out on the couch I think." He chuckles softly. 

He bites his lip. “Did he like it?”

"I think so. He got really excited when he could make you submit to him." He smirks. 

He blushes and looks up at him. “Really? He was brilliant..”

"Really really." He chuckles. "I think he just needs a bit more practice." 

He smiles shyly. “We can help him. I.. I liked submitting to him.” He blushes.

"Mm I know you do. You look so good doing it too." He kisses him softly. "Mm I would what he'd do if we both submitted to him."

He blushes brighter against his lips. “We should try it tomorrow. I’m too spent tonight..”

"Mm okay. When you're done with your bath we'll have dinner and then I'll give you a massage in bed." He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him back. “Mm.. Sounds brilliant.”

"What do you want for dinner? I can cook or we can order take away?" He smiles. 

He hums softly. “Mm.. I miss your cooking.”

"I miss cooking for you." He presses softly kisses to the pulse point of John's wrist. "What would you like me to make? It's still your day." He smiles at him adoringly. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. “I want you to surprise me. Make me something like you used to.”

"Okay." He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He smiles softly and hums.

Sherlock comes in and smiles. 

John blushes and smiles softly.

"Hi." He leans in and kisses his head. 

He smiles. “Mm, hi.”

"How is your bath?" 

He hums. “Brilliant..”

"Good." He smiles. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles. “Mm, did you enjoy it?”

"I did." He blushes. 

He smiles softly. “Mm, so did I.”

"Good. I wasn't sure if I was going to be good at it.."

“You were brilliant..”

"Oh." He blushes brighter. 

He smiles and kisses him softly.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums softly. “Want to get into the tub with me?”

"Mm yes please." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and spreads his legs for him.

He smiles shyly and gets in with him. 

He pulls him back against his chest.

Sherlock hums happily and relaxes back against John. James smiles and goes to make dinner. 

John kisses Sherlock’s neck softly.

Sherlock blushes and melts against John. 

He smiles softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He smiles 

“You’re so brilliant.”

"John.."

He hums quietly. “You are.”

He blushes and nuzzles him. 

He kisses his neck softly.

He whimpers softly and tips his head. 

He nips at his neck. “So beautiful..”

He gasps and moans softly. 

He sucks a mark onto his neck.

He whines softly, arching into him. 

He rubs his hands over his sides.

"John.." 

“Mm, yes, love?”

"T-touch me."

He rubs his hips. “Here?” He smirks.

He whimpers and bites his lip. "O-over more." 

He rubs his inner thigh. “Hm?”

"Closer." He whines, spreading his legs. 

“Mm, use your words.”

"Touch my cock." He begs. 

He smirks and teasingly strokes his cock. “Mm, better?”

"Y-yes!" He gasps and moans breathily, rocking his hips needy. 

He nips at his neck. “Fuck my hand, gorgeous..”

He whimpers, thrusting into John's hand. 

He sucks a mark onto his neck. “Such a good boy..”

He moans breathily, hips stuttering as John marks him. 

“My good boy. Look at you.”

"Yours. All yours!"

He smirks. “Mine. Good boy. Mine.”

He moans needy, rocking into his hand faster as he gets closer. 

“Come for me, beautiful..”

He cries out and comes hard into his hand. 

He kisses his neck. “Good boy..”

He whimpers and moans breathily. 

He rubs his sides soothingly.

"Love you.."

“I love you too. So much.”

He kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly. “James is cooking for us.”

"Mm what is he making?" He mumbles against his lips. 

“A surprise.”

He hums and smiles against his lips. 

He smiles and hums. “Up. The water’s cold.”

He smiles and gets out, shivering a bit.

He smiles and wraps him in a towel.

He hums happily and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and they go get dressed. 

He takes him down to the kitchen.

He hums happily and follows him. 

He hums as he goes to kiss James.

James smiles and kisses him back. 

He kisses him back happily.

"Mm so handsome." He mumbles and nips at his lips teasingly. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back softly.

"Hungry?" He smiles softly. 

He hums and nods. “Mm, yes.”

"Close your eyes and smell." He grins, wanting John to guess what he made. 

John hums and closes his eyes, furrowing his brow a bit as he smells everything.

James smiles and kisses the wrinkle between John's brows. "You know what it is.."

He opens his eyes and smiles. “This is what you made for me our first night together.”

He blushes and nods, smiling shyly. 

He smiles brightly and hugs him.

He hums happily and hugs him back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “I can’t believe you remembered.”

"How could I ever forget?" He nuzzles him back, smiling. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him before pulling away to plate dinner. 

He hums and brings Sherlock to the table.

Sherlock smiles and sits with him. 

John smiles happily and kisses Sherlock

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums.

"Mm love you.."

He smiles. “Love you too.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes and smiles.

James hums happily and sets down their plates. 

He smiles and hums, sitting up to eat.

He smiles and sits with them as they eat. 

“This is so good, James..” John hums.

"Good." James blushes and smiles. 

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He hums happily and blushes. 

“Thank you both for today..”

"Of course, love." They kiss either of his cheeks. 

He blushes and smiles. “James, are you still going to.. ah.. fuck both of us tonight?”

"Always up for more, aren't you?" James chuckles and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back. “Always.”

He chuckles and nips at his lips. "Whatever you want, my love." 

He blushes and whimpers a bit, opening his mouth for him.

He smirks and deepens the kiss. 

He gasps and moans breathily, pressing closer.

He pulls him into his lap and squeezes his arse 

He mewls and rocks against him.

"So needy for me." 

He whimpers and blushes. “Sir..”

"Mm?" He smirks. 

He whimpers. “P-Please..”

"Please what?" He teases. 

He whines. “James..”

"Alright." He chuckles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back, whimpering. “Tease..”

"You love it. It makes you so excited." He smirks and nips at his lips. 

He whimpers. “Yes, sir..”

"Mm I should just put you over the table and have my way with you." He rocks his hips and grinds up against him. 

He whimpers. “Please, sir.. how ever you want.”

He smirks and puts him up on the table, kissing him deeply. 

He whimpers and kisses him back deeply.

He nips at his lips and strips him. 

He gasps and whines a bit, already hard.

"Look at you. So excited for me already." 

He blushes. “James..”

"Mm?" He smirks. 

He whimpers. “Don’t tease..”

"Then spread your legs." He licks his lips. 

He spreads his legs obediently.

"Good boy." He praises and slicks his fingers. 

He whimpers and blushes at the praise.

He kisses him and eases a finger into him. 

He moans and rocks against him.

"So needy." He smirks and rocks his finger. 

He moans and whimpers. “Sir..”

He nips at his lips and eases a second finger into him. 

He whimpers and arches. “Please..”

"Almost." He rocks his fingers. 

He whimpers and pulls him into a kiss.

He kisses him back deeply as he eases a third finger into him. 

His eyes widen and he moans. “James..”

"Good boy." He praises as he rocks his fingers. 

He moans and nips at his lips. “Please. I need it. Need you.”

He groans as John nips at his lips, rubbing his prostate. 

He moans louder, hips bucking.

He takes his fingers out and slicks his cock. 

He whimpers at the emptiness.

He kisses him deeply and pushes into him. 

He gasps and moans. “Yes!”

He holds his hips, rocking into him. 

He moans loudly, wrapping his legs around him and pulling him in deeper.

He groans, moving faster and deeper. 

He moans and whimpers, arching. “Harder.”

He fucks him harder, angling to hit his prostate. 

His moans grow louder as he gets closer. “May I come, sir?”

"Do it. Come for me."

He cries out as he comes hard.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He moans loudly as James fills him.

He holds him close, kissing him deeply. 

He kisses him back, whimpering softly.

"I love you. I love you so much."

“I love you too.” He gasps softly against his lips.

He kisses him softly and nuzzles him. 

“So brilliant..” he mumbles against his lips.

"Mm yes you are." He smirks. 

He blushes and hides his face in his neck.

He chuckles softly and kisses his head, hearing Sherlock make needy noises. 

Sherlock whimpers and squirms in his seat, his cock straining against his trousers.

James kisses John once more before going to Sherlock, smirking. 

Sherlock blushes as he looks up at James, whimpering softly.

James smirks and sinks to his knees. He pulls out Sherlock's trousers and kisses his cock over his pants. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips, arching. “J-James!”

"Mm I want you to fuck my mouth." He smirks up at him and pulls down Sherlock's pants, nuzzling his cock. 

He groans and moans. “Yes, please.”

He opens his mouth, looking up at him. 

He groans and pushes into his mouth, starting to thrust into it.

He moans around him, relaxing his throat. 

He holds his head as he thrusts harder, fucking his face. “J-James..” He moans, close already.

He swallows around him, wanting his cum. 

He cries out as he comes hard into him.

He groans and swallows greedily. 

He whimpers and moans softly as James swallows around him.

He pulls off and kisses his hips gently. 

He blushes and mewls. 

"So gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking." 

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly.

He stands and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply, moaning as he tastes himself.

"So good. Tastes so good." He whimpers and ruts against his hip. 

He moans and nips at his lips. “My turn to return the favor.”

"Please.." He mewls. 

He sinks down onto his knees, undoing James’ trousers.

James blushes, feeling a bit submissive. 

He pulls his cock out, stroking him slowly. “You’ve got such a gorgeous cock..”

He blushes bright and moans breathily as his cock leaks into his hand. 

He leans in to lick at the head. “Fuck my mouth.”

He groans and sinks his fingers into his hair, pushing into his mouth. 

He relaxes his throats for him.

He groans and fucks his face. 

He moans around him, looking up at him through his lashes.

"Christ, Sherlock." James groans as he looks down at him. 

He presses down until James hits the back of his throat, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Sherlock!" He cries out and comes hard. 

He moans as he swallows greedily.

He groans as he watches him. 

He pulls off of him with a wet pop, licking his lips.

"You should be fucking illegal." He moans breathily. 

He flashes James a grin.

He pulls him up and kisses him hard. 

He moans against his lips, pressing against him.

"Mm tomorrow John and I are going to submit to you. Think you can handle that?" He smirks. 

He blushes brightly. “I.. I hope so.”

"Mm I know you can. You'll do so good. But for right now I think we'll take care of you." James smirks and scoops him up, carrying him to bed with John in tow. 

He blushes and whimpers, his cock hardening against James.

James lays him out on the bed and he and John take turns kissing him deeply. 

He whimpers and moans against their lips.

"Mm what shouldn't we do with you?" 

“A-Anything.. Do anything. Please.. I.. T-Tie me up and edge me.”

"Mm that's a brilliant idea." James smirks and John ties Sherlock up. 

Sherlock whimpers softly, testing the ties.

"So fucking handsome." 

He whimpers and blushes.

"Look how hard he is already." James smirks. "He's making a puddle." John licks his lips as he watches Sherlock's cock leak. 

Sherlock whimpers as his cock twitches with interest under their gaze.

James smirks and trails a single finger up Sherlock's cock. 

He gasps and moans loudly. 

"So sensitive." John purrs. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips.

He kisses him hard. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply. 

He smirks and kisses down his body. 

He rocks his hips eagerly.

He swallows down his cock. 

He moans loudly and bucks his hips.

He groans and holds his hips down, bobbing his head teasingly slow. 

He whimpers at the teasing pace, arching off the bed.

"Such a needy slut." James teases.

He blushes and whines. “Yes, sir!”

John smirks and pulls off his cock. 

He whines and rocks his hips.

"God, listen to you." John smirks, voice rough. 

He blushes at his tone, his cock leaking. “C-Captain..”

"Mm such a gorgeous whore." He smirks. 

He blushes brighter and moans loudly.

He rubs his hands over his body slowly. 

He moans and arches into his touch.

"Look at you. Absolutely perfect." 

He whimpers and blushes at the praise.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He kisses him back desperately.

He sucks on his tongue and tugs his hair. 

He moans breathily and arches against him.

James smirks and kisses up Sherlock's thighs as John plunders his mouth. 

Sherlock moans loudly, bucking his hips. “Please..”

James holds his hips, swirling his tongue around Sherlock's hole. 

Sherlock moans loudly and pushes back as far as the ties will allow.

James teases Sherlock endlessly. 

He whines and rocks his hips. “James!” He begs.

He growls softly, biting a mark into his thigh. 

He gasps and whimpers. “Daddy!”

He smirks and moves up, kissing him hard. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

He sucks on his tongue and strokes his cock teasingly. 

He gasps and rocks his hips into his hand.

"I'm not going to let you come. Enjoy the the strokes while you can." He smirks. 

He whimpers breathily. “Yes, sir.”

He strokes him slowly, rubbing his thumb over the leaking head gently. 

He gasps and mewls. “Yes..” He hisses.

He smirks and takes his hand away. 

He whines at the lost of contact.

He smirks and nips at his lips as John kisses his neck. 

He gasps and mewls.

"Such a good boy." John smirks. "I'll fuck you if you promise not to come."

“Y-Yes, sir.. I promise!”

He smirks and slicks his fingers. "So stretched for me already." He groans as he rocks his fingers inside him. 

He mewls and moans, rocking back. “For you, sir..”

He takes out his fingers and slicks his cock. 

He whimpers at the emptiness.

He kisses him deeply and pushes into him slowly. 

He gasps and moans, already so close.

"You're close aren't you?" James smirks as John stays still. 

He whimpers and whines. “Yes!”

John smirks and pulls out of Sherlock. 

He whimpers at the loss and sudden emptiness.

"We're not ready to let you come yet." James smirks. 

He whines and nods.

"No whining." James scolds lightly and pushes into Sherlock's mouth. 

He gasps and moans around James’ cock, keeping his eyes on him.

"Be a good boy and suck." 

He moans and starts to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Oh god yeah. Good boy. You've got such a perfect mouth." He groans and fists his hair. 

He moans and pushes down further.

"You love being used don't you?" John smirks. 

He blushes and moans around him.

"Good boy." John praises and James rocks his hips. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

"Mm we should fuck you together and let you come." James smirks. 

He blushes and nods as best he can.

He smirks and pulls out of his mouth. 

He whimpers. “Please, Daddy, fuck me. I need it. Need your cocks..” He begs, his cock leaking.

He smirks and unties him, kissing him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

"Ride me and John's will stretch you more for himself." 

He whimpers and nods. “Yes, sir.” He straddles him and gasps as he sinks down onto him.

He groans and kisses him, holding his hips. 

He moans and kisses him back deeply.

James rocks his hips slowly as John eases another finger into him. 

He gasps and moans breathily. “Yes..”

John rocks his fingers and James sucks on Sherlock's neck. 

He mewls and pushes back against them. “Please, god, please.”

John rocks three fingers inside Sherlock as James moves slowly. 

He gasps and whimpers, pushing back against John’s fingers.

John slowly pulls out his fingers and slicks his cock. 

He whimpers at the slight emptiness, even with James inside of him.

"I know, love. Easy." James kisses his neck as John pushes into him slowly. 

He mewls and arches. “Please.”

They cover him in kisses once they're both inside him, holding still. 

He moans breathily at how full he is.

"Good boy. So good." John praises. "So beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous." James kisses him softly. 

He blushes and whimpers. “Please..”

They rock into him slowly. 

He gasps and moans.

They starts to move faster. 

He rocks back with him, moaning breathily.

John smirks and strokes him with their thrusts. 

He gasps and moans. “Harder..”

They fuck him hard and fast. 

He gasps and moans. “Can I come, sirs?” He whimpers, barely holding back.

"Yes. Come. Let go."

He cries out as he comes hard.

They groan and come hard. 

He moans loudly as they fill him.

They cover him in kisses. 

He mewls and whimpers.

They cuddle him. 

He smiles and curls up.

"Love you."

“Love..”

They snuggle him. 

He blushes and smiles.

John smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

"You're perfect."

He smiles shyly.

He smiles and cuddles him. 

“Love..” He mumbles softly.

"Love you, too.."

He hums and nuzzles against him.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He hums as he falls asleep.

John hums softly, looking at James as Sherlock falls asleep. 

James hums and smiles.

He leans into him and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly. “Get some sleep.”

He hums softly and falls asleep. 

He smiles and soon falls asleep.

He sleeps soundly with them.


	22. Twenty Two

Sherlock wakes early in the morning.

James hums, nuzzling him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “Mm..”

He smiles softly and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly.

He hums happily and smiles. 

"Mm.. Morning.."

"Morning, love.."

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

He hums happily against him.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He relaxes against him.

He cuddles him close. 

He smiles and cuddles between them.

They cuddle into either side of him. 

He hums and closes his eyes.

They snuggle him. 

He smiles softly and relaxes.

John smiles softly and kisses his back. "Shower?"

He smiles and nods. “Mhmm..”

He smiles and gets up, going to turn the shower on. 

He smiles and gets up to follow him.

He smiles and gets into the shower. 

Sherlock gets in after him.

John smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles and nuzzles him, washing his hair. 

He smiles as he relaxes.

He hums softly, massaging his sensitive scalp. 

He purrs softly.

He chuckles softly, continuing. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back. 

He hums happily. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back, pulling back to get the shampoo.

He hums happily and washes Sherlock's body. 

He smiles as he washes John’s hair.

He chuckles and smiles. 

“You’re perfect..” He hums quietly.

He blushes a bit and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back. “And oh so brilliant.”

He blushes brighter and whines softly. 

He smiles and kisses his head softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums quietly.

He smiles and rinses them off. 

He smiles as he shuts off the shower.

They get out of the shower and dry off. 

Sherlock smiles as they go to get dressed.

James looks up and smiles as they come in, getting dressed as well. 

Sherlock smiles and goes to kiss him.

James smiles and kisses him back, holding him close. 

He smiles at him. “Mm, hi.”

"Hello to you too." He grins. 

He blushes a bits. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily. “What are we doing today?”

"Dunno. It's up to you." He smiles. 

He hums. “Mm.. I’ve got to check my email.”

"Okay." He smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles and hums as he pulls away, going to grab John’s laptop.

James smiles and turns to John who's hair is still wet from the shower. 

John hums and smiles drying his hair with his towel.

James grins and pulls him close, drying John's hair as he kisses him deeply. 

He gasps and moans a bit against him, opening his mouth for him.

He deepens the kiss and holds him close. 

He whimpers and presses against him.

He smirks and nips at his lip. 

He mewls and whimpers, opening his mouth.

He squeezes his arse and sucks on his tongue. 

He whimpers and rocks against him. “James..”

"Mm?"

“Please..”

He smirks and pushes him back onto the bed. 

He whimpers and moans, arching as he hits the bed.

"God look at you." He looks down at him, smirking. 

He whimpers and blushes. “Please..”

He hovers over him and kisses him teasingly. 

He whines at the teasing. “James..”

"Mm?" He smirks. 

He whimpers. “Please.. Don’t tease..”

He leans in and kisses him deeply. 

He moans breathily and kisses him back desperately.

He presses him into the bed and grinds against him. 

He gasps and moans, bucking up against him.

He groans and strokes them together. 

He whimpers at the friction, bucking into his hand.

He kisses him and sucks on his tongue. 

He moans breathily and arches.

He smirks and kisses down his body. 

“Ah! P-Please..”

He looks up as him as he kisses his cock. 

He whimpers and mewls as he looks down at him. “Please..” He begs quietly.

He holds his hips and takes him into his mouth. 

He moans breathily and rocks his hips.

He looks up at him, wanting him to use him. 

He moans as he starts to thrust up into his mouth.

He moans around him, relaxing his throat to taking him further. 

He thrusts harder into his mouth.

His eyes start to water and he takes it, loving the rough treatment. 

He grips at his hair, thrusting harder.

He gags a bit as he cuts off his air. 

He groans as he gets close. “I’m close.”

He groans and swallows him down. 

He cries out as he comes hard into his mouth.

He swallows greedily. 

He groans and breathes heavily.

He moves up and kisses him. 

He kisses him back, moaning as he tastes himself.

"Love you." He mumbles, voice rough. 

He blushes at his tone. “Love you too. God.”

His hips rock needy as he nuzzles into him. 

He licks his lips. “Need something?” He smirks.

"Need you." He whimpers. 

“You’ve got me.” He flips them so James is under him.

He moans and arches from under him. 

He rocks against him, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses him back deeply, running his hands over his back. 

He grinds against him, nipping at his lips.

His mouth opens as he wraps his legs around him. 

He slides his tongue into his mouth and ruts against him.

He moans needy, rubbing his tongue against John's. 

He moans and sucks on his tongue, sliding his hand between them and stroking them together.

"Yes yes." He moans breathily, rocking into his hand. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous.. the sounds you make..”

He blushes brightly and whimpers. "John.."

He strokes them faster, his voice shaking as he gets closer. “You’re so brilliant. Christ, I love you, James.”

"I love you, too. I love you so much. Please come. Please." He begs, so close. 

He buries his face in James’ neck as he cries out, coming hard.

He gasps and comes hard with him into their hands. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

"Fuck I love you." He pants, pressing close to him. 

“I love you so much.” He mumbles against him.

He cuddles him, holding him close. 

He hums against him.

He nuzzles into him. 

“You’re brilliant..”

"You're amazing.."

He blushes and kisses him.

He kisses him back and holds him. 

He nuzzles against him.

He cuddles him and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly and kisses his chest. “Mm, we should check on Sherlock.”

"Mm yeah." He smiles and nuzzles him 

He smiles and nuzzles him back before getting up.

He hums happily and gets up with him. 

He smiles and pulls on a pair of pants.

He smiles and does the same. 

He hums as he leads James out to the sitting room where Sherlock is moping in his chair.

"What's the matter, love?" James nuzzles Sherlock 

He huffs a bit. “There hasn’t been a case in ages and there still isn’t one.”

"How about you call Greg? See if he has any cold cases yet." John hums as he makes tea. 

“I’ve just finished emailing him. There’s nothing, John.”

"The criminal classes, always a let down." James kisses his head. 

He huffs in agreement.

"So huffy." He chuckles softly, kissing along his jaw. 

He blushes a bit but otherwise doesn’t move, stuck up in his mind palace.

He smirks and straddles his lap, pressing kisses to his skin softly, knowing Sherlock is in his mind palace. 

His body starts to react, his cock filling out under him.

He cuddles him, waiting for him to come out of his head. 

He starts to stir, blushing and blinking up at him.

"Hello, gorgeous." He smiles softly. 

He blushes when he realizes their situation.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He blushes. “Hello.”

"How was your trip into your head?" 

He blushes. “This is better.”

"Yeah?" He smiles. 

He rocks his hips a bit. “Seems like my body agrees.”

"It looks like it." He rocks against him, still straddling him. 

He gasps softly, arching against him. “Did you have a plan with this, or were you just getting me worked up?”

"Mm always so cheeky." He smirks. "What kind of plans do you think I have?" 

He blushes. “Well, I’m hoping that whatever plan you have ends with me coming with your cock in my arse.”

He smirks and kisses him deeply. 

He moans breathily against him, kissing him back deeply.

He nips at his lips and scoops him up. 

He gasps and mewls, rocking against him.

He stands him up in the bedroom and circles him. 

He blushes as James walks around him

He smirks, stripping Sherlock so so slowly. 

He whimpers as James strips him.

He moves Sherlock in front of the full length mirror, standing behind him. "Deduce yourself for me." He kisses his neck and slicks his fingers, teasing his hole. 

He blushes and gasps breathily. “I.. Wh-What do you mean?”

"Look at yourself in the mirror. Tell me what you see. I want to hear what you can deduce about yourself and your arousal." He strokes him slowly as he eases a finger into him. 

He whimpers, his hips rocking a bit. “I.. I’m sensitive. Incredibly so. I like being praised. I like being edged. I like being degraded.”

"Good boy." He kisses his neck, rocking his fingers slowly.

He gasps and arches, pushing back against his fingers. “My neck is sensitive, I’d enjoy wearing a collar.”

"Mm you'd probably wear it out under your scarf, wouldn't you?" He smirks, rubbing his prostate gently. 

He gasps sharply and whimpers. “Yes, Sir. I would like to.”

"We'll get one specially made for you, baby." He eases a third finger into him, sucking marks into his neck. 

He whimpers and arches, pressing back against his fingers. “Please..”

He smirks and takes out his fingers, slicking his cock. "I want you to watch yourself in the mirror as I fuck you." 

He whimpers and nods, blushing brightly.

He kisses his neck and holds his hips as he pushes into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly, pushing back against him.

He looks at him through the mirror and rocks his hips slowly. 

He moans and rocks back against him, locking eyes with him in the mirror. “James..”

"That's it, baby. Just feel. Look at yourself. See how gorgeous you are? How perfect you look?" 

He gasps and whimpers, rocking with him as he watches himself, blushing at how needy he looks.

"I love seeing you like this. So open and beautiful. Just for John and I. So so gorgeous." 

He moans breathily. “All for you. Please. I need more..” He whimpers softly, his eyes slipping closed.

He holds his hip in one hand and his throat in the other. "Eyes open. Watch me fuck you." He orders and his hand tightens just a bit on his throat, his thrusts starting to pick up. 

He gasps and moans breathily as he opens his eyes, watching himself just as James wanted. He groans as it gets harder to breathe, loving it.

James fucks Sherlock harder, adding more pressure to Sherlock's throat as the thrusts get harder. 

He moans loudly and arches against him, gasping and groaning for more.

"God, look at you. Watching yourself be fucked like a slut." John smirks as he looks at Sherlock in the mirror. 

He whimpers and moans whorishly. “More, Daddy..” He gasps out.

James growls, pounding into him and he presses on his throw. 

He moans, his eyes slipping closed as he arches in pleasure.

He bites at his neck as he aims for his prostate. 

He cries out and comes hard suddenly. 

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

He holds him and kisses his back. 

He blushes and mewls softly.

He pulls out on him gently, laying down with him on the bed. 

He blushes and curls up beside him.

He holds him close and rubs his back. "Okay?" He asks softly. 

He smiles softly and nods. “Brilliant..”

"Good." He smiles. 

He nuzzles against him. “Love..”

"Love you, too." He nuzzles him, holding him close. 

He smiles softly, relaxing against him.

He kisses his head and rubs his back, smiling softly. 

“Mm..” he smiles shyly against him.

"Gorgeous."

He blushes brightly and hides his face.

"You are." He smiles, kissing his head. 

He smiles shyly against him.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums softly.

He holds him, rubbing his back. 

He nuzzles him, humming softly.

"Nap?" He nuzzles him back. 

He nods. “Please.”

He cuddles him and pulls the covers up around them. 

He hums and relaxes with him.

He rubs his back soothing and kisses his head. 

He hums, soon falling asleep.

He falls asleep with him.


	23. Twenty Three

John hums as he sits in his seat, reading the paper.

Greg calls John bored since Mycroft is away on business. 

John hums as he answers. “Hey, Greg.”

"Hey, mate. What are you up to?" 

“Just a bit of reading. Need something?”

"No nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a drink at the pub and watch the match." 

“Sure, the boys are sleeping anyway, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

"Alright good. I'll see you later then."

“Yeah I’ll get ready.”

"Cool. See you there."

“Yeah, see you Greg.”

"Bye." Greg smiles and hangs up. 

He smiles as he gets up, going to get his shoes on.

Greg gets ready to go. 

John leaves a note for James and Sherlock just in case they wonder where he is before he heads to the pub.

Greg looks up and smiles as John comes into the pub. 

John smiles. “Hey, mate.”

"How's it going?" Greg smiles. 

“Good, I’ve been good. You?” He smiles as he sits across from him.

"Yeah good. Mycroft's out of town. How's Sherlock and James?" He smiles. 

“They’re good. Sleeping right now. How’s Mycroft?”

"Busy." 

“I assume he’s off on business?”

"Yeah. Saving the day somewhere." He smiles. 

He hums. “‘Course.”

"Haven't seen you lot much. No interesting cases for Sherlock lately." He hums, sipping his pint. 

“Sherlock’s been pouty about that.” He chuckles.

"Mm I bet." He chuckles. 

He smiles and hums. “James is taking care of him, so it’s alright.”

"That's good." He smiles. 

He nods. “Yeah. How have you been keeping yourself busy without cases?”

"Dunno. Caught up on all my paperwork and filing finally." He shrugs. 

“That’s good. Maybe you two will be able to relax once Mycroft gets back.”

"Yeah. Maybe we should go on holiday when he gets back. He deserves a break." 

“I think that’s a great idea.”

He smiles and nods. 

“Maybe I’ll take Sherlock and James to Sussex. Sherlock may die of boredom otherwise.”

"That sounds better than dying or boredom." He chuckles. 

“Hopefully it will help him calm down.”

"Yeah. I know he doesn't like breaks but sometimes he needs them." 

“Oh believe me I know.”

He hums and nods, sipping his drink. 

He chuckles and sips his beer. “Who’s playing tonight?”

"Who do you think?" He chuckles. "We're down five but I think we'll make it up easy."

He chuckles. “‘Course we are. Better not be a repeat of last game, got our arses beat.”

"That's for damn sure." He chuckles, finishing his pint. 

He hums as he finishes his own. “I’ll get us some more.”

"Oh thanks." He nods. 

He gets up to go get more pints.

He waits for him to get back. 

He comes back and sets their drinks down.

"Thanks." Greg smiles and takes a drink. 

He hums. “‘Course.”

He hums and watches the game. 

John curses at the tv when the other team scores again.

Greg sighs and sips his drink. 

“We’re getting beat today.”

"As usual. At least we're consistent."

He chuckles. “That’s true.”

He smiles and sips his drink. 

He relaxes back in his seat.

"Mm you know the Yard had been thinking about putting a rugby league together. You interested?"

"I'd love to." He smiles. 

"Great." He smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

**How's drinks going?--SH**

**Good. How are you two doing?–JW**

**Good. James is making dinner. He wants to know if you and Greg have eaten.--SH**

**No, we haven’t.–JW**

**James says to bring Greg over for dinner if he wants.--SH**

“James wants to know if you want to come over for dinner.”

"Sure. Thanks." Greg nods. 

“Brilliant.” John hums. **We’ll be there after this pint.–JW**

Greg smiles. **See you then.--SH** 

“Alright. After this pint, we’ll go.”

"Sounds good." 

He smiles and nods, humming as he drinks his beer.

"Oh come off it! That was such a bad call!" He grumbles at the match, drinking his pint. 

“These refs are shit.”

He huffs and nods. 

He chuckles and drinks more.

He chuckles and finishes his drink. 

He smiles and soon finishes his as well.

"We're gonna lose." He chuckles as he looks at the score. 

“No surprise there.” John chuckles and shakes his head.

"I guess we can head over if you want." 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

He nods and gets up, putting his coat on. 

John pulls his coat on. “Mm, I hope James is cooking.”

"He's a good cook?" Greg follows John out to a cab. 

“Mm, the best.”

"Good." He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and hums as they go to his flat.

Greg follows John inside. 

“Mm, I’m home, boys.”

Sherlock smiles as he comes down the stairs, kissing John happily. "Welcome home, John." 

He smiles and hums as he kisses him back. “Thank you, love.”

"James made a roast." He grins. 

“Oh, brilliant. It smells delicious.”

Sherlock smiles and nods. 

“Say hello to Greg, love.”

"Hello, Greg." 

John smiles. “Come on, where’s James?”

"Kitchen." Sherlock smiles and leads them up. 

John smiles when he smells everything. “Mm, smells delicious.”

"Good. I hope you're hungry." James smiles as he sets the plates on the table. 

He goes to kiss him. “Of course.”

He hums happily and kisses him back. "Mm we lost, didn't we?" He chuckles. 

“Of course we did.”

He chuckles and smiles. "At least dinner is ready."

He hums. “Good. I’m starving.”

"Good. Let's eat." 

They all go to sit and eat.

James smiles and hums happily as they eat. 

John hums. “It’s so good.”

"Good." James smiles happily. 

He smiles as he eats.

He hums and eats. 

He soon finishes eating.

"Good?"

He nods. “Brilliant.”

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and hums softly.

He leans over and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He smiles and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and hums happily. 

He smiles as he pulls back.

He hums and smiles at him adoringly. 

He blushes a bit and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles, standing and cleaning up the dishes. 

John gets up to help him.

James smiles as they wash the dishes. 

Sherlock hums a bit as he finishes his wine.

Greg relaxes back in his seat, full and happy. 

He smiles. “How was work today?”

"Good. Lots of paperwork." He smiles. "No interesting cases unfortunately."

He huffs a bit.

He chuckles softly. "Something will come along."

“I hope. I don’t think the wall can take any more abuse.”

He laughs and finishes his wine. 

He smiles and finishes his as well.

"That was good." He hums and smiles. 

He hums. “James is a good cook.”

"Mycroft burned the kettle by letting all the water boil away." He giggles, a bit tipsy. 

“Not surprised. He’s never been good in the kitchen.” He smiles when John pours them more wine.

Greg shrugs. "I still love him." He smiles and sips his wine. 

“That’s good.”

He hums and nods. 

He hums as he drinks his wine.

James kisses Sherlock's head and smiles softly as he sits back down with John. 

He looks up for a kiss. 

He leans in and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He hums and nuzzles him affectionately. 

He smiles against him.

He holds him and relaxes. 

He smiles happily against him, relaxing as Greg and John talk about the game.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He looks up for a kiss. 

He leans in and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

"Love you." He mumbles against his lips and smiles. 

He blushes and smiles. “Love you too.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and hums.

He rubs his back and relaxes. 

He hums and sips his wine.

"I think we might need a new team to root for." Greg hums. 

John chuckles. “Probably should.”

Greg chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and hums. “Who else though?”

"Not a clue." 

He chuckles. “Everyone else sucks.”

"True." He chuckles, sipping his wine. 

He hums as he finishes his wine.

He relaxes back in his chair. 

John hums as he relaxes, smiling when he sees Sherlock asleep in James’ lap.

James smiles softly and rubs Sherlock's back soothingly as he holds him. 

Sherlock hums softly in his sleep.

James scoops him up carefully and carries him to bed after nodding to John and Greg. "Mm I think I'll head home." Greg hums, stifling a yawn. 

“Alright. Thanks for coming over.”

"Thanks for dinner." Greg smiles and heads out. 

John smiles and heads to their room.

James smiles as John comes in, Sherlock sleeping curled against him. 

He smiles as he strips down before getting into bed with them.

He smiles and cuddles them. 

He smiles and relaxes.

"Love you." He hums and kisses his forehead. 

“Love you too..”

He cuddles him. 

He nuzzles against him, humming softly.

He closes his eyes, relaxing with him. 

He smiles and closes his eyes. “Nap..”

"Nap." He mumbles and kisses his head softly. 

He relaxes and soon falls asleep.

He falls asleep with them. 

Sherlock stays wedged between them.

Greg mumbles as he feels around the bed for Mycroft, finding it empty. 

Mycroft hums as he shaves in the bathroom, trying to be quiet for Greg.

Greg gets up and shuffles to the bathroom, hugging Mycroft from behind. "Morning, handsome." He kisses the back of his neck. 

He blushes a bit and smiles. “Mm, hello. Careful.” He hums, holding his razor away from his face.

"Sorry. Wouldn't want you to cut your gorgeous face." He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He chuckles softly. “Mm, so considerate.”

"I am an art lover." He grins. 

He rolls his eyes with a smile.

He chuckles and smiles. "Finish your face and I'm going to shower." 

“Mm, wait for me.”

"Always." 

He smiles happily and finishes shaving.

He hums happily and starts the shower. 

He smiles as he joins him in the shower.

He grins and stretches up to kiss him. 

He hums as he leans in to meet him for a kiss.

He hums happily and kisses him back slowly, adoring him. 

He blushes and cups his face.

He moves closer, wrapping his arms around him as he slowly deepens the kiss. 

He hums against his lips, pulling Greg against him.

He whimpers softly, melting into him. 

“God, I love you..”

"Love you, too.." 

He holds him by his hips.

He kisses his neck and chest teasingly as he trails his fingers over his back. 

He gasps breathily, letting his eyes slip closed.

He smirks a bit and lowers himself down onto his knees, kissing from side one of Mycroft's hips to the other. 

He blushes and whimpers a bit. “Oh, Christ..”

He kisses along the underside of his cock as he massages his balls in his hand. 

He gasps and rocks his hips a bit. “Gregory..”

"Mm I'll let you fuck my face for a bit as I finger myself and then I'll let you fuck me against the wall." He smirks up at him, taking his cock into his mouth as he massages his own hole with slick fingers. 

He groans and grips Greg’s head, rocking into his mouth.

He mewls and submits, easing a finger into himself. 

He slowly fucks his face.

He moans, rocking back against his finger as he looks up at Mycroft. 

He groans and pulls his hair a bit as he starts to thrust into his mouth.

He relaxes his throat and fucks himself on two fingers. 

“God you’re such a good boy..”

He blushes brightly and whimpers needy. 

“God, but if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to come and it won’t be in your arse."

He whines and pulls off his cock as he fucks himself with three fingers. 

He groans as he holds the base of his cock, licking his lips as he watches.

He pulls his fingers out and stands. "Fuck me." He begs. 

He picks him up, pressing him against the shower wall and pressing into him.

He moans loudly and arches. 

He leans in to kiss him deeply.

He moans and kisses him back desperately. 

He starts to rock into him. “So good, Gregory..”

He moans breathily and wraps his legs around him. 

He starts to thrust into him, holding him close.

"My!" He gasps and arches, holding onto him tight. 

He bites and sucks at his neck, thrusting harder into him.

He moans loudly as Mycroft hits his prostate, he's already close to coming. 

He moves to kiss him deeply. “Come with me.”

He kisses him back desperately as he comes hard. 

He comes hard into him, holding him close.

He moans and arches. 

He kisses him deeply.

He kisses him back hungrily. 

He rocks against him. “God, I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He holds onto him. 

He kisses him deeply again.

He moans breathily and kisses him back deeply. 

He nips at his lips a bit.

He blushes and mewls softly. 

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." He nuzzles him back, cuddling into him. 

He hums and sets him down carefully.

He smiles softly and presses soft kisses to his chest. 

He blushes and smiles softly. “Lets get us cleaned up, hm?”

"Yeah." He smiles softly and nods. 

He smiles fondly as he grabs the soap, starting to wash him.

He hums happily and washes Mycroft's hair. 

He smiles and closes his eyes as he relaxes.

He smiles and massages his head. 

Mycroft leans in to kiss him softly.

Greg kisses him back adoringly. 

He hums softly against his lips.

His eyes slip closed as he presses their foreheads together. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." 

He smiles happily against him.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “Ready to get out?”

"Mm yeah." He smiles at him lovingly. 

He blushes and smiles softly. “Come on.”

He smiles and follows him out. "What time do you get off today?" He asks, getting ready for work. 

“Mm, 9, I believe.”

"Alright." He nods. 

“What about you?”

"Should be the same unless there's a case." 

He hums and nods, leaning in to kiss him.

He stretches up and kisses him back. "Bloody tall giraffe." He smirks and nips at his lips. 

He chuckles softly and pulls him closer. “Mm, yeah?”

"Oh yeah." He purrs and presses closer, looking up at him. 

He leans in to kiss him again.

He kisses him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

He rests his hands on Greg’s hips.

Greg smiles happily and relaxes into him. 

“Mm, you’re distracting.”

"So are you." He kisses his chin. 

He hums and kisses him again.

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

"Mm, I love you."

"I love you, too.."

“Come on, we’ll be late if we don’t go now.”

"Mm okay." He kisses him again and finishes getting dressed. 

Mycroft chuckles as he ties his tie.

Greg smiles and rubs his fingers through his own hair where Mycroft's hands ruffled it. 

“Mm, you look good with mussed up hair.”

"Mm I like it when you're the one who mussed it in the first place."

He chuckles. “Is that so?”

"Mmhmm." He grins. 

“Mm, would you go to work with it mussed?”

"Yes. You better get over here and do it." 

He chuckles and hums, making his way to Greg. He runs his fingers through Greg’s hair, bringing him in for a kiss.

He kisses him back deeply, purring happily. 

He tugs his hair a bit, nipping at his lips.

He groans softly, pressing closer. 

He smirks against him before pulling away.

"Tease." He pouts. 

“Mm, we’ll be late, remember?”

"Mm alright." He whines softly. 

He grins and leans in to kiss him teasingly.

He mewls softly, kissing him back needy. 

He deepens the kiss, tangling his fingers into Greg’s hair.

He moans and presses closer, kissing him back deeply. 

“I think this would be worth being late.” He mumbles against his lips.

"Yes yes." He nips at his lips. 

He leads him back to the bed, smirking.

"Naughty man. So bad." Greg mumbles against Mycroft's lips and kisses him as he pulls him down onto the bed. 

He groans as he opens his mouth for him and rocks his hips. “You made me like this.”

"Mm if anything we did it to each other." He gasps and moans, deepening the kiss. 

He groans and sucks on his tongue. “Mm, fair.”

He moans and arches, wrapping her legs around him. 

He grinds against him, nipping at his lips.

He whimpers needy, grinding against him. 

He moves to kiss his neck, sucking on a mark.

He moans and arches, tipping his head back to give Mycroft more room. "God, the things you do to me." 

He marks him and grinds against him. “Let me ride you, yeah?”

"Yes yes." He moans loudly as he marked. 

He moves to kiss him deeply. “You’re lucky I’m already ready.” He smirks, moving one of Greg’s hands back so he can feel the plug.

"Christ." He groans and wiggles the plug. 

He gasps and pushes back against him.

He kisses him deeply and fucks him with the plug. 

He whimpers against his lips. “Don’t have time for teasing.”

"Mm I always have time for you." He nips at his lips and pulls the plug out gently. 

He groans softly, rocking his hips. “Gregory, please..”

"I know. I've got you." He holds his hips and guides Mycroft down onto his cock. 

He gasps and moans breathily, rocking back onto him.

"That's it. Good boy. Ride me." 

He whimpers and starts to ride him.

He holds his hips and thrusts up into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly. “Yes!”

He groans and pulls him down for a kiss. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately.

"God you feels so good." 

“So good, Gregory.. harder, please..”

He grips his hips and thrusts up into him harder. 

He moans loudly, biting at his neck as he lets Greg use him.

He groans and arches, aiming his thrusts for Mycroft's prostate. 

His moans grow louder as he gets closer.

"That's right, baby. Feel it. So good. You're so fucking sexy. You're perfect. Absolutely gorgeous." 

He whimpers. “Please.” He begs, wanting his permission to come.

"Come. Let go. I've got you." He strokes him as he thrusts up into him. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans as Greg fills him.

He breathes hard, melting under Mycroft. 

“God you’re so brilliant..”

"Mm you're perfect." 

He blushes and smiles softly.

He smiles and kisses him lovingly. 

He kisses him back softly. “Mm, I think we’re now officially late.”

"Totally worth it." He mumbles against his lips. 

“Mm, yeah it was.”

He smiles and kisses him. 

He hums and kisses him back.

He smiles against his lips and nuzzles him. "Love you.." He mumbles against his lips. 

He hums. “Love you too..”

He hums softly and curls up with him. 

He smiles and kisses his head. “Mm, maybe we should call in, say we’re gonna be late.”

"Mm or we can call in sick and spends the day wrapped up in each other." He hums and kisses his chest. 

He hums. “A brilliant idea, detective.”

"I do have those on occasion." He smiles softly. 

He chuckles softly and leans in to kiss him softly.

He hums softly and kisses him back tenderly. 

He blushes and relaxes against him.

He holds him close and cuddles him. 

He closes his eyes as he relaxes.

He hums softly, relaxing with him. 

He smiles and starts to drift off.

Greg cuddles Mycroft close and falls asleep with him.


	24. 24

Sherlock mumbles as he wakes.

James hums and kisses Sherlock's back 

He blushes a bit and hums. “Mm..”

He presses his face between Sherlock's shoulder blades and smiles against his skin. 

He giggles softly. “Mm, hello.”

"God, you are so perfect I could die." He chuckles. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He hums happily and cuddles him. "John had to go into work so I have you all to myself today." He mumbles against his skin. 

He blushes brighter and smiles. “Mm, yeah?”

"Yup." He hums as he kisses down his spine. 

He closes his eyes, arching a bit. “Mm, good..”

He smirks and moves lower, kissing the curve of his arse. 

He gasps a bit. “Oh..”

"Need something?" He nips gently at the sensitive skin. 

He whimpers a bit. “James..”

"Mm?" He smirks, kneading his arse. 

He whimpers, pushing his arse back into his hands. “Please..”

He squeezes his arse as he kisses his hole teasingly. 

He gasps and moans breathily.

He pushes him down into the bed as he starts to eat him out. 

He lifts his arse up for him, whimpering.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He mumbles praises before slowly working his tongue into him. 

He blushes and moans breathily.

He holds his hips as he rocks his tongue. 

He moans and whimpers. “James..”

"Mm want me to fuck you?" He smirks. 

He whimpers and nods. “Please!”

He lubes his fingers and slowly works Sherlock open. 

He whimpers and moans breathily.

He rocks three fingers in and out of him as he kisses his back. 

He spreads his legs more for him. “Please..”

He eases his fingers out and slicks his cock. 

He whines at the emptiness.

He lays him back and kisses him as he pushes into him. 

He moans against his lips and arches up.

He holds him close and stills once he's all the way into him. 

He gasps and whimpers as he adjusts.

"Perfect. Such a good boy." He praises. 

He moans at the praise, rocking against him. “Please..”

He kisses his neck and rocks into him slowly. 

He bares his neck from him. “God yes..”

He nips and sucks on his neck as he moves. 

He moans breathily. “Yes. God.”

"Gorgeous. So good." He groans softly, aiming for his prostate. 

He gasps loudly and arches.

He holds his hips and starts to move faster. 

He gasps and pushes back. “More. Please.”

He smirks, fucking him harder and faster. 

He cries out as he comes hard.

He groans and continues to pound into him until he can't hold back anymore, coming hard into him. 

He moans loudly as James fills him.

He holds him close and kisses him. 

He kisses him back, whimpering a bit.

He nuzzles him and rubs his back. 

“Thank you, Sir..” he blushes.

"Anything for you, love." He kisses his head and smiles softly. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles softly and kisses him tenderly. "I love you." He whispers. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly. “I love you too..”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles shyly.

"You're so gorgeous." 

He blushes and hides his face.

He chuckles softly and peppers him with kisses. 

He blushes and pushes at him.

James hums happily and presses his face to Sherlock's chest. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

He smiles and presses kisses over his heart. 

Sherlock blushes brighter, smiling shyly. “James..”

"Mm?" James smiles and looks up at him. 

He blushes and smiles.

He chuckles softly and cuddles him. 

He giggles happily and relaxes.

"Gorgeous. So gorgeous."

He blushes at the compliment. “Oh..”

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back softly.

He holds him close and rests their foreheads together. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses the tip of his nose. 

He blushes. “When is John supposed to be home?”

"Mm round dinner I think." He hums. 

He hums and nods. “What time is it?”

"Ten ish I think." 

He hums. “Nap?”

"Mmhmm." He nuzzles him. 

He nods and curls up against him.

He holds him close and cuddles him. 

He yawns, closing his eyes.

He relaxes and falls asleep with him. 

He soon falls asleep.

He holds him close as they nap. 

John hums quietly as he gets home early, wanting to surprise them.

James and Sherlock are cuddles together. 

John smiles softly as he quietly goes to the bathroom, stripping and turning on the shower.

James mumbles softly, hearing the shower. 

John hums quietly in the shower as he washes his hair.

James gets up carefully and leaves Sherlock sleeping. He smiles softly and goes into the bathroom. "John?" 

John smiles softly, poking his head out from the shower. “Mm, hello, love.”

"You're home early." James smiles. "Mind if I join you?" 

He hums. “Come on in.”

He smiles and joins him. 

He hums happily. “Figured I would surprise you two. Did I wake you?”

"Nah." He smiles and kisses him. "How come you're back so early?" He washes him with sudsy hands. 

He smiles. “Since I’ve been working overtime, they let me go early today.”

"Good." He smiles and washes John's hair. 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums happily. “How was your day?”

"Mm good. Slept in. Lazed about. How was yours?" He smiles. 

“Mm, fine. Work was slow.”

"Mm it's good to have you here." 

He smiles and hums. “I’m glad to be here so early.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “Mm, how’s Sherlock?”

"Good." He smiles softly. 

He hums and smiles. “Good.”

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back happily.

He hums and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles, fingertips trailing over his back. 

He arches a bit at the sensation.

"Mm always so sensitive for me." He smirks a bit. 

He blushes and lets out a small whimper.

He rubs his hands over his hips and kisses along his jaw. 

He moans loudly and arches. "Oh god.."

He nibbles at his neck and squeezes his arse. 

He gasps and moans breathily. “James..”

"Mm?" He hums and kisses his neck. 

He groans a bit. “Please..”

He pushes John back against the shower wall and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back desperately. “Please, James..”

"I'll give you anything. Just tell me what you want." He mumbles against his lips. 

“You.. need you..”

"You have me. What part of me do you need? My mouth? My hands? My cock?"

“You hands.. please..”

He kisses him and strokes his cock. 

He whimpers and kisses him back deeply, rocking into his hand.

"God you're perfect. So fucking sexy." 

He moans breathily, holding onto him as he thrusts into his hand. “So good..”

"That's right, baby. Fuck my hand. Good boy." 

He whimpers and continues to fuck his hand. “Close..”

"Come for me, love. Let go." 

He moans loudly as he comes hard into his hand.

"Good boy." He praises. 

He blushes at the praise.

He smiles and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

"Love you.." He mumbles against his lips. 

“Love you too. So much.”

He grins and peppers him with kisses. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

"You're so amazing." He chuckles. 

He blushes brighter. “James..” He mumbles, still having trouble taking compliments.

"You are. You're so handsome and smart and wonderful." He kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He kisses him back and smiles. 

He hums happily. “Come on, I wanna lay with Sherlock before he wakes up.”

He nods and they get out of the shower. 

He smiles as they dry off before going to curl up with Sherlock.

Sherlock mumbles softly and melts between them as they cuddle him in bed. 

John smiles and curls up against his back.

Sherlock's sighs contently and relaxes back into him. 

He kisses his back softly.

He hums softly, starting to wake. 

John hums, nuzzling him.

Sherlock blushes and smiles softly, nuzzling him back. 

He hums softly, smiling, hoping to surprise him. “Hello, love.”

He opens his eyes and grins surprised. "John!" 

He smiles happily, kissing his back.

He turn over and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back happily.

"You're home." He smiles. "Why are you home?" 

“Got off work early. I wanted to come surprise you.”

"You always surprise me, John Watson." 

He blushes a bit and kisses him again.

He presses close and kisses him back. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He smiles happily.

He hums happily and cuddles into him. 

He smiles and holds onto him.

He presses kisses to his chest and smiles happily. 

He blushes a bit and smiles.

He nearly purrs and nuzzles into him. 

He smiles and hums. “Surprised, were you?”

"Mmhmm.." He hums happily. 

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and kisses him 

He kisses him back happily.

He mewls softly, pressing closer. 

He nips at his lips a bit. “Has James been taking care of you while I was gone, hm?”

He blushes and nods. "He's so good to me." He whimpers softly. "He's been fucking me with his fingers since I realized you were here." 

He smirks and moves to kiss his neck. “Mm, good. Tell me how it feels.”

"Good. So good." Sherlock moans breathily. 

He nips his neck, humming. “Fuck yourself on his fingers.”

He whimpers and does as he's told, wanting to be used. 

He smirks. “Mm, since I’m home, James and I can turn you into our personal slut.”

"Yesssss! Please!" He begs and whines needy. 

“Mm, tell me a fantasy you have.”

"I.." He blushes brightly. "I want you both to use me. To order me around. Anything. Control me. Please." 

He smirks. “Good boy.”

He blushes and whimpers needy. 

He smirks and leans in to kiss James deeply, wanting to tease Sherlock.

James groans and kisses John back deeply, pressing close. 

He nips at his lips, grinning.

"Mm you're so fucking sexy." He smirks. 

He smirks and hums. “You’re one to talk.”

"Oh yeah?" He blushes a bit and licks his lips. 

He hums as he kisses him again. “Mhmm.”

He groans and kisses him deeply. 

He pulls him closer, moaning loudly.

He presses closer and straddles him, grinding against him. 

He groans and arches against him. “James..”

"Mm you know I can't help myself when it comes to you. The things you to do me, John." He moans, hands in John's hair as he sucks on his neck. 

He rocks his hips up against him, baring his neck for him.

He bites and sucks on his neck as he rocks against him. 

He moans and arches. “Fuck..”

Sherlock whines, absolutely desperate as he watches them. 

He chuckles lowly. “Mm, I think he wants something.”

"Mm think so?" James smirks. 

He chuckles lowly. “I don’t know, maybe we should wait a bit.” He nips at his lips.

"Mm we can wait. He hardly seems interested." He teases, nipping back at his lips. 

He smirks and rocks his hips. “Mm, I think you’re right.”

He groans and rocks against him. 

He pulls him into a harsh kiss.

He groans and pulls his hair as he kisses him back hard. 

He moans against him, pulling him closer.

He whines a bit and presses closer. 

“God, you’re irresistible..”

"Show me." 

He straddles his lap, grinding down against him.

He moans and arches, rocking up against him. 

He grinds against him, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses him back deeply, nails dragging down his back as he rocks against him. 

He groans and nips at his lips, loving James’ dominance.

He growls softly and squeezes his arse. 

He rocks against him, whimpering a bit.

"You should be fucking illegal. Absolutely addictive." 

He whimpers quietly, rocking with him. “James..”

He kisses and nips at his lips, squeezing his thighs. 

He opens his mouth for him, pressing closer.

He holds him close and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back a bit desperately.

He kisses his neck and strokes him teasingly. 

He rocks into his hand and tips his head back for him. “James..”

"Good boy. So sexy. Listen to you." He nips at his neck teasingly as he strokes him slowly. "Your cock is perfect. I love it. Every perfect inch." 

He whimpers as he submits easily to him, arching into his hand. “Sir..”

"That's right. Fuck my hand. Watch your perfect cock as you fuck my hand." 

He moans breathily, doing as he says. He grips the sheets as he rocks into his hand. “James.. Christ..”

"Fucking breathtaking. Look at what a mess you're making. Leaking like a faucet." 

John whimpers at his words, blushing as he thrusts into his hand.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." James praises as he watches him. "You're so fucking sexy. So fit. Just like when we were in the army. How did you manage that?" 

He whimpers a bit, his thrusts becoming erratic. “Sherlock keeps me fit. Running after him all around London.”

"Mm we'll have to reward him." He smirks. "Be a good boy and come over my hand. You can do it. Come on." 

John gasps as he comes hard at James’ command.

James bites his lip as he watches him. 

He moans breathily as he comes down from his high.

He smirks and licks his hand clean. 

He whimpers and pulls him into a kiss.

He holds him close and kisses him back deeply. 

He moans breathily against him.

"Such a good boy." He mumbles against his lips. 

He blushes a bit, still panting against him.

He smiles softly and kisses him gently. 

He kisses him back softly.

He nuzzles him, smirking as he listens to Sherlock whine desperately. 

John nuzzles him back. “Mm, Sherlock, I’ll need some time to recover if you want both of us.”

Sherlock whimpers and nods. 

He smirks a bit. “Think you can wait?”

He bites his lip and nods, wanting to be good. 

“Good boy.”

He blushes and whimpers. 

He hums. “I’m going to take a shower.”

"Alright." James kisses him softly. "Would you like company?" 

He hums. “I wouldn’t mind.”

"Alright." He smiles softly. 

He nuzzles him. “Would you like to join us?” He looks to Sherlock.

"Yes, please." Sherlock blushes. 

He smiles softly. “Come on.”

He smiles shyly and follows them into the shower. 

John starts the shower again.

Sherlock leans against James. 

James hums, kiss his curls.

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly 

He hums happily. “Come on.”

He smiles and gets into the shower with them. 

John hums softly, relaxing as the water hits him.

Sherlock smiles softly and washes John's chest. 

He blushes a bit and smiles softly.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He nuzzles him and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He relaxes under his hands.

He hums softly and washes his hair next. 

He hums quietly.

He smiles softly and rinses him. 

He smiles and relaxes.

"So handsome." 

He blushes a bit.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He hums happily, nuzzling him back.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He turns to kiss him.

He blushes and kisses him back. 

“I love you..”

“I love you, too..”

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him.

He nuzzles him back and smile shyly. 

He smiles happily.

He he blushes and smiles shyly. 

He nuzzles him, pulling back to wash him off.

He hums softly and relaxes. 

He smiles softly.

He smiles and finishes washing off. 

“Mm, lets get out, yeah?”

"Okay." He nods. 

He turns off the shower and grabs towels for them all.

They get dried off. 

John hums quietly, wrapping the towel around himself.

James smiles and kisses his head. 

He looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back.

He grins and nuzzles him. 

“Mm,” He hums as he nuzzles him back.

"I love you.."

“I love you too.” He says softly, leaning up to peck him on the lips.

He blushes and giggles a bit at the unexpected peck. 

He smiles happily up at him. “You both are too bloody tall.” He teases.

"You love every inch." He smirks and wiggles his brows. 

He blushes a bit and hums. “You know I do.” He leans up to kiss him again, a bit deeper this time. “Even more when some of those inches are inside of me.” He mumbles against his lips.

"Mm of course." He holds him closer and kisses him back deeper. 

He moans against his lips, opening his mouth for him.

His hand trails down his back and squeezes his arse. 

He rocks against him a bit, pressing back into his hands. “Mm.. James..”

"Mm?" James smirks as Sherlock kisses John's neck. 

He gasps softly, baring his neck. “Oh..”

They press to his back and front, capturing him between them. 

John moans breathily, rocking between them.

They hold onto him and grins against him. 

He whimpers a bit and tries to grind against them.

"Need something?" James smirks. 

He whines softly. “James.. please..”

"Mm?" 

He whimpers. “Need..”

"Need what, love?" 

John whines, a bit frustrated. He rocks between Sherlock and James.

"Mm what do you suppose he needs, Sherlock?" James smirks. 

Sherlock smirks. “Mm, I think he wants to act like a hungry little cock slut.”

"I think you're right." James smirks. 

John whimpers, blushing brightly.

James smirks and picks him up, carrying him to bed. 

He gasps and holds onto him.

He smirks and takes him to bed. 

John moans breathily and pulls James down with him.

James kisses him deeply and presses him to the bed. 

He rocks his hips up against him, kissing him back desperately.

"Mm already acting like a needy slut." 

John whimpers, trying to restrain himself.

James kisses and nips at his neck. 

He bares his neck for him. “James..”

"Mm?" He smirks. 

“God, please..” He begs breathily.

"Spread your legs." 

He spreads his legs eagerly.

He kisses his hips and slicks his fingers. 

He whimpers and raises his hips.

He nuzzles his cock and eases a finger into him. 

John arches and moans breathily. “James..”

He kisses along the underside and rocks his finger slowly. 

He presses back against his finger, whining.

He looks up into him as he takes his cock into his mouth. 

He moans as he watches him. “James.. please..”

He bobs his head slowly and adds a second finger. 

“More.. need you..”

"Soon. Just a bit more." He mumbles after pulling off his cock and adding a third finger, rocking them slowly. 

He whines and presses back against him.

He kisses his cock and slowly pulls his fingers out. 

He whimpers. “Please..”

He holds him close and kisses him, slowly pushing into him. 

He kisses him back deeply, pressing back against him.

He groans softly and sinks all the way into him. 

He arches off the bed, wrapping his legs around James’s waist to keep him close.

James presses close, rocking slowly. 

He gasps at the slow pace, knowing James was going to tease him.

He kisses his neck and throat as he rocks slowly. 

He whines softly. “James..”

"Mm?" 

“Please.. Need it harder..”

"Like this?" He fucks him harder but keeping the pace slow. 

He gasps and moans, trying to rock his hips to speed up the pace.

"Oh like this?" He smirks and starts to fuck him faster. 

He moans loudly. “Yes!”

He groans as he fucks him harder and faster. 

He moans loudly and arches, dragging his nails down his back.

"Fuck yes." He moans, aiming for his prostate. 

“Harder.” John begs, nearly desperate.

James kisses him deeply and pounds into him. 

He moans loudly and arches. “Don’t let me come. I want Sherlock to fuck me.”

"You want me to fill you and let him fuck you?" He smirks. 

John whimpers and nods. “Yes. God yes. Please.”

James kisses him deeply and comes hard into him. 

He cries out and arches.

He groans and holds onto him. 

He moans breathily, whimpering as he stops himself from coming.

He kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back breathlessly. “Sherl..”

Sherlock pulls John close and kisses him. 

He kisses him back a bit desperately.

"Mm you still want more, don't you?" He smirks and nips at his lips. 

“Please..”

"Ride me." 

He whimpers and nods, straddling his hips. “Please, Sherl..”

"I've got you. That's right. You look so perfect, John." Sherlock holds him and guides him down onto his cock. 

He gasps and rocks his hips.

"Good boy. Such a good boy." He pulls him in for a kiss as he rocks up into him. 

He kisses him back deeply, gasping against him. “So good..”

"Take what you need. I've got you." He nips at his lips. 

He rocks against him, starting to ride him.

"Oh, John." He moans and holds his hips. 

He moans loudly and rides him harder.

He groans and thrusts up into him as he comes down. 

He whimpers, nearing the edge.

"Come, John. Let go." 

He gasps and cries out as he comes hard.

He groans and comes hard into him. 

He moans loudly as Sherlock fills him.

He moans breathily and breathes hard. 

He leans in and kisses him deeply.

He kisses him back deeply and holds him close. 

He relaxes against him. “Love..”

"Love you, too. So much." Sherlock cuddles John with James. 

They all fall asleep together.


	25. 25

Greg mumbles as he wakes slowly. 

Mycroft hums softly and nuzzles him.

Greg relaxes and cuddles into him. 

“Mm, hi, love.”

"Mm hey.." 

He smiles softly at him, his hair mussed from sleep.

He hums happily, dopey grin on his face. 

“What’s so funny?”

"Nothing. You're just so perfect." 

He blushes and smiles shyly. “Gregory..”

"Mm?" He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “Git.”

"You love it." He smiles. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

He chuckles and smiles happily. 

“Oh the things you do to me, Gregory.”

"Tell me about them?"

“Mm, you make me feel loved. So very loved. Appreciated, soft, caring. You’ve shown me how to open up and accept love.”

Greg blushes and presses his forehead to Mycroft's. "You deserve it." 

He smiles happily and closes his eyes. “You’ve also shown me that I do deserve it.”

He smiles and kisses the tip of his nose. 

He blushes and smiles softly.

"Gorgeous."

He blushes brighter. “Gregory..”

"Sorry, love. I don't make the rules. Completely absolutely undisputedly gorgeous." 

He pushes at him, smiling shyly.

He chuckles and peppers him with kisses. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “Mm, we should get up.”

"Why do you have to be right so often?" 

He hums. “It’s a curse.”

He chuckles and kisses his cheek before getting up, stretching. 

He hums as he gets up. “Shower?”

"Sure." He nods and follows him. 

He smiles and turns on the shower.

He gets into the shower with him, smiling. 

He hums and kisses him softly.

He blushes softly and kisses him back tenderly. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him as he turns on the shower. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"You're so brilliant." 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"Breathtaking." 

He blushes brighter.

He kisses him softly. 

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He smiles and grabs the shampoo. 

He relaxes and hums softly.

He smiles softly and washes Mycroft's hair. 

He closes his eyes and hums. “Thank you, Gregory.”

"My pleasure, Myc." He smiles softly and massages his scalp. 

He smiles and relaxes, lowering his head a bit for him.

"Thank you." He chuckles softly. 

“Mm, of course.”

He smiles and hums as he rinses his hair carefully. 

Mycroft leans in to kiss him when he’s done.

Greg hums happily and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles fondly at him before getting the shampoo and washing Greg’s hair.

Greg blushes and hums happily. 

“You’re so beautiful..”

He blushes and closes his eyes. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

“Mm, what shall we do today?”

"What's something you haven't done in ages?"

“There are a lot of things, Gregory. I don’t usually have time for recreational activities.”

"There has to be something." 

He bites his lip. “I haven’t gone bowling in ages.”

"Bowling sounds brilliant." He grins and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

“I’m horrid at bowling.”

"It's gonna be great." 

He chuckles softly.

"Mm let's get dried off and then we'll go, yeah?" 

“Yeah, alright.”

He smiles and kisses him before getting out of the shower with him. 

Mycroft hands him a towel to dry off.

"Thank you, love." Greg hums and dries off. 

“Mm, of course.”

He goes and gets dressed. 

Mycroft follows.

Greg hums happily and smiles. 

“Are you good at bowling?”

"I used to be on a team in uni."

He rolls his eyes, smiling. “Of course you were.”

"I was on most teams in uni. Very sociable." He chuckles. 

“I was never very athletic.”

"Well you have excellent stamina now." Greg wiggles his brows suggestively. 

He blushes a bit. “Well..”

He chuckles and kisses him. 

He smiles softly and kisses him back.

He hums happily and takes his hand. "Shall we?" 

He smiles and hums. “Lets go.”

He smiles and follows him out. 

They get into a car that was waiting for them and are driven to a bowling alley.

Greg hums happily and leans against Mycroft. 

He holds him close, smiling softly.

He blushes softly and nuzzles him. 

“I love you, Gregory.”

"I love you, too, Mycroft." 

He smiles softly and kisses him softly.

He hums happily and kisses him back happily. 

He smiles as he pulls back, relaxing.

He sighs contently and relaxes into him. 

The car pulls up to the alley and Mycroft smiles, leading Greg inside.

Greg smiles and follows Mycroft excitedly, not having bowled in ages. 

They get their shoes and a lane.

Greg smiles and puts on the shoes. 

They get their shoes and a lane.

He hums happily and puts on his shoes. 

Mycroft hums and puts on his shoes.

Greg smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and smiles.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He turns to kiss him.

He kisses him back and nuzzles him. 

“Mm, come on. Our lane’s ready.”

He smiles and follows him. 

Mycroft puts their names in and hums. “You first.”

Greg smiles and takes his turn, getting a split but knocking them all down at the end. "A bit rusty." He hums as he comes back. 

“Rusty?”

"Took two rolls instead of one." 

He rolls his eyes. “Show off.” He hums as he gets up to bowl, only knocking down 3 pins.

"Good job, babe." He smiles. 

He huffs a bit. “I told you, I’m horrid at bowling.”

He chuckles and kisses him. "I'll help you." 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums happily and smiles. "Come watch me." 

He blushes and follows him.

"Hold the ball like this. You line up your thumb with the highest middle arrow on the floor and you let it go." He shows him, getting a strike. 

Mycroft nods as he watches him, taking a breath. “Alright. I’ll try.”

"You can do it." Greg grins and stands back. 

He bites his lip as he takes his turn, ending up getting a spare.

"Brilliant!" He grins. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. “It’s still no strike.”

"You did great." He grins. 

He blushes and leans in to kiss Greg.

He smiles and kisses him back happily. 

He relaxes. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." He nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “I still think I’m shite at bowling.”

"Mm you're perfect to me." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and kisses him before going to take his turn. 

He sits as he watches him.

Greg gets another strike. 

“Christ..”

Greg smiles as he comes back. 

“You’re going to beat me so bad.”

He chuckles and smiles. 

He gets up to take his turn, trying to do what Greg had showed him.

"You can do it." He grins as he watches. 

He takes a breath and bowls, getting another spare.

"Brilliant." 

He smiles shyly.

He smiles and kisses him before going to take his turn. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly.

He smiles and gets a spare. 

“You’re doing brilliant.”

"I've probably played well over a thousand games." 

“Christ, Gregory.”

He chuckles and shrugs. 

“You’re too good at this game.”

"You kick my arse at chess every time. This is pay back." He chuckles. 

He smirks a bit and hums. “Very well.”

"Your turn." He smiles. 

He nods and goes to take his turn.

He hums and smiles. 

He rolls a gutter ball.

"You still have one more roll." 

He takes his last roll, nearly getting all of them.

"You're getting better." He smiles. 

“I suppose.”

He chuckles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly.

"I love you.."

“I love you too.”

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles and hums.

He kisses Mycroft's hand before going to take his turn. 

He smiles and watches him go.

Greg hums and gets another strike. 

Mycroft’s eyes widen a bit.

Greg chuckles as he sees the look on Mycroft's face as he comes back. 

Mycroft blushes and ducks his head.

"You are breathtaking.." Greg whispers and kisses Mycroft's blush. 

He blushes brighter at that.

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." 

“Gregory..”

"It's true, my love." 

He blushes shyly.

He smiles softly and kisses him tenderly. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles. “Last frame.”

"Your turn." He smiles. 

He smiles and goes to take his last turn.

He hums happily and watches him. 

He gets his first strike.

"Yay!" Greg grins. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

"Brilliantly done, my love." He smiles. 

He smiles softly. “You’re still winning.”

"Doesn't matter. You got a strike." He smiles. 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and kisses his forehead. 

He nuzzles him softly.

He nuzzles him back. 

“Mm, thank you. This was fun.”

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you liked it." 

He smiles and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

“I love you.”

"I love you, too."

He smiles and hums softly.

He nuzzles him and smiles softly. 

He nuzzles him back. “Mm, dinner?”

"Sounds perfect." He smiles. 

He smiles happily and takes his hand.

He hums happily and follows him out. 

He hums softly and leads him to a small restaurant.

Greg follows Mycroft happily, thumb rubbing over his knuckles. 

He blushes a bit and smiles.

He smiles as they get a table. 

He hums as they sit.

He kisses his hand softly. 

He blushes shyly.

"Gorgeous.."

He blushes. “Gregory..”

"Mm?" He smiles softly. 

He smiles shyly.

He kisses his cheek gently. 

He turns to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

He smiles and relaxes. “Mm..”

He wraps his arm around him and the waiter comes to take their order. 

They order and relax.

Greg hums softly, fingertips tracing circles onto Mycroft’s arm.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He hums softly and relaxes. 

He smiles and hums.

He grins and kisses his hand. 

“This is brilliant..”

"Mm what is, love?"

“Just.. This. Being here with you. Being with you.” He blushes softly.

He blushes and smiles softly as he nuzzles him. 

He smiles and nuzzles him back.

"Love you.." 

“Love you too.”

He hums happily and smiles. 

He smiles as their food comes.

He chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles and starts to eat.

He hums happily and eats with him. 

“Mm, delicious.”

He nods and offers him a forkful of his food. 

He blushes a bit as he takes a bite.

"What do you think?"

“Brilliant.”

"Good." He smiles. 

He smiles shyly and ducks his head.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back. “I love you.”

"I love you, too. So much." 

He smiles shyly and relaxes.

He hums happily and smiles softly. 

He smiles and hums as he finishes his food.

"So good." He hums as he finishes. 

“Mm, delicious.”

"Much like you." He chuckles. 

He blushes. “I..”

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back shyly.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

"So handsome." 

He blushes brightly. “Gregory..”

"Mm?" He smiles softly. 

He nuzzles against him.

He smiles softly and holds him close. 

He relaxes and smiles. “Can we go home?”

"Sure." He smiles and kisses his head, paying the check so they an leave. 

He smiles as they get up.

He takes his hand and they go out to the car. 

He relaxes and hums softly.

He kisses his hand as they're driven home. 

He smiles as he looks at him.

"Mm?" 

He hums. “Nothing. Just.. thank you.”

He smiles softly. "My pleasure." 

He blushes and smiles.

He smiles and leads him into the house. 

He toes off his shoes and takes off his jacket.

Greg hangs up their things. 

He hums. “That was a brilliant night.”

"Nights with you are always brilliant." 

He blushes. “I.. thank you..”

He blushes and smiles softly, nuzzling him affectionately. 

He nuzzles him back lovingly.

He smiles softly and leads him to the couch for a cuddle. 

He relaxes on the couch with him, cuddling up to him.

He holds him close and kisses his head. "You are everything to me.." He whispers. 

He blushes brightly, curling up against him. “Really?”

"Mmhmm." He rubs his back and cuddles him. 

He smiles shyly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much.." 

He smiles happily.

He hums happily. 

He smiles and relaxes with him.

He nuzzles him and cuddles him. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He smiles happily and closes his eyes.

He hums softly, holding him close. 

He snuggles up against him.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles happily as he relaxes with him on the couch.

He rubs his back as they relax. 

He shifts to rest his head against Greg’s chest.

He hums happily, cuddling him. 

“Today has been brilliant..”

He blushes a bit. "Yeah it has.."

He leans up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him back. 

He shifts a bit to deepen the kiss.

He pulls him closer, letting him control the kiss. 

He moans softly, straddling him.

"Mm hello, gorgeous." Greg purrs, rubbing his hands over Mycroft's thighs and squeezing his arse. 

He blushes a bit and rocks his hips.

"Need something?" He asks, rolling his hips up to meet Mycroft's. 

Mycroft whimpers. “I.. you.. fuck me, please..”

"Mm you want me to fuck you?" Greg kisses him teasingly. 

He whimpers and kisses him back. “Please..”

"Here or in bed?" He nips at his lips. 

He blushes. “Here. Fuck me here.”

"Mm dirty boy." He smirks and kisses him deeply as he starts unbuttoning Mycroft's shirt. 

He whimpers and kisses him back deeply.

He kisses his neck and chest as he takes the shirt off him. 

He gasps and moans breathily. “Please..”

He teases one nipple with his mouth and rolls the other between his fingers. 

He moans loudly, rocking against him. “Greg!”

"Mm i wonder if I can make you come in your pants like this." He smirks. 

He whimpers and blushes. “Will you still fuck me after?”

"If you want me to of course I will." He kisses along his collarbone. 

“Please..”

He swirls his tongue around his nipple, gently grazing it with his teeth as he ignores the other. 

He whines and arches, grinding against him now. “Gregory..”

"Getting close?" He smirks, switching to the other. 

He whimpers, nodding desperately.

He nibbles on one and pinches the other. 

He gasps and cries out as he comes hard into his pants.

He holds him close and rubs his back. 

He gasps and mewls.

"Gorgeous.."

He whimpers. “Fuck me.. please.”

He smirks and strips him. 

He moans breathily, his cock leaking.

"Stretch yourself for me." He hands him the lube. 

“Yes, sir..” He arches, positioning himself to stretch himself.

"Good boy." He rubs his hips. 

He mewls and whimpers.

"Look at you. So gorgeous."

He blushes and rocks his hips.

"Another finger. You can do it." 

He whimpers, adding another finger. “Yes, Sir.”

"Good boy. Such a good boy." 

He moans breathily. “Thank you, Daddy..”

"Of course, baby." He kisses his neck. 

He arches, moaning softly as he thrusts his fingers.

"Third one." 

He whimpers, adding a third finger.

"There you go. Good boy." 

He mewls, thrusting his fingers.

"Perfect. Look at you. Christ."

He whimpers, blushing at the praise.

"Ready for me?" 

“Yes.. yes please.”

He pulls him into his lap and kisses him deeply. 

Mycroft whimpers and rocks against him. “Please, sir.”

Greg lays him out on the couch and kisses his neck. "Spread your legs for me, gorgeous." 

He blushes and spreads his legs obediently.

"Such a good boy." He kisses him and pushes into him slowly. 

He gasps and moans loudly, arching back against him.

He stills, pressing kisses to his skin. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips a bit. “Please..”

He groans and rocks his hips. 

He gasps and arches. “Yes.”

He holds his hips, starting to pick up a steady pace. 

He moans loudly, rocking against him. “Greg!”

He kisses him and strokes him in time with his thrust. 

His moans grow, getting more desperate as he gets closer to coming.

"Listen to you. So loud for me." 

He whimpers and raises his hips, trying to adjust the angle. “Please.”

He fucks him harder and deeper, hitting his prostate. 

Mycroft cries out as he comes hard against the couch.

Greg moans and comes hard into him. 

He moans loudly as Greg fills him.

He breathes hard and kisses his neck. 

He gasps and mewls.

"Gorgeous. So gorgeous." 

He blushes. “Gregory..”

"Mm?" He smiles. 

“You’re perfect.”

He blushes and hides his face in his neck. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. “Lets go sleep, yeah?”

"Mm should I carry you to bed, my handsome prince?" He smiles and nuzzles him back. 

He blushes and nods. “Please, love..”

Greg smiles softly and kisses him gently, carrying him to bed. 

He blushes and holds onto him.

He smiles and kisses his head. 

He smiles softly. “I love you..”

"I love you, too." He hums happily as he lay him out on their bed. 

He cuddles into bed with him, snuggling in with him. 

He smiles and relaxes against him.

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles and soon falls asleep.


	26. Twenty-Six

James hums as he wakes up in bed alone. 

Sherlock’s laying on the couch in the sitting room and John had gone into work.

James shuffles out of bed and goes to take a shower. 

Sherlock perks up when he hears the shower start, getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

James hums softly as he stands under the water. 

Sherlock steps into the shower, pressing close to him.

"Mm i must be dreaming because I think a gorgeous man in pressed against me in the shower." James hums. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles softly. “Mm, you’re awake, handsome.”

"You're right. I suppose you're a man of my dreams." James turns and smiles at him. 

He hums and leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back, pressing close. 

He blushes and opens his mouth.

He deepens the kiss, holding him close. 

He gasps softly and whimpers a bit.

"Mm.." He hums and kisses his neck. 

He tips his head back for him.

He nibbles over his throat, hands running over his body like the water. 

Sherlock lets out small whimpers.

"Need something, handsome?" 

He whimpers. “Please, James..”

"Mm?" 

He presses closer, his erection pressing against James’ hip.

"Mm that." He smirks, hand trailing down and stroking him slowly. 

He his breath hitches and he moans breathily, rocking into his hand.

"Good boy. Just feel." He kisses his neck and continues to stroke him slowly. 

He moans, arching against him.

"Gorgeous. So gorgeous." 

He whimpers, letting his eyes close.

He kisses him deeply and strokes him faster. 

He moans breathily, already close.

"Come, baby. Let go."

He moans loudly as he comes hard into his hand.

"That's a good boy." 

He whimpers and ruts his hips. “Christ..”

He chuckles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back. “I love you.”

"Mm i love you, too." He nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

"So gorgeous." 

He blushes and hums.

He hums softly and washes him. 

He smiles and relaxes for him.

He smiles softly as he rinses him off. "What's on the agenda today?" 

“Mm, don’t know.. John said he might be back for lunch today.”

"Okay." He hums and washes Sherlock's hair. 

He smiles and relaxes.

He hums softly and smiles. 

He turns and leans up to kiss him.

He leans in and kisses him back. 

He smiles and hums. “Mm, ready to get out?”

"Yeah.." He hums and smiles softly. 

He smiles and turns off the water, getting out and grabbing towels.

James kisses his head and dries him off before drying himself. 

He smiles softly and blushes. “Thank you.”

"Of course, love." He smiles softly and kisses his forehead. 

He smiles happily and hums.

He hums softly and goes to get dressed with Sherlock. 

He smiles shyly and hums as he gets dressed.

He kisses his head and goes to make breakfast. 

He smiles and follows him out, sitting at the table. “What’re you gonna make?”

"Whatever you want." He hums and smiles. 

He blushes. “Pancakes?”

"Coming right up." He smiles and starts to make breakfast. 

He smiles happily.

James hums and makes them pancakes. 

He smiles and sits on the counter.

He stretches up and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily.

He hums and smiles. 

He relaxes against him.

He smiles and flips the pancakes. 

Sherlock smiles as he watches him.

"Tada." James smiles and hands Sherlock a plate with a pancake that looks like his magnifying glass. 

Sherlock smiles brightly. “Brilliant.”

James chuckles and smiles, kissing his cheek. 

He smiles happily and hops off the table to eat.

He smiles and makes some more pancakes before sitting to eat with him. 

He smiles as he eats. “Mm.”

"Good?" He smiles and takes a bite. 

“Delicious.”

"Good." He grins and eats happily. 

He smiles happily as he eats.

He smiles and kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and scoots closer.

He smiles and wraps his arm around him. 

He smiles and rests his head against him.

He hums happily and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles happily and nuzzles him.

He nuzzles him back and finishes his pancakes. 

He smiles and soon finishes his food.

James smiles and takes their plates to the sink. 

Sherlock stretches and hums.

"What do you want to do today?" 

“Mm, I don’t know. We should go swimming tonight though.”

"Swimming?" 

He hums. “Yeah. Unless you don’t want to.”

"We can. I just haven't been in years." 

“It’ll be fun.”

He smiles and nods. 

He smiles and leans up to kiss him.

He kisses him back and smiles. 

“Mm..”

He hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back as he relaxes.

He smiles softly and rubs his back. 

“Mm, what time is it?”

"Around ten. I'm not sure." 

He hums and nods. “Mm, John should be home at noon.”

"Mm okay." He smiles. 

He hums and gets up to put his dish in the sink.

James kisses the back of his neck as he puts his dish in the sink as well. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles shyly.

"Adorable." James chuckles and smiles. 

He smiles. “Stoooop..”

"Neverrrrrrr.." He grins and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He hums happily and smiles. 

He kisses him happily. “Mm..”

He kisses him back, nibbling on his bottom lip a bit. 

He mewls a bit, opening his mouth.

He smirks and sucks on his tongue teasingly. 

He moans and arches, pressing closer.

He pulls him into his lap and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back.

He rubs his hips and kisses along his jaw. 

He tips his head back for him.

He kisses along his neck and throat. 

He gasps and whimpers.

He rubs his hands over his thighs teasingly. 

He arches and moans. “Ah.. please..”

"Please?" 

He whimpers, spreading his legs. “Please.”

James scoops him up and carries him to their room. 

Sherlock holds onto him, whimpering a bit.

"I know, baby. I'll take care of you." 

He nuzzles against him. “I know you will..”

He smiles softly and kisses him. 

He blushes and kisses him back, squirming a bit as James sets him on the bed.

He nips at his lips and strips him slowly. 

He blushes and mewls.

He kisses down Sherlock's long neck, nibbling on his collarbone. 

He arches and moans breathily.

He kneels in front of him, striping him of the rest of his sheet. "Mm you know when you only wear this I think about such dirty things to do to you." 

He blushes and gasps, rocking his hips. “L-Like what?”

"Mm like pressing you into the bed and using the sheet to tie you down as I eat you out for hours, not stopping till you beg." He smirks and licks his lips. 

He blushes and whimpers softly. “P-Please.. want that..”

He kisses him and moves him up on the bed, tying him down so he can't move. 

He gasps and arches up against his ties.

"Gorgeous. How are you this fucking gorgeous all the time?" 

He blushes and whimpers. “Don’t know, Daddy.”

"Really? No ideas in that genius head of yours?" He smirks, kissing Sherlock's lower back. 

He blushes and gasps. “Mm, not for this one, sir.”

"Well let me know if you think of any." He smirks and squeezes his arse, swirling his tongue over his tailbone. 

He moans and sways his arse for him. “Oh Daddy..”

"Good boy." He praises and holds his arse cheeks spread, teasing him. 

He whimpers, keeping his legs spread as much as he can. “Please..”

He leans in and kisses the sensitive skin softly. 

He gasps at the soft kisses, whimpering a bit.

He starts with little licks before using full sweeps of his tongue. 

He moans breathily, his cock twitching between his legs. “A-Ah..”

He smirks and strokes his cock slowly as he works his tongue into him so slowly. 

He moans and whimpers. “Yes, Daddy, please..”

He slowly fucks him with his tongue as he continues the teasing strokes. 

He moans, rocking his hips against his tongue and into his hand.

He groans softly, sucking and nipping gently. 

He mewls and arches. “Christ, yes..”

He strokes him faster and speeds up his tongue. 

He moans breathily, whimpering. “Can I please come, sir?”

"Come, baby."

He cries out as he comes hard against the bed.

He groans and kisses his back. 

He blushes and mewls.

He smiles softly and unties him. 

He blushes and smiles shyly.

He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back softly.

He hums happily and cuddles him, ignoring his erection in favor of coving Sherlock with kisses. 

Sherlock blushes, pulling back a bit. “What about you?”

"Mm you can do whatever you want. I just want to put my lips on ever inch of you." He mumbles and kisses down his neck and chest, smirking as he licks some of Sherlock's cum off his stomach. 

He blushes and gasps softly, arching. “Will you come on me, Daddy? Make a mess of me with your cum?”

"Yes yes." He groans and sucks a mark into Sherlock's hip. 

He mewls, rocking his hips. “Mark me, sir..”

He growls softly and starts marking Sherlock all over his body. He marks his thighs, arse, back, chest, neck, and anywhere he can reach. 

He gasps and moans breathily, loving the attention.

"So gorgeous." 

He blushes and whimpers.

"Absolutely perfect." 

“Thank you, Daddy..” He blushes, arching a bit.

He smirks and presses closer, rocking against him. 

He moans as he feels James rock against him.

"Still want to be made a mess by my cum?" 

“Yes, Daddy. Please.”

He smirks and straddles his lap. "Stroke Daddy. Make Daddy cum. I'll cum all over you." 

He whimpers as he starts to stroke him, making long quick strokes.

He moans loudly and arches. 

He licks his lips as he watches, flicking his thumb over the slit.

He cries out and comes hard, covering him with cum. 

He gasps and moans as he’s covered in James’ cum.

He moans and leans in, kissing him deeply. 

He moans and kisses him back desperately, his cum slick body pressing against James.

"Look at you two. Such a mess." John chuckles, leaning against the door frames having come home early. 

Sherlock blushes brightly, his sensitive cock twitching at John’s voice.

John smirks and pushes off the door, coming closer. 

He blushes. “Hello, Sir.”

"Hello, gorgeous. Having fun?" 

He blushes. “Yes, sir. Very much so.”

"Mm good. I'm going to go take a shower. Then I'll join you." He smirks and goes into the bathroom. 

He blushes as he watches him, his cock hardening again.

"You're welcome to join me." John smirks and as he gets into the shower after stripping. 

He looks to James, asking for permission.

"Go." James chuckles and kisses him. 

He blushes and smiles, kissing him back before getting up to follow john.

John hums softly as he stands under the water, eyes closed as he relaxes. 

Sherlock gets into the shower behind him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hello, gorgeous." John hums, smiling softly. 

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling against him.

He smiles softly and turns around, holding him close. 

He smiles softly and relaxes against him.

He hums softly and rubs his back. 

“Mm.. glad you’re home early..”

"Mm i always want to be with you." 

He blushes and smiles shyly, hiding his face.

He smiles softly and kisses his blush. 

He blushes brighter. “John..”

"Mm?" He smiles softly. 

He smiles shyly and leans in to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

He smiles shyly and kisses him again.

He holds him closer and kisses him back. 

He smiles and presses closer to him.

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles against him happily.

He smiles and starts to wash Sherlock's hair. 

He blushes and smiles softly, relaxing under his touch.

He hums softly and smiles, running his fingers through his soapy curls. 

He smiles, looking up for a kiss.

John smiles softly and kisses him. 

“Mm, you ready to get out?”

"Yeah.." 

He smiles softly and pulls back a bit so they can get out.

He kisses him before turning off the shower. He gets out and dries them off. 

He blushes and smiles happily.

John leads him into their room where James is relaxing in bed. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “Mm, hi,”

"Hello, loves." James smiles. 

He goes to join him in the bed.

He smiles and cuddles him. 

He curls up against him, his hair still a bit wet.

He chuckles and take the towel John hands him, drying his curls gently. 

Sherlock hums and smiles.

James smiles and kisses him softly. 

“Mm.. I love you..”

"I love you, too.." 

He smiles and nuzzles against him.

He hums happily and cuddles him. 

He cuddles up to him.

He smiles softly and holds him close. 

“Love you..”

"I love you, too.."

He hums and smiles happily.

"What do you two want for dinner?" John smiles and lays across them cheekily. 

Sherlock hums, smiling. “Have anything in mind?”

"Mm i dunno." John smiles up at him. 

He leans in to kiss him. “Mm..”

He hums happily and kisses him back. 

“Why don’t we go out to eat?” Sherlock suggest.

"Mm that's a good idea." John smiles. 

“Then maybe we can go out afterwards.”

"Yeah?" James smiles. "We have been out in ages." John smiles. 

Sherlock smiles. “Then it’s settled.”

"I suppose we should get dressed." John smiles. 

“Mm, yeah. Wear something nice for the club tonight.”

"You pick." 

He blushes and smiles, getting up to pick out their clothes.

James smiles and cuddles John. 

Sherlock picks out nice dress pants and tight dress shirts for them.

"Mm good taste." John smiles. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles. “You two get to pick out what I wear.”

They pick out tight skinny jeans and a tight v neck t shirt. 

He blushes. “Perfect.”

"Mm just like you." James kisses him. 

He blushes brighter as he kisses James back.

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily. “Come on.”

James chuckles and they get ready to go out. 

Sherlock finishes getting dressed and goes to get his shoes on.

"Mm gorgeous as ever." John smiles, putting his phone and wallet into his pocket. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles. “You don’t look too bad either.”

John chuckles and stretches up to kiss him. 

He hums and kisses him back. “Ready?”

"Yup." He nods and smiles. 

They head out to dinner.

James holds the restaurant door open for them. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles as he goes in, smiling as the waiter seats them.

James and John look over their menus. 

Sherlock does as well, humming as he decides on a salad.

James choses a hot sandwich and John picks a vegetable soup. 

The waiter comes back and takes their order.

James hums happily and sips his drink as they wait for their food. 

Sherlock relaxes back in his chair as they wait.

James smiles softly and takes his hand. 

He blushes and rubs his hand.

James smiles and kisses his jeans before turning to John. "How was work, love?" 

John hums softly. “We had a big rush in the beginning.”

"Oh yeah?" James smiles, always enjoying hearing about John's day. 

John smiles. “Mm, yes. Accident on the tube, kept us busy for a while.”

"I hope everyone made it out alright." 

“Oh, yeah. It was alright. Minor injuries for most of them.”

"Oh good good."

John hums. “How was your day?”

"Good. Lazed about." James smiles.

He smiles. “I didn’t miss anything?”

"Not that I can think of. Sherlock?" He looks to Sherlock.

He blushes. “Just sex.”

"Mm yes. Just the sex." James smirks.

He blushes brighter and smiles shyly.

He chuckles softly and kisses his blush.

He smiles and hides his face.

He smiles and rubs his back.

He smiles shyly, squirming a bit in his seat.

"Easy." He chuckles softly and squeezes his thigh as their food comes.

He blushes and attempts to calm himself down.

"Eat, love."

He blushes and nods, starting to eat.

"Good boy." He praises and starts to eat as well.

He blushes at the praise.

He rubs his back as they eat.

He smiles shyly.

He hums happily and smiles softly.

Sherlock eats nearly half of his food.

"Full?" John asks.

He hums and nods.

"Good job." He smiles.

He blushes and smiles at the praise.

He smiles and kisses his knuckles.

He smiles shyly.

He hums softly and smiles.

Sherlock smiles softly and sips at his drink.

"What club do you want to go to?" James asks.

“There’s a new club downtown that opened recently. Thought we could go to that.”

"That sounds good."

He smiles. “Good, I’m glad. They apparently have these brilliant mixed drinks.”

"Oh yeah?" He smiles.

He smiles and nods. “I believe we should be in time for happy hour.”

"Perfect timing."

He hums. “Mhmm.”

James and John soon finish eating.

Sherlock smiles as they ask for the check.

"Shall we?" James asks after John pays.

Sherlock hums, getting up. “We shall.”

They get a cab to the club.

Sherlock hums excitedly.

John smiles and squeezes Sherlock's thighs.

Sherlock smiles and leans against him.

He kisses his cheek and holds him close.

He blushes a bit and hums.

The cab soon stops in front of the club.

Sherlock pays for the cab and they get out.

James takes Sherlock's hand and John follows close behind as they go in.

Sherlock smiles excitedly as they go inside.

John chuckles and smiles.

There are black lights above the dance floor and colored lights everywhere.

"Drinks?" James smirks and leads them to the bar.

“Mm, yes please.”

They order drinks.

Sherlock hums as they wait for their drinks, looking around at the decorations.

James smiles and kisses the back if his neck.

He hums and leans his head back. “Mm..”

He nibbles and sucks gently.

He groans softly, letting his eyes close.

He rubs his hands down his side, his hips pressed against Sherlock's and rocks to the beat of the music.

Sherlock hums in appreciation, swaying a bit to the music.

James moves with him as John hands them their drinks.

Sherlock hums and turns around. “Mm, cheers.”

"Cheers." James smiles and drinks.

Sherlock smiles and drinks.

"Mm you were right. Delicious." John hums and drinks.

Sherlock smiles and hums. “Mhmm..”

John smiles and kisses him. "Mm tastes better on your lips."

He blushes and kisses him back. “Mm, yeah?”

"Oh yeah." He deepens the kiss.

He moans breathily against his lips.

"Come dance."

He finishes his drink and follows John to the dance floor.

John pulls him close and kisses him deeply as they dance.

He moans softly against his lips, pressing against him.

He presses against him and sucks on his lip.

He whimpers and arches. “Oh..”

He squeezes his arse and rocks against him.

He moans and turns to press his arse against John’s hips.

John groans and grinds against him.

He rocks against him. “Feels so good..” He mumbles.

"Mm yes." He hums, moving with him.

He grinds back against him, tipping his head back.

He rubs his hips and kisses his neck.

He blushes a bit and hums.

"Don't you two look perfect." James smirks as he joins them.

Sherlock hums. “Was wondering when you’d join us.”

"You know you can't keep me away." James kisses him softly.

He hums against his lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

"Good." He dances with them.

He hums and presses close.

They grind against his crotch and arse as they dance.

Sherlock hums as he pulls away after a bit. “Lets have some more drinks, yeah?”

"Mm yeah." John nods and follows him back to the bar with James.

Sherlock orders them some shots.

A man down the bar smirks as Sherlock happens to catch his gaze. "Here you go." James smiles and hands Sherlock the shot.

Sherlock blushes a bit, returning his gaze to James. He smiles as he takes the shot.

John and James take their shots.

Sherlock hums, ordering another round of drinks for them.

"You're going to get sloshed." James chuckles and kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock hums and kisses him back. “Mm, it’ll be fun.”

"Mm very fun. You always get so needy when your drunk. Such a horny slut." James mumbles and deepens the kiss.

He blushes and whimpers softly, opening his mouth obediently.

His fingers sink into his curls as he pulls him closer, sucking on his tongue.

He moans breathily against his mouth and lets his eyes slip closed.

He kisses his neck and squeezes his arse.

He gasps, pressing his arse back against him. “Mm, maybe we can have some fun tonight.”

"Mmhmm." He nibbles on his neck.

He hums and presses closer. “Mm, maybe you should do a body shot off me.”

"Oh yeah? He smirks.

He hums, grinning. “Yeah, would you like that?”

"Mm I'd love to."

He grins and orders a body shot from the bartender.

James chuckles and smiles

Sherlock goes to an empty table, stripping his shirt off before laying on it.

James licks his lips as he looks him over.

He hums. “Come here and bring the shot, yeah?”

He nods and goes to him with the shot.

Sherlock hums and lays back. “Come on, then, sexy.”

James smirks and kisses him before doing the body shot off him.

Sherlock smirks and pulls him into a deep kiss after.

James groans and kisses him back deeply.

He grins as he pulls back and gets up, leaving his shirt on the table.

He smirks and kisses him again, hands running over his skin.

He blushes and presses against him, kissing him deeply.

"So fucking sexy."

He blushes and whimpers a bit.

He rubs his hips and nibbles on his jaw.

He hums. “Let me drink, yeah? You go dance with John.” He sways a bit as he pulls back.

"You sure?" He asks, watching John dance over Sherlock's shoulder.

He leans up to kiss him. “I’ll be fine, love. Go have fun.”

"Mm alright." James leans in and kisses him deeply. "We'll be up for a drink in a bit. Save some for us." He chuckles softly, going to dance with John.

Sherlock smiles as he watches him go, ordering another drink and taking a sip before setting it down to go to the loo.

The man from earlier moves to the seat next to Sherlock's, sneakily slipping something into Sherlock's drink making sure no one sees. He stays quiet as Sherlock comes back and sits, watching him take a drink.

Sherlock starts to feel dizzier than before, blinking to try to rid himself of it. He looks down into his drink and up towards the man now standing beside him. He mumbles incoherently, standing to try to get away, to get to the dance floor, to get to John or James, but he stumbles, falling right into the man.

"Woah there, mate. Looks like you've had a bit to much. How about we get you some air." The man says, easily leading Sherlock out of the club and into a car.

Sherlock tries to call out to James, to John, to someone, but he can’t muster up anything louder than a weak mumble as his vision gets blurry.

"Just take a nice little nap there buddy. We're gonna go for a ride." The man puts Sherlock in the back seat of the car, pulling away from the club as Sherlock blacks out in the back seat.

James hums as he steps up behind John, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"Mm hello, handsome." John purrs and grinds back against him.

He grins and holds his hips. “Hello, there..”

"Having fun?" He smirks.

“Mm, of course.” He presses closer to him.

He presses back against him, eyes closed and head tipped back as he moves with the music.

James moves his hips against John’s to the beat, kissing and sucking at his neck.

"Ohh James.." John groans.

He rocks with him. “Mm..”

"Mm what would you say if I told you I wanted you to take me into the loo and have your way with me?"

He groans. “Christ, I’d tell you you’re a mad man and to get your arse into the loo right now. We can see if Sherlock wants to join us.” He smirks a bit.

"God yes." He turns and kisses James hard.

He moans and kisses him back deeply. “Go get Sherlock, yeah? He’s at the bar with a drink.”

John nods and goes to get Sherlock, frowning when he can't find him.

James goes over to the bar when John doesn’t come back and frowns when he sees him. “Where’s Sherlock?”

"I don't know. Maybe he's sneaking a smoke outside." John frowns.

“I’ll check the loo, you check outside.”

He nods and goes to check.

James goes to check the loo, going back to the bar after finding nothing.

"James I can't find him." John starts get scared.

He frowns. “I can’t either.” He goes to ask the bartender.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asks, mixing a drink.

“Have you seen a tall, skinny shirtless man with curly hair?”

"Yeah. He was smashed. A friend took him outside for some air a bit ago."

He frowns. “A friend?”

"Yeah. Some blonde bloke." The bartender shrugs.

He frowns. “You said they went outside?” He tries not to sound panicked.

"Yeah. Like ten minutes ago." He points to the backdoor.

James frowns and nods, going to pick up Sherlock’s shirt. “John.” He calls for him as he heads to the back door.

John frowns deeply and follows James out.

“Some bloke took him outside. John, I’m worried.”

"I know. Sherlock wouldn't have left with anyone without telling us." He bites his lip, not wanting to say how Sherlock's participation in leaving the club probably wasn't voluntary.

He bites his lip. “I’ll try to call him.” He dials Sherlock’s number, his brow furrowing as he hears ringing. He moves the phone from his ear as the ringing continues. He groans as he sees Sherlock’s phone half smashed on the ground.

"Oh shit." John feels his stomach drop.

“Call Greg. Tell him we need help.”

John nods and pulls out his phone, ringing Greg.

"Greg. We need help."

He frowns, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Help? What do you mean? What happened?”

"James and Sherlock and I were at this new club. We were dancing and lost track of Sherlock. We can't find him. The bartender said some guy took Sherlock outside. We found Sherlock's phone smashed."

Greg’s frown deepens. “Christ.. Right. We’ll meet you down there.”

John hangs up and texts him the address.

Mycroft mumbles as he wakes, looking up to see Greg getting ready.

"Get dressed. Sherlock might have been kidnapped from a club." Greg says calmly.

Mycroft’s eyes widen and he starts to look a bit panicked. “Kidnapped?”

"No panicking. Get dressed and we're going to go have a look."

He frowns deeply but nods, getting up to get dressed.

They go to the club.

When they get there, James looks more worried and anxious than John.

"I'm going to go see if we can get the camera footage. Mycroft, see if your people can get traffic cams." Greg says and heads into the club.

Mycroft nods and calls Anthea.

"Sir?" Anthea mumbles, half asleep.

“Anthea, I need you up and ready as soon as possible. We have a situation involving Sherlock.”

"I'm up." Anthea says at full attention, already out of bed and half dressed. "What's the situation?"

“We believe he has been kidnapped at a club. We need traffic cams in the surrounding area.”

"On it." She starts typing away at her computer.

“Send me anything you find.”

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir."

He hangs up. “I’ve got Anthea on it.”

"Okay." John nods as James continues to worry.

“We’ll find him. I promise.”

"I should have been watching him." John frowns deeply.

James frowns. “John, it’s not your fault.”

"I still should have been watching. He's a grown man. I.. i wasn't thinking."

“John, I left him at the bar. Not you. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine.”

"No it's not."

“John, I promise it’s not your fault.”

He frowns and presses his face to his chest.

James frowns and holds him close. “We’ll find him. I promise.”

John nods and takes a few deep breaths.

Sherlock groans as he starts to wake, vaguely aware of the fact that he’s bound and gagged.

"Yeah, Boss. I got him. Mmhmm." The man who kidnapped Sherlock says into his phone, not realizing Sherlock had come to.

He lifts his head and opens his eyes, only to see darkness as he’d been blindfolded as well.

"Yeah. We're here. At the address you sent. Yeah I know! Sorry, dad. I mean Boss."

His head is pounding and his knees hurt from where he’s kneeling. He lets out of a soft groan as he lifts his head higher.

"He's awake. See you soon." The man hangs up and walks over to Sherlock.

Sherlock breathes hard around the gag as he hears the man stepping closer.

"Hello, Holmes." The man picks Sherlock up and sits him in a chair roughly.

He groans as he’s practically shoved into the chair.

"Oh shut up you fucking complainer." The man scoffs.

He glares behind the blindfold.

"You want me to wipe that look off your mug?" He snaps.

His retort is muffled by the gag.

The man chuckles darkly and lights a cigarette, taking a long drag.

Sherlock groans as he smells the smoke, practically dying for a cigarette.

"Like that do ya? Groaning like a street whore for it. Maybe I should give you something to groan about. Make you actually sound like common slut." The man smirks.

Sherlock can’t hold back a whimper, genuinely scared.

"Don't go pissing yourself. I don't swing your way." The man takes another long drag.

He lets out a muffled sigh of relief.

The man rolls his eyes and looks at his watch.

Sherlock tests his restraints, realizing they’re secure.

"Yeah this ain't my first rodeo." The man chuckles as he watches Sherlock struggle.

Sherlock sighs and drops his head.

"Won't be long now."

His brows furrow. ‘For what?’ He wonders.

A few minutes later the sound of a helicopter landing is heard outside.

Sherlock snaps his head up at the sound, groaning at the sudden movement.

"You might not want to move so fast. Had to give you a pretty good dose to know you on your ass. You must have been a real junkie." The man laughs.

Sherlock groans and tries to steady himself.

"Oh shut up. Da-Boss doesn't like whiners."

Sherlock goes quiet as the door opens, listening to the heavy footsteps.

"There he is." A deep voice laughs, almost cruelly.

Sherlock lifts his head up towards the voice.

"You probably know me. Probably haven't thought about my family in ages." The deep voice hums. "Get him into the helicopter." He orders.

He struggles a bit sloppily as the younger man pulls him out of the chair, still feeling some of the effects from the drug.

The younger man finally gets Sherlock into the helicopter. "Fucking pain in my ass."

Sherlock lets his drool from the gag pool before spitting it onto the man’s shoe.

The man hits Sherlock with a right hook to the jaw, knocking him out.

James sits with John outside of the club, holding him close as they wait for Greg and Mycroft.

John presses close to James, staying quiet.

Mycroft comes out with Greg. “We’re going to acquire the security footage.”

"Send it to Ant. Her facial recognition software is faster than the yards." Greg hums.

"Already on it."

"Good."

“I’m going to put my best people toward finding him.” Mycroft assures them.

John and James nod.

“You two should go home to get some rest. I’ll call you if there’s any updates.”

John frowns but knows he's right.

James sighs a bit and nods.

"We'll give you a lift." Greg says, leading them to a car.

“Thank you..” James says quietly, leading John to the car.

John holds onto James, not wanting to let him go and losing him too.

James keeps him close the entire ride home.

John hides his face in James' chest.

James kisses his head, whispering positive things against him while he rubs his back.

John tries hard not to cry, biting his lip hard.

James holds onto him tightly, fighting back his own tears.

When they get home John goes straight to bed, pulling on one of Sherlock's t shirts that smell like him before curling up in bed.

James follows him, bringing one of Sherlock’s robes to hold before getting into bed.

John presses against James, finally starting to cry.

James holds him close, letting himself cry as well.

He holds onto him tightly, face pressed to his chest.

“He’ll be okay.. I promise..” He mumbles, perhaps to himself more than to john.

He sniffles and nods, wanting to believe James so badly.

“I love you… so much.”

"I love you, too.."

“Try to get some sleep.. please..”

He nods and closes his eyes.

He kisses his head softly, staying awake until John falls asleep.

John's sleep is plagued with nightmares.

James stays awake all night, gently calming him each time he has a nightmare.

John stays pressed against James all night.

James holds him close, rubbing his back soothingly all night.

John wakes early, frowning as he sees James still awake.

James smiles softly at him. “Morning..”

"You need sleep.." John nuzzles him.

“’M fine, love. Just want to make sure you’re okay..”

"I'm okay. Please sleep."

He hums, holding him close. “I’ll try to get a few hours.”

"Okay." He cuddles him and rubs his back.

James falls asleep nearly instantly, exhausted.

John holds James close as he sleeps. He texts Mycroft. **Any updates?--JW**

**We’ve got a lead. We have video of the man taking Sherlock, but the cameras were disabled just before we could see his face. -M**

**So this wasn't random. Whoever has Sherlock meant to take him. They're sophisticated. They know what they're doing. Shit.--JW**

**Unfortunately, yes. I’m checking into the street cameras as well. We’ll find him, John. –M**

**Thank you, Mycroft..--JW**

**Of course. Did you get some sleep? –M**

**Managed a bit. James is sleeping now. You?--JW**

**No. I’ve been letting Greg sleep. –M**

**I'm sure Anthea is still up working.--JW**

**Yes, of course. She’s been sending me updates.–M**

**Tell her to get some sleep as well. We need her in top shape.--JW**

**Of course. Please do get some more sleep. –M**

**You as well.--JW**

Mycroft sighs a bit as he texts Anthea. **Get some sleep, please.–M**  
He sets his phone down and presses against Greg.

Anthea glances at her phone, continuing to work.  
Greg holds Mycroft close as he sleeps.

Mycroft slowly drifts off to sleep, his mind still racing.

Anthea works through the night.

Sherlock groans a bit as he comes to again, his head throbbing from getting knocked out. His mouth is taped shut now, replacing the gag.

"Are we almost there?" The younger man asks. "Just shut up." The older man says as he drives, now in another car.

Sherlock realizes his ankles are cuffed together and his hands are cuffed as well. He shifts so he’s sitting up straighter, trying to be quiet.

The older man parks the car and gets out, opening the back door. "I know you're up. They’ll take you in." The man goes inside.

Sherlock groans as he gets brought into the building roughly.

They string Sherlock up by his cuffed wrists.

Sherlock groans a bit. “Christ..” he mumbles.

"Didn't take you for the religious type." The younger man snickers.

He glares behind the blindfold.

He punches him in the stomach.

Sherlock coughs and sputters from the blow.

"Keep it to yourself, fag."

He rolls his eyes.

He swings again and stops short of actually hitting Sherlock, laughing as Sherlock flinches.

The blindfold is suddenly torn off and Sherlock squints and blinks at the blinding light on him.

"Have you figured it out yet, Holmes?" The older man asks, seated in the shadows.

Sherlock squints as he tries to place the voice, his mind still fuzzy from the beating and the drugs.

"You'll figure it out. You had one of my daughters put away. Her forged paintings almost fooled even you." The man chuckles.

The duct tape is ripped from his face and he sets his jaw. “Christ..” He mutters. “Can’t keep Craig here under control can you?” He glances at the older man as he refers to Craig, the younger man.

"You know he was always my wild child." Mr. Syng smirks.

He rolls his eyes. “Yes, I remember."

"Tell me exactly what you remember."

“I remember a variety of things. Which are you referring to?”

"The case your doctor wrote up as 'Forged in Fire'. He's more clever than you give him credit for. Fancy little title since we'd burn Miranda's masterpiece forgers and collect the insurance money."

“I give him more than enough credit.” He tries to keep his calm, not liking him talking about John.

"Oh I really don't think so. Why do you think he needed a second boyfriend? Apparently you're not as good at giving as you are at getting." He smirks.

He glares at him. “You’ve no clue what you’re speaking of.”

"Oh sure." He laughs. "They're not even out looking for you. Curled up together back in your flat. In your bed. Without you."

“You don’t know that. I’m sure they’ve got others on it. James would’ve made John sleep.”

"How sure are you?"

“Positive.” Sherlock challenges.

He tosses pictures at his feet, secret dates between John and James. "Everyday on John's lunch break they go out. You're either busy or sleeping. Not paying attention to either of them."

He has to stop his eyes from tearing up. “They are looking for me.”

"Sure they are. You keep telling yourself that." He lights a cigarette.

He glares at him a bit.

"My Miranda was extradited. You could have stopped that. Your brother could have. But no. Neither of you lifted a finger. And now she's dead." He snarls.

“She was a criminal.”

"SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" He shouts.

He flinches a bit. “No, I suppose not. She was just following your lead.”

Mr. Syng sneers.

“What exactly are you hoping to accomplish with taking me?”

"Oh taking you isn't the end, Holmes. Just the beginning."

“Care to elaborate, Syng?”

"My daughter was tortured to death, Holmes. You're going to meet the same fate."

Sherlock tries not to show his reaction for that, admittedly a bit afraid from that.

"So have fun tonight. I'll come see you in the morning. Well if you make it that long." Mr. Syng laughs, getting up and leaving Sherlock in the hands on his cronies.

Sherlock glares as he watches Mr. Syng leave, glancing to the men he was left with.

Craig smirks and steps up with a knife, cutting all of Sherlock's clothes off easily.

He glares at Craig. “Thought you didn’t swing that way?”

"Believe me if I did you'd be in a lot more trouble." He smirks, knife dangerously close to Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock swallows, trying to move as away from the knife.

"Afraid of losing it? I thought you like taking it up the arse more than fucking. My mistake." He chuckles darkly, tip of the knife pressing into the skin of his hip.

He bites his lip, trying to put his guards up to block out the pain.

He smirks and presses the knife harder, making a shallow thin slice from hip to hip.

He only lets out a sharp gasp, clenching his teeth.

"Pussy." He laughs, cutting the rope holding Sherlock up.

Sherlock grunts as he drops to the floor.

Craig kick him hard to the gut. "Get up. Fight me like a man."

He coughs as he’s kicked. “Do I get to fight a man or am I stuck with you?”

He kicks him again, flipping Sherlock onto his back this time.

He groans as he lands on his back. “Guess I’m stuck with you.”

"Shut the fuck up."

Sherlock slowly stands, hoping that if he doesn’t fight Craig will get bored and leave.

When Sherlock doesn't fight a whip lashes out from the shadows and slices Sherlock's back.

Sherlock lets out a sharp cry, falling onto his hands and knees.

"Everything they did to her we'll do to you. Get up." Craig snarls.

He groans, feeling the blood down his back. He shakily gets up, glaring at Craig.

"The more you resist the worse it's going to be."

He frowns a bit but steps forward, punching him in the jaw.

"There you go." He rubs his jaw before kneeing him in the gut.

He groans and swings at him again, punching him in the nose.

"Fuck." He growls, stepping back as he holds his now bleeding nose.

Sherlock doesn’t hesitate this time, stepping forward and punching him again and again.

Craig hits back, finally getting Sherlock into a choke hold.

Sherlock grunts and tries to get out.

Craig only tightens the hold. "Sleep tight." He chuckles darkly as he watches Sherlock black out.

Mycroft wakes up to a text from Anthea.

**Sherlock was taken to a helicopter. Landed a few hours ago in the country. What do you want to do, Sir?--Ant**

**Send me the coordinates. Do you know who took him? We need to know who we’re dealing with before we go there.–M**

**The Syng family. Sherlock caught the daughter who was an art forger. She recently died in a prison out of the county. She was tortured to death, Sir.--Ant**

**Christ. We need to get there as soon as possible. Arrange a jet set to the coordinates of where they landed. I’ll gather the others.–M**

**Everything is all set, Sir. I'll meet you at the jet.--Ant**

He rolls over, nudging Greg awake.

"Mm what? I'm up. What's going on?" Greg mumbles half awake.

“Ant found Sherlock. We need to hurry. Call John and James. Tell them there will be a car outside the flat.”

Greg calls John as he gets dressed quickly.

John answers groggily. “Greg?”

"Ant found Sherlock. There's a car waiting out front."

His eyes widen and he hurries out of bed. “James, they found him!” He nearly falls over himself as he gets dressed.

James is up in an instant, getting dressed in a flash.

He finishes getting dressed, leading James out of the flat and to the car waiting for them.

They all meet up at the airstrip.

They board the jet quickly.

"Strap in, boys." Anthea says over the intercom, piloting the jet.

They take their seats, Mycroft looking more stoic than ever to try to mask his worry.

Anthea takes off smoothly, soaring quickly to their destination. "Teams are headed to the property now. We'll have plenty of backup."

“Brilliant. We need to act carefully.”

"Everything is in place."

He tries to relax in his seat.

John holds James' hand tightly.

James holds him close.

"We'll get him back."

James nods, rubbing his back.

John breathes and tries to relax.

“He’ll be okay..”

He bites his lip and nods.

He kisses his head softly.

He leans against him and kisses his hand.

He smiles a bit, keeping him close.

He relaxes into him.

“It should be a few hours before we get there. Everyone should take the time to sleep.”

"You're right."

“There are two rooms in the back as well as bathrooms and showers."

"Bed sounds good."

James nods. “Yeah..”

"Come on.." John nods.

James gets up and follows John back to the room.

John crawls into bed, exhausted.

James holds him close.

John cuddles into him.

James falls asleep quickly.

John holds him close, taking longer to fall asleep.


	27. Twenty-Seven

Mycroft sighs softly. “You should try to rest as well, Gregory.”

"If you're up I’m up." Greg hums.

He bites his lip. “Right, I’ll come to bed.”

He takes his hand and leads him to bed.

He follows him, exhausted.

He pulls him into bed.

Mycroft sighs heavily, immediately relaxing in his arms.

Greg holds him close and rubs his back.

He soon falls asleep in his arms.

He holds him as they sleep.

Sherlock wakes to the sound of buzzing.

"Hold him still." Craig barks orders as he holds the clippers, smiling manically as he shaves Sherlock's head.

Sherlock struggles, the clippers cutting his head in some areas.

"Stop struggling or i take your ears too."

Sherlock bites his lip and stops moving.

"Good boy." He teases, sheering off more of Sherlock's curls.

He winces at his words, closing his eyes.

He cuts the rest of his hair, slicing his scalp in places.

Sherlock remains silent, finally giving in and surrendering.

Craig shaves the rest of Sherlock's head and pours liquor over it, burning him.

Sherlock winces and cries out, screwing his eyes shut.

"Shut up or I'll smash the bottle over your head."

He bites his lip to quiet himself.

He laughs.

Sherlock starts to wonder if Mr. Syng was right, maybe the others weren’t coming for him.

"Starting to understand hmm?"

He frowns, lowering his gaze.

"Yeah thought so."

He feels tears start to fall.

"22 hours and 17 minutes for the water works. Not bad, Holmes. Not bad." He slaps his back, over the whip marks.

He grunts at the slap, biting back his tears. “B-Bastard..”

"Oh what a burn." He rolls his eyes.

He grits his teeth, wanting to fight back but too weak to.

"Looks like day break." He hums, looking out the window.

Sherlock lifts his head weakly, looking out the window.

Craig checks Sherlock's restraints before going to get some coffee.

Sherlock feels his tears starting to fall again, holding onto his last piece of hope that they were coming for him.

"Morning, Craig!" Anthea grins as he steps out the door, knocking him out cold.

“Sherlock must be through there. We need to make sure no one else is in there. Anthea, you take John and James in there. Gregory, come with me. We need to find Mr. Syng.”

"Got it, Sir." Anthea leads, John and James inside.

Sherlock is hung up by his wrists and his legs are spread apart and bound. His clothes are strewn around him, torn to pieces. He has his head down, shaved bare. He has cuts and scratches all over his body as well as a black eye and bruises. He’s still crying softly, not hearing the door open.

"Sherlock!" John nearly screams, running to Sherlock.

Sherlock nearly starts sobbing as he hears John’s voice, so thankful that they actually came. He tries to respond, wincing as his jaw aches, realizing it’s probably broken.

"I've got you. I've got you." John holds Sherlock as James cuts him down.

Sherlock whimpers and presses against him, ignoring the pain from his bruised ribs.

John scoops him up and holds him close, carrying him to the ambulance outside.

Sherlock goes in and out of consciousness as John carries him.

"You're safe now. You're safe. We've got you." John lays him on the stretcher.

He weakly reaches up for him.

He holds his hand and kisses his bruised knuckles.

He tries to pull him closer, wanting him to ride with him to the hospital.

"I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving you I promise." He holds his hand.

He manages to smile weakly.

John smiles softly, holding back tears. James soon joins them in the ambulance, knuckles bruised and bloody.

John looks to him worriedly as he takes his hand.

"Let's go." James snaps at the ambulance driver and they start on the way to the hospital. "It's okay, love. We're here." He whispers to Sherlock, kissing his forehead softly.

Sherlock feels his eyes water again, smiling weakly again.

James smiles a bit brokenly and wipes away Sherlock's tears.

Sherlock slowly drifts out of consciousness, his body exhausted.

They soon get to the hospital, the doctors and nurses rushing Sherlock away.

John frowns as he watches Sherlock get taken away, sitting with James in the waiting room. He carefully takes James’ hands. “What happened with these?”

James winces a bit as John touches his hands. "Convinced Anthea to give me five minutes with Mr. Syng.."

He frowns a bit. “You should get these taken care of, love..”

"I'm fine." He shrugs.

He frowns. “Let me wrap them up at least.”

"Okay." He nods, knowing John will feel better if he can doctor.

He leads them back to a small room, knowing there would at least be first aid supplies in there.

James sits, letting John work.

He quietly cleans James’ hands up before wrapping them up carefully.

"Thank you.." He whispers.

“Of course..” His voice trembles a bit.

James wraps his arms around John and holds him tight.

John tries to hold himself together, his resolve breaking. “He couldn’t talk to me, James..”

"I know. And I know you know what a broken jaw looks like. He's going to be okay now." James holds him close.

“I shouldn’t have left him.. I should be in there helping him.. I..” He can’t stop his tears.

"You know doctors can't work on family. He's your family. Our family. He's in good hands. It's okay." He rubs his back.

He holds onto his shirt with white knuckles. “I’ve never been in this position. Waiting for news..”

"Yes you have. That convoy I was out on. The explosion. I was missing for a week. You waited. And I came back to you. I always come back to you. He will come back to us."

He lets out a choked off sob, holding onto him tighter.

James holds him tight, holding back tears himself.

“I love you.. I love you..”

"I love you, too.. So much."

He holds onto him.

"Lets gets some tea."

He takes a breath and nods.

James leads him to the cafeteria.

He follows him closely.

James pays for the tea and has John make it since his hands are sore.

John makes it how they both like it, taking it to a table.

James sits with him, wrapping his hands around the warm cup.

John sips his tea, his hands still shaking a bit.

Mycroft, Greg, and Anthea join them a while later.

“Mr. Syng has been apprehended. He was very happy to come with us after James ‘spoke’ to him.”

"My chats are always very persuasive." James hums.

“So I’ve heard.” Mycroft hums.

"Mmhmm.."

Mycroft tries to keep things light.

James wraps his am around John.

John leans against him.

He kisses his head.

He starts to relax a bit.

He rubs his back gently.

He gets up to get more tea for them all, wanting to stay busy.

Anthea goes with him, getting an espresso instead.

John makes tea for the four of them.

"Sherlock is almost ready for visitors." Anthea says softly, getting updates from the nurses sent to her phone.

He stiffens, practically dropping the tea. “H-He is?”

"Jesus, John." Anthea catches him as he knees nearly buckle.

He breathes heavily. “S-Sorry..”

"It's alright. I've got you." She says softly, holding him.

“I.. I’m just afraid..”

"He's going to he alright. No life threatening injuries at the moment."

“What if he doesn’t want to see me?” He asks quietly.

"John.." She frowns.

“I shouldn’t have left him that night.. I should’ve found him sooner.. I..”

"It's not your fault. None of it is your fault."

“I feel like it is.. he’s always protecting me and I can’t even do that in return..”

"We've got him back. That's all we need to focus on now."

He takes a shaky breath and nods. “Right I.. I’m sorry..”

"Don't apologizes." She smiles softly and rubs his back.

He sighs softly to collect himself and nods. “When can we see him?”

"Shouldn't be long now." She hums, carrying the tea back to the table for him.

He’s still a bit shaky when he goes back to the table.

James frowns a bit and wraps his arms around John when he gets back.

John presses against him, relaxing a bit when James holds him.

James holds him close and rubs his back gently.

“J-James, I.. we can see him soon.”

"Good. We'll see him as soon as we can."

He nods against him.

He holds him close and rubs his back.

John closes his eyes, forcing himself to relax.

James rubs his back in soothing circles.

He relaxes with him. “I love you..”

"I love you, too.." He says softly.

He smiles softly.

He kisses his forehead.

He looks up for a kiss.

He leans in and kisses him.

He kisses him back softly.

He presses their foreheads together and rubs his back.

He sighs softly. “It’s gonna be okay..”

He nods.

He nods against him.

"He's ready." Anthea says softly.

John takes a breath and nods. “Alright..”

Anthea leads them to Sherlock's room.

Sherlock smiles, still weakly, as they enter the room.

John smiles, holding back tears.

He reaches out shakily for them.

They go to him, cuddling him gently.

He has a bandage wrapped around his head to hold his jaw and bandages around his torso. “Hey..” His voice is soft and hoarse, being careful to not move his jaw too much.

"How are you feeling?" James asks softly as John looks at Sherlock's chart.

“Sore..” He smiles softly, slowly rubbing his thumb over James’ hand. Sherlock’s chart notes a dislocated jaw, black eye, as well as a few bruised ribs.

John sighs in relief, having feared worse. "Yeah doesn't look to fun." James smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles a bit. “How bad?”

"Well I'll be honest. This isn't your best look." James chuckles softly. "But I've never been happier to see you."

He smiles and weakly hits his arm. “’M happy too.”

He smiles and kisses his forehead gently.

“Thank you for getting me..” He smiles softly.

He nods and rubs his hand.

“I love you both.”

"We love you, too. So much."

He smiles softly at that.

John goes to him, holding his hand.

Sherlock turns his attention to john, smiling.

"Looks like you're going to be okay." John smiles softly.

He hums. “Thanks to you..”

"Hardly.."

“You found me. You saved me.”

"Im sorry we couldn't do it sooner. I'm so sorry." He sniffles. "I'm sorry you got taken in the first place. I should have been watching you. I should have protected you. I'm so sorry, love. I'm so so sorry."

Sherlock shakes his head, squeezing John’s hand a bit. “John.. it’s not your fault.. even I didn’t see this coming.”

John sniffles, holding back tears.

“I’m okay. Because you came.”

He tries hard not to cry.

Sherlock smiles softly, his eyes tearing up a bit. He squeezes John’s hand softly.

"I love you. So much. I'll do better. I promise."

“You don’t have to do better, love.. you’re brilliant and I love you.. my doctor..”

He nods, wiping his tears.

“I love you so much, John Watson..”

"I love you, too. So much, Sherlock Holmes.."

He smiles softly, bringing John’s hand up to his lips.

He blushes and leans in to kiss him softly.

He kisses him back softly. “I love you.”

"I love you, too.." He smiles softly.

He smiles and hums softly.

"You should rest, love."

He hums, nodding. “Are you staying?”

"Of course. Not going anywhere."

He smiles softly. “There’s a place to stay in the hospital. You all can get a room.”

"We'll stay till your asleep. Then we'll look for it."

He nods. “Thank you..”

He smiles softly and kisses his hand.

He squeezes his hand before closing his eyes. “Love you..”

"Love you, too." He smiles softly and rubs his hand gently.

He soon falls asleep.

They stay for a bit, watching him sleep.

John smiles sadly as he watches Sherlock sleep.

"Let's go get some sleep, love." James says to John quietly.

John bites his lip and nods, not quite wanting to leave Sherlock, but knowing he needs sleep.

James takes John's hand and leads him out. "He's going to be fine. We'll be right here."

John nods as he follows James out, worrying his lip a bit.

James leads him to one of the rooms.

He lets James lead him to the bed.

James gets them ready for bed

John waits for him in the bed, wanting to be held.

James gets in and pulls John close.

John curls up against him, pressing close.

James kisses his head, whispering sweet things to him.

John blushes a bit, hiding his face against him.

James smiles softly and holds him close.

He reminds himself that Sherlock is safe now and starts to relax.

He rubs his back gently.

He closes his eyes, starting to fall asleep.

James holds him as he sleeps.

John stirs a bit with a few nightmares.

James whispers to him and holds him close, lulling him back to sleep each time.

He eventually stops having his nightmares, now calm in James’ arms.

He holds him, slowly falling asleep once John calms.

Mycroft slips out of the room while Greg is asleep, going to sit in Sherlock’s room.

Sherlock sleeps hard, twitching a bit as he has nightmares.

Mycroft frowns a bit and rubs Sherlock’s hand to calm him.

"Myc..." Sherlock says softly, waking.

He blushes, having not expected to been seen by anyone like this. He looks rougher than he normally does, less put together and his walls down. “Lock..” His voice shakes a bit.

"Hi.." He says softly.

He smiles softly. “Hi.. How are you feeling?”

"Rough.."

“I know.. I..” He clears his throat, his voice still coming out gravely. “I’m sorry..”

"Not your fault.." Sherlock squeezes his hands.

He takes a breath, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock’s hand again, more to calm himself this time.

"It's okay, Myc. You got me back."

He feels his heart ache and he squeezes his hand gently. “Yeah..”

"Im okay. It's okay."

“I was so worried, Sherlock..” He mumbles out, his walls crumbling.

"I wasn't feeling to great about it either." He jokes a bit.

He knows Sherlock was only half joking, smiling a bit. “I’m glad you’re safe now..”

"So am I.." He squeezes his hand.

He smiles softly. “I love you, bee..”

"I love you, too, Myc.." He smiles softly. "Go get some sleep, okay? I'll be okay."

He bites his lip. “I don’t want to leave you..”

"I'll be fine. You need sleep. Please."

He hesitates before sighing softly, his exhaustion convincing him. “Yes, alright..”

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." He smiles tiredly.

“Alright. I’ll be here bright and early.”

"I know." He nods.

He smiles tightly and squeezes his hand before getting up.

Sherlock smiles and watches him go.

Mycroft returns to his room, undressing and curling up beside Greg.

Greg mumbles softly and pulls Mycroft close.

Mycroft sighs as he relaxes against Greg, quickly falling asleep.

Greg holds Mycroft all night.

The next morning Mycroft gets up early, hoping to let Greg sleep more.

Greg grumbles softly, face presses to the pillow as his arm reaches out for Mycroft.

Mycroft bites his lip and hesitates, squeezing his hand. “Go back to sleep, love..”

"You sure?" He mumbles.

“I’m just going to see Sherlock for a bit.”

"Mm okay. Want me to come?"

He smiles softly. “You can if you’d like.”

"Sure. Let me put on trousers."

He nods and gets dressed.

He gets dressed as well.

Mycroft smiles softly, taking his hand and leading him to Sherlock’s room.

Greg rubs his hand and follows him.

He goes to sit in the chair closest to Sherlock’s bed.

John is holding Sherlock in bed and James went to go get them breakfast.

Sherlock smiles softly as he turns to see Mycroft and Greg.

"Hi." Greg smiles softly.

“Hey..” Sherlock’s voice is still hoarse.

"Do you need anything?"

“No, James is getting me food.”

"Okay." He nods.

He looks to Mycroft. “You sleep?”

"Yes. Did you?" Mycroft asks.

“A bit, yes.” He hums softly.

"Good." He nods.

He smiles softly as James comes in with breakfast.

"Hello everyone. Look who I found." James smiles and comes in with Anthea who helps him carry the trays.

Sherlock smiles. “Where have you been hiding?”

"Around." Anthea smiles and sets down the trays, doling out food and tea.

Sherlock smiles. “Mm, thank you.”

"You're welcome. Need anything else?" Anthea smiles, no one being able to tell she hasn't slept in three days.

Mycroft looks to her, knowing better than to believe that she’s slept. Sherlock hums. “No, I’m alright.”

"Alright. I'll get out of your hair. Call if you guys need anything." Anthea smiles and leaves, nodding to Mycroft before she goes.

Mycroft squeezes Sherlock’s hand. “I’ll be right back.”

"Okay." Sherlock smiles softly and nods gently.

Mycroft excuses himself, following Anthea out of the room.

"Our guests are in holding. How would you like to take care of them?" Anthea asks using a hushed tone.

“I would like to personally deal with them, keep them in holding until I can get away.”

"Yes, Sir."

“Thank you.” He nods before turning to return to Sherlock’s room.

Anthea nods and leaves.

Mycroft goes back into Sherlock’s room, taking his seat again next to Sherlock’s bed.

Sherlock looks at Mycroft, knowing exactly what that was about.

Mycroft smiles softly, not wanting to worry him.

Sherlock smiles a bit, eating his jello slowly.

“It’s good to see you eating.”

"Jello is good." He shrugs.

He smiles and hums.

John smiles softly and rubs Sherlock's back gently.

“Now I suppose we know how to get you to eat.”

"Mm?" Sherlock hums.

Mycroft chuckles softly. “Just give you jello.”

Sherlock smiles and nods.

“How are you feeling today?”

"Better."

He smiles softly. “That’s good.”

He hums and nods.

Mycroft tries to hide his anxiousness, knowing the men responsible for this were being held for him.

"I think I need a nap." Sherlock yawns, know that if Mycroft knows he's asleep he can go take care of things.

“I’ll leave you be, then.” Mycroft smiles thankfully to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and nods. "We'll see you let later." Greg smiles and follows Mycroft out.

“I need to take care of some business.”

"Do you want me to come or not?"

He hesitates. “I think it would be best if I went alone.”

"If you're sure." He nods.

“I’ll be alright. Shouldn’t take longer than two hours.” He hesitates, handing Greg a slip with an address on it. “If I’m not back in two hours, come get me.”

"Two hours." He nods and squeezes Mycroft hand.

“I’ll be back.” He leans in to kiss him.

Greg kisses him back. "Be safe.." He mumbles against his lips.

“Promise.”

He smiles softly and nods. "Two hours."

He smiles softly and kisses him again quickly before pulling back.

Greg chuckles softly and swats his arse as he watches him go.

Mycroft yelps softly and blushes, looking back at him before leaving.

"Love you." Greg winks and laughs softly.

Mycroft smiles. “Love you too.”

Greg smiles softly as he watches him go.

Mycroft goes out to the car that Anthea has waiting.

"Ready when you are." Anthea hums.

“Let’s go. I told Gregory I’d be gone for a maximum of 2 hours.”

She nods, car pulling away from the hospital.

He sighs a bit as he leans his head back.

She closes her eyes, sleeping lightly.

They soon pull up the the building.

Anthea follows him inside.

“Where are they?”

Anthea leads him to an elevator that takes them to the basement.

“Are they both here?” Mycroft asks as he rolls up his sleeves, not wanting to get blood on his shirt.

"Of course." She nods to the two rooms across from each other. "Don't worry about your clothes. I have identical spares."

“Thank you, Ant. Tell me when I have about 10 minutes so I can change before Gregory goes to the address.”

"Of course, Myc. Shout if you need anything." She hums and goes to sit at the end of the hall.

Mycroft cracks his knuckles before entering the room with Craig in it, hiding a smirk as he sees him tied to a chair.

"Coward." Craig snaps, trying to sound tough even though his voice shakes.

“Seems you’ve forgotten that this is how you had Sherlock while you beat him. Tortured him. Starved him. You’re lucky I’ve only got two hours.”

"Two hours? Please. What could a fat pig like you do in two hours? Eat me?" Craig laughs.

Mycroft tenses a bit before crossing the room to him. “I plan on torturing you. Worse than what you’ve done to Sherlock. You’ll live, yes, but it will be painful.”

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your brat brother. You killed my sister!" He sneers.

Mycroft reels back and punches him in the jaw, like he had done to Sherlock. He wipes the blood off of his knuckles with his handkerchief. “Your sister killed herself. We had no hand in it.”

Craig grunts as the chair tips and he hits the ground. "You could have saved her. You knew what they did to her."

“It wasn’t in my jurisdiction.” He kicks him in the gut while he’s on the ground.

He groans, still tied to the chair.

Mycroft moves away from him, going to a cabinet on the wall. He pulls out a branding iron with the letter H.

"I get it now. You were never going to help her. You wanted her to die. You're a sick fuck. Absolutely demented. How could anyone love a piece of shit like you?"

He takes the iron to a furnace in the room, sticking it in to heat it up. “Mm, I’ve no idea, truly. Perhaps I’m just a good shag.”

"Anyone who can even look at you without gagging let alone stick a cock in you must have a stomach of steel."

“Assuming I’m the one being fucked.” He pulls the rod out, making his way over to Craig. “I believe you cut up Sherlock’s back, yes? I’ll just return the favor.”

"As if you could fuck anyone. As if anyone would want that." He snaps, trembling as he sees the red hot rod. "Do your worst you bastard."

“You’re all bark and no bite, aren’t you? You’re about ready to make a mess of your pants.” He stands behind him, pressing the hot rod into her back, branding his skin with an ornate H.

Craig let's out a high pitches scream before passing out from the pain.

Mycroft hums, dropping the rod into the sink with cold water. He locks the door as he leaves the room and checks his watch. “Hm, still an hour and 15 minutes left. Brilliant.” He unlocks the other room, entering it.

Mr. Syng doesn't even look up when Mycroft comes in.

"Not even a hello?"

He stays silent.

“Your son was rather talkative.” Mycroft hums.

"So was your brother."

He glares a bit. “Your son marked my brother, so I’ve now marked your son. Though we both know you’re the brains of this operation.”

He chuckles darkly. "Seems like you think you've got brains too."

“I know you were intending on killing him. I’ve spared Craig that.”

"Mm but you saved him in time. To bad you won't be able to say the same about.. Oh what's his name. Sherlock said it over and over as he drifted in and out of consciousness." Mr. Syng hums. "Oh yes that's right. Gregory Lestrade." He finally looks up at Mycroft, feral grin on his face. "Check mater, motherfucker."

Mycroft’s eyes widen in obvious fear as he turns, running out of the room to find Anthea.

Anthea is curled up asleep on the couch at the end of the hall.

“Ant!” He calls out, nearly desperate. He pulls out his phone, speed dialing Greg.

Anthea jumps up from the couch, nearly falling on her face.

“He’s done something with Greg. We need to find him.”

She gets on her phone, calling everyone to see who has eyes on Greg.

Mycroft balls his fists, going back into the room. “What did you do to him?”

Mr. Syng just smiles and smiles and smiles.

He grips him by his shirt.

"There's nothing you can't do to me. I'm already dead."

He pushes him back, making the chair fall back with him before leaving the room again.

"They.. They can't find him." Anthea says, pale as a sheet.

Mycroft’s heart drops. “No one can?” He frowns deeply. “I.. wait, his phone! There’s a tracker in his phone.”

Anthea looks up the tracker in his phone.

Up until this point, only himself and Sherlock had known about the tracker, so he was sure it was still there.

"Got it." Anthea hands him the phone.

He takes a breath, nodding. “We need to get there now.”

She nods and leads him to the car, driving to the location.

Mycroft frowns deeply and looks out the window as they drive.

"I'm sorry, Mycroft."

He bites his lip. “’s my fault.”

"It's not. It's my job to watch Greg."

“He wanted to come with me but I didn’t let him. If I had just let him come..”

"It's not your fault. We'll get him. We will."

He frowns but nods.

Anthea soon stops at the address.

“Of course they’d use an abandoned building..” He gets out of the car with Anthea and they go inside into the big open room.

Anthea follows Mycroft, gun drawn.

The building is dark, making it hard to see. “Greg?” Mycroft calls out, sounding a bit desperate.

"Mm.." Greg moans weakly from the other end of the building, knowing it's to weak for Mycroft to hear. He's hanging naked upside down, cut from head to toe and a pool of blood on the floor.

“Search the building. He has to be here.” Mycroft and Anthea start to search around.

Greg whines softly, so weak from the blood loss and the bleeding he can barely keep his eyes open as he continues to hang upside down like a farm animal in line for slaughter.

Mycroft spots him, nearly tripping as he runs to him. “Ant, help me get him down!” He frantically tries to stop the bleeding.

Anthea runs after Mycroft, helping cut Greg down. "We need an ambulance here now." Anthea says into her phone. "My.. Myc... Mm.. My.." Greg mumbles incoherently eyes barely open as he clings desperately to consciousness.

Mycroft takes his own shirt off, wrapping it around the cuts on Greg’s chest and torso, trying to ease the blood flow. “Shh.. Gregory.. Just stay awake for me.. Please.. Look at me, love.” He tries to keep his voice steady, his hands shaking as he applies pressure.

Greg's head bobbles a bit as he try's to focus on what Mycroft is saying, having taken quite a few bad blows to the head.

His eyes start to water, cupping Greg’s face. “Gregory, please.. Focus on me..”

He mumbles softly, one of his pupils blown and fixated a clear sign of a brain bleed.

“Ant, where is the god damn ambulance?!” He shouts, knowing they didn’t have much time.

"It's here!" Anthea goes to get them hearing the sirens. "Mmm..My.." Greg gurgles a bit.

“I’ve got you, love.. You’re safe now.. You’ll be okay..” He manages to keep his voice steady as he carries Greg to the ambulance.

"L-love." Greg manages, having a seizure on the gurney as soon as Mycroft puts him down.

Mycroft can’t stop his tears now, watching the ambulance take Greg away. They wouldn’t let him ride with Greg, needing the space to work to keep him alive.

Anthea drives Mycroft to the hospital, wondering if he realizes her hasn't let go of her hand since they got in the car.

His cheeks are wet from his tears, looking absentmindedly out the window.

She rubs his hand soothingly.

He takes a shaky breath, squeezing her hand.

She parks and leads him into the hospital, letting him keep holding her hand knowing he needs to be grounded.

He only lets go of her hand to run up to the desk. “Gregory Lestrade, where is he?”

"They've taken him to emergency surgery, Sir. Are you his?" The nurse asks.

“I’m his husband. Please, I need to know if he’s okay.”

Anthea raises a brow. "I'll go ask." The nurse goes to check on things.

Mycroft visibly trembles, his eyes filling up again as he worries.

Anthea holds him tight.

He presses against her, trying to calm himself down. He knows she noticed him say he was Greg’s husband, despite the fact that they haven’t gotten married yet.

"It's okay. I've got you. It's okay." She rubs his back. "If anyone asks about anything I can have documents made up in a second."

He sniffles softly. “I just.. wanted to be able to say that.. in case–” He cuts himself off with a sob.

"Shhshh. I know. It's okay. He's going to be okay. You're going to get married and grow old together. That's just the way it's going to be." She holds him tight, holding back tears.

He sniffles and hides his face, so genuinely scared.

She holds him tight. "How about we go up and see your brother?" She asks softly, knowing seeing Sherlock would help Mycroft feel better.

He bites his lip and hesitates before nodding.

She takes his hand and leads him to Sherlock's room, having been texting with John so they all know the situation.

Mycroft shakily follows her to Sherlock’s room, looking like an absolute wreck.

"Myc." Sherlock's opens his arms to Mycroft as soon as he sees him.

Mycroft lets out a small whimper before going to Sherlock.

Sherlock pulls Mycroft close and holds him tight.

Mycroft cries in his arms.

Sherlock just holds him, letting Mycroft cry it out.

He hides his face in his chest.

He rubs his back in soothing circles, just how Mycroft would do it to him when he was younger and upset.

He closes his eyes and tries to relax.

Sherlock holds him close, staying quiet.

He sniffles softly, pulling back a bit. “Thank you..” His voice is dry and rough from crying.

"Of course." He hands him a tissue.

He takes it, smiling softly.

He nods and rubs his back.

He slowly relaxes.

He hums softly, watching him.

He smiles softly, moving to sit back in his own seat.

He smiles a bit.

He bites his lip, a bit embarrassed that everyone had seen him like that.

Anthea brings them coffee.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Thank you..”

"Of course." Anthea nods, feeling so guilty.

“It’s not your fault, Ant..”

She doesn't say anything.

“Promise.”

She nods, not believing him.

He looks to her sternly, knowing she doesn’t believe him.

"If you'll excuse me I have some things to check on." Anthea says and leaves quickly, making sure they can't follow her.

Mycroft frowns as he watches her leave.

"She'll be okay." John hums.

He bites his lip and nods.

Sherlock watches his brother.

He hesitates. “I.. they won’t let me see him yet..”

"I'm sure he's still in surgery."

He sighs a bit and nods.

"They'll let you see him when he's able."

He frowns and nods again.

He reaches out and squeezes his hand.

“I should’ve let him come with me..” Mycroft mumbles after a little while.

"He would have seen what you had done. Would you have wanted that?"

He frowns. “No..”

He hums and nods.

“I just..” He frowns.

"Just what?"

“I thought he was going to die and it would’ve been my fault..”

"No. It would have been Syng's fault."

“I should’ve gotten there sooner..”

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

He frowns and looks down. “I know..”

"He'll be okay. He's strong."

He nods. “Stronger than most..”

"Exactly." He hums.

He takes a breath and nods.

Anthea comes back a few hours later. "He's out of surgery. They've taken him to the ICU."

Mycroft looks hopeful. “Can I see him?”

"Not yet. They had to drill into his skull to release the pressure to his brain. They say maybe in the morning." Anthea says gently.

Mycroft bites his lip, trying to stay composed when he hears the news.

"They say he did very well and they're very hopeful he'll make a full recovery. He just needs to wake up first."

He lets out a relieved sigh.

She hums and nods, very relived as well.

“Thank you..”

"Of course. Do you need anything else?"

“No, but I.. would you stay here?”

"Yes, Sir. If you want me here I'll stay."

He nods. “Thank you..”

"Of course."

He tries to relax in his seat again.

"You should get some sleep." Sherlock looks at Mycroft, being able to tell how exhausted Mycroft is even though he doesn't show it.

He bites his lip, frowning a bit. “I.. I don’t know if I can..”

"How about we just go lay down for a bit?" Anthea asks.

He hesitates before nodding. “Alright..”

She nods and leads him to the rooms by the ICU.

He’s still tense and obviously anxious as he sits on the bed.

"Just try to relax." Anthea hums.

He takes a slow breath to try to relax himself.

Anthea sits behind him and rubs his shoulders.

He sighs as he relaxes into her hands.

She works on the knots gently.

He lets his eyes close.

She stays quiet, just massaging him.

He finally relaxes fully, his tension gone and he realizes how tired he is.

She lays him back and tucks him in. "I'll let you know of anything happens." She says softly as she watches him fall asleep.

“Thank you, Ant..” He mumbles before falling asleep.

"Of course, Myc.." She hums softly, watching him sleep.

He stirs a bit as he has a nightmare about finding Greg dead.

"Easy, Myc." Anthea says softly.

He wakes with a start, his eyes teary. He looks panicked.

"It's okay. He's okay. Just breathe."

He takes shaky breaths.

"Good. There you go. Just breathe."

He slowly calms down, his body still shaking.

"Come here." Anthea pulls him close and holds him.

“I was so scared..”

"I know."

He holds onto her, starting to softly cry.

"I've got you. Let it go. It's okay." She holds him close.

He whimpers softly.

"Just breathe. It's all going to be okay." 

He takes slow, shaky breathes before calming down.

"There you go." 

“Thank you..” He mumbles.

"Of course." She rubs his back, his face still pressed to her. 

He soon calms down fully.

"Better?" She asks softly. 

He bites his lip and nods.

She smiles softly and rubs his back. 

He smiles softly. “You need to sleep, Ant..”

"You need it more, Myc.." She hums. 

“How much have you slept?”

She bites her lip, not having slept since Sherlock had been taken three days before. 

“You need to sleep, Ant.”

"I will." 

“Just..” He sighs a bit and lays back down, patting the spot next himself on the bed.

She lays down next to him, not disobeying an order. 

“Just sleep, yeah? We both need it.”

"Okay.." She nods, cuddling a bit closer. 

He lets her cuddle up against him, honestly feeling better with someone else in the bed.

"Sleep.." She mumbles. 

He nods and soon falls asleep.

Anthea falls asleep after him. 

He doesn’t wake up until a few hours later when a nurse comes in.

"Mr. Holmes? Your husband is asking for you." The nurse says gently. 

He gets up quickly, clearly excited. “Ah- yes, right. Let me get dressed.”

"Of course." She smiles and leaves. 

He gets up and gets dressed, trying to not wake Anthea.

Anthea rolls over, face pressed to the pillow absolutely exhausted. 

Mycroft slips out and goes to see Greg.

Greg is sitting up in bed, nearly his whole body wrapped in gauze to protect his numerous stitches. He has a thicker wrap around his head since they had to drill to let the pressure off his brain. 

Mycroft slowly enters the room, smiling softly. He still feels nervous but relieved.

Greg opens his eyes slowly as he hears the door open. "Hi.." 

He smiles softly. “Hey..”

"Husband, huh?" He smiles softly and looks Mycroft up and down. "Not bad. Not bad at all." 

He blushes and sits. “How are you feeling?”

"Okay. They've got me on the good stuff so I can't really feel much. One of the doctors said I was tortured? 'Death by a Thousand Cuts' or something like that. I'm not really sure." He shrugs and winces a bit. "How are you?" 

Mycroft hesitates. “Do you not remember?”

"Not much." Greg hums. 

“About what happened or about anything?”

Greg bites his lip. "I know that I work at New Scotland Yard. I just made detective." He smiles a bit, proud of himself. "I know you're my husband. The nurse told me so. I don't remember. I don't remember meeting you. Or falling in love with you. Or marrying you. I.. Im sorry." He whispers. "I really wish I did." He says when he sees the heartbroken look on Mycroft's face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,--... I don't even know your name.." 

Mycroft immediately tries to hide his emotions. “I-Its alright.. We can figure this out. My name is Mycroft.”

"Mycroft.. It's different. I like it." Greg smiles a bit and takes Mycroft's hand, surprised by how right it feels to hold his hand but knowing he shouldn't be surprised because this man is his husband. "It's going to be okay. Yeah?" 

He smiles softly and nods. “Yeah.. it’s going to be okay.” He squeezes his hand.

"Okay." He smiles softly and nods gently. 

He smiles softly. “Do you need anything?”

"Not right now. Just really tired." 

“You should try to sleep some more, yeah?”

"Okay.." 

He smiles softly and kisses his hand softly before getting up.

"I.. You'll be around.. Right?" He asks shyly. 

He gives him a small smile. “‘Course. Just ask the nurse for me and I’ll be here.”

"Good.. Good. Thank you." He smiles softly, not wanting to be alone but needing space. 

He leans in to kiss his forehead, not wanting to overwhelm him.

Greg blushes brightly and smiles shyly. 

“Now, try to sleep. I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

"Thank you, My.." He nods and smiles softly, slowly falling asleep. 

He blushes a bit at the nickname, wondering if Greg remembers that. He stands when he notices that Greg was asleep, quietly leaving the room. He feels his eyes start to water but he holds his tears back as he goes to see Sherlock.

"Mycroft? What's the matter?" Sherlock frowns, John and James gone. 

“Greg’s awake, but he.. he doesn’t remember anything.. seemingly from the last 10 years.”

"Oh Mycroft.." He frowns. 

He frowns and goes to sit by his bed, his eyes watering now. “He.. he doesn’t remember me..”

"He will." He takes Mycroft's hand. 

“But what if he doesn’t? I.. he thinks we’re married. I.. I can’t tell him we’re not. I just.. it feels nice.. I was so worried he wouldn’t wake up, I told the nurse I was his husband. I just wanted to be able to say it once if I couldn’t again..”

"That's.. that's lying by omission. You know how Greg feels about that." 

He frowns. “I know! I know I should tell him, I just..”

"Just.. Let him relax a bit. He's had a rough rough time. Just give him a breather then explain everything. Okay?" 

He bites his lip and nods.

"Good." He nods. 

He sighs and puts his head in his hands.

"It'll be alright." He squeezes his shoulder. 

He frowns but nods a bit.

"Besides if he doesn't remember you'll just have to make him fall for you again." 

He frowns. “But what if I can’t?”

"You did it once. It's obviously meant to be." 

He bites his lip, unsure of everything.

"It's going to be alright. It's Greg for god sakes." 

He sighs a bit and nods. “Right..”

"Just take it one step at a time." 

He takes a breath and nods. “Yes, you’re right.”

"Obviously." Sherlock teases lightly. 

He smiles and chuckles softly.

He smiles softly. 

He smiles and relaxes a bit.

"John and James went to get breakfast. They'll be back soon." 

He bites his lip and nods. “I’m going to need you lot to help me get through this..” He admits quietly.

"We will. I promise." He rubs his hand. 

He nods and squeezes his hand.

He squeezes back gently. 

“Thank you..”

"Of course, Myc.." 

He smiles softly. “Can I.. can I stay here?”

"Wouldn't want you anywhere else." 

He nods. “Thank you..”

"Of course.."

John and James soon come back with breakfast.

Mycroft looks up as they come in. 

John sets the tray down, with enough food for all of them. “Mycroft, how are you feeling?”

"I.. Im not really sure.." Mycroft hums. 

“I expected you to still be asleep.”

"The nurse woke me up. Greg wanted to see me. He's okay.. Well not okay but awake.. He can't remember me.." Mycroft says quietly. 

John frowns a bit. “What do you mean?”

"Amnesia. Goes about ten years back or so. He.. He doesn't remember any of us." Mycroft puts his head in his hands. 

His frown deepens, looking to James. “I.. have you spoken to the nurses? Will he get better?”

"They're going to do some tests when he wakes up again."

He nods. “It’ll be okay.”

"I.. Im not so sure about that John." Mycroft smiles a bit sadly. 

“It will be. I know it will.”

He hums and nods. 

He smiles softly. “Here, we have enough food to share. I’m sure you need to eat.”

"I probably should.." He hums, not very hungry. 

“Just eat a bit.”

He nods, taking a fruit cup and a spork. 

John smiles softly. “Thank you.”

Mycroft smiles a bit and eats slowly. 

“How are you feeling, love?” James looks to Sherlock.

"Okay. Wanna go home." Sherlock sighs. 

“I know, but you’ve got to stay until the doctors release you.”

He grumbles and pouts. 

He leans in to kiss Sherlock softly. “Shush, you.”

He blushes and tries not to smile. 

“Mm, come on. Give me a smile.”

He blushes and smiles softly. "Happy?" 

He smiles and kisses him again. “Yes.”

He hums softly and kisses him back. 

“I missed your smile..”

He blushes and smiles. 

He kisses his head softly as he pulls back.

He hums softly and relaxes. 

“Eat some, love.”

He nods and starts to eat. 

He smiles and sits with John to eat as well.

John leans against him a bit as they eat. 

James smiles softly and holds him.

He smiles softly and cuddles into him. 

James eats a bit before relaxing and closing his eyes.

John rubs his back when he finishes. 

He smiles softly against him.

He stretches a bit to kiss him. 

He kisses him back happily.

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

James smiles tiredly.

"Nap?" John relaxes against him. 

“Mm, please..”

"Let go find a room then.." 

He nods and gets up.

Sherlock smiles softly as he watches them go. "You're not eating. You're staring at the spork." He looks at his brother. 

Mycroft bites his lip, setting down his spork.

"You need to eat." 

He frowns a bit. “I know..”

"Call Anthea and have her bring us something from Angelo's. This is.. Inedible.." He pushes away his plate. 

Mycroft nods and calls Anthea, asking her to bring them something from Angelo’s.

Anthea shows up half an hour later with food. 

Mycroft smiles softly. “Thank you..”

"Of course. Have you seen Greg yet?" Anthea asks, still looking exhausted. 

Mycroft hesitates, not wanting her to worry because he knows she needs sleep. “Yes, I have.”

"Is he awake? How is he? What did the doctors say?" Anthea asks rapid fire questions, so worried since she already let them down. 

“He’s awake. He’s doing alright. I..” He hesitates. “He’s having memory problems.”

She frowns. "What do you mean memory problems?" 

“He ah.. He doesn’t remember me..” He says the last bit quietly.

"Oh Christ.." Her eyes well up with tears immediately. 

He frowns. “Ant..”

"I'm- I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." Anthea let's out a half broken sob before turning and leaving, trying not to show how hard she's shaking. 

He frowns and looks to Sherlock. “I.. I need to see if she’s okay.”

"Go." Sherlock nods. 

Mycroft nods and hurries after her.

Anthea is headed toward the elevator, wiping away tears in a futile attempt to see. 

“Ant! Ant, please!” Mycroft hurries to her, finally catching her.

"It's my fault. It all my fault." Anthea can't stand to look at him, pressing the elevator door button repeatedly. 

“It’s not your fault. Please. It’s not.”

"It is! It's my job to look after him. My responsibility! I failed. I couldn't protect him. He got hurt because I failed. He can't.. He can't remember you because I let him get hurt. He doesn't remember anything because I couldn't keep him safe!" 

“It’s not your fault! Neither of us could’ve done anything more!” He pulls her into a hug.

Anthea sobs, holding onto him tightly as she shakes almost violently. 

He holds her close and tightly, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. Im so sorry. Im sorry. Im so sorry." She whispers over and over, voice sounding raw. 

“Shh.. it’s okay.. everything is okay..” He quietly shushes her.

She holds onto him tightly with her face pressed to his chest. 

“Ant, I love you. You’ve done brilliantly. You’re a brilliant person and I love you.”

"I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry." 

“It’s not your fault. I promise.”

She sniffles, trying to breath normally. 

He rubs her back.

She holds onto him. 

“Come back with me, yeah?”

"If you want me to.." She nods. 

He smiles softly and takes her hand. “Come on, I’m sure Sherlock could use the company.”

She nods and follows him. 

He leads her back to Sherlock’s room.

Anthea follows him quietly. 

Mycroft smiles softly. “Brought some company.”

Sherlock smiles softly. "Hey." 

Mycroft sits beside his bed again.

"I've got cards." Anthea says as she sits. 

Mycroft smiles. "Are you up for a game, brother?”

"It's more like are you ready?" Sherlock smirks. 

He chuckles. "Oh alright.”

Anthea smiles a bit and shuffles. 

They play a few hands.

John and James come back a bit later. 

Sherlock smiles as he looks up to see them.

"Hello, love." John smiles. "How are you feeling?" James asks. 

Sherlock hums softly. “Mentally a bit better.”

"Good." James smiles softly and squeezes his hand gently. John hums softly, looking at Anthea and Mycroft as they play cards. 

Mycroft glances to John.

John frowns a bit. "Hey, Mycroft. How about we go get some coffee, mm? James can take over your cards." 

Mycroft just nods and stands, letting James sit.

John leads Mycroft out and down the hall a bit. "How bad is the chest pain?" He asks gently. 

Mycroft frowns. “What?”

"Your chest pain. How bad is it? You're nearly hyperventilating which means shortness of breath, your hands are swelling so quickly you could hardly play cards, and you look like your about to vomit. How bad is your chest pain?" John asks frankly. 

He frowns. “It’s fine. I’ve had worse. I’m just.. worried about Gregory. I’m fine, honestly.”

"Sit." John orders and takes Mycroft's pulse. 

Mycroft rolls his eyes. “John, I’m fine. I’m just anxious, heart rate will be accelerated and possible irregular. It’s how it always is.” He tries to assure John that he’s fine.

"Jesus, Mycroft. That's not normal." John sighs. "It sounds and looks like stress cardiomyopathy."

He frowns a bit. “No, I’m fine.”

"No you're not." John frowns. "You need to go get looked out. Properly. Now." 

He sighs, getting up. “I assure you, I’m fi-ah!” He groans, gripping his chest.

"Yeah sure." He keeps him from falling out of the chair, pressing the emergency help button on the wall. 

He clutches his chest, starting to shake.

"Breathe, Mycroft. Just breathe." 

He takes shaky breathes. “C-Can’t..”

"Yes you can. You're body is releasing toxic amounts of stress hormones. It's understandable. Your heart is stunned and can't pump properly. Just breathe." John says calmly as he hears the emergency team coming. 

He tries to steady his breathing, panicking a bit more when he hears footsteps coming, having not seen John press the button.

"Hey hey. Look at me." John holds Mycroft up. "It's alright. They're coming to help you. They're going to make it easier to breathe. Just breathe." 

He shakes, taking in uneven breaths.

"There you go. You're doing good. Just like that." John helps get Mycroft into a gurney. 

Mycroft feels like his chest is collapsing as he gasps for air. “J-John..”

"I've got you. I'm right here." John holds his hand as they rush to the emergency room. They set Mycroft up with an IV and start giving him medicine. "You're going to feel better soon." John says as he puts an oxygen mask on Mycroft. 

Mycroft pulls the mask off for a moment. “Don’t.. don’t tell Lock. Don’t want.. to worry him.” He gasps before putting the mask back on.

"I know. I know. Just breathe. That's all you have to do." John nods. 

He nods and focuses on breathing.

"That's good. Just breathe. You're doing good." John nods, knowing the medication is starting to kick in. 

Mycroft starts to fade out from the medication.

"Rest. It's okay." John squeezes his hand. 

Mycroft soon falls out of consciousness.

John watches him closely. 

Mycroft’s heart rate is still irregular on the monitor but his breathing evens out.


	28. Twenty-Eight

John sighs, looking over Mycroft's chart. 

James comes in. “How is he?”

"Okay. He's under a lot of stress. He just needs to relax." John says softly. 

“Sherlock told me to come check on him.” He smiles softly.

"Sherlock knew, yeah? He deduced it at least." He smiles softly. 

“He knew the moment Mycroft came back.”

He sighs and nods. 

“He just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

"He is. He will be." 

He nods. “Good.”

"How are you doing?" 

“I’m alright.”

He nods and squeezes his hand. 

He leans in to kiss him.

He kisses him back softly. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too. So much." 

He rubs his hand softly.

He starts to relax a bit. 

He brings his hand up to kiss it softly.

He blushes softly and smiles. 

James smiles softly. “I can stay with Mycroft. I’m sure Sherlock wants to see you.”

"Okay. I'll let him know what's going on." He kisses him softly. "I'll be back in a bit." 

He kisses him back softly. “Alright, love.”

John gets up and goes back to Sherlock's room. 

Sherlock smiles softly as John comes in. “Hey.”

"Hi." John goes to him, Anthea having fallen asleep in her chair. 

“How is he?”

"Okay now. They're going to run some test. The medication is working." 

He nods, visibly relaxing a bit.

He rubs his hand gently. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “Thank you for making sure he’s okay. He can be stubborn.”

"Must be genetic." John teases. 

He blushes and rolls his eyes.

He smiles softly and kisses his cheek. 

He smiles softly and turns to kiss him.

He smiles and kisses him back. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiles softly. “Have you slept?”

"A bit." He hums softly. 

“You should sleep more, love.”

"I'm okay." 

“You can sleep in here if you want.”

"How about we have a cuddle and a nap?" 

“Mm, alright.”

He gently gets into the bed with him and holds him close, being careful of his numerous injuries. 

Sherlock sighs contently as he relaxes against John.

John kisses his head softly and cuddles him. 

Sherlock closes his eyes, yawning softly.

John soon falls asleep. 

Sherlock falls asleep with him after some time.

Anthea wakes slowly, neck hurting from falling asleep in the chair. She gets up and goes to check on Mycroft who is still sleeping before going to Greg's room. 

Greg’s awake in his room, the nurse just leaving as Anthea comes in.

Anthea slips into the room. "Oh you're awake." 

“Oh, are you…? Another nurse was just in here.”

"No I.. I work for Mycroft. I'm his assistant. I was just wondering if you need anything." She clasps her hands in front of her trying to mask how badly their trembling. 

“Oh, uh.. does Mycroft not want to see me? I haven’t seen him since I first woke up. I suppose I was just a bit worried we got off on the wrong foot..”

"No no. Of course he wants to see you. He's umm.. He's just having a spot of heart trouble at the moment. Don't worry. No permanent damage. Just a scare." 

Greg frowns, sitting up a bit as something in him instinctually panics and worries for Mycroft.

"It's okay. He's okay. He's going to be okay." Anthea says as Greg's heart monitor skyrockets. 

He bites his lip and nods.

"I promise. Everything is going to be okay." 

He nods, his heart rate going down.

"Can I get you anything?" 

“No, I.. I’m alright.”

"Alright.." She nods and starts to leave, stooping when she notices him getting nervous when she heads towards the door and wonders if he's scared being left alone. 

“I.. c-could you stay?” His voice is small, like he’s afraid to ask.

"Of course." She smiles gently and sits on the chair next to his bed. 

He smiles softly and nods. “Thank you, I just.. don’t want to be alone again..”

"I don't blame you. Hospitals kinda give me the creeps." She smiles a bit and goes a bit closer. 

He smiles softly. “Yeah..”

"Are you hungry?" 

“A bit, yeah.”

"What would you like? I can have whatever you want brought in." 

He smiles. “Do they have cake?”

"I think so. If there's a specific place you want cake from I can have it delivered." 

“No, just anywhere is fine.”

She nods and takes out her phone, writing a text. "What kind of cake do you want?" 

“Chocolate, please.”

She ordered the cake. 

“Thank you.” He smiles softly.

"No problem." She nods, trying to keep her feelings of guilt buried. 

He smiles softly. “Are you alright?”

"Yeah.. I think so.."" She nods. 

“You sure? You seem tense.”

She sighs and looks down at her hands. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She whispers. 

He frowns. “What do you mean?”

She bites her lip and slowly explains everything that happened. 

He frowns a bit. “That doesn’t sound like it’s your fault.”

"It is. I'm supposed to make sure you're safe. I failed." 

“Neither of you could have known that would happen.”

"It's my job to prepare for every eventuality." 

“But that’s insane. You can’t be expected to do that.”

She just shrugs. 

“I don’t believe that it’s your fault.”

"I'm still sorry.."

“You don’t need to be sorry.”

"I am. I should have done better.." 

He frowns. “I’m sure Mycroft feels the same way.”

She bites her lip and goes to the door as the cake comes. 

“Thank you, Anthea..”

"You're welcome." She cuts him a slice and hands it to him on a plate with a fork. 

“Would you like some?”

She nods and cuts herself a piece, sitting back down in her chair next to him. 

He smiles softly as he eats.

"It's good." She hums, not being able to remember the last time she had cake. 

He hums and nods. “Really good.”

She gets up and plugs a USB into the tv. "We can watch whatever you want." 

“Oh, that one robot movie just came out, didn’t it? Uh, Transformers?” Because of his memory lapse, he thinks it’s still 2007. 

Anthea pales a bit but smiles softly. "Sure. Transformers." She nods and sets it up. 

He smiles and settles back. “I think the reviews were good for this movie.”

"Yeah." She nods and sits back down, texting John. **Greg's memory is gone from now till ten years ago.--Ant** 

John frowns, running his hand through his hair. “Christ..”

"What?" Sherlock frowns. 

“Greg’s memory is out 10 years.”

"Oh fuck.."

He sighs. “Christ..”

"How's Mycroft?" 

“He’s sleeping right now. He needs it.”

He hums and nods. 

“James is watching him for now.” He sighs as he sits next to him.

"Is James doing okay?" He takes his hand. 

“I think he’s just worried about all of you..”

He hums and nods. 

He rubs his hand absentmindedly. 

He hums softly and tries to relax. 

“This is such a mess..”

"It'll be okay." 

He sighs a bit and nods.

"Mycroft just need to rest and relax. I can go talk to the neurologist about Greg's condition." 

“No, I’ll talk to the neurologist. You still need to rest.”

"I'm fine." 

“Sherlock..”

Sherlock sighs and bites his lip. 

“You know you need to rest.”

"I know.." 

He kisses his head softly. 

He looks up for a kiss. 

He smiles softly against his lips. 

"I love you.." 

“I love you too..” He kisses him softly again. “I’ll be right back.”

"Mm okay.." Sherlock smiles tiredly. 

“Rest, love.”

He hums and nods. 

He smiles softly and leaves. 

Sherlock relaxes and falls asleep. 

John goes to talk with Greg’s doctor. 

"Evening, Dr. Watson." 

“I was hoping we could talk about Greg.”

"Sure. I was just going to review his scans. Would you like to have a look?" 

“Yes, that would be brilliant actually.”

The doctor nods and leads him to the room. 

They sit to look over the scans. 

The doctor brings up the scans. "Mm.."

“How bad will this all affect his memory?”

"I don't know.." 

John frowns a bit at that but nods. 

"The damage doesn't seem to be to severe. When the swelling goes down a bit more we'll be able to tell better." 

He nods. “So there’s a chance he will get better?”

"There is. I can't give you a percentage."

“As long as I know there’s a chance.”

He hums and nods. 

He takes a breath and nods. “Thank you..”

"Sure. I'll let you know if anything else comes up." 

“Thank you, sir.”

"My pleasure." 

He nods and goes to see James in Mycroft’s room. 

"Hey." James smiles softly, Mycroft still sleeping. 

John smiles softly. “How’re you holding up?”

"Fine. How about you?" James takes his hand. 

He smiles tiredly. “’M okay.”

"Go get some rest. I'll sit with him." 

He frowns a bit. “But you’ve been sitting with him the whole night.”

"I'll be alright. I'll talk to him when he wakes up and then I'll join you for a rest, yeah?"

He hesitates before nodding. “Yes, alright.”

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses him. 

He kisses him back softly. “I love you..”

"I love you too." He hums softly. 

He smiles a bit. “I’ll see you soon?”

"Yeah." He kisses his hand. 

He nods and goes to an empty room to sleep. 

James sits with Mycroft. 

Mycroft soon starts to wake. 

James hums softly, rubbing his hand over his face. 

Mycroft blinks, focusing on James. “James?”

"Hi, Mycroft. How are you feeling?" 

“Groggy..”

"They've got you on some pain meds." 

“What happened?”

"The stress you've been under made you have a little episode with your heart. You're okay now. You just gotta take it easy." 

He frowns. “Is Greg alright?”

"They're running some tests. So far his memory is from ten years back. They don't know why but they're hopeful it'll get better." 

His frown deepens. “Ten years?”

He nods. "Anthea is with him." 

“He.. He doesn’t remember anything?”

"He doesn't. I'm sorry Mycroft." 

He frowns. “Oh..”

"They said that they'll take more scans when the swelling goes down more." 

He sighs softly and nods. 

"Do you need anything?" He stands and stretches, stiff from sitting so long. 

“Some water?”

"Sure." James nods and gets him some water. 

“Thank you.”

"Don't worry about it." 

He smiles softly as he takes the water. 

"Just take it easy. I'll handle things, yeah?" He smiles softly. 

He smiles softly and nods. “Thank you..”

"No problem." 

He takes a sip, sighing as it helps his throat. 

"Would you like some tea? For your throat." 

“Tea would be nice, actually.”

"Sure. I'll be right back. Earl gray okay?" 

“Perfect.”

He nods and goes. 

He relaxes in his bed. 

James comes back a bit later with tea. 

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you..”

"Of course." James smiles and hands it to him. 

He hums as he takes a sip. 

"If you need anything give me a ring. I'm going to go find John." 

“I should be fine. Thank you.”

"You're welcome." James nods and leaves to go find John. 

John’s curled up on one of the beds. 

James gets into bed with him. 

John mumbles as he feels the bed dip. 

James smiles softly and cuddles John. 

John presses against James, still asleep. 

James holds him close as they sleep. 

Mycroft takes a breath, shakily getting out of his bed after taking his IVs out. He makes sure no one sees him as he makes his way to Greg’s room. 

Greg is sitting up in bed looking out the window as Anthea sleeps on the couch, finally having crashed. "Oh, hi. Mycroft?" Greg says quietly and a little unsure as Mycroft comes in. 

Mycroft smiles softly, obviously still physically weak. “Yes. I wanted to check on you.”

"Come here." Greg pulls the covers over so Mycroft can sit on the bed with him. 

He hesitates before carefully going over to Greg and getting into bed. 

He relaxes a bit. "Sorry.. i.. I know you're my husband. It's just a little funny being in bed with a man I barely know." He blushes a bit. "It's not that you're a man. Don't get me wrong. I mean. I married you so. It's just. I feel like I know you and I guess some part of me does. I just. Tell me about you. Please?" 

He bites his lip. “Gregory, I.. before I do, I need to tell you something..” He takes a breath, obviously nervous. The old Greg wouldn’t be upset with him, he knew. But he knew nothing of how this Greg would react.   
“We’re not.. married. We’re engaged, we were planning the wedding when you.. got injured. And I wasn’t.. I.. I didn’t know if I’d get to speak with you again. When I came to the hospital looking for you, I slipped and said I was your husband because I was worried that would be my last chance to say it..”

Greg just sits silently for a bit before starting to laugh. 

Mycroft frowns as Greg starts to laugh, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

"I must really be arse over tits in love with you. Any rational person would have kicked you out. But not me. If anything this makes me want you more." Greg laughs, tears streaming down his face because his broken ribs hurt from the movement but he can't help it. 

He blushes a bit before realizing that he’s crying, his frown returning. “Gregory, you’ve got to take it easy..”

"Shut up." He pulls Mycroft to him and kisses him deeply. "Just shut up." 

He blush returns as Greg pulls him into a kiss, his own tears forming as he kisses him back deeply, pouring himself into the kiss. 

He keeps Mycroft close, getting lost in the kiss. 

Mycroft closes his eyes, relaxing into the kiss. 

Greg slowly deepens the kiss, holding onto Mycroft. 

He opens his mouth tentatively for Greg.

He sucks and nibbles on his bottom lip softly. "Anymore and my heart monitor is gonna go off." He teases. 

He blushes as he pulls back a bit. “Oh, right..”

"You don't have to move away just..." Greg blushes brightly as he sees Anthea sitting up on the couch watching them. 

“Right, I know, I just..” He blushes as he sees Anthea as well. “Oh..”

"I'll umm.. I'll go. Call me if you need anything." Anthea smiles slyly and leaves. 

He blushes. “Glad she wasn’t upset that I left my hospital bed.”

"I think she's the type that'll let you have it later." He chuckles. 

He chuckles. “Yeah, I know.”

He smiles and relaxes into him. 

He smiles softly and relaxes against him. 

"Tell me about us. You. Everything. Please." He whispers, cuddles into Mycroft's side. 

He blushes. “You cook brilliantly. And you sing while you cook sometimes, when you think I’m not around. You put on music and make me dance with you when I’m upset.” He smiles softly as he remembers. 

He blushes and smiles. "Keep going.." 

He hums softly. “You make me sit through those bloody Bond movies. Sometimes I’ll have us watch horror movies just so you’ll hold me close when I get scared.” He smiles, taking his hand absentmindedly. “You’ve got a brilliant singing voice.. you’ll sing to me when I have nightmares..”

He smiles happily and rubs his thumb over Mycroft's knuckles, loving his voice. 

“You always try to convince me to eat dessert, letting me know it’s okay..”

He smiles softly and pulls him in for another kiss. "You are the handsomest man I've ever seen in my entire life." 

He blushes as he kisses him back. “Gregory..”

"Mm?" He hums as he kisses along his jaw and neck. 

He tips his head back for him. “Oh..”

Greg sucks and nibbles, instinctively going for Mycroft's favorite spot even though he has no memory of that being the favorite spot. 

Mycroft gasps and moans breathily, closing his eyes. 

"Like that, eh?" Greg smirks a bit proudly. 

“A-Ah.. favorite spot..”

He grins and gets back to it. 

He groans softly. “Christ..”

"I can't believe I can't remember this. Remember having you like this. We've slept together, yeah?" He asks, nibbling gently at the spot. 

He lets out a small whimper. “Yes.. god, more times than I can count.. in more places than I can remember..”

"Really? What kind of places?" He licks a swipe up his neck and blows cool air over it. 

He shivers a bit. “In pubs, parks, loos, clubs, cars..” He blushes. 

"Mm well if my memory doesn't come back we'll just have to do it all again." He smirks, already having subconsciously decided that not being with Mycroft was never an option. 

He blushes and mewls softly, already slipping into submission. “God, yes..”

He smiles and kisses him deeply, holding him close. 

He kisses him back deeply and a bit breathlessly. 

He breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. 

He blushes brightly, breathing heavily. 

He nuzzles him, smiling softly. 

He smiles shyly. 

He blushes a bit and smiles. 

Mycroft chuckles breathlessly. “Christ, you’re still such a tease..”

Greg chuckles and blushes brightly. 

He kisses him softly. 

He kisses him back happily. 

He smiles and nuzzles him. 

He feels his heart swell, hopeful now that he knows Greg won’t leave him. 

"You need rest.." 

“So do you..”

"Will.. Will you stay?" 

He smiles softly. “Yes..”

"Good.." He blushes a bit, feeling better that Mycroft will stay. 

He relaxes against him. “Thankfully they have large beds here.” He chuckles softly. 

"Mm yeah.." He cuddles into him. 

He closes his eyes, holding him close. 

He falls asleep against him. 

Mycroft soon falls asleep. 

Greg stays close to him as they sleep.


	29. Twenty-Nine

John starts to wake against James. 

James mumbles softly, face pressed to John's chest. 

John nuzzles against him, humming softly. 

He cuddles closer. 

He kisses his chest softly. 

"John.." He mumbles as he wakes. 

He smiles and kisses his head. “Mm..’

He looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses him back softly. 

He holds him closer as they kiss. 

“Mm.. have a good nap?” He mumbles against his lips. 

"Mmhmm. Even better that I got to wake up next to you." He murmurs. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. 

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He leans in to kiss him again. 

He kisses him back happily. 

“I love you..”

"I love you, too.." 

He nuzzles against him again. “Mm, we should go check on Sherlock.”

"Yeah. Make sure he hasn't been putting the staff through the ringer to bad." He chuckles softly and nuzzles him back. 

He chuckles as he rolls over to get up. 

James smiles and groans as he stretches. 

John gets up and gets dressed. 

James does the same, following John out. 

They make their way to Sherlock’s room.

Sherlock is sitting up in bed bored. 

John smiles. “Hello, love.”

"Oh! John! James! Brilliant. Can we go home now? Please!" Sherlock begs. 

He chuckles. “Bored?”

"What gave you that idea?" He asks, flopping back dramatically into his pillows. 

John chuckles. “Dramatic as ever.”

"Shush." He rolls his eyes but blushes all the same. 

He grins and kisses his blush. 

He blushes harder and turn to kiss him. 

He smiles as he kisses him. 

He hums happily and kisses him back. "Mm better.." 

“Mm, is this how I’ll have to keep you here?”

"Maybe.." He blushes. 

He grins and leans in to kiss him again. 

He hums happily and kisses him back, nibbling on his lip. 

He smiles and opens his mouth for him. 

He sinks his fingers into his hair and deepens the kiss. 

He gasps and moans softly, nipping at his lips. 

He whimpers softly, lips parting. 

He slides his tongue into his mouth. 

He moans and sucks on his tongue, his heart rate steadily climbing. 

He smirks as he pulls away. 

Sherlock whimpers and whines as John pulls away. 

He chuckles. “Your heart monitor, love.”

"Oh.." He blushes brightly and nods. 

He hums and kisses his head. 

He smiles softly and relaxes. 

He smiles. “Mm, need anything, love?”

"Need to go home." He sighs. 

“I know. Soon, I promise. Are you hungry?”

"Yes.." He grumbles and pouts. 

He kisses his pout. “What would you like?”

"Mm.." He kisses him back. "Nothing from here. Thai."

“I’ll go out and get you something. You want the usual?”

"Yes please."

He hums and kisses his head. “Mm, I’ll be back.”

"Thank you." He smiles. 

“Of course.” He smiles as he leaves. 

Sherlock relaxes and looks to James. 

James hums and smiles softly. 

He reaches out and takes his hand. 

He holds his hand and rubs it. 

He smiles softly and pulls him into bed, cuddling into him. 

He blushes and smiles as he relaxes in bed. 

He hums softly, face presses to James' chest. 

He holds him close gently. 

"Love you.." 

“Love you, too.”

He nuzzles him. 

He leans in to kiss him. 

He kisses him back. 

He hums as he deepens the kiss. 

He blushes and opens his mouth a bit. 

He nips at his lips softly. “Good boy..”

He blushes and whimpers softly. 

“Mm, too bad you’re all hooked up.”

He whines and presses his face to his chest. 

He smirks, running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “The things I could do to you..”

"James.." He whimpers, pressing closer. 

“Mm, yes?” He teases. 

"Tell me. Tell me what you'd do." 

He smirks. “I’d bend you over and take your arse right here.”

"Please.." He begs. 

“We’d break the damn heart monitor, it’d be going to fast.”

He pouts and whines needy. 

He smirks as he pulls back. “Pity we can’t.”

"I swear if you don't fuck me into the mattress as soon as I'm out of this place." He huffs. 

He licks his lips. “Mm, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you in the bloody cab home.”

"I wanna go home." He whines. 

“I know, love. Doctor said by the end of the day.”

He pouts and presses his face to James' chest. 

James chuckles and rubs his back. “I promise John and I will take care of all your needs once we’re home.”

He blushes and relaxes. 

He kisses his head. 

He cuddles into him. 

He holds him close, smiling as John comes back with food. 

John smiles and sets the food out on the tray. 

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you.”

"Yup." He smiles and sits to eat as well. 

They all eat. 

John hums happily. 

The doctor soon comes in, looking over his chart. 

"When can I go home?" Sherlock asks. 

“Everything looks good so you should be good to go after lunch.”

"Thank you." Sherlock grins. 

“Of course. You’ll have to rest up the next few weeks.”

"What does that mean?" He bites his lip. 

“Stay in bed and let your body recover.”

"Bed rest? Are you serious?" 

“Completely.”

"Ughhhhhh." He huffs and rubs his hands over his face. 

“I’ll let you get ready to leave.” The doctor leaves. 

Sherlock huffs and pouts. 

James chuckles and leans in to kiss him. 

Sherlock blushes and kisses him back. 

“We’ll take care of you when you’re stuck in bed.”

He blushes and nods. "Okay.." 

He grins as he pulls away. 

He smiles and hums happily. 

He hums. “Finish eating, love.”

"Okay." He nods and does as he's told. 

James smiles and gets up to get Sherlock’s clothes together. 

"Can we see Mycroft and Greg before we go home?" Sherlock asks. 

He smiles softly. “Of course.”

"Okay." He smiles. 

Sherlock smiles as he gets up to get dressed. 

John helps him get dressed. 

He smiles. “Thank you.”

"Of course, love." John kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and giggles softly. 

He smiles and kisses him. 

He kisses him back happily. 

He deepens the kiss a bit. 

Sherlock blushes as he opens his mouth. 

John pulls away after a bit. "Come on." He smirks. 

He whines. “Tease..”

"Mm we'll take good care of you. At home." He smirks. 

He blushes and nods. 

They finish getting him dressed. 

He smiles softly. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." James smiles and John brings over the wheelchair. 

He blushes as he sits in the wheelchair. 

"Good boy." John praises. 

He blushes at the praise. 

He smiles and wheels them to Greg's room. 

Sherlock blushes as he sees Mycroft and Greg in bed together. 

Mycroft looks up as they come in, holding sleeping Greg in his arms. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “They’re letting me go.”

"Brilliant." Mycroft smiles softly. 

“I assume you two are doing well?”

"As good as can be expected.. I.. I told him. That were not actually married. He took it surprisingly well. It's very him." 

He smiles softly. “It’s still him. I’m sure subconsciously he remembers you.”

"I hope so.." 

“I know it’ll be okay. Come to Baker Street once you two are allowed.”

"Of course. Enjoy being home. Relax for once, mm?" 

He rolls his eyes a bit. “Yes, the doctor’s already ordered me to.”

"Good." He chuckles softly. 

“I’ll see you later, Mycroft.”

"Bye bye, Bee." 

He blushes a bit. “Bye, Mikey.”

John wheels Sherlock out of the hospital to a car Anthea has waiting. 

Sherlock smiles. “Thank you, Anthea.”

"My pleasure." Anthea smiles. 

Sherlock smiles as he’s helped into the car. 

James and John sit on either side of him as Anthea drives them home. 

He relaxes between them. 

They cuddle him. 

He smiles happily and closes his eyes

Anthea soon parks in front of their flat. 

Sherlock smiles as John helps him out. 

John helps Sherlock up to the flat as James carries their things up. 

Sherlock blushes as John helps him into bed. 

"Okay?" John smiles softly. 

He nods. “Yeah, thank you..”

"Do you need anything?" 

“I’m alright.”

"Okay." He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He smiles softly, leaning up to kiss him. 

He leans in and kisses him back softly. 

He smiles against his lips. 

He nuzzles him and smiles. 

He nuzzles him back happily. 

He chuckles softly and smiles. 

He hums. “Mm, I’m gonna nap..”

“Okay. Do you want us to join you?” 

He blushes and hesitates before nodding. 

They get into bed, cuddling him carefully. 

He relaxes with them, easily falling asleep. 

They fall asleep holding him. 

Mycroft hums as he reads, holding Greg. 

Greg cuddles into him, sleeping. 

He blushes a bit as a nurse comes in. 

She smiles softly and looks over the chart. “Do you need anything?” She whispers. 

He smiles softly and shakes his head. 

The nurse nods and leaves. 

Mycroft kisses Greg’s head softly. 

“My, love..”Greg mumbles softly in his sleep. 

He blushes and smiles softly. “I’m here..”

“Love..” he whimpers softly, subconsciously remembering Mycroft as he sleeps. 

He smiles softly and blushes a bit brighter. 

He cuddles closer, completely relaxed. 

He smiles as he relaxes, running his fingers through Greg’s hair. 

Greg wakes slowly, snuggles into Mycroft’s side. 

He blushes and smiles, nuzzling him. “Morning, love..”

“Morning.” Greg blushes and smiles shyly. “Sorry. I must be making you uncomfortable..” He mumbles schooching away a bit. 

He smiles softly. “Mm? Not at all..”

“Oh.. Okay..” He blushes, relaxing again. 

He smiles and relaxes with him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Mm, alright. You?”

“Better than before. Still can’t remember anything.” He frowns. 

He gives a tight smile. “I know. Give it time.”

He bites his lip and nods. “I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine how hard this is for you..” 

“It’s not your doing, Gregory.”

“But it’s is my stupid brain.” 

He frowns. “Your brain’s not stupid.”

“Yes it is. It forgot you. It’s idiocy is borderline goldfish.” He frowns, wondering where his brain pulled that reference from. 

His frown deepens. “If you’re a goldfish, you’re my goldfish.”

He blushes a bit and smiles softly. “Well then I suppose it’s not so bad..” 

“But I still think you’re brilliant.”

He blushes harder and hides his face in Mycroft’s side. 

He smiles and rubs his back. 

He relaxes and cuddles into him. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.” He blushes a bit as his stomach growls. 

He smiles and hits the ‘call nurse’ button. 

The nurse comes in. “Need something.”

“Could we get something to eat?”

“Sure. I’ll bring in a menu.” They go to get the list. 

Mycroft smiles. “Mm, there you go.”

Greg hums softly as he looks at the menu. 

“Anything look good?”

“Mm the chicken sandwich.” 

He smiles and hums. “I think I’ll get the chicken wrap.”

“Make sure to tell them no mayo. You don’t like it when wraps have mayo.” He hums then stiffens. “Did.. Did I remember that? About you? Like is that real?” 

Mycroft has a dopey smile on his face before he leans in to kiss him. “Very real.”

Greg giggles breathlessly and kisses him back happily. 

He smiles happily against his lips. “I love you..”

He blushes and kisses him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply. 

He presses closer, sucking on his tongue. 

Mycroft blushes, moaning breathily into the kiss. 

Greg whines softly and kisses his neck. “You sound so sexy.” 

He blushes and groans, arching his neck. 

“Fuck.” He moans as he listens to him, sucking on his neck. 

He whimpers softly, letting his eyes close. 

“I want you. So bad.” 

He blushes. “Gregory.. are.. are you sure?”

He blushes and nods, jumping when the nurse comes in with their food. 

Mycroft blushes brightly, smiling shyly at the nurse. “Thank you.”

“Yup.” The nurse sets the tray on the table. 

He blushes as she leaves. 

Greg blushes and eats his sandwich. 

Mycroft eats his wrap. 

“I am sure..” Greg mumbles. 

Mycroft blushes, glancing to Greg. 

Greg blushes, continuing to eat his sandwich. 

“Gregory, I.. do you mean that?”

“Of course I do. Of course I want you. I may not be able to remember but I can feel it. That were meant to be together.” He mumbles, blushing brighter and brighter. 

He blushes and smiles softly, leaning in to kiss him. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly. 

He smiles softly against his lips. 

He smiles shyly and relaxes. 

“Mm, well, hopefully they’ll release us soon enough.”

“You need to be careful. You have a whole heart thing going on. It’s just my memory.” He says, completely disregarding the broken rubs and multiple stitches all over his body. 

He frowns a bit. “It’s not just your memory, Gregory.”

“I’m fine.” He shrugs, wincing as his muscles pull. 

He frowns. “Please, love..”

He blushes and nods. “Fine..”

He smiles softly and leans in to kiss him softly. 

He smiles against his lips and kisses him back. 

“Mm..” He hums softly. 

He blushes, relaxing against him. 

He holds him close but carefully. 

He cuddles back into him, still exhausted. 

“You should rest..”

“Mm okay..” He hums and nods. 

He kisses Greg’s head softly. 

He blushes softly as he falls asleep against him. 

Mycroft falls asleep with him. 

James wakes slowly with sleeping Sherlock pressed against his chest as much as possible. 

Sherlock mumbles as he feels James move a bit and John press closer to his back, sandwiching him between them. 

James smiles softly and holds them both close, chuckling softly when he feels how hard Sherlock is against his hip. 

Sherlock hums as he relaxes, mumbling softly as James moves against his cock. 

James kisses his head and rubs Sherlock’s thigh. 

Sherlock mewls and spreads his legs a bit as he starts to wake. 

James smiles and rubs his back. 

He hums as he wakes, looking up at him.

“Morning.” He nuzzles him. 

He blushes and nuzzles him back. “Morning.”

He kisses his forehead. 

He blushes brighter when he realizes how hard he is. 

He chuckles and nuzzles him. 

He mewls softly, nuzzling him back. 

“Need something, gorgeous?” He smirks. 

He blushes. “Are you going to make good on your promise?”

“Mm which promise?” He hums, pretending not to know. 

“That you’d fuck me into the mattress.”

“Ah yes. That’s right.” He hums and kisses his neck. 

He blushes and gasps softly, tipping his head back. 

“Mm I don’t know if you’re ready to be fucked into the mattress yet. How about I suck you off?” 

He whimpers. “Yes, sir. Anything.”

He smirks and strips him slowly, kissing down his body. 

He gasps and mewls, spreading his legs. 

He kisses his hips and rubs his thighs. 

He mewls and blushes. “Please..”

“Mm if you keep being noisy you’re going to wake John.” He smirks, kissing along his cock. 

He blushes brighter and whimpers, covering his mouth. 

“That is unless you want to wake him up.” He chuckles, slowly taking him into his mouth. 

He gasps and moans, arching off the bed. 

He takes him deeper, rubbing his hips. 

He moans louder, rocking his hips. 

He moans around him and lets him rock into his mouth. 

His moans get louder as he slowly rocks his hips. 

He bobs his head around him, taking him down his throat. 

He grips the sheets, moaning loudly. “Oh Christ..”

He swallows around him. 

He gasps. “God, please, close..”

He rolls his balls in his hand gently and moans as he takes him all the way down. 

He cries out as he comes hard into his mouth. 

He groans and swallows around him. 

He whimpers as he feels James swallow around him. 

He pulls off his cock slowly. 

He blushes and mewls. 

“Gorgeous.” He kisses his thighs. 

He blushes. “Fuck me, please..”

“Mm alright. But gently.” He crawls up and kisses him. 

He whines a bit as he kisses him back.

He grabs the lube and slicks his fingers. 

Sherlock spreads his legs for him. 

James eases a finger into him. 

He gasps and arches. “Oh..”

“Easy. Just breathe.” 

He blushes and nods, taking a breath. 

“Good boy. I’ve got you.” He says softly and slowly rocks his finger as he kisses his hips. 

He mewls and arches a bit. “Ah..”

“Good boy. Just feel.” 

He feels himself slip into submission, rocking his hips with James’ fingers. 

He nuzzles his cock and slowly works his fingers. 

He gasps and arches. “Yes.. yes..”

He kisses along his cock as he rocks his fingers. 

Sherlock moans and rocks his hips against him. 

James swirls his tongue around the head as he rubs his prostate gently. 

He gasps sharply and presses back for more. 

He takes him into his mouth slowly and rocks his fingers. 

He whimpers softly at the slow pace, already teetering on the edge. 

He stops for a minute, letting him relax. 

He blushes and whines as he stops. “James..”

“Mm?” He smirks. 

“Please..”

“Please what?” 

“Need to come.. please..”

“Do you want to come by my fingers or by me fucking you?”

He blushes and whimpers. “You fucking me.”

He takes out his fingers gently and slicks his cock. 

He spreads his legs. “Please..”

He kisses him and pushes into him slowly. 

He gasps into the kiss and arches. 

He kisses his neck and stills, letting him adjust. 

He moans breathily and nods once he’s ready. 

He kisses him softly and rolls his hips slowly. 

He mewls as he kisses him back. 

He holds his hips as he moves slowly. 

He gasps and moans, rocking his hips. 

He starts to pick up some pace. 

His moans grow louder with each thrust, the bed starting to shake. 

John smirks as he watches. “Not even home for a whole day and you just couldn’t wait.” He kisses Sherlock. 

Sherlock blushes and whimpers into the kiss, his cock twitching. 

He smirks and nips at his lips. 

He whimpers and moans. “God.. please.. I couldn’t wait..”

“I know.” He chuckles. 

“Need you, too, John.. please.. James promised.”

“Easy, love. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” 

He blushes and whimpers. 

“Just feel.” John strokes him slowly as James fucks him slowly. 

He whimpers and rocks his hips, submitting and feeling his mind shut off. 

They slowly stimulate him, bringing him to the edge again. 

He whimpers and moans, rocking his hips as e tries to get off. 

“Come, baby. Let go.” 

He cries out as he comes hard, his whole body shaking. 

James groans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans as he’s filled. 

He kisses him and holds him. 

He mewls softly as he kisses him back, still in sub space. 

They cuddle him and cover him in kisses. 

He blushes and smiles shyly, relaxing with them. 

John smiles softly and kisses his head. 

“Mm..” 

“Sleep, love.” 

“Mm.. mhm..”

“Sleep, Love. We’ve got you.” 

He relaxes and easily falls asleep. 

James smiles softly and looks to John. 

John smiles softly as he looks at James. 

He leans in and kisses him softly. 

He smiles and kisses him back. 

He nuzzles him and smiles softly. 

He smiles as he relaxes. “Love you..”

“Mm love you, too..” He hums softly and smiles. 

He nuzzles him softly. 

He nuzzles him back softly. 

He relaxes and smiles tiredly. 

“Sleep, Love..” 

“Mm.. mhmm..”

He falls asleep with him. 

Mycroft nuzzles against Greg. 

Greg hums softly, holding Mycroft close. 

He relaxes in his arms, resting on the couch. 

He smiles softly and kisses his head gently. 

He tips his head up to kiss him. 

He kisses him back softly. 

“Mm.. I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.” 

He blushes and smiles. “Yeah?” He blushes as a nurse comes in. 

“Yeah.” He blushes brightly. “How are you two doing?” The nurse asks. 

“Doing alright.” Mycroft smiles, looking to Greg. 

Greg hums and nods. 

“How are our charts looking?”

“Pretty good. It looks like you two can go home today.” The nurse nods as they look at the chart. 

He smiles. “Oh, that’s brilliant.”

“I’ll come back and check on you guys in a bit.” They nod and leave. 

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles Greg. “We get to go home.”

“Home.” Greg smiles, wondering what their home is like. 

He smiles softly, hoping that bringing Greg home would help him remember. 

He hums softly and relaxes against Mycroft. 

He kisses his head softly. 

He blushes and smiles shyly. 

He smiles happily and relaxes. 

He hums softly and rubs his hand. 

He kisses his hand softly. 

He blushes and smiles softly, feeling content in Mycroft’s arms. 

He holds him close, closing his eyes. 

He cuddles into him and slowly falls asleep. 

He soon falls asleep with him. 

He stays close to them as they sleep. 

Sherlock starts to wake. 

John mumbles against Sherlock’s back still asleep and James is in the shower. 

Sherlock kisses his head before carefully getting out of bed, going towards the shower. 

James hums softly as he stands under the water, eyes closed as he relaxes. “Morning, love.” He says softly, sensing Sherlock. 

He blushes and smiles, stepping into the shower. “Mm, morning.”

He turns and kisses him. 

He smiles and kisses him back. 

He hums happily and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily. “You’re up early.”

“So are you.” He smiles. 

He hums. “Mm, couldn’t sleep.”

“Why?” He frowns a bit. 

He shakes his head, leaning in to kiss him. “Mm, it’s normal.”

“Hmm..” He hums and kisses him back softly. 

“It’s fine, love.”

He hums, completely unconvinced. “You need sleep. You’re not totally healed yet.” 

He rolls his eyes a bit, huffing. “Yeah, yeah..”

“Oí!” He says sternly. “I won’t have any of that. You need to take this as seriously as John and I do. We don’t want to see you hurt or get worse because you’re not taking care of yourself properly. Understand?” He looks down at him trying to act tough but not doing the best at hiding how scared he was of losing Sherlock. 

He frowns as he sees how truly scared James was, moving forward to hugging him. “I’m sorry, you’re right..”

James hugs him close. “I love you. So much. Please take care of yourself. Please?” He whispers. 

He holds onto him and nods. “I love you too.. I will, I promise.”

“Good.” He holds him close and kisses his head softly. 

He smiles softly and nuzzles him. 

James smiles and starts to wash him. 

Sherlock relaxes under James’ careful hands. 

James hums softly as he rubs soapy hands over Sherlock’s body. 

He blushes and smiles shyly as James washes him. 

He smiles softly and massages his shoulders gently. 

He smiles and leans back into his hands. 

He works his massage down Sherlock’s back and shoulders, being careful of Sherlock’s various injuries. 

He sighs softly as he relaxes. “Mm..”

He smiles softly as he feels Sherlock relax under his hands. 

He leans back into his hands. 

He kisses his neck softly as he continues to massage him. 

He tips his head down, humming softly. 

He massages his lower back and hips as he kisses along his shoulders. 

He hums softly, rolling his shoulders under his mouth. 

He smiles softly and rinses him off. 

He hums and turns to kiss him. 

He kisses him back softly and nuzzles him. 

He hums softly. “Mm.. thank you, love..”

“My pleasure.” He smiles softly. 

He smiles and kisses him softly again. 

He hums happily and kisses him back sweetly. 

He smiles softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back happily. “Mm, join me back in bed when you’re done.”

“Will do.” He smiles softly. 

He smiles and kisses him softly, getting out and drying off before going back to bed with John.

John hums softly and cuddles Sherlock when he gets back into bed. 

Sherlock relaxes between John and James. 

John and James cuddle Sherlock. 

He closes his eyes as he relaxes happily. 

They relax with him. 

“Mm.. love you. Both.”

“Love you, too..” 

He relaxes between them. 

John kisses his forehead softly. “Hungry, love?” 

“Mm, yeah.”

“What do you want?” 

“Ice cream.”

“For breakfast?” He chuckles softly. 

“Mm, yeah. For breakfast.”

“Okay.” He kisses him softly. “Vanilla with strawberries?” 

He smiles against his lips. “Yeah.”

John smiles and gets up, going out to the kitchen. 

He smiles and curls up against James. 

James smiles and rubs his back. 

He kisses his chest softly. 

He hums softly and blushes a bit. 

He smiles and nuzzles against him. 

He holds him close, kissing his forehead as John comes back in. 

He hums and smiles. “Thank you.”

“Mmhmm.” He smiles and hands him the bowl. 

He smiles as he sits up to eat it.

James props up the pillows behind him so he’ll be more comfortable. 

“Mm, thank you.”

“Of course, love.” He kisses his cheek. 

He blushes and smiles as he relaxes. 

He hums and sips his tea that John hands him. 

He smiles as he eats his ice cream, a bit surprised that John allowed this. 

“Mm it’s only for today. Don’t get used to ice cream for breakfast.” John chuckles and kisses Sherlock’s cheek. 

He hums. “Mm, alright.”

He smiles softly and watches him enjoy is ice cream. 

He relaxes against the pillows. 

James smiles softly and rubs his thigh. 

He blushes a bit but keeps eating. 

He slowly moves his hand higher. 

His blush gets brighter and he stalls a bit. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” He asks slyly. 

He blushes. “Yes, sir.”

“Then eat your ice cream like a good boy.” 

He blushes brighter and nods, starting to eat again. 

James leans in and kisses his neck as he eats. 

He gasps and mewls softly. 

John smirks and kisses the other side of his neck. 

Sherlock whimpers, nearly dropping his bowl. 

“Keep eating.” John hums. “You’re almost done.” James nibbles on his neck. 

He blushes and nods, quickly finishing his ice cream. 

“Good boy.” John praises and James takes the bowls, putting it on the nightstand. 

He whimpers and blushes at the praise.

James kisses him softly and John rubs his hands over his body gently. 

Sherlock mewls and kisses James back, arching into John’s hands. 

“What do you need, love?” John asks as James kisses his neck. 

He blushes. “Need you both.. please.. feel so empty right now..”

“Let me stretch you.” James kisses him. 

He mewls into the kiss. “Please..”

James grabs the lube and slicks his fingers as John kisses Sherlock. 

Sherlock kisses John back, moaning softly. 

James eases a slick finger into Sherlock as John strokes him slowly. 

Sherlock moans breathily, rocking between them. 

James rocks his finger slowly. “Such a good boy.” John praises. 

He whimpers and moans at the praise. “Fuck..”

“So gorgeous. Just a bit longer. Then you won’t feel so empty anymore.” John kisses his jaw as James pushes a second finger into him. 

He whimpers and tips his head back. 

John kisses along his throat as James rocks his fingers. 

“Please.. please, John..” He begs, whimpering

James pushes another fingers into him and rocks it slowly. James eases his fingers out and slicks his cock. “Nice and slow.” John kisses Sherlock as James pushes into him finally. 

Sherlock lets out a relieved moan as James finally pushes into him, arching his back and pushing back against James. 

James holds Sherlock close and rocks into him slowly. 

Sherlock moans and arches, rocking back against him. “James.. yes..”

James kisses his neck and slowly thrusts deeper into him, keeping the slow pace. 

He bares his neck for him, moaning breathily. “Oh.. so full..”

He kisses and sucks, marking him gently. “Feel good, Love?” John asks. 

He whimpers softly and nods. “So good. So deep.”

“Good.” John kisses him softly. 

He mewls and kisses him back, a bit desperately. 

John kisses him deeply and strokes him slowly as James slowly picks up the pace. 

He gasps and moans, opening his mouth for him. He rocks back against James. 

He sucks on his tongue as James fucks him. 

Sherlock moans breathily into the kiss, his cock leaking. 

John kisses his neck and strokes him in time with James’ thrusts. 

He arches and grinds against James and thrusts into John’s hand. 

James rocks deep and slowly into him. 

He whimpers at how slow he’s going. “Please..”

James kisses his neck and slowly picks up the pace. 

“God yes.. love it when you fuck me..”

“How about like this?” He smirks and pushes deeper, rubbing his prostate. 

He moans loudly, arching his back. “Yes!”

He thrusts into him just like that, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. 

He whimpers and moans loudly, holding back his orgasm. “Please!”

“Come, baby.” 

He cries out as he comes hard, shaking. 

He moans and comes hard into him. 

He gasps and moans loudly as he’s filled. 

He kisses his neck and back softly. 

He blushes and mewls softly. 

He pulls out of him gently. 

He gasps as he feels the emptiness. 

“What’s the matter, love?” John asks softly. 

He blushes brightly, leaning in to nuzzle him. “Jus’ empty..”

“Oh that won’t do.” He nuzzles him back. “How would you like me to fix that?” 

He blushes. “Can you plug me, Daddy?”

“Of course, love.” He kisses his forehead and plugs him gently. 

Sherlock blushes and smiles softly, relaxing as he’s plugged. 

They cuddle him between them. 

He relaxes and hums softly. 

James kisses his back softly. 

He blushes and nuzzles against him. 

He kisses him softly and holds him close. 

He hums softly and kisses him back. 

They cuddles him and hold him close. 

He relaxes, content. “Mm..”

They relax with him, eyes closed. 

“Love you..”

“Love you, too..”

He mumbles as he falls asleep. 

They hold him and doze off with him.


	30. Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg finds out some new about his father and Mycroft learns there was more to Greg's kidnapping than just being taken.

Mycroft yawns as he wakes. 

Greg is out in the kitchen on the phone, sounding a bit distressed. 

Mycroft gets dressed and makes his way out to the kitchen, frowning when he hears how distressed Greg sounds. 

“What do you mean he’s mine?” Greg frowns as he paces the kitchen, hair a wreak from where his hands have been going through it. “Well I’ve never met him!” 

Mycroft stops just out of sight, listening to the conversation as he tries to piece together what’s happening. 

“No. I haven’t seen her for years. Well excuse me for not fuckin knowing about any of this!” Greg snaps. 

Mycroft frowns as he realizes what’s going on, hesitating before entering the kitchen. 

Greg sighs and looks up, seeing Mycroft. “Listen I have to go. I know. I know! I’ll handle it!” He hangs up and slams his phone on the table before putting his head in his hands. 

Mycroft frowns as he hangs up in a hurry. “Gregory, what’s wrong?”

“I think I’ve entered the fuckin twilight zone.” He mumbles, scrubbing his hands over his face before looking at Mycroft. 

“What happened?” He takes Greg’s hands, rubbing them softly. 

“I got a call. From a hospital a ways away from here. And they said they have him.” He sights, rubbing his fingers over Mycroft’s knuckles. “They have my dad. My mom said that my father had died before I was born. Apparently that was a lie. I haven’t talked to her in years..” He says a bit guiltily, knowing that their falling out was her fault but it still hurt. “So apparently I have a dad. A living one. And just as I find out he’s alive I find out he’s dying of cancer.” He frowns, throat a bit tight. 

He frowns deeply. “Gregory I’m.. I’m so sorry.” He bites his lip. “You should go see him.”

“He.. He knew about me, Mycroft.. He’s always known. And he’s never.. He never came to see me.” He starts to tear up. 

He frowns and pulls him into a hug. “Perhaps your mother wouldn’t let him. She did tell you he was dead.”

He sniffles a bit and hugs him tight. “I’ve been an adult for a long while, My.. It’s not like there wasn’t plenty of opportunities.” He sighs, knowing his mother is a compulsive liar. “I.. Should I go? He asked for me.. He made the nurse call me.” 

“I’ll go with you.. we can see him together.”

“Thank you, love..” 

“Of course. We can do this together.” He rubs his hand. 

He smiles softly and laces their fingers together. “Sorry for waking you..”

He kisses his hand. “You’re fine, love.”

He nods. “I think a shower and then we’ll go.”

He nods. “Sounds good.”

He sighs softly and gets up. 

Mycroft leads him to the bathroom. 

Greg follows him, still holding his hand. 

Mycroft squeezes his hand as they get to the bathroom. He leans in and turns the shower on before turning back to Greg. “I just want you to relax, yeah?” 

“I’ll do my best.” Greg smiles softly. 

He kisses his head before starting to undress Greg. 

He blushes and closes his eyes, letting Mycroft take care of him. 

He moves to go behind him, pressing soft kisses to his back as he rubs his shoulders. 

He moans softly as Mycroft helps relax his tension. 

He moves him into the shower and under the hot spray. 

Greg groans and tips his chin down to his chest, letting the water run down his neck and back. 

Mycroft gets in with him, getting the soap to start washing his body. 

Greg presses his forehead to Mycroft’s neck. “I don’t know what to even say to him.” He whispers, mind still racing. 

“And you won’t until you’re saying it. These things aren’t easy, but you’ll get through it.” He gently responds, running his soapy hands down his back. 

He sighs and nods. “You’re right. I know you’re right.” 

“And I’ll be with you so it’ll be alright.”

He looks up for a kiss. 

He kisses him back softly. 

He smiles softly against his lips and relaxes. “Thank you.” 

He smiles against him. “Of course, love..”

He hums softly and pours some body wash into his hands, rubbing them over Mycroft’s body. 

Mycroft smiles softly as he relaxes, letting Greg wash him. 

“Thank you. For everything.” Greg mumbles as he washes him. 

“You know if never leave you alone with something like this.”

“I know.” He nods. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

He leans down to kiss him softly. 

He whimpers softly and kisses him back. 

“I love you. So much.” He mumbles against his lips. 

“I love you, too. With all of me.” He mumbles back. 

He smiles against him, closing his eyes and kissing him again. 

He hums softly and kisses him back, pressing closer. 

He slowly deepens the kiss, cupping his face. 

He blushes and holds onto him, melting into the kiss. 

“How can I help you relax, hm?”

“I don’t know.. You know me best..”

He kisses his neck. “Do you want me to take care of you?” He rubs his hands over his chest. 

“Please..” He moans breathily and presses back against him. 

“Tell me what you need..” He mumbles against his neck. 

“You. Need to feel you.” He rocks his hips. 

“Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?”

“You fuck me.” 

He nods and leans in to kiss him deeply. 

He kisses him back deeply, pressing close. 

He holds Greg against him, nipping at his lips. 

He whimpers softly and opens his mouth for him. 

He slides his tongue into his mouth and moves his fingers to start to stretch him. 

He moans and sucks on his tongue, rocking back onto his fingers. 

He groans against him, thrusting his finger slowly. 

He whimpers and spreads his legs more for him. 

He moves to kiss his neck as he adds another finger. 

“Yes.” He moans and arches. 

“Mm, you’re so gorgeous..” He rocks his fingers deeper into him. 

He blushes and whimpers, fucking himself on Mycroft’s fingers. 

“Love you so much..” He mumbles against his neck, adding a third finger. 

“I love you, too. So much, My.” He presses back against him, moaning. 

He nips at his neck, thrusting his fingers before pulling them out. “Ready, love?”

“So ready. Need your cock, My. Please.” He begs, spreading his arse cheeks and holding them open for him. 

He presses him against the shower wall, pressing into his arse. 

He moans loudly and arches. 

He groans and slowly rocks into him. 

“Yes.” He moans, eyes slipping closed. 

He keeps his thrusts slow but deep. 

“So good.” He moans. 

“Such a good boy..”

He blushes and whimpers. “Your good boy.” 

He nips at Greg’s neck, sucking marks onto it as he thrusts. 

Greg tips his head back, giving Mycroft more room. 

He marks him as he slowly picks up the pace. 

He moans breathily as he’s marked, starting to submit. 

He snaps his hips into him, moaning loudly. 

He gasps and arches as Mycroft rubs his prostate, making his cock leak. 

“You’re such a good boy..” He mumbles as he starts a fast and deep pace.

“Yours. All yours.” He whimpers, getting close. 

He thrusts harder. “Come with me, love.”

He moans loudly and comes hard. 

Mycroft groans as he comes hard into him. 

Greg mewls as he’s filled. 

He kisses his neck and shoulders softly. 

He blushes and smiles softly. 

“I love you..”

“I love you, too..”

He kisses him softly and cleans him off. 

He kisses him off and relaxes as Mycroft takes care of him. 

He cleans him up and turns off the shower, getting out and grabbing a towel for him, wrapping it around him and drying him off gently. 

He blushes and nuzzles him. “Thank you..” 

“Of course, love.” He kisses his head. 

He smiles softly and leans up, kissing him gently. 

He kisses him back softly. “Lets have a cuddle before we go, hm?”

“Okay.” He nods. 

He leads him to their bed. 

Greg follows him, cuddling into him as they get into bed. 

Mycroft holds him close, rubbing his back. 

Greg closes his eyes and presses close, relaxing against Mycroft. 

Mycroft sets an alarm in case they fall asleep and holds him close, closing his eyes as well. 

Greg kisses Mycroft’s chest softly and listens to his heartbeats. 

Mycroft smiles softly and relaxes with him. 

He breathes Mycroft in, holding onto him. 

“I love you..” Mycroft mumbles softly. 

“I love you, too. So much..” Greg murmurs. 

He start drifting off. 

He dozes with him. 

Mycroft wakes an hour later to his alarm going off. 

Greg grumbles and cuddles into him more. 

Mycroft hums and rubs his back softly. 

“We should go..”

“Mm, yeah. Lets go..”

He kisses him softly and gets up. He gets dressed in a dark t shirt and jeans so he’ll be comfortable. 

Mycroft dresses in his usual attire. 

Greg smiles softly, comforted by Mycroft usual look. 

Mycroft holds Greg’s hand. “Ready?”

“Yup.” He nods and let’s Mycroft lead him out to the car. 

He smiles softly and drives them to the hospital. 

Greg follows Mycroft inside. “Umm.. Daniel Lestrade’s room, please?” He asks the receptionist. “974.” The receptionist replies after typing into the computer. “Thank you.” Greg nods and goes to the elevator with Mycroft. 

Mycroft squeezes Greg’s hand to soothe him. 

Greg relaxes a bit and leans into Mycroft. 

Mycroft kisses his head softly. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too..”

Greg leads him out of the elevator when the doors open. 

Mycroft follows him closely behind. 

Greg knocks on the door. “Come in.” A raspy voice says from inside. 

Mycroft opens the door for Greg, standing aside to let him in. 

Greg takes a breath before stepping inside the room to steady is nerves. 

“Hello, sir.” Mycroft begins, hoping to ease the tension. 

“Are you Gregory?” Daniel Lestrade asks. 

“I.. I am..” Greg steps forward, hoping his voice didn’t shake. 

Daniel tries to focus and smiles a bit. “You look like your mum..”

Greg feels tears start to come to his eyes, knowing he’s shaking a bit. 

“Hey.. It’s okay.” Daniel rasps softly. 

Mycroft helps him sit by the bed, sitting next to him. Greg takes a shaky breath, trying to calm down. 

“I’m sorry. About all this.” Daniel says softly. “I know it doesn’t really mean anything now but I.. I truly thought you were better off without me in your life. Or that’s what I was lead to believe at least.” 

Greg frowns. “Mum told me.. you were dead..”

“Ah.. I umm.. I didn’t know that. She.. She didn’t tell me about you until you were ten years old. She had lost her job and she called me asking for money for my son. It was quite shocking. She wouldn’t let me see you. She was convinced that I’d.. I don’t know. She’s always been.. I don’t want to speak ill of your mother but.. She’s never been mentally sound.” He coughs hard and wheezes. 

He sniffles and frowns. “She’s a liar. She abandoned me mentally and emotionally. She kept you from me..”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I.. I should have been there for you when she finally told me.” He frowns deeply. 

“A-And now you’re dying..”

“I.. Yeah. I will. If I don’t get a bone marrow transplant.” Daniel nods and Mycroft frowns a bit. 

He frowns. “Do you have a match for it?”

“They’re still looking but..” Daniel starts. “But you’d be the best chance for a match, Gregory.” Mycroft frowns wondering if Daniel has only called Greg now because he’s scared of dying. Mycroft rubs his forehead, he and Greg had only been out of the hospital for a few weeks and Greg’s memories were still missing. “Excuse me.” Mycroft gets up and goes out to the hall, calling Anthea. 

Greg frowns, nodding. He looks up as Mycroft leaves. “I.. hold on, yeah? I’ll be right back.” He gets up, going to see why Mycroft left. 

Daniel watches as they leave. “Ant, I want you to get me everything you can on Daniel Lestrade. Yeah. I want it fucking yesterday.” Mycroft snaps and hangs up, never snapping at Anthea ever. 

Greg frowns, biting his lip. “My?”

“Mm?” Mycroft hums and rubs his hand over his face before looking at Greg, seeing the bruises nearly faded from Greg’s face. “Forgive me for being skeptical, Gregory. But I will not have him use you to save his skin. You’ve just go out of the hospital a few weeks ago. Your memory isn’t..” He gets a bit choked up. “It’s not totally back yet. I just.. I don’t want you to put yourself out there for a man who barely know.” 

Greg frowns, hesitating before nodding. “I.. what are you hoping she finds on him?”

“I don’t know. I just.. I just want to know what kind of man he is.” Mycroft sighs. 

“Alright, I.. I won’t agree to anything with him until you find out.”

“I.. Alright.” He nods and squeezes his hand. “I just want to keep you safe.” He whispers, over protective of Greg ever since the kidnapping and memory loss. 

“I know you do, My.” He moves in to hug him. 

Mycroft hugs him close and kisses his head. 

“I love you, My..”

“I love you, too..” 

He nuzzles against him. 

He kisses his head and rubs his back. “We should go back..”

He nods. “Alright.”

Daniel looks up as they come back on. “Oh.. I didn’t think you’d be coming back..” 

Greg smiles a bit as he sits again. 

“I can see why your.. Friend? Is skeptical of me. Calling you out of the blue. I’d be skeptical as well.” Daniel nods. 

“This is my.. fiancé.”

“Ah. Fiancé. Alright. Sorry. I didn’t want to assume anything.” He smiles. 

He nods. “This is Mycroft.”

“It's nice to meet you. Both of you.” 

Greg bites his lip and nods. “It’s.. nice to meet you too.”

“No it’s not.” Daniel chuckles which turns to a cough. “You don’t have to lie to me. I’d prefer it if you didn’t. I know this is something you never thought you’d experience so it’s not nice. I’m just really thankful you came anyway.” 

Greg frowns a bit, nodding. 

“Good.” Daniel smiles softly. “Tell me about you. I want to know. And you can ask me whatever you want. I’m an open book.” 

Greg frowns a bit, still not knowing much about himself. 

“Maybe Greg can just ask you things for now.” Mycroft says smoothly and Daniel nods. 

“I.. what did you do for work?”

“I was publisher and author.” 

“You were an author?”

“I was. Children’s books and teen books oddly enough. There was a series I made about this boy who was a painter who made portraits of people but could only paint what was inside their heads and not their faces. Helped them remember things they’d long forgotten.” He chuckles and rolls his eyes, not knowing it was one of Greg’s favorite series when he was a teen. 

Greg’s eyes widen a bit. “I.. I loved those books..”

 

“You’re kidding!” Daniel gapes. “Maybe the Missus’ idea of writing under a pen name wasn’t such a good idea.” He chuckles, controlling his coughing. 

“I read all of them. They were brilliant.”

“I.. I’m really glad then.” He smiles. 

He smiles softly, looking back at Mycroft. 

Mycroft smiles softly and sits back down next to Greg. 

Greg relaxes back against him. 

Mycroft wraps his arm around him and holds him close. “Let’s see. What else can I tell you about me.” Daniel hums. “I have a wife. I’ve been married for 30 years.” He bites his lip. “And we have three adopted daughters. So I guess you have three sisters if you’d be interested.” 

He looks up. “I have siblings?”

“Norma, Lucy, and Maggie.” He nods. 

“I.. how old are they?”

“Norma is about ten years younger than you, Lucy is two years younger than her, and Maggie is three years young than her.” 

“I.. I have three younger sisters?” He smiles happily. 

“Yeah you do.” He chuckles and smiles. “They know about you. They’ve wanted to meet you for ages. I just.. Your mother lead me to believe that you knew about me and that you never wanted to meet me. So I didn’t want to come into your life if you didn’t want me in it.” He sighs. “But we’re here now. And.. And I would really love it if you’d let me be a part of your life and you a part of mine.” He says hopefully. 

Greg feels Mycroft tense up a bit. “I want to.”

Daniel smiles and nods. “I’ll earn your trust. Both of you.” 

Greg rubs Mycroft’s hand, trying to get him to relax. 

Mycroft hums softly, relaxing a bit at Greg’s touch. 

He smiles as he feels Mycroft relax. 

“How long have you two been together?” Daniel asks. 

Greg bites his lip but Mycroft answers for him. “Nearly 4 years now.”

Daniel frowns a bit when Mycroft is the one to answer instead of Greg. 

“Gregory, love, would you like me to order some food?”

“Yes, Please.” Greg nods. 

He smiles and texts Anthea to get them food. 

Anthea comes soon after with food and the complete file Mycroft had snapped at her for on Mr. Lestrade. 

“Thank you, Ant.” He hopes she can pick up the apology in his voice. 

“Yes, Sir.” She smiles and squeezes his arm before walking away. “Anthea is the best. She’s so good to me. I never had a better assistant. She deserves a raise.” She hums as she walks away, knowing he can hear her perfectly well. 

He chuckles softly. “Yes, yes, alright.”

She giggles and comes back. “So full report. His whole life story. No criminal history. A few speeding citations. Good credit. On paper he looks like a great guy.” 

Mycroft chews on his lip and nods. 

“The speeding citations where from when he was driving his wife to the hospital when she was in labor so nothing hidden their either.” 

He hesitates. “Yeah, alright.”

“The baby however didn’t make it. The boy was stillborn. It wasn’t there fault. Just bad luck. A few years later they adopted three sisters when their parents died. Norma, Lucy, and Maggie.” 

He frowns a bit at that. 

“Daniel when he found out about Greg went to his lawyer and tried to get shared custody but he dropped the case after Greg’s mother made a series of phone calls to Daniel. Then Daniel paid child support ever since. He actually paid double what Greg’s mother demanded and he still pays her rent to this day.” Anthea frowns. 

Greg frowns. “I.. I had no idea.”

“He doesn’t seem like the guy who likes people to know things about him. For the past six of his most profitable books he’s donated all the earnings to NICUs all over the country to provide life saving care to babies everywhere. A few million dollars has been donated so far.” Anthea hums. 

Greg looks up at Mycroft. “See, he’s okay.”

“Yes alright.” Mycroft nods, feeling better. 

He leans up to kiss him. 

He kisses him back softly. 

“Better?”

“Yes.” He nods. 

He smiles softly and relaxes. “Good.”

“Thank you, Ant.” He nods. “My pleasure.” She smiles and leaves. He follows Greg back into the room. “Everything check out?” Daniel asks. 

Greg smiles and nods. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Good.” Daniel smiles. 

He smiles. “Are you hungry?”

“A bit.” He nods, not really having much of an appetite since getting sick but he doesn’t not want to eat with Greg. 

Greg smiles and offers him some of his food. 

“Thank you.” Daniel smiles softly and eats slowly. 

Greg smiles and relaxes as he eats. 

“It’s good.” Daniel smiles. “Do you have any other questions?” 

“I.. when can I meet my siblings?”

“Well if you want you can go upstairs and say hi to Maggie. She’s an OB nurse. She knows you’re here. They all do. I told them you might be coming today if you.. Well if you wanted to meet me.” He chuckles, suppressing a cough. 

He looks to Mycroft. “I’ll be back, you stay here, yeah?” He leans up to kiss him softly. 

“Sure.” Mycroft kisses Greg back, smiling softly. 

Greg nods and leaves Mycroft alone with his father. 

“Thank you for being suspicious of me.” Daniel says to Mycroft.   
The nurses tell Greg where he needs to go upstairs. 

“I.. suppose you’re welcome?”  
Greg follows their directions. 

“It makes me feel better knowing someone is looking out for him. Lord knows his mother never did and I was to stupid to figure that out.” He sighs and rubs his face.   
“Hi. Last name?” The nurse at the desk smiles, thinking he’s a father looking for one of the women in labor on the labor and delivery floor. 

Mycroft bites his lip, deciding to tell him about Greg’s accident. “Yes, well, I’m certainly more protective of him now.”  
“Erm, Lestrade?” He says, a bit unsure of why she’s asking. 

“I don’t blame you honestly. Is he getting better?” Daniel asks.   
She nods and types it in. “Umm we don’t have anyone here in our care under that name. Do they have a different last name than you?” 

Slowly, but yes. He doesn’t remember much still..”   
“Err, who? I believe I’m looking for a nurse?”

“Any positive progress is good progress. Or at least that’s what the doctors tell me.” He sighs.   
“Oh! I thought you were an expecting father looking for the room.” She giggles. “I’m sorry. Which nurse are you looking for?” 

“We’ll check to see if Gregory’s a match for your bone marrow.”  
He hesitates a bit. “Maggie?”

“He doesn’t have to. I don’t want him to feel like he has to.”   
“Sure. I’ll page her.” The nurse nods and pages Maggie to the desk. “What do you need her for?” 

“Knowing him, he won’t want to lose you now that he’s met you.”  
“Daniel told me to come meet her. I’m, erm, im her brother.”

“They’re still looking at other possible matches as well. It’s just that he would have the best chance to be the closest match to me.” He rubs his hand over his face.   
“Well you sure are.” Maggie laughs as she walks up. “You stand just like dad. I can’t believe it.” She smiles and offer him her hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Maggie. Your sister.” 

“I could expediate the process.”  
He blushes a bit and smiles, shaking her hand. “I’m Greg.”

Daniel bites his lip, wanting more time with his children and to get to know Greg better but he knows other people are desperate for matches as well. “No. But thank you. I don’t want any special dealings going on for my sake. I’ll wait my turn and if it comes it comes but if it doesn’t.. Well God knows best.” He nods and smiles softly.   
“I know. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. Just not in person.” Maggie smiles and pulls him into a hug. “Dad has news paper clippings all over about your cases. He’s kept an eye on you the best he knew how.” 

Mycroft hesitates but nods. “Alright.”  
Greg smiles and hugs her back, blushing a bit. “Did he really?” 

“And no I don’t want you thinking I’m one of those crazy religious nuts. I just think if the doctors do everything they can and it’s still not enough then it’s just me time. And I want to make it crystal clear that I have no problem whatsoever with you and Greg being together, okay? And I’m excited at the idea of having another son in law soon. I love my other ones but they’re a bit.. Lacking in the brains department. Not exactly the best conversationalist unless it’s about sports. My girls love them so I do just the same.” Daniel chuckles.   
“Really really. He’ll probably hate that I’m telling you this but he went onto the Yard website and printed out your picture. Has it framed right on his desk next to the picture of Norma, Lucy, and I.” She smiles 

Mycroft nods a bit. “I didn’t think you were, don’t worry. And thank you, I know that will mean a lot to Gregory.”  
He blushes brighter and smiles shyly. “Really?”

“What kind of dad would I be if I didn’t accept and love my son? Not a very good one that’s for sure.”   
“Yeah really. I was just going to take my break. How about we get some coffee?” She smiles. 

He smiles softly. “He will certainly appreciate that.”  
“That sounds brilliant. It’ll give us a chance to catch up.”

“So what do you do, Mycroft? Something terribly impressive I’m sure.” He chuckles and coughs.   
“Great.” She smiles and takes him to get a coffee. 

“I hold a high position in the British Government.”  
Greg smiles as they sit. 

“I’m not surprised.”   
“So I take it you met dad.” Maggie smiles and stirs her coffee. 

“I assume you know what Gregory does, yeah?”  
“Yeah, I have. Just come up from his room.”

“Oh yeah. I’ve followed his whole career. Got clippings and everything.” He blushes a bit and smiles, so proud of Greg.   
“Then you know he’s not doing so well.”

He smiles softly. “That’s a bit brilliant.”  
“Yeah, I know.. said I may be a match?”

“I would have been there for him if I knew he actually wanted me there. His mother.. She just lied to me constantly. Said that he knew about me. Said that he didn’t want to see me or hear from me. So I kept my distance. I wouldn’t go against his wishes.. Well until now.”   
“Yeah you could be. You’re biologically his kid so you’d have the best chance. Norma, Lucy, and I all got tested on some off chance we might be a match. We didn’t but he was thankful we tried.” 

“She told him that you were dead. Had been for years.”  
“Of course I’ll try. And if not, Mycroft can find him one, I’m sure.”

“I should have knows. She kept him a secret from me for ten years. I should have known she was capable of worse.” He sighs.  
“Mycroft?” Maggie asks. 

“It’s not your fault anymore than it is Gregory’s. Neither of you could’ve known.”  
Greg blushes. “Erm, my fiancé.”

Daniel nods, feeling a bit better at that.   
“You’re getting married?” Maggie grins. 

Greg blushes and nods. “Yeah.”

“That’s great!” Maggie grins and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles shyly. “He’s brilliant, really.”

“Good.” She smiles happily. 

“Would you like to meet him?”

“I’d love to.” 

He smiles. “He’s downstairs with Daniel, Erm.. Dad.”

“You left him with dad? You must really trust him to be on his best behavior.” She smiles. “Don’t worry about calling him dad just yet. Do it when it feels natural. It took me quite a few months to say it to him.” 

“Mycroft can tend to be rather.. upfront about his thoughts, but I trust him to be good enough.” He smiles softly, a bit relieved. “Thank you.”

“Well he sounds honest as least.” She giggles. “Don’t worry about it. Dad is very patient. I think you’ll like mom too.” 

He smiles. “Would you like to go down to meet him?”

“Yes of course.” She smiles and follows him down. 

He leads her down to see Mycroft. 

“And I said not only are your actions illegal so is the dog!” Mycroft chuckles and Daniel busts into laughter as Greg and Maggie come in. 

Greg smiles as he watches them. “Telling that bloody dog story again?”

“It’s a classic.” Mycroft chuckles. 

He rolls his eyes and smiles. “Shush, you.”

Maggie giggles and smiles as she watches them. 

“My, this is Maggie.”

“Hello. Nice to meet you. I’m Mycroft.” Mycroft smiles and offers his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too seeing as though you’ll be my brother in law soon.” Maggie smiles and shakes his hand. 

Greg blushes and smiles shyly, moving to sit with Mycroft again. 

“You’ll all come to the wedding I hope.” Mycroft smiles, taking Greg’s hand. “Of course.” Maggie smiles. “God willing.” Daniel smiles. “Oh Dad.” Maggie rolls her eyes. 

“When can I meet the others?” Greg smiles. 

“Tomorrow? Mum always does Sunday family dinners.” Maggie smiles. 

He smiles brightly, looking to Mycroft. “That work?”

“Sure. Sounds brilliant.” Mycroft smiles and kisses his hand. 

He blushes and smiles. “Brilliant.”

“Alright. I better be getting back upstairs. I’ll see you later, Dad.” Maggie kisses Daniel’s cheek. “Bye, darling.” Daniel smiles. “And I’ll see you two at dinner.” Maggie smiles at Greg and Mycroft. 

Greg and Mycroft smile. “See you later.”

Maggie smiles and goes back to work. 

Mycroft smiles softly and takes Greg’s hand. 

Daniel smiles tiredly as he watches them. 

Mycroft notices how tired he is. “We should probably go, let you get some sleep. We’ve got quite the car ride home anyway.” He hums, planning on just driving them back up for dinner tomorrow. 

“Alright.” Daniel smiles softly. “Thank you for coming. It means the world to me.” 

“Of course. We’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Okay.” He smiles and reaches for Greg’s hand. 

Greg smiles and takes his hand. “I’ll see you.”

Daniel smiles and nods, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. “See you soon, son.” 

He smiles softly and nods before leaving with Mycroft. Mycroft smiles and holds his hand. “That went well.”

“It really did.” Greg smiles so relieved. “I have sisters. Three sisters.” He laughs. 

He smiles. “I can’t believe it.”

He chuckles and smiles, holding Mycroft’s hand as they go to the car. 

They get in and start on their way home. 

Greg thinks to himself as they drive. 

“What’re you thinking about, love?”

“I.. I want to go talk to my mum. I need to talk to her. About everything.” He frowns. 

He frowns a bit but nods. “Yes. Alright. I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you.” He nods, knowing Mycroft detests his mother. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t let you do this alone.”

“I remember..” He mumbles softly. “I remember you don’t like her. At all.” 

“That is correct.” He bites his lip. 

“Why? I mean besides all this stuff with my dad.” 

“She is manipulative and has always been disapproving of our relationship. She’s always tries to get you to leave me, even going as far as introducing you to women while I am there with you.”

“Oh my god.” Greg rubs his face as he remembers. “She set me up on all those dating websites. I had to change my number to stop all the calls and texts.” 

“She’s a vile human but I am willing to see her again for you.”

“Thank you.” He squeezes Mycroft’s knee. “If It’s any consolation I adore your mother.” He chuckles. 

He chuckles softly. “That’s good to hear.”

“I’m sure she knew I was in love with you before I did.” He smiles. 

He hums. “She knew I was in love with you before I did.”

He hums and smiles softly. 

He chuckles softly. “She’d always ask when you were going to propose.”

He chuckles and smiles before biting his lip. “Umm.. Which one of us did? Propose?” He blushes, embarrassed he has to ask. 

He smiles. “We both did, technically.”

“Really?” He giggles. “How?” 

“We had both planned a night to propose at our favourite restaurant. Unwittingly, we both planned for the same night and proposed at nearly the same time.”

“And we’re we’re laughing and crying to hard to even speak.” He says, starting to remember. “Where is my ring?” He asks, noticing Mycroft is wearing an engagement ring but his is gone not knowing that when he was kidnapped they had taken it off him. 

Mycroft takes a breath. “It got taken.” He decides to be honest. 

“Oh.” Greg pouts a bit. “I’m sorry.” 

He smiles softly. “It’s not your fault. I’ll make sure we get it back.”

“Okay.” He nods, still feeling guilty he let them take it in the first place. He’s suddenly aware of how naked his finger feels without it, how naked he feels without it. 

He notices his change, reaching over to take his hand. 

He blushes and kisses Mycroft’s hand. “Ever since I woke up I knew something was missing. I just didn’t know what. Now I do and.. Sorry. I’m just being silly.” He shakes his head. 

“You’re not being silly, love. It’s an important thing and I understand. We can go shopping.”

He bites his lip. “I let them take it, Mycroft. They took me and they took the ring you gave me. I couldn’t stop them.” He whispers. 

“Gregory, it is not your fault. You didn’t let them do anything.” Mycroft’s voice wavers a bit as he recalls the events of Greg’s kidnapping. 

Greg looks terribly ashamed when Mycroft says ‘you didn’t let them do anything’ and pulls his hand out of Mycroft, unable to look at him. 

He frowns a bit when Greg pulls back. “Gregory?”

He shakes his head, not wanting to talk about it now. “We’re here.” He blushes and gets out of the car as it stops at his mother’s. 

He frowns but gets out with him, dropping the subject for now. 

Greg bites his lip as they head to his mother’s door not know how to tell Mycroft that when he was kidnapped they did things to him and filmed it.

Mycroft reaches for his hand, wanting to be there for Greg when his mother came. 

Greg stiffens a bit as Mycroft takes his hand. He slowly relaxes and holds his hand before knocking on the door. 

He notices Greg stiffen and frowns a bit, quickly composing himself as Greg’s mother answers the door. 

“Gregory! Come in, dear. Come in!” Jennifer smiles, completely ignoring Mycroft. “Don’t mind if WE do.” Greg walks past her with Mycroft, stressing the We part of the sentence. 

Mycroft already has his stoic nature, upping it a bit to come off as extra cold to Jennifer. 

“So what brings your random visit, Gregory?” Jennifer asks. “I’m here to talk about dad.” Greg sighs. “What? Why? He’s dead. Is it the anniversary of his death or something?” Jennifer plays dumb. “Oh for the love of god could you not lie to me for once in my fucking life?” Greg snaps. “Gregory!” Jennifer gasps. 

“Listen. We’ve just come from the hospital, just met Daniel and his daughter Maggie. The least you could do is think of someone other than yourself for once in your wretched life. Gregory deserves answers.” Mycroft snaps, not in the mood to deal with her. 

“You bastard!” Jennifer snaps at Mycroft. “First you corrupt my son and then you bring that son of a bitch back into his life. Fuck you.” She snarls. 

“I’ve done nothing. Daniel called Gregory himself, Gregory decided he wanted to go meet him. I simply drove him there because I care about him and want him to be happy. Obviously more than you since you lied to him his entire life.”

“Everything I’ve ever done has been for Gregory.” 

“No, it’s been for your ‘perfect image’ of what you think Gregory should be.”

“Yeah and you’ve gone and just fucked everything up. Are you happy with yourself?” She asks, deflecting. 

“Yes, I am. I’m happy with Gregory. And I like to believe that he’s happy with me as well. I have been there for him in ways that you could never hope to be. I’m not even talking about romantically. I am there to support him through everything.”

Greg blushes and tears up as he listens to Mycroft. “Let’s go home.” He takes Mycroft’s hand, knowing that his mother is just going to keep lying so there’s no point in staying. He just wants to go home and be with Mycroft. 

Mycroft sees Greg’s tears once they get outside. “Gregory, I.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.. I was just trying…” He frowns and looks down. 

Greg cups Mycroft’s face and pulls him in for a deep kiss, not caring if his mother is watching. “You are the love of my life, Mycroft Holmes. Anyone who says different can get the hell out of my life.” He takes his hand and leads him back to the car. 

He blushes as Greg kisses him, smiling adoringly at his words. “I love you.” He mumbles against his lips before being taken to the car. 

Greg presses against him in the car, hiding his face in Mycroft’s neck. He stays silent for a while as they’re driven home. “I need to tell you something..” 

“You know you can tell me anything, love..”

“When.. When they took me.. They..” He bites his lip. “They touched me.” He whispers, not meaning the multiple beatings he took. 

Mycroft frowns as he realized what he means. “Gregory, I.. I’m so sorry..” He pulls him into a tight hug. 

Greg sniffles and presses close. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I tried to make them stop. I tried so hard.” He sobs. 

He holds him close. “It is not your fault. None of it.”

He cries hard and holds onto him tightly. “I’m sorry. I was just so afraid. I didn’t want you to leave.” He sniffles, worried that if he told Mycroft earlier that he would have left him. 

“I will never leave you, Gregory.. especially not now. I love you so much.”

Greg nods and sniffles, slowly calming down even though he’s still holding onto Mycroft tight. 

Mycroft holds him close, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I.. I want you.. But it’s gonna take sometime for me to be comfortable doing.. Things again.” Greg blushes brightly, not wanting Mycroft to think that he doesn’t want him anymore since they haven’t had sex since the kidnapping. 

“I know, love.. and even if you can’t, I will still be by your side, because I love you.”

He bites his lip and nods as they stop at home. 

Mycroft helps him out, still holding his hand. 

Greg holds his hand, following him into the house. 

He leans down to kiss him. 

He blushes and kisses him back softly, emotionally exhausted and just wanting to be close to Mycroft. 

“How about we go have a cuddle?”

“Yes, please..” He nods. 

He smiles softly and nods, leading him to the couch. “Here okay? We can watch a movie and cuddle under the blankets.”

“That sounds lovely.” He blushes a bit and smiles softly.

He nods and gets everything ready, turning on a movie and cuddling with Greg under the blanket. 

Greg cuddles close to Mycroft and relaxes. 

Mycroft holds him close, relaxing. 

Greg hums softly and kisses Mycroft’s chest. 

Mycroft smiles softly, humming quietly. 

Greg listens to Mycroft’s steady heartbeat, melting into him. 

He closes his eyes, paying more attention to Greg than to the movie. 

He finally relaxes fully, letting everything that happened today go. 

He smiles as he feels Greg relax. 

He breathes Mycroft in, holding onto him. 

He kisses his head softly. “I love you..”

He looks up and kisses him softly. “I love you, too..” He mumbles against his lips. 

He smiles and kisses him back softly. 

He presses a bit closer and kisses him again. 

He holds him close as they kiss. 

Greg moves on top of Mycroft as they kiss, heeling it soft and slow. 

Mycroft settles against the couch, opening his mouth for Greg. 

Greg stays close, nibbling and sucking on his lip but never going beyond kissing. 

He melts into the kiss, content with just this. 

“I love you..” He mumbles between kisses, holding onto him as they snog.  
“I love you too. So much.” He mumbles back against him. 

He presses their foreheads together, breathing deeply. “I love your lips..” 

He blushes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. They’re soft and warm and perfect. They make me feel good and safe. They feel like home and every time I kiss you it’s like coming home.” He whispers. 

Mycroft blushes brighter at that, smiling shyly. 

Greg smiles softly and kisses him tenderly. 

He kisses him back softly. 

He hums softly and nuzzles him. 

He nuzzles him back, cuddling against him. 

Greg relaxes into him, eyes closing. 

Mycroft runs his fingers through Greg’s hair. 

Greg blushes and melts into Mycroft’s touch. 

“I love you..” He mumbles softly. 

“I love you too..” He murmurs. 

He closes his eyes, holding him close. 

He starts to fall asleep against him, exhausted from the day. 

Mycroft soon falls asleep with him.


	31. Thirty One

John is sitting at his desk in the clinic. He’d been called in since they didn’t have enough doctors on staff. He tries to concentrate but James and Sherlock keep sending him dirty texts. 

**When are you coming home?—SH**

**I've barely been gone for two hours. I’ll be back around dinner time.—JW**

Sherlock pouts and sends him a picture of his cock. 

John groans and licks his lips. **Not fair.—JW**

He smirks and sends him a picture of James’ mouth around the head of his cock. “Mm, I can tell John’s starting to break.”

John bites his lip as he looks at the picture, adjusting his cock through his trousers that are getting tighter by the moment. **im trying to work, love. Your distracting me.—JW** he texts him back admitting that Sherlock and James are keeping him from working. “Mm if he wanted to work so bad he’d put his phone away. He loves this.” James smirks and kisses Sherlock’s cock gently. 

Sherlock groans, typing out a response. **If you wanted to work so bad, you’d ignore these texts.—SH**

John growls softly, knowing Sherlock is right. “Mm no reply? He knows you’re right.” James smirks and kissing Sherlock’s balls. 

Sherlock tips his hard back after snapping another picture of James, now sucking on his balls. 

James hums softly as he teases Sherlock. John rubs his cock over his trousers as he looks at the picture between patients. **You're making me leak while I’m trying to work.—JW**

Sherlock sends John a picture of James’ face covered in cum. **Pity.—SH**

“Fuck.” John groans. **You're killing me. Both of you.—JW**

The next picture that is sent is one of James kissing Sherlock deeply, still covered in Sherlock’s cum. 

John presses his forehead to the desk and takes a few deep breaths trying to get a grip. 

Sherlock smirks, handing James the phone as he gets onto his hands and knees. “Mm, send him pictures while you stretch me..”

James smirks and starts fingering Sherlock open, sending John pictures. 

Sherlock raises his arse, pressing his face into the bed. “Set up the phone so we can send him a video of you fucking me. He’ll come speeding home, I’m sure.”

James smirks and set up the phone. He starts recording and pushes into Sherlock. 

Sherlock gasps and moans breathily as James pushes into him. “Oh, Daddy..”

“That’s a good boy.” James holds his hips and rocks into him. 

He mewls as rocks back against him. “Please fuck me, Daddy.. you make me feel so full..”

He growls softly and picks up the pace, pushing deeper. 

He gasps and moans louder, his cock leaking against the bed, knowing it’s in full view of the camera. 

“Mm it’s to bad John’s not here or we could be fucking you together.” James smirks, stroking Sherlock in time with his thrusts. 

Sherlock whimpers, leaking into James’ hand. “Want you both to fill me.. fill me together. Fuck me together. Please.” He begs, nearly at the edge. 

James fucks him harder and faster, knowing just how he likes it. 

His moans gets louder and more desperate as he gets close to coming. “Please, Daddy! Can I come?”

“Come, baby. Come for Daddy:” 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard into his hand. 

James groans as he spills inside Sherlock. 

Sherlock gasps as James fills him. 

“Plug, Daddy, please..”

James pulls out of him and kisses his neck as he pushes a plug into him. He winks at the phone before stopping the recording. 

Sherlock mewls as he’s plugged, sighing contently. 

James kisses his neck and hands him the phone so he can send the video to John. 

He blushes and sends the video to John. 

James smirks and kisses his shoulders. 

Sherlock mewls softly and turns to kiss him. 

James holds him close and kisses him back deeply. 

He blushes and mewls against his lips. 

He chuckles softly and nuzzles him. “How long do you think till John gets back?”

“Mm, 20 minutes, tops.”

“Mm good.” He smiles and kisses him softly. 

He nuzzles against him as he kisses him back. 

He hums softly and cuddles him. “You love teasing John don’t you?” 

He chuckles. “He makes it too easy.”

“He does.” He chuckles and nods. 

He giggles and cuddles up against him. 

He hums happily and holds him close. 

He relaxes against him, closing his eyes. “Mm, wake me when John gets home.”

“Mm yeah.” James cuddles Sherlock, eventually falling asleep as well. John doesn’t come home until late. 

Sherlock is slumped on the couch when John gets home, clearly in his mind palace. 

John hums softly as he comes up the stairs. He looks like a mess with dried blood on his sleeves.

Sherlock doesn’t notice John come in, his eyes closed and his hands placed under his chin.

John smiles softly and kisses Sherlock’s head before going to the kitchen to see James. 

James smiles. “Mm, welcome home.”

“Hi.” John smiles and pulls off his bloody shirt. “Sorry I’m late. I can see Sherlock’s is upset about it.” 

He leans in to kiss John. “He’s been sulking like that for hours.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He kisses James back. “I was leaving the clinic when the video came in. I still haven’t watched it yet. I was walking down the street and I got mugged at knife point in broad daylight. He took my phone and wallet and ran off. I went back to call the police in the clinic because I didn’t want to break his arm and have to patch him up. Then a few minutes later the mugger was brought in because he tried to mug someone else and he somehow stabbed himself in the stomach in the shuffle. I had to do a bit of “war zone surgery” on him. Ended up patching him up anyway for the cops and I didn’t have another change of clothes because my other ones had gotten thrown up in this morning.” He sighs as he strips off his bloody clothes. 

James frowns. “Are you alright? Did you get your things back? Is the mugger in jail?” He asks a bunch of questions, worried. 

“Yes I’m fine. Yes I got my things back. Yes the mugger is in jail.” John holds James’ face in his hands. “I’m fine, baby. I promise.” He smiles softly. 

He sighs and closes his eyes, leaning into his hand. “Alright..”

“Mm but you’re still going to check me over, aren’t you?” He chuckles softly remembering how whenever he got back from a bad watch in Afghanistan James would check him over entirely before fucking him slowly, making John promise never to do something so stupid again even though they were in the middle of a war zone. 

“Of course I am, you git.” He smiles softly, leading him back to their room. 

He chuckles softly and follows him, knowing he needs this as much as James. 

“Sit on the bed and let me check you out.”

“Mm yes, Sir.” He sits on the bed, following orders. 

“Shirt off.” He orders, still worried but getting into his Major voice. 

He blushes a bit and takes off his shirt. 

“Good boy. Let me look over you.”

He blushes and nods. 

He looks over him carefully, making sure he doesn’t have any injuries. 

He smiles softly as he watches him. 

“What about your legs?”

He just takes off his trousers, knowing James will still look even if he says he’s fine. 

“Lay back for me.”

He nods and lays back, breathing slowly. 

He carefully rubs his hands over John’s legs, examining him. 

John blushes and relaxes under his hands. 

He looks closely, letting his fingers slip under John’s pants. 

He blushes brighter as he starts to get hard from James’ touch. 

“Mm, think I’ve found something..” He hums, ghosting his fingers over the tent in his pants. 

“Yeah? I think so too.” He gasps softly and bites his lip. 

“Think I should take care of this, doctor?”

“God yes.” 

“Mm.. perhaps I’ll apply some pressure to it..” He pulls his pants down, tossing them to the side and stroking him slowly. He gets the lube off the desk, lubing up John’s cock. 

“Fuck, James.” He moans and aches, rocking into his hand. 

He strips himself and reaches back, pulling out the plug that Sherlock had put into him earlier that day. 

He licks his lips as he watches him. 

He moves to straddle John’s hips, easing down onto his cock. 

“Oh fuck, James.” He moans and holds his hips. 

James groans as John fills him, taking him all the way. 

John pulls him down and kisses him deeply, rocking up into him. 

He kisses him back deeply, groaning breathily. “I know I always fuck you after I check on you, but I needed this..”

“My cock is inside you. I’m not complaining.” He mumbles and moans against his lips. 

He rocks against him. “You haven’t fucked me in so long..”

He holds him and rolls them over. “Mm you know I’ll fuck you whenever you want.” He kisses his neck as he rocks into him. 

James gasps and tips his head back as he’s rolled over, letting John mark him. 

John growls softly and gently bites at James’ neck. 

“Oh, John..” He moans breathily, loving it when John growls. 

“Like that, baby? Like when I’m rough with you?” He snaps his hips. 

He gasps and moans, arching. “Yes!”

He smirks and grabs his hips, picking up the pace. 

He moans louder as John thrusts into him harder and faster. 

“Listen to you. You’re going to pull Sherlock right out of his mind Palace the way you’re carrying on.” He growls again, knowing he loves it. 

He groans and presses his face into the mattress, trying to suppress his moans. “Don’t care..”

He smirks and fucks him harder. 

He moans loudly, despite trying to muffle himself. “Please.. close.”

“Come, baby. Come for me.” He pounds into him. 

James cries out as he comes hard against the bed. 

John groans and comes hard into him. 

James gasps and moans breathily as John fills him. 

John holds him close and kisses him deeply.

He groans as he kisses him back.

He smiles softly and relaxes. 

James relaxes against him. 

John cuddles him close. 

James breathes heavily, closing his eyes. 

John kisses James’ forehead softly, knowing he still has to make up being late to Sherlock when he comes out of his mind Palace. 

James hums softly. “Go see ‘Lock.”

“You sure?” John nuzzles him. 

“Mm, yeah. Gotta make it up to him.”

“Okay.” He kisses him softly before he gets up. 

James relaxes in bed, easily falling asleep. 

John goes out to the living room as he slips on a robe. He smiles softly seeing Sherlock still in his mind Palace. He sits in the couch and brings Sherlock’s head down to his lap, running his fingers through his hair. 

Sherlock stirs a bit when his head hits John’s lap, but he pushes himself back into his mind palace. 

“I know I’m late. I’m sorry. I was coming home and some things happened. I know you’re mad at me. I love you. So much. Will you come back to me? You know I’ll wait. I’ll wait for you as long as it takes.” John says softly, working Sherlock’s curls around his fingers. 

Sherlock sniffles a bit as he listens to John, not quite ready to come back yet. 

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll wait. Take you’re time. It’s okay, my love.” John soothes and rubs Sherlock’s back. 

Sherlock eventually comes back to him, his eyes a bit watery. 

“There he is. Hello, beautiful.” John smiles softly. 

He bites his lips. “Hello..”

“I’m sorry I’m late.” He kisses his forehead. 

“Why were you late?” He frowns a bit. 

John bites his lip, telling Sherlock what happened with the mugging and how he had to basically do surgery on the guy. 

Sherlock frowns, immediately showing his worry. “John, why didn’t you call us?”

“Because by the time the police and everything was taken care of it was easier just to come home and explain it. I didn’t want to call and have you worry more when I could just come home.” He runs his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. 

Sherlock frowns and moves to sit in his lap, holding onto him. 

“I’m fine, love. It’s okay.” John holds him close. 

“You’re sure?”

“I’m positive. James already looked me over. I didn’t get hurt.” He nuzzles him. 

He nods and nuzzles him back. “I’m glad you’re okay..”

“So am I.” He holds him. 

After a moment of silence Sherlock speaks up. “Did James already fuck you?”

John blushes. “He rode me.” 

He blushes. “Really?”

“Yes.” He nods. 

He blushes brighter. “Can I ride you?”

“Here or do you want to go back to bed with James?” He licks his lips. 

“I assume James is sleeping. We can wake him with a nice surprise.”

“Mm okay.” He nods. 

He rocks against him a bit, leaning in to kiss his neck softly. “Take me to bed.”

He groans softly and scoops him up, carrying him to bed. 

Sherlock blushes and holds onto him. 

John chuckles and kisses him, laying him on the bed. 

He kisses him back deeply, spreading his legs for John. 

He kisses his neck and slowly pushes into him. 

He arches and moans breathily. “Oh yes..”

He groans and rocks into him slowly. 

He whimpers and gasps, rocking back against him. “John..”

“Mm?” He kisses, thrusting deep and slow. 

He whimpers and mewls. “Want more.. please.”

“Want more of what?” He smirks as James mumbles in his sleep. 

“Harder.. need more cock.”

“Mm you know the louder you are the easier James will wake up.” 

He whimpers. “Fuck me harder, then and I’ll be louder.”

He growls and fucks him harder. 

As promised, Sherlock’s moans get louder, sounding more desperate. 

“Mm it sounds like there’s a desperate whore in my bed.” James mumbles, eyes still closed. 

Sherlock blushes brightly as he hears James, whimpering. 

“Does this slut need another cock to fill him up? It sure sounds like it.” James smirks. 

He gasps and nods eagerly. “Please. Please.”

James smirks and stretches Sherlock more with his fingers around John’s cock. 

Sherlock gasps and moans, rocking back against them. 

They slowly stretch him more. 

He whimpers. “Please..”

James finally pushes into him along with John. 

He gasps and moans loudly as James fills him. 

They rock into him slowly. 

He moans breathily, arching off the bed. 

They slowly fuck him. 

Sherlock gasps at how full he is. “Oh god..”

“Like that, baby? Like how full you are?” James smirks. 

“Yes, Daddy.. love it so much.”

“Such a good boy.” John praises. 

He blushes at the praise and arches a bit, mewling. 

They smirk, starting to pick up the pace. 

He gasps and moans loudly, his cock leaking between them. 

James reaches under and strokes him in time with their thrusts. 

Sherlock cries out as he comes hard. 

They groan and come hard into him. 

He gasps and moans breathily as he’s filled.

They pull out of him carefully. 

He blushes and mewls. 

They cuddle him, covering him with kisses. 

He giggles softly, relaxing under them. 

John hums and relaxes with him. James smiles as he watches them. 

Sherlock closes his eyes, relaxing against him. 

They cuddle him, whispering sweet things to him. 

He blushes and starts to drift off. 

They fall asleep with him.


End file.
